Menelwen
by Animadeus
Summary: [Hiatus] Many know of a famous red book.The tale of Middle Earth and the Nine Companions. However, that information is incomplete. I have sinned so much to cover up the truth. So I will break my vow and tell you about her story. About the one who had to be erased.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings Trilogy. J.R.R. Tolkien is truly a genius. If you do not recognize some characters, they are most likely mine.

Author Notes: There are a few things that I want to make clear before I start the story. Some scenes in this story come from a combination of scenes from the movie, the original story and my **own imagination**. **(Please remember this for there are things and events used specifically for this story!)**. So if anything feels new to you, please do not be alarmed. Also please make note that there is romance, but I have not figured out who I should pair her up with, so please comment and review to give me an idea of who the main character to be paired up with. If no one answers, the she will fall in love with either an elf or a character of my own making. I am sorry for any grammatical errors. I am really trying to not make these mistakes. (Flamers, do not kill my story.)

UPDATE: I fixed my grammatical errors. I hope they make sense now.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Everything is part of history.

Every year, month, day, hour and even seconds…

They are all part of the history that is created by all beings. It is important for us to write and study about history. To remember what has passed and to create a better future—untainted by the mistakes that brought things to their fall.

However,

Those who tell or write about history see only one point of view. So everything that follows it becomes biased.

Many know of a famous red book. It tells the tale of Middle Earth. Of beings like Humans, Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits and Wizards. A story of the darkness that covered over the land and how an unlikely hero vanquished the evil and brought peace back to all of Middle Earth. Many also know about the company—the Fellowship. Nine walkers.

However, that information is incomplete.

I am tired of telling such things. I have sinned so much. To cover up the truth…to destroy all facts about it. It is not fair to those who have been there on that journey. It is not fair to those that have fought with, cared for and loved her. That story had to be erased from all of time. From all of history.

I do not wish to sin anymore. So I will break my vow and tell you about her story. It all began from the time before she was born.

The beginning at the end.

…

Second Age - 3434

…

A small company composed of men and elves sat down under the tall, shade-bearing trees that surrounded the base of the mountain. The night was rolling in and all were tired. Turin walked up towards a higher area of the mountain base to scan the surroundings as well as to see beyond the dark forest. He let out a breath in relief and sat down when his elf eyes convinced him that there was no danger. The elf felt a cool breeze touch his skin and his long brown hair swayed slightly with the wind. Down below from where he sat, a bright campfire gave light. Around it, many of the men conversed with the elves. All were merry despite the situation.

"You're by yourself again Turin," said a man who sat down beside the tired elf, "Why does the great elven warrior, such as yourself, isolate himself from the world? You are gloomy. Are not all elves supposed to be cheery all the time?"

A small smile appeared on Turin's face, "I hate to disappoint you Duman, but I am not that type of Elf. I like to find peace in loneliness from the forests." His smile then faded, "Really now, how can I be cheery when war is upon us? Sauron's power grows ever so swiftly."

There was silence. But then, Duman burst out laughing and the elf looked at his friend in concern. "Ah, Turin, my good friend, you worry too much. We will destroy that wretched Sauron!" said Duman as he slapped his friend on the back, "The Alliance of Men and Elves were created for that very reason! Have faith and hope. We will restore balance to Middle Earth!"

"I think not," Turin said glumly, "This company is merely a backup. No action can be done without an order from the main army. It is absolutely pathetic."

Duman laughed loudly and could not stop his laughter for quite some time. "Because of the Alliance, I have gained the hand of friendship from a great elven warrior," said the man between laughs, "But, not just a normal elf, but—but a gloomy, battle-hungry one!" The elf playfully tried to push the amused of the ledge to make him stop, but this further made the man laugh. "Ah, Turin, all of them lied greatly when they told me that you have no humor!"

The elf tried to keep the man quiet. "Will you be silent? I bet Elrond could hear you!" Turin hissed, "Have you no shame?"

Duman slowly quieted down, still chuckling here and there. All became silent and the two enjoyed each other's company. The moon appeared in the night sky. Its light showed many things in the dark. Turin squinted his eyes to see the darkness beyond the trees.

"What is wrong?" Duman asked him after the elf's face became serious. Turin quickly readied his bow that was beside him.

"Wake the others," The Elven General ordered, "There is a great evil coming towards us." With that said, Duman swiftly took off and ran down to awake the company.

In an instant, a large group of orcs and goblins attacked the mountain base. One by one Turin shot the enemies with great accuracy. Duman, with the other men and elves stood their ground and fought with ease. Within minutes, the evil force was no more.

The men started to cheer.

Turin did not react. Something was still out there. It felt so close—the darkness that enveloped area was so very close.

Duman looked up to the mountain and saw the great elf looking out in the distance. He called out to his friend—smiling widely and frantically waving his hands to catch his attention. The moon's light touched the elf's face. It was worried and distressed. The elf then looked down and caught eyes with Duman.

"Turin!" Duman grinned, "Turin!"

"_Noro!_" cried an Elf, "_Hîr vell! Noro!_"

"Run?" Turin mumbled questioningly at the words, "Run from what?" He turned around, but a large dark figure grabbed a hold of his neck. Turin's bow fell and the elf struggled to free the grip that held him. The dark figure laughed loudly and smiled as he threw Turin down to the base of the mountain.

_"__Hîr vell!_" the elves exclaimed, "_Hîr vell!" (My Lord [Turin]!)_

"_Dago den! Dago den!_" (Kill it!) An elf commanded.

Arrows flew towards the figure, but none touched it. Those with swords ran and fought with it directly, but were swiftly killed by a blow of the figure's sword. Duman rushed to Turin, who breathed heavily. Blood ran like a river.

"Turin! Do not die!" The man pleaded, "You cannot die! Not yet!" he grabbed hold of his friend's hand, "Please Turin!"

The elf smiled, but it faded when he saw the dark figure descend from the mountain. Among the dead lay many of the men and elves—father, sons, friends. "Duman, you—you must run," Turin begged, "It—he—you cannot fight him! Leave me!"

The dark figure finally came to the base. All those who fought were slain. There was rage in the man's eyes as he raised his sword and charged at the figure. Duman hacked and slashed the enemy at full force, but the figure laughed as he easily defended himself. With one strike of the figure's sword, the man knelt before the enemy—the blood loss greater than the fallen Turin. Duman tried once more to attack, but in one swift movement, the man's head rolled off—decapitated.

"Duman!" Turin cried out. He tried to stand. He tried to fight once more, but his injuries prevented him to do so. The black figure turned to the squirming elf and picked him up by the neck.

"_Le vaethor vele, Turin. Le vaethor veleg" _(You are a mighty warrior, Turin. You are a great skilful bowman.) The dark figure said to him, "_Auth tôl. Go-vaethatham ned auth?" (War comes. Will you join me?)_

"_Avon gared iest lîn"(I refuse to do your wish) _the general hissed, "I do not fight for the Dark Lord!"

Sauron laughed at the angered elf. "I see potential in you. You will join me. You are needed Turin." The Dark Lord covered Turin's face with his free hand and he slowly tightened his grip as if he was about to crush Turin's skull. Turin screamed in pain. Sauron chanted in an ancient tongue—an unknown magic to even the elves. Madness struck Turin's heart. He wanted power. There was a piercing cry in the elf's mind.

_You are useless._

_You were unable to save your army._

_You did not save him._

_You did not save Duman._

_You cannot save anyone._

"You will be mine." Sauron whispered.

Just then, a bright light shattered the darkness that surrounded them. An arrow from above flew towards the Dark lord and Sauron released this hold on Turin. The elven warrior lay on the cold blood soaked ground. He stared at the bright light that stood at the peak of the mountain. Turin squinted to see the figure beyond the glow, but fatigue overcame him.

_Sleep, Turin, that evil will not bother you. _A female's voice sang out to him. _Sleep and be in light._

…

Second Age - 3441

…

"_I amar prestar aen…Han mathon ne nen…Han mathon ne chae…A han noston ned gwilith…_" (The world is changed. I feel it in the water. I feel it in the Earth. I smell it in the air.) Galadriel turned and looked at the night sky, "One by one, the free lands of Middle-Earth will fall into the power of the Ring. But there are some who will resist this. The last alliance of Men and Elves will march against the armies of Mordor, and on the slopes of Mount Doom, they will fight for the freedom of Middle-Earth."

…

A vast army of Men and Elves stood on one side of the battlefield. On the other side, stood the army of Orcs controlled by the Dark Lord.

"If we die, we die with honor!" shouted a General.

"_Yrch telir!" _(Orcs are coming!) cried an Elf, "_Gurth an yrch!_" (Death to the Orcs!)

Elrond stood anticipating the movements of the enemies. "_Garo chûr an ndagor!" _(Get ready for battle) he shouted to the archers. He looked to his left and saw the serious face of an elven warrior. "_Turin_ _ce mae?_" (Turin, are you well?) Elrond asked, "_Ni trastannen achen" _(I am worried for you).

Turin turned to his friend, "I am fine," he answered, "I will not fall so easily like before."

Elrond smiled and placed a hand on the elf's shoulder, "I know that very well."

Turin smiled, "Thank you. I would not be alive if you had not saved me when you did." He looked forward and stared at the Orc army, "The dark curse he placed upon me still haunts me. Even at this very moment. It burns in my heart—this madness. But I will fight it." He turned to Elrond, "But if I cannot—if I fail and attack the alliance…" Elrond grew sad, "_Elrond…Dago nin. Nin heniach? Buiach?"_(Elrond…Kill me. Do you understand me? Do you promise?)

"_Iston Turin, Iston"(_I know Turin, I know) Elrond answered and patted Turin's shoulder, "_Cerithon iest gîn" (_I will do your wish)

Turin smiled, "_Gen hannon o gûr nîn. Ce vellon nîn an-uir." _(I thank you with my heart. Forever you are my friend.)

In a moment of silence, a loud, echoing horn blew.

All eyes turned as they saw the orcs invade the battlefield. They rushed across the field that separated the two armies.

Turin clutched his left breast. Pain rode up in his heart. "He is here." he muttered.

_"Tangado haid!"_ (Hold positions!) Elrond commanded,_ "Leithio i philinn!" (Fire arrows!)_ The elves raised their bows and released the arrows at the oncoming Orcs. It knocked down the first line of Orcs. As the wave of the Orc infantry reached the first line of the Elven troops. The Elves swung their swords up and sliced the Orcs one after the other down the line.

Turin thrust his sword towards one and then continued to slash another with all his strength. Raged burned within him. The memories of the past screamed in his mind.

_Turin._

_Kill Them._

_Destroy them._

_Iston vellas lîn ne ndagor. (I know your strength in battle)_

_Gen huion maethad amen. (I asked you to fight for us)_

_Dago i chyth. (Kill the enemies)_

_Dago di. (Kill them)_

_TURIN!_

"_Dîn" (Be silent) _Turin shouted as he slashed another Orc_, "Lacho calad! Drego morn! Pilin vîn gwathrathar Anor. Crist vîn ristathar i thaind cyth vîn. Cyth vîn dregathar sui fuin drega Anor!_" (Burn, light! flee, darkness! Our arrows will blot out the sun. Our swords will cleave our foes' shields. Our foes shall flee like darkness from the sun!)

_You are a fool Turin._

_You will not win._

_Not with the condition that I have placed upon you!_

The men cheered in triumph.

Turin looked around—the Orcs have been slain. However, victory was celebrated too early. All cries died down as Sauron strode onto the battlefield. He towered over both the Elves and Men. A sudden pain wrapped Turin's entire body and he fell to his knees.

The Dark Lord wielded a mace. With one swing, a group of warriors were sent flying across the field. He repeated the assault. The leader of Men raised his sword to strike Sauron, but the Dark Lord parried the blow and smashed the man against rock—crushing him to death.

Turin looked at his shaking hands. It was turning black like the night sky. Madness grew within him. A shadow loomed—an Orc stood over him, ready to slice Turin into pieces. Before the hit landed, a bright light shined and a dozen arrows hit the Orc and it fell. Turin frantically looked for the light. His eyes came to a high plane in the far distance. The light burned bright.

_Do not lose hope Turin!_ It said, _go back into the light—do not let the dark take you!_

"I am scared." He breathed out, "I am scared."

Elrond ran towards to where Isildur was, but he stopped mid-way. He looked around and the elf lord spotted the pained Turin. He rushed towards him. The warrior locked eyes with him and shook his head.

"_Baw…" _(Don't)Turin cringed in pain, "_Baw tolo enni" _(Don't come to me)

"Turin!" Elrond called to him. Turin smiled weakly, "_Dago nin Elrond. _Before it is too late."

Elrond shook his head, "No, hold on! You can fight it!" From where Elrond stood, he could clearly see that Turin's skin was turning dark. It slowly crept up to his face. It pained Elrond to see him like this. The Elf Lord looked at his sword as he readied it.

Suddenly, someone—Isildur let out a battle cry. The msn attacked Sauron's hand with the shard of a sword—slicing the finger that bears the One Ring. Morgoth's servant let out a cry as the Ring was separated from him. Turin rivalled that cry and fell to the ground. The Dark Lord then imploded. It sent a shock wave throughout the battlefield, knocking the warring troops off their feet. The Dark Lord's armour fell to the ground. His body vaporized.

The elf lord ran toward the unconscious Turin and held him in his arms. The warrior's breathing normalized. His skin was returning to its' original color. Elrond gave a sigh of relief.

…

Third Age – 2795

…

_"Turin,_ _Am mas ledhich?" _(Turin, where are you going?) demanded Elrond, "Turin!"

The warrior elf hastened his pace, "I must leave Rivendell! I cannot stay here any longer!" Turin raged, "Do not follow me!" Elrond placed himself between the door and Turin. "_Ledho uin râd Elrond!"_(Move out of the way Elrond!)

"_Avon gared," (I will not) _Elrond stared at the elf whose eyes showed anger towards the obstacle, "What is the matter Turin? Is there danger that you cannot speak of? Why can you not tell me? I am merely concerned about you!"

"Step aside my friend," said Turin coldly and he swiftly took out his sword, "or I will kill you. Bloodshed in this household seems fitting at this moment." He smiled cruelly and thought of the joy he could have if he could spill blood on Rivendell.

"Turin…" Elrond started.

The Elf barked, "Move." And the Lord stepped aside.

Turin walked past the elf and went away.

"_Ce pen-ind Turin?" (Are you insane Turin?) _Elrond said distressed_, "_What madness has inflicted you?_"_

The cool night irritated the crazed elf as he ran out of Rivendell. He could not understand why such rage burned within his soul. He wanted to kill as if there is war. He wanted to destroy every dream that came into the minds of those in Middle Earth. But at the same time, he did not want to.

"What is wrong with me? It has been three hundred thirty-five years since these feelings entered in my heart. Is the madness truly returning to me again? I cannot let that happen." He turned and saw the beauty of Rivendell. "Elrond, _Goheno nin_. (Forgive me) For what I have done. I cannot stay here." He dropped his sword to the ground, turned and started walking.

The elf walked around lost for days carrying nothing but himself. He isolated himself from society. From any type of food source. Slowly, but surely he was killing himself. He lay under the shade of a large tree waiting for his death. However, the death of an immortal is quiet hard to accomplish. His body grew thin and could hardly move. His eyes started to fall. He wished for death. Both his own and for others. Tears fell from his eyes and his vision slowly started to go black. A bright light filled this vision before finally being engulfed in darkness.

…

When Turin opened his eyes, it was morning. The sun light peeped in from the roof made of hay. He pondered why the halls of Mandos had such material when suddenly the door opened and bright light entered the room. A young woman with long golden hair in peasant clothes appeared in the room. She grinned madly, "You're awake!" and ran toward him. The woman placed one hand on his forehead and her other hand on her head. She smiled, "This is good, your fever is gone now!" She giggled at the awe-struck elf. "You look so much better now!" She moved to the table near the door and started to fix up something, "You're really lucky that I found you when I did. You were at the brink of death and suffered from really high fever!"

The elf stared at her. Trying to comprehend what had happened. The young woman continued to babble on, but he ignored it. This—everything—It confused him greatly.

"Why?" he said out loud.

She stopped what she was doing and turned to him. "What?" she looked just as confused as him.

"Why did you save me?" he asked her softly and then looked at her. His eyes were furious and his voice got louder, "Why did you save me? You should not have saved me! I—I am dangerous to you—to everything around me!"

His caretaker looked at him and smiled. Turin looked away from her and his voice lowered, "Why did you save me?" His hands trembled. _Why, _he thought, _why am I so weak? I am battle hungry because I feel so powerful when I defeat my adversary. But it is just an excuse. None of this would have happened if I was not so weak. So weak…SO weak…SO WEAK!_

Then, the young lass touched the warrior's trembling hands and made them calm. Turin looked at her and saw a gentle smile on her face. With one hand, she wiped away the tears that unknowingly fell from Turin's eyes. "I saved you because it was the right thing to do." She answered, "I saved you because I am a healer and as a healer I cannot leave someone injured unattended to. I do not know why you were in that forest and why you were in such a state. I sure hope you would tell me sooner or later, but what I do know is that our meeting was not by chance. Everything happens for a purpose and I am so very happy that you are well. So please do not cry anymore because I promise you, you are safe here."

What she said calmed him and gave him much peace. Her voice seemed so familiar and yet so new. Her sweet smile was etched in Turin's mind forever.

…

"So, what is your name Lord Elf?" she asked him.

"Turin." The elf answered.

"Tuiren? Is that right?" the lass laughed, "That is such a strange name! Why are all elf names so strange?"

"My name is not strange!"

"Yes they are! They are so complicated that I can't say it! Why can you not have simple names like Eomer or Fangar?"

"Well then milady, what is your name?"

"Anura!" she smiled widely.

"Anura. That is a beautiful name."

She grinned, "Of course it is! And don't you forget it! Now, it is time we discuss payment Mister Elfy."

"Payment?" Turin questioned her.

Anura sighed, "Yes, I am a healer. I do not just do things without a price. It was quite a hassle to get herbs for your fever."

"I have no money with me." Turin said plainly.

"I know that already. I've gone through your clothes."

Turin's jaw dropped, "What?" Anura simply smiled. "All right then, what is it that you want as payment?"

The girl smiled mischievously.

"One year," she replied, "One year of service to me. You would help me gather herbs and help clean around the house. Can you handle that?"

Turin sighed in relief, "Yes. To an elf, one year is like a blink in the eye."

"Excellent!"

…

Third Age – 2800

…

Turin paced around the front of the house. A loud piercing cry echoed and then silence. He walked around some more and fixed the cloth that hid his elven ears. He toyed with his golden ring in nervousness. His hair was much shorter now and he proudly wore peasant clothing of men than his old noble elven made clothes. Finally, the door opened and the ladies stepped outside and greeted the handsome Turin happily. They motioned him to go inside as they left the vicinity of the healer's home.

On the bed, in the master bedroom, sat Anura smiling angelically as she held within her arms a small baby girl. "Turin," she said as he came into the room. He sat on the bed beside her and looked at the baby—his child.

"She looks just like you," Turin commented. Anura smiled and touched Turin's hand—a gold ring gleamed in the light. She passed the baby to Turin. He could feel the small heart beat that the child gave out. He smiled tenderly as the baby slept in his arms.

"What shall we name her?" his wife asked.

"_Gen eston Menelwen" _(I name her Menelwen), he answered, "Celeste…"

_My Beloved Menelwen. My Celeste._

* * *

Author Notes (5/16/2010): I would just like to make note that in this story, Turin is a character that was made specifically for this story. He, in no way, is or has resemblance to Turin Turambar, son of Huirin. It just so happens that his name is the same as this Great Person. End of discussion.


	2. Chapter 1: Many Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings Trilogy. J.R.R. Tolkien is truly a genius. If you do not recognize some characters, they are most likely mine.

Reminders: Some scenes in this story come from a combination of scenes from the movie, the original story and my **own imagination**. So if anything feels new to you, please do not be alarmed. Please make note that there is romance, but I have not figured out who I should pair her up with, so please comment and review to give me an idea of who the main character to be paired up with. If no one answers, the she will fall in love with either an elf or a character of my own making.

One more thing: If you are confused on some parts, the time line of Middle Earth (Which can be found in Lord of the Rings Wikia), is very helpful. I am _kinda_ following the dates there. Okay! Let's Go!

UPDATE: I fixed my grammatical errors. I hope they make sense now.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Many Meetings**

* * *

…

Third Age – 3018

…

"He is here," She whispered, "The one who bears the ring. He is close."

…

"Sam," Strider looked at the hobbit, "do you know Athelas plant?"

"Athelas?" Sam repeated unsurely.

The man thought for a moment, "Another name for it is Kingsfoil."

Sam's face lightened up at the word, "Kingsfoil—aye, it's a weed."

Strider nodded his head, "It may help stop the poison. Go and find it!"

"All right!" Sam stumbled up from his place beside the weakened Frodo and ran to find the weed. The man turned to the two hobbits, "You stay here and watch Frodo." And he ran towards another direction. The two Halflings sat there near the fire. They hoped and prayed that their friend would be well.

Frodo lay on the ground. His eyes were starting to loose vision. What was minutes, seemed like hours to the hobbit. It soon became very hard for him to breath. The pain on his left shoulder spread and rendered his entire body useless. He was fading.

There was a sudden movement from the bushes before him. Frodo squinted his eyes as he saw a small white light approaching him. A figure of a girl emerged from that light. Her long hair matched the color of the autumn leaves. Her eyes shined of golden auburn. The girl knelt down beside him and touched his pierced shoulder. Frodo screamed at the touch.

"What is she doing?" Pippin yelled out, "She's hurting him!"

"No, wait!" Merry said as he tried to restrain Pippin, "Who is she?"

"Milady," the girl called out to another woman who was walking back to the grounds with Strider. The woman knelt down and examined the hobbit. "He is fading" the girl said aloud.

"Who are those women?" asked Merry

Sam walked towards the two Halflings and replied, "They're Elves."

Strider chewed a weed and placed it on Frodo's shoulder. "He is not going to last," Arwen said at last, "We must get him to my father." Strider nodded at carried the Halfling to Arwen's Horse.

"We've been looking for you for two days," commented the girl who helped the man settle Frodo on the horse, "It would have been faster if Milady did not run out of Rivendell and gotten herself lost."

"Now is not the time to discuss such things." The elleth eyed her companion and got on the horse.

The girl grabbed hold of Arwen's hand and pleaded, "Milady, It is too dangerous. There are five Wraiths surrounding the area. I do not know where the other four are. Let me go."

The maiden shook her head, "Stay here. Lead them to a safer path to Rivendell. I will divert the others." The girl whined and Arwen hardened her voice, "This is not a request." The girl's hand let go of her lady's hand in defeat.

The man looked at the elf maiden, "_Arwen please,_ _Dartho guin perian. Rych le ad tolthathon."_ (Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses back for you.)

Arwen shook her head, "I am already on the horse. _Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im._ (I'm the faster rider. I'll take him.)" The man shook his head. Arwen reasoned, "Now is not the time to be arguing. _Frodo fîr. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon._(Frodo's dying. If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him.)They only want him. Listen to me. I do not fear them."

Strider clasped the elleth's hand. He let out a breath and release her hand. She nodded a farewell and rode away.

Sam ran to Strider, "What are you doing?" he screamed, "Those wraiths are still out there!"

"You need not worry," the other elleth assured them. The hobbits turned to the forgotten elf maiden, "They will not harm her. Now, you must rest. I will take you to Rivendell. That is where she is taking him." She smiled and hoped that they would do as she wishes.

"We have to accompany them!" Pippin screamed at her. He was about to start a fight when the man stopped him, "I know how you feel, but do not treat her as if she were one of the wraiths. We must rest now. Running after them in our state would surely kill us. That would be no help to Frodo."

After a more protests from the hobbits, they all gave up and tried to heed the advice. The man walked towards the girl who sat behind the darkness of a tree—keeping watch. "_Lû and gwannant Menelwen."_(It has been a long time Menelwen.) he said to her.

She smiled at the greeting and replied, "_Ta thand. Lû and gwannant, Estel _(That is true. It has been a long time, Estel.)The last time I saw you, you were in the forests of Lothlorien. When you proposed to Lady Arwen if I remember correctly. _"_

The man smiled at the memory. "You have not changed Celeste." He said to her.

Celeste laughed, "No, I have changed quite so. Many things have happened since you've left." She turned to him and her face grew serious, "Rest now. I will take you to a path known only to Elves. We must go as soon as dawn wakes. I worry for milady. We need to get to Rivendell so that I can grant her support." Strider nodded and allowed himself to fall asleep beside her.

The breeze blew softly. She placed a hand on her head as another headache slowly erupted.

…

_Tolo enni Menelwen. Tolo hí. Go-vaethatham ned auth? Menelwen…_

(Come to me Celeste. Come here. Will you join me in War? Celeste…)

_Lle ier haba, Peredhel._

(You are mine, Half-Elf.)

…

In Rivendell, a wizard and an elven lord watched Frodo and Sam in the lord's private balcony. "His strength returns." said Elrond calmly, "It amazes me so. And yet to have come so far, still bearing the Ring, the hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil." Gandalf smiled as Frodo and Sam move away from their view.

"Yes," agreed the old man as he puffed out smoke from his pipe, "Though, that wound will never fully heal. He would carry it for the rest of his life. And the burden he carries should have had never been to bear. We can ask no more of Frodo."

Elrond sighed and moved away to sit at his desk. "Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the east — his eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman, you tell me has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin."

The wizard moved toward an armchair beside Elrond's desk and sat down to speak properly, "I am afraid so. His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft Saruman has crossed Orcs with goblin-men, he's breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in sunlight and cover great distances at speed. Saruman is coming for the Ring." He turned to Celeste who sat quietly in front of them—listening attentively. "I should have listened to you, my dear." Gandalf started, "I should have heeded your words. You warned me, but I refused to listen. For that I am deeply sorry."

Celeste looked at Gandalf and gave a sweet smile, "You need not apologize Gandalf. Things happen for a reason. We now know more information of our enemy. However, I cannot say how reliable sources can be anymore."

"Yes," said the elf lord after deep thought, "As of the moment, this evil—the ring—it cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard! The ring cannot stay here."

"My Lord, this peril belongs to all Middle-Earth. They must decide now how to end it." advised the girl.

Elrond looked at Gandalf and spoke, "Gandalf, the time of the Elves is over — my people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we've gone? The Dwarves? They hide in their mountains seeking riches — they care nothing for the troubles of others."

The old man shifted his staff to his other hand and said, "It is in men that we must place our hope."

Elrond face grew angry, "Men?" he started, "Men are weak. You know that very well. The ring should have been destroyed back then. But Isildur kept the Ring. The line of kings is broken. There is no strength left in the world of Men. They're scattered. Divided. Leaderless. "

Gandalf shook his head, "There is one who could unite them, one who could reclaim the throne of Gondor."

"No," answered the Lord, "He turned from that path long time ago. He has chosen exile."

"Lies!" Burst Celeste, "Lord Elrond, you know that to be a lie! He has not turned his back! Why do you give up on men so easily? What was the point in raising him? Have you forgotten that My Lord? You raised Aragorn! You gave him the name 'Estel', the elven word for 'hope'! You gave him the shards of Narsil! He has been trying so hard. Tell me Lord Elrond! Why did you raise him if he was not the hope we were all looking for?"

Elrond and Gandalf were silent and Celeste's voice softened, "You withheld the permission—the blessing from Aragorn to marry Arwen until he became the king of both Gondor and Anor. How can he become that king if you cannot give him a chance to do it?" She looked down, "Forgive me My Lord. That was rude of me. But…" she raised her head at her and pleaded, "…Do not loose hope in men. Do not run away. This is our chance to destroy the evil that haunts us. Please stay and fight—this is our last chance—give them a chance. We cannot change the past but we can make a better future. Please. At least for my father who has suffered so."

Gandalf and Celeste looked at Elrond who was in deep thought. He breathed before he spoke, "Do not take me for a fool Celeste. I know what has to be done." The girl bowed her head in apology. Her lord continued, "I never had the intention of running away. But yes, there is truth to what you say." He turned to the wizard, "Gandalf, Let summon the council."

…

Celeste closed the door when she was dismissed. She walked out towards the balcony where she could view of all of Rivendell. She breathed the cool, fresh air and she was calmed.

"There you are!" shouted a voice.

The girl turned around and saw Pippin, Merry, Sam and Frodo. She gave them a gentle smile.

"We've been looking for you everywhere!" Pippin told her.

Merry stepped forward, "We wanted to thank you for helping save Frodo!"

Frodo nodded and the sound of his name.

Pippin then bowed his head and apologized, "I'm sorry for treating you badly."

"We all are!" said Merry and bowed his head. Sam followed.

Frodo bowed his head and spoke, "Thank you. I heard from Gandalf that if you had not found me when you did, I would not be here."

Celeste smiled, "I did nothing, Milady rode you here."

Frodo looked at her, "Gandalf said that you saw a vision of me injured and advised Lord Elrond to look for me."

The girl coughed out a laugh and smiled again, "That old man" she mumbled. Then she knelt down in front of them. "I have not properly introduced myself to you. I am Celeste. And I welcome you hobbits to Rivendell. _Gîl síla erin lû govaded vîn_."

Pippin nudged Frodo, "What did she say?"

"She said that a star shines at the hour of our meeting" he answered.

"Huh? Really?" Pippin laughed as he turned to search for the star, "Where?"

Merry shook his head, "It's a figure of speech Pip!"

The girl giggled at the site.

...

The news of the council summoning was sent to those needed. In a few days time, Men, Elves, and Dwarves will come to Rivendell. Celeste stood in the courtyard. Her long hair danced with the swaying breeze. She wore a ranger's clothing made out of elven cloth and cloth boots. She quickly unsheathed a sword, which hung from her back and whipped it around in an elegant fashion. She practiced her swordplay as if there was a great adversary before her. The swift movements and strong blows showed years of experience.

Celeste imagined fighting a group of Orcs, like how it was told to her from her father's stories—surrounded and unable to freely move. She lunged at the imaginary Orc and the proceed to thrust, slice, and hack the enemy. Too focused on her training, she stumbled back when clashed her sword with a real one.

"Whoa, you are a strong one!" said the Man, "I might have been killed."

She looked at the golden brown haired man and bowed in apology, "Forgive me, I did not mean to cause you any harm."

The man laughed, "Harm? No harm done. I was simply in your way." He said.

She looked up to him and saw a wide smile on his face. "You are an excellent fighter, Lady –"

"Celeste" she finished with a smile.

"Celeste," he repeated and pondered, "What a beautiful name for a beautiful elf. I am Boromir."

She blushed at his words, "Uh…um…thank you...I suppose." She smiled, "And I am not an Elf. Just half."

The man looked shocked, "Really now? I could have sworn you were." Celeste's smile faded, "Oh, not that you—"

"It is understandable," Celeste reassured him, "To men, half-elves look like elves and to elves, half-elves look like men. Now, if you would excuse me, I must go."

"Wait." He called out to her, "I did not mean to offend you. I was simply intrigued." The Half Elf raised a brow in suspicion, "I have never encountered a fighter like yourself. I—"

Celeste did not let him finish, "Sir Boromir, I am a scout. Though, most elleths are of traditional occupations such as healers, we are not as restricted nor obligated to be one. Now, if you please excuse me, there are still many things that I need to accomplish." There was a soft smile on her lips, "I do hope you enjoy your stay here in Rivendell." She then turned and left the man standing alone in the courtyard.

The half-elf sheathed back her sword and walked past the shadow of a nearby pillar. "It is not proper for a Lady to spy on her bodyguard." She said to the pillar, "That is my duty, Lady Arwen."

The elf maiden stepped out of her hiding spot and walked beside her. "Celeste, you should have been nicer to him. He apologized, did he not?"

"This was your doing wasn't it?"

Arwen giggled and ignored the question, "Did your father not say you should find happiness?"

Celeste scowled at the elleth, "Milady, have some dignity. Ladies of high status, such as yourself, should not be matchmaking beings with other beings. Furthermore, I will find my happiness when I find it. Besides, your preferences are not my preferences as well. I do not fall for younger men, unlike someone. And I think you know who that someone is." Arwen smiled and the girl shook her head in frustration, "Really now, when Lord Elrond asked me to guard you, I should have refused it when I had the chance." The Elf maiden laughed at her and patted her back.

Night had fallen when Celeste left her lady's chambers. She walked back to her own room when see noticed a woodland elf sitting under a nearby tree. His golden hair shined in the dark night. His blue eyes looked like the vast sea. His features were hard to forget. A memory from a distant past returned to her:

…

_"Menelwen," Her father said to her, "This is Legolas, the young Prince of Mirkwood. Pay your respects to him."_

_The young Celeste looked at the Prince and bowed before him, "__Cund vuin, Mae tollen. Le hannon a tholed" __(Beloved Prince, Welcome. I thank you for coming.)_

_The Prince smiled at her and he left as he followed his father towards the chambers of Lord Elrond. The young girl watched as he left from her view. She never spoke to him since that day._

…

The girl removed her gaze from him before he noticed and moved on. "So, the Mirkwood party has arrived." She said to herself, "The council will be held tomorrow and all the representatives are present. I wonder how this will go." She walked on until she found herself in a small garden. Gandalf was sitting on a rock bench and smiled at her coming. "Ahh, Celeste. Come sit."

Celeste smiled and sat down beside him. He was puffing out smoke and hummed a joyous tune before he spoke to her again, "So my dear girl, Is this what you envisioned?" She looked at the old man quizzically, "You were born with an accurate ability of foresight my dear. I feel so sad that I mistook your visions for some joke. If we had heeded your words sooner we would have been able to stop these things from occurring."

"Gandalf," Celeste started, "It matters not what happened in the past. The past is the past. Do not let it bother you. It is what we do now that matters."

The old man laughed as if he just choked on smoke, "My dear girl, your wisdom surprises me at times. Yes, what is going on now is the most important. The council…" Gandalf looked at the sky and continued, "Whatever the council decides, you would go would you not?"

"Yes," answered Celeste "The ring must be destroyed at all cost. The council must understand that. I will accompany them." Celeste clutched her heart, "I—I must do it. For it was what my father wanted to do."

"But it was not what he wanted you to do Celeste." Said Gandalf, "He did not want you to fight. He wanted you to find happiness and settle down."

Celeste shook her head, "I will go. You will not stop me."

The wizard thought for a moment, "I will not stop you. But I do not wholly approve of it Celeste. Though your gifts may be useful, but as your father's friend, I only wish for your happiness and safety. The mission that your father set out to accomplish does not also mean that it is yours as well."

"But Gandalf…" she started.

But the old man shook his head, "Do not act so hastily. Nothing is permanent. The future is unknown. Even for you. Let us see what tomorrow unfolds." He smiled at her and Celeste forced a smile in return. "Go to sleep. The Council will gather early." She nodded at left to her chambers.

What surrounded her was a silent darkness. She continued to lay on her bed as thoughts continued to linger in her mind. "My gifts?" she mumbled. She moved her fingers in the air. A small bird appeared from where she moved her fingers and perched on her hand. She looked at it. "Is that really a gift? The creation of things from nothing?"

_Go-vaethatham ne ndagor, Menelwen? Auth tôl. Lle_ mathon.

(Won't you go into battle with me Menelwen? War Comes. You Feel it.)

_Be the one that your father could not be._


	3. Chapter 2: Council of Elrond

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings Trilogy. J.R.R. Tolkien is truly a genius. If you do not recognize some characters, they are most likely mine.

Reminders: Some scenes in this story come from a combination of scenes from the movie, the original story and my own imagination. So if anything feels new to you, please do not be alarmed.

One more thing: If you are confused on some parts, the time line of Middle Earth (Which can be found in Lord of the Rings Wikia, is very helpful). I am kinda following the dates there. Okay! Let's Go!

UPDATE: I fixed my grammatical errors. I hope they make sense now.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Council of Elrond**

* * *

…

Third Age – October 25, 3018

…

And so, before the sun hit high noon, the council gathered and waited for the one who summoned them. Gandalf and Frodo along with a congregation of Men, Elves and Dwarves sat in a semi-circle around a stone pedestal. Glorfindel sat to the right of where Elrond was to sit. Beside him sat the scolded half elf who ran out of Rivendell with Lord Elrond's daughter together with the elf's beloved horse. Her autumn hair flowed from her head to her legs and her eyes looked attentively to those who gathered. She wore a simple long dress embroidered with leaves to not gain much attention, but the presence of a woman is hard not to notice.

All stared at her, but said nothing to the joy of Celeste. Many of the elves present know of the girl and whispered gossips to each other. The Prince simply stared at the girl with curiosity. Celeste felt his glaze and turned away to look at Aragon who gave a quick smile—to reassure her. She nodded at the gesture. Her eyes then turned to Frodo who was looking down to the ground. Beside him was Gandalf, puffing another smoke. He looked at her and smiled. The girl felt another set of eyes upon here and turned to it. Boromir looked at her with surprise, but said nothing. Celeste sighed and turned her attention to the creaking door.

Elrond came in and greeted the council, "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate — this one doom." He gestured to the pedestal and looked at Frodo. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." The hobbit rose and laid the ring on the pedestal. He sat back down as all that are present were mesmerized by the ring.

_Bring me back to him._ The Ring whispered to the girl. _You can do it. He will reward you greatly Celeste._

Celeste closed her eyes. She tried to resist its' call.

_Bring it back to me Celeste._

_You can accomplish what he cannot._

_Hebo hen ar Tolo enni. __(Take it and come to me.)_

_Avon gared iest gîn, _she told the voice, _I will not do your wish._

_Do not be a fool Celeste._

_Do not be like your Father._

_You are so close._

_Take it and Come._

The girl opened her eyes and placed her left hand on head as if she had a headache. Elrond made a note of this. The others paid no heed to the action for they were in a similar situation. Celeste breathed and placed her hand down. Her eyes showed determination.

"The Doom of Men." A man said.

Boromir stood up and addressed the council, "I saw in a dream—no my brother as well, though he is not here—we both saw the eastern sky grow dark and a cry was heard. 'Seek for the Sword that was broken, in Imladris it dwells. There shall be counsels taken. Stronger than Morgul-spells. There shall be shown a token that Doom is near at hand for Isildur's Bane shall waken and the Halfling forth shall stand.'" He turned to look at the faces, "Of these words we could understand little, and so, we spoke to my Father, Denethor, Lord of Minas Tirith, wise in the lore of Gondor. He would only say that Imladris was of old the name among the Elves of a far northern dale—where Elrond the Half-Elven dwelt, greatest of lore-masters. I journeyed here to understand what this meant."

Aragon then stood up and addressed the Boromir, "And here in the house of Elrond, it shall be made clear." He cast his sword that hung at his side to the pedestal and the blade was in two pieces, "Here is the Sword that was Broken!"

There was a stare-down between the two men. "And who are you? What does a mere ranger know?" asked Boromir.

Elrond stood and answered the question, "He is Aragorn son of Arathorn. He is descended through many fathers from Isildur Elendil's son of Minas Ithil. He is the Chief of the Dunedain in the North. There are only so few left."

"Then it belongs to you, and not to me at all!" cried Frodo in amazement. Aragorn turned to Frodo and shook his head. "It does not belong to either of us. But it has been ordained that you should hold it for a while."

"Isildur's Bane…" Celeste mumbled quietly, "The one ring…"

_Menelwen…_

Celeste shook her head. She looked towards the two men who have finally sat down again in their seats. A few moments of silence passed when Boromir, jump out of his seat again and spoke, "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why can we not use this Ring?" He started to pace. "Long has my father kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Argued Aragorn.

"And why not?" Boromir retorted, "It is a great power! What a waste to leave it be! The ring—" He laid his eyes upon the pedestal, "The ring…" and he slowly moved towards it.

"Boromir!" Shouted Elrond.

Gandalf stood and began to chant a Black Speech. "Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." (One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them.)

The same chant echoed loudly in Celeste's mind. She winced as if she was in pain.

The ring echoed the harsh words. Thunder crackled as the sky darkened. Everyone sat in fear and confusion. The voice of the ring died away and Boromir returned to his seat. Elrond turned to Gandalf sternly, "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!"

The old wizard looked at Elrond, "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! All of you must know that the ring is evil! How many times must this be repeated so you may understand?"

Elrond sighed and spoke to the council, "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Said a dwarf. He grabbed his axe and approached the pedestal and struck the ring at full force, but he was repelled back—throwing him to the ground. Concurrently, Celeste winced in pain and clutched her heart.

The dwarves help the fallen up and they all looked at the pedestal—amazed that the ring was still intact.

_Fools._

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess." Started the Host, "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

There was silence.

_Bring it to me, Menelwen._

Boromir spoke, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

Legolas stood up, "That may be so, but the ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" challenged Gimli as leaped to his feet.

Boromir stood, "And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf." Hissed Gimli.

A commotion started as arguments erupted amongst the council members.

_Hebo hen._

(Take it.)

_Tolo enni Menelwen. _

(Come to me Celeste.)

"I will take it!"

"I will take it!"

The argument died down and the council looked to the Halfling.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor." Frodo eyed at them, "Though — I do not know the way."

Elrond raised his brow and looked at him, and Frodo felt his heart pierced by the sudden keenness of the glance. "If I understand aright all that I have heard." He said, "I think that this task is appointed for you Frodo. And that if you do not find a way, no one will. This is the hour of the Shire-folk, when they arise from their quiet fields to shake the towers and counsels of the Great. But it is a heavy burden. So heavy that none could lay it on another. I do not lay it on you. But if you take it freely, I will say that your choice is right and though all the mighty elf-friends of old, Hador, and Hurin, and Turin, and Beren himself were assembled together…" He smiled, "your seat should be among them."

"But you won't send him off alone surely, Master?" cried Sam, unable to contain himself any longer and jumped up from the corner where he had been quietly sitting.

"No indeed," said Elrond amused, "It is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

"But, you will not just send these two alone?" An Elf lord asked.

"No, I would not." said Elrond, "It is too dangerous for just two. However, the number must be few, since your hope is in speed and secrecy."

"Then If I may," Gandalf spoke, "I will help him bear this burden, as long as it is his to bear." He placed his hand on Frodo's shoulder and the hobbit smiled.

"Me as well," Stepped Aragorn and smiled, "I ask leave once again to be your companion, Frodo."

The hobbit smiled widely, "I would have begged you to come!"

Elrond nodded, "Yes, Aragon must go with, for the Ring of Isildur concerns him closely."

"Is that so?" asked Boromir, "Then I shall go as well." He stood next to Aragorn. The two men eyed each other.

Legolas stepped forward, "For the Elves, and the trouble that occurs, I will go—You have my bow."

"And my Axe!" huffed Gimli, "I want to repay this evil that caused chaos to all the dwarves!"

"Wait, Wait, Wait! We are coming too!"

Merry and Pippin in run to join Frodo. "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" said Merry. "Ay," said Pippin, "you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest… thing."

Merry looked at Pippin, "Well that rules you out Pip."

"No, I will not allow the both of you to go." said Elrond as he shook his head.

"Let us go!" Pippin reasoned, "We won't leave Frodo Alone!"

Merry patted his friend's back, "Maybe not you Pip!"

There was a scowl on Pippin's face, "Merry!"

The Lord pondered at length. He finally sighed, "If the two of you are going, then permit me to add one more." He turned to Celeste and gestured to her. "I present to you Celeste. Daughter of the Former General Turin. Her gift of foresight shall be of use to you." The nine men looked at the Half-elf in amazement.

Celeste slowly stood up. Her lord smiled, "You looked surprised. Is this not what you wanted?"

She gave him an awkward smile, "Yes, but…I did not think that you would allow me to go…so freely…" Elrond remained silent.

"A woman?" Gimli questioned, "But—"

Elrond interrupted him and addressed the council, "Celeste has accurately foretold the all the events that have just passed. If she had not warned us to about the wraiths that attacked the ring-bearer, the ring would have already be in the hands of the enemy."

"I recommend her as well." Added Gandalf. There was a sparkle of joy in the half elf's eyes.

Celeste nodded, "I already have experience in combat. I will not be a burden to you. I too want the ring destroyed. The darkness and evil that surround it concerns me greatly." _For father. _She thought to herself, _for father._

...

And thus the Fellowship of the ring was created.

Ten companions.

It was past noon. Those that gathered to the council, left to the great hall to eat the noon-meal. Celeste, however, did not join them and quickly went away once the meeting had adjourned. She ran toward the Library. A vision entered her mind when Elrond ended the meeting. "The wraiths." Celeste mumbled. She searched through all the books, until she found the information that she needed to confirm her suspicions. "The wraiths are gathering again." She shook her head, "They will be gathering…"

She was lost in thought when Elrond stepped into the Library. "Celeste. I have found you at last."

"_Hîr vuin. Trastad?"_ Celeste asked as she bowed to him.

"What is wrong?" he repeated as he shook his head in disbelief, "You have not eaten since breakfast. You have missed two meals Celeste."

"What?" Celeste looked outside and saw the night sky. She bowed again, "_Goheno nin, Hîr vuin. I did not know it was already night." (Forgive me, My lord.)_ and looked up, "However, I have terrible news to bestow upon you. I had a vision that the wraiths that were washed away from the rivers are rising up again and will soon go on the hunt. We must look for and count the wraiths. We must make sure that the company has time to prepare and move."

Elrond thought deeply, "This will take away much time. I will send out news of this. I'm sure you would want to search as well do you not?" The girl nodded, "Very well, but for now you must eat."

"Yes my lord."

…

The hobbits had been nearly two months in the House of Elrond. November had gone by with the last shreds of autumn and December was passing when the scouts returned from their hunt. That night, Celeste returned to Rivendell from her two-month search—scanning the woods that surrounded her home. She found no signs the wraiths within these woods. Before she reached the gate, her vision blacked out and she saw heavy rainfall and the river water rise. When her vision returned, she sighed as she felt that another obstacle would hinder the company to go.

"Three days." She mumbled. She moved her fingers into the air and a small bird appeared from nowhere and perched on her hand. "Go far and see what is beyond." She let it fly.

…

In Elrond's chambers, the half elf presented herself.

"Lord Elrond," she kneeled before her Lord, "I have returned."

Elrond smiled as he welcomed her. Gandalf smiled and welcomed the girl warmly. She hugged the old man before she gave out her report.

"Eight out of the nine are accounted for at least," said Gandalf—giving an account of what all the scouts reported, "It is rash to be too sure, yet I think that we may hope now that the Ringwraiths were scattered, and have been obliged to return as best they could to their Master in Mordor, empty and shapeless."

"If this is so," said Celeste, "I have worried for nothing."

"No," Elrond assured her, "You had a right to worry for it would be trouble for all of the company to face the wraiths. There are many secrets the future may tell. Some cannot be said to just anyone. No, you did the right thing in warning us."

"Then let us not worry," Gandalf started, "It will be some time before they can begin the hunt again. Of course, the Enemy has other servants, but they will have to journey all the way to the borders of Rivendell before they can pick up our trail. And if we are careful that will be hard to find. We must delay no longer."

"If that is the case tomorrow the company shall depart."

Celeste excused herself from her lord's chamber. She walked slowly along the long corridor, lost in thought. Pain struck her heart and she stopped. Celeste clutched her left breast and closed her eyes to withstand the pain. _Tomorrow—,_ she said to herself, _Tomorrow shall be the start. _She breathed and the pain relinquished. _It would be the start of my father's dream._

_But it was not what he wanted you to do Celeste. _Gandalf's voice echoed in her mind,_ He did not want you to fight. He wanted you to find happiness and settle down._

The half elf shook her head and continued to walk. Before she knew it, Celeste found herself in the courtyard. Vast amounts of memory flashed in her head.

…

"_Menelwen." Her father called to her. He stood in a fighting stance, but held no weapon in his hand. The thirty-seven year old half-elf charged toward her father in an attempt to knock him down. When they made contact, it was the child that fell. "Celeste, you need to find the weak point of your enemy and use it against him." Her father lectured, "There are times when you have nothing but yourself. If you want to become a battle elf, you must master that."_

"_Yes Father" sniffed the girl who was on the verge of tears. Turin, whose face was hard, softened at the sight. He knelt down and wiped away the tears that leaked out from his child's face. "Don't cry. It is all right!" he hugged her, "It is all right if you do not succeed the first time. Just keep trying. I know you can do it." The young girl cried hard in his arms. _

_"It's my fault!" she said as she cried, "I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't save her!" The father hugged his child tight—overwhelming sadness returning, "ssshh… It is all right. It was not your fault, Celeste... "_

…

"_Get up!" yelled her instructor, "Get up Half-Elf!"_

_A ninety-six year old Celeste breath hard as she tried to get her body off the ground. She was bruised all over her body. She managed to get herself on all fours when she was kicked in stomach and fell down again._

"_Get up!" the instructor yelled again, "How can you be a warrior if you can't do this?"_

_Celeste once again tried to get up, but then she was pulled up by her long hair. She cringed in pain. The male elf instructor's face was full of blinding hate and he leaned closer to her face. "This is why you half-elves should not exist—you are all so weak!" He whispered to her. He moved away and unsheathed his sword. One swift blow and the girl fell flat on her face, her hair fluttered around her._

"_What did you do?" she heard her father's voice, "Celeste!"_

_The other elf ran._

"_Gwedho hon!" (Bind him) shouted Elrond. Many footsteps ran past her._

_Turin held his daughter in his arms, "Menelwen! Tíro nin! Menelwen! Goheno nin. Goheno nin. I should have known." (Celeste! Look at me! Celeste! Forgive me. Forgive me.)_

…

Celeste touched her long hair. "It took years, to get it back to this length." She said. The half-elf looked around and walked to the center of the courtyard. She took out her sword and started to practice.

On the upper balcony, the prince watched the swift movements of the shadows in the court yard. When time permitted, he, with his father, travelled to the house of Elrond. Ever since he met that girl, he had watched her practice from dawn till dusk. She mesmerized him. But the visits stopped and for years he has wondered about that girl. He has wondered if the other elves stopped torturing her. He has hoped that she was not bruised and beaten so badly. And now, after years of wondering, he has seen her again. Older and stronger. And yet, she is part of the company.

That bothered him.


	4. Chapter 3: The Ring Goes South

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings Trilogy. J.R.R. Tolkien is truly a genius. If you do not recognize some characters, they are most likely mine.

Reminders: Some scenes in this story come from a combination of scenes from the movie, the original story and my own imagination. So if anything feels new to you, please do not be alarmed.

P.S. I really hate the fact that the chapter numbering is off.

UPDATE: I fixed my grammatical errors. I hope they make sense now.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Ring Goes South –Amoth**

* * *

…

Third Age - December 25, 3018

…

Celeste stood on a high mountain. Below her, she saw a barren wasteland. No life dwelt within these grounds. She felt sad as the black gates opened to reveal the black army marching out. A loud cry echoed and she turned to the marching army composed of men, elves and dwarves. Aragorn waved a sword up in the air and ran towards the opposing army. All of them took up their arms and followed his lead. Both armies clashed and blood spattered all around. Above, eagles soared and dived down to join the battle. The Half-Elf jumped from where she stood and landed on an eagle's back. She looked at the destruction. Many Orcs, Goblins and the demons of the Dark Lord fell, but thousands of men, elves and dwarves lay lifeless on the ground. Then, as the eagle dived to attack, it jerked back and lost its balance. Celeste fell into darkness.

The girl shot her hand up. But there was nothing to grab. She looked at the dark roofed sky. The sunlight peeked in from her closed window. She placed her hand on her face and sighed. She sat up. Celeste opened the window that was next to her and light rushed in. She squinted and saw that the Sun was in the sky—high noon. She let the breeze fill her before she started to clean up.

A knock came from the door after her long bath. "Celeste? Are you here?" a voice asked, "I'm coming in." and the door opened. Arwen entered and gave a smile to the half elf who wore a dark green hunter's shirt and tracking pants clothed with a long brown travelling jacket.

Celeste bowed to her lady and said, "Forgive me, I am not fully dressed."

Arwen closed the door. She moved across the wooden floor to the bed and sat down. "Your room has always been this empty, has isn't?" She commented. The scout looked at her, said nothing and then returned to securely tying her brown boots to her legs. The room was small. There was merely a bed, a small table with one chair. Instead of books, the bookshelf contained various amounts of elven daggers and swords. There was a small chest beside the door towards the bathroom. It contained few clothes that the half-elf had in her possession. Arwen stood up and looked at her friend. "You had that dream again didn't you?"

Celeste sighed, "Many moons have past…" she stood up properly and looked into her lady's worried eyes, "…when I last had that dream. It is more vivid now. But it is still a mystery to me."

Arwen reached out and touched the troubled half-elf, "You do not have to leave." She started, "The company will think no less of you if you do. My father will think no less either." Celeste shook her head. Arwen grew sad, "Why did you become a battle elf? You foresaw all of this, yet you still became one."

"I became one," answered Celeste, "because I wanted to help—to be of use." Celeste moved away and sat on the bed. "If I stayed stagnant, I could not help anyone. It is hard, Milady, it is so hard to see the future and yet could not do anything about the deaths that will occur." She looked at her lady, "Please understand that."

"But your father—" Arwen started,

"I KNOW WHAT MY FATHER WANTED!" shouted Celeste, Arwen drew back. The servant bowed, "Forgive me. I did not mean to raise my voice."

Arwen moved toward Celeste and sat down beside her. "_Ni trastannen achen" _(I am worried about you) she said and placed her hand on Celeste's back, "Before you became a battle elf—before you started that path, I remembered this merry and carefree half-elf. Just like me." Celeste closed her eyes to regain the memory. She continued, "We used to play in the forests and runaway to go to the river."

"Yes," Celeste remembered, "That is when you pushed me into the water and I almost drowned." Both of them smiled.

"I just wish for you to be safe."

"I know."

Another knock came from the door and opened.

"See, I told you they are here." Elladan pointed out.

"Right…" Elrohir rolled his eyes. The look at Celeste with a smile, "It has been some time since we last seen each other hasn't it?"

Celeste laughed and smiled. Arwen jumped up, "What brings you here?" sounding annoyed. Elrohir smirked and messed Arwen's hair. The princess argued with him. Everyone laughed, except Arwen.

"Celeste, Father wants to see you."

…

The battle elf bowed to her superior when she entered his chambers. Elrond greeted her and gestured her to sit down. "Celeste," Elrond started, "You have been called here because of the changes in movement that I have seen in you."

"_Díheno nin Hîr vuin"_ (Forgive me greatly My Lord) was her automatic response.

"No, it is not your fault." Elrond explained, "That look that I've seen you put on resembles your father's face when he first left Rivendell." The half-elf grew sad and said nothing. "Your father was stricken from what we both called the 'black touch'." Celeste clutched her heart, "When he had gained knowledge that you too carried this same burden, he tried desperately to find a cure. Your Father and I searched for some type of way to expel this evil within him…and with you."

"But he left…" Celeste whispered sadly.

The Lord nodded. He then got up and walked over to a bookshelf. When he returned he placed a small brown cloth bag on his desk. "This is the fruits of our labor. I think he would want you to have it."

Celeste picked up the bag and opened it. The bag contained small crystals of lavender color. "For some time now, the evil—the madness, has gotten stronger." She said to him, "I can resist it, but I fear that there will be a time when I can no longer contain it."

"Yes, I fear that as well." Elrond closed his eyes, "…If you eat that, it will stop the madness for a while." Celeste looked at the lord, "Your father created this, from the knowledge he gained from your mother." He looked at her, "He loved you dearly."

"_Hîr vuin, _may I ask a question?" the young half elf started. Her Lord nodded as a response. Celeste thought for a moment before she spoke, "…During the council assembly. Why did you allow me to participate?...I thought that you were against my coming."

Elrond breathed, "Whether or not I did give you leave, you would have pursed them in secrecy." He turned to looked out the window, "Turin would have done the same. You are like him." He returned his gaze to her, "Ever since the day your father left, you have pleaded with me—to consider allowing you to leave with the fellowship. There is a disturbing relationship between the black touch, the return of the dark lord and his ring. It is the mystery that your father set out to unveil. However, times have changed. As your father's friend, I do not wish this upon you. Ever since that day, you have been like my own children. As I send you off, I truly hope that I am doing was is right."

Celeste bowed her head, "Thank you my Lord. Thank you for all that you have done for me. I am sorry for giving you much burden."

The Elf Lord shook his head. "Do not put yourself in such a status. Turin would have never wished this fate upon you. His goals are not yours, but this is what you wish." He smiled softly, "Dear child, have faith in yourself and fight this evil. So I tell you, listen to your own words and have hope."

…

After the meeting, Celeste returned to her chambers. She stood over the bookshelf, grabbed a few daggers and hid them in her boots. She then looked at the two sheathed short blades. Her hands glided slowly across one of them. "The gift," she said, "from my master…" She grabbed both swords and placed them securely at her back.

A bell echoed in the halls of the house of Elrond.

It was time to depart.

The half-elf got her prepared sack filled with clothes and food. She then turned to her table, grabbed a piece of bread and ran out of the room.

In a glade beneath an old stone arch, the Fellowship gathered. A few elves surround them to say farewell. Arwen looked for Celeste who walked toward the gathering company. The elleth walked up to her and hugged her. "Please be safe."

The girl looked at her lady, "Milady…"Arwen smiled and Celeste returned her hug, "I won't be there to run after you. Please be well."

The elleth nodded, "Take care of him"

Celeste looked at Aragorn and replied, "You know I will."

Elrond walked into the glade. He brought Elladan and Elrohir who were companied by other elves. He looked at them sternly and then spoke, "The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will." He looked at the half elf standing beside the ranger and then returned his gaze to the fellowship. "You all leave now for you must journey under the cover of night. You should fear the many eyes of the servants of Sauron. I do not doubt that news of the discomfiture of the riders had already reached him, and he will be filled with wrath. Soon, his spies on foot and wing will be abroad in the northern lands. Even of the sky above you must beware as you go on your way. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you."

Elrond spread out his arms. Legolas, Aragorn and Celeste bow their heads— hands upon their hearts. Gandalf turned to Frodo, "The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Frodo turned around and walked forward. The Fellowship departed beneath an old arch of lichen-encrusted stone. Aragorn remained where he stood and turned to Arwen. Across the path between them, they gazed into one another's eyes. Arwen's face showed sorrow and Aragorn smiled at her faintly. He nodded a farewell and left.

"Leaving in December is not exactly the greatest time to leave…" Mumbled Pippin.

"You need not worry." Aragorn said as he walked past the hobbit, "Lord Elrond has provided us with the supplies we need."

"Ay," responded Merry, "Even Sam's pony is coming too! Though I feel bad that he has to carry all the load."

Celeste looked at Aragorn as he passed her. She saw him place a hand on the hilt of a sword. "So you bring Narsil." Commented the girl.

Aragorn looked at her and smiled, "I bring the former Narsil. I bring with me Anduril."

The half-elf was in shock, "It's reforged?" Aragorn nodded. "Praise Lord Elrond."

…

Three days had passed after the company set off from Rivendell. Celeste felt uncomfortable staying in a company of all men, so as they travelled, the girl walked beside the old wizard or Aragorn who was usually at the front. The travel was usually quite, as is the night. Celeste always felt a long stare upon her back. When she turned to look, it was usually the Prince or the Man from the south. She would turn away and feel unsure about what to do. They were still in the woods. She could hear the river water that was below them.

Just then, a whistle came from the sky. The company jumped at the sound and tried to hide. Celeste did not move and the company whispered to her a command to hide. The half-elf stretched out her hand. In the moonlight, the company could see a small bird land on her finger. She looked at the bird as if she were in a trance.

"Celeste?" Aragorn asked as he walked out from hiding. The others did the same. "Celeste?"

When she turned to him, the bird vanished into air and shock ran over his face. "What the—" he asked, but was interrupted by the girl, "Gandalf." Celeste moved toward the old wizard and spoke, "The road is blocked and the water level is rising. We must move to higher ground." Gandalf looked down and thought carefully.

"What type of sorcery was that?" asked Boromir angrily. Celeste turned to him. "What did you do? Where did that bird come from?"

"I sent it." She said simply.

"What?" Boromir questioned, "Are you some type of spy for Sauron?"

"Boromir!" Aragorn and Gandalf shouted at him.

Celeste looked at Boromir sternly, "Do not accuse me of such treachery." The girl felt as if she wanted to kill the man. A pain in her heart started to rise. She glared at Boromir as she tried to withstand the pain.

"Boromir, Lord Elrond, would not recommend to us someone who works for the enemy," Legolas presented.

"That is true," Aragorn defended, "Calm yourself!" but the battle elf felt an uneasy gaze from him.

"Let the accused explain herself!" the man demanded. The company stared at the Half-elf, unsure of what to think of her.

Suddenly, rain started to fall. "No…" Celeste mumbled. She turned to Gandalf, but Boromir held her wrist. He glared at her. The rain started to become stronger.

"Celeste will explain," Gandalf announced, "But not now. We must get to higher ground. The water level will rise and flood this place. Come and follow me now."

As the company moved higher and higher, the rain grew stronger until it raged like wildfire. The hobbits were slowly being lifted out of the ground. Aragon, Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli—who had little trouble against the wind, stayed with a hobbit to make sure they would not fly off. Celeste was behind Gandalf. She supported him in case he fell. She knew that even in this situation, Boromir and those behind her looked at her with uneasiness.

"There it is!" Gandalf shouted to rival the howling wind.

A few paces away, lay the ruined houses of a darkened city. Celeste battled away the wind and got up to Gandalf's side. She only saw the roofing of the stone houses, when a monstrous gust of wind blew in. Gandalf firmly planted his staff and feet on the ground, but the girl flew.

"Celeste!" Gandalf cried out.

She could not breathe and her vision blackened.

…

Legolas closed the door of the run-downed house. It surprised him that it still stood in the harsh weather. The hobbits shivered and sat close to the fireplace where are large fire kept them warm. Aragorn and Boromir took off their clothes to let them dry. Gimli went around the house looking for more firewood, but found none. Gandalf sat on a chair in the corner of the room, puffing smoke. Out of all the destroyed houses, this one stood strong, but its furnishings were unkempt. The Prince looked toward the stairs. Upstairs lay an unconscious girl sleeping in a makeshift bed. He shook his head as he remembered how she fell:

…

_"Celeste!" Gandalf cried out._

_The girl lost her balance and started to fall from the steep slope. She fell past him. Her eyes were terrified._

_"Celeste!" He called out to her and stretched out his hand to catch her._

_But the Prince missed and she fell to the water below. The river water rose higher and higher._

_"Celeste!" Aragorn shouted. There was no sign of her._ _In panic, Legolas jumped into the rising water._

_Water bubbled around him. Black, dark, dirty water blocked his vision. The elf swam up the surface and breathed once more before returning into the dark depths. He swam further and deeper. There was still no sign of the half elf. He was about to surface once more when he caught sight of air bubbles rapidly being released. Celeste struggled as her last breath left. _

_With all the prince's might he swam towards her floating body. But she won't budge. He tried to navigate around to find the solution to the problem. There was a pouch by her belt that was tangled by a floating driftwood. Legolas tried to free it, but he could not hold his breath any longer. Just as he was about to swim back up, he noticed a dagger sticking out from the half elf's boot. Without a second thought, he took the weapon and sliced the pouch. _

"_Legolas!" Boromir called out as he saw the two elves' heads. The Prince could see that the fellowship were safe at the top._

_Aragorn threw down a rope, "Legolas, Hebo hen!" _(Take it!)

He grabbed on the rope and they pulled both of them to safely.

…

The elf looked at his hands and shook his head.

"Legolas, _Tolo nan naur"_ (come near the fire.) the ranger called.

He walked towards the others, sat down and warmed himself. Sam passed out bread he kept in Bill's sack—the animal was fast asleep beside him. "Its' all soaked, but it is the best we've got." He said.

"What a day this turned out to be." commented Pippin.

Frodo nodded, his hand on top of his chest where the ring lay. "Who knew the rain would be this bad."

Gandalf sighed after another puff of smoke was let out, "Yet again, Celeste warned and I refused to follow." Everyone turned their heads to Gandalf, who was in sorrow. "A few nights ago, Celeste had a vision that a storm would come and cause the river water to rise. She warned me that if the company does not move swiftly through the forest, we would be caught in the storm. She sent a bird to prove her suspicion."

"But that bird was no ordinary bird." The Gondorian pointed out.

"Yes, It is one of Celeste's special gifts." The wizard sighed, "Poor girl. What a situation I've given her…To cause you all to suspect her."

"Gifts?" repeated Pippin, "You know something don't you? Tell us! Tell us! TELL US!"

Gandalf gave an annoyed look at Pippin, "Yes, Peregrin Took! I was getting to that!" He puffed out another smoke and turned to the window. The rain still raged on. "Does any of you know the name on the town that we stay?"

"What does that have to do with Celeste?" commented Pippin. Gandalf glared and Merry elbowed the hobbit. "Ow!"

"Amoth," answered the ranger, "It was in old tales that speak of this town. It used to be a small village that boomed into a merchant town."

"Is that really the name?" asked Boromir, "If that is so, then this where the many heirlooms of Gondor originated from."

"Why is it so desolate if it had a great trading business?" Frodo questioned.

"I heard from my Uncle Rrat," said Gimli, "That was attacked by a group of bandits who then destroyed the town."

"Since it was so far from any major city, people refused to rebuild it and just left." Added Aragorn, "That was about one hundred ninety-three years ago. I am amazed that it is still here. Even more this house."

Gandalf puffed another smoke before he spoke, "Yes, that is true, but that is not the complete story. And if you doubt me ask Master Elrond or better yet, Celeste." All of them became more attentive at the sound of the name. The wizard looked to the Gondorian, "Boromir, you asked Celeste to explain herself. I'm sure if she were present she would have to tell you about what I have to say."

…

_Before Celeste came to live in the House of Elrond, she lived here in Amoth—back when it was still a small, humble village. For twenty-five years she lived here with her human mother and her Elven father. However, the people did not know that her father was an elf—they found him rather strange yet they were entranced by his presence. Now, the concept of half-elven was unthinkable for the numbers run few. The village soon became a merchant town and by her twentieth birthday, many people wondered why the child looked as if she was in her teens._

_I came by this town in my younger days and I would always hear horrible gossip about the girl. About how a twenty-five year old girl looked so young whereas the mother age by the day and the father looking as young as he did when he arrived… Curiosity swelled within me so I went to see this for myself. _

_Anyone who has seen an elf would know she was a half elven…She was alone. Isolated from many of the children due to suspicions of what she is. That is when I first saw her gift—it was not magic, but out of the earth she created a small cat right before me. The girl told me that she simply imagined a cat so she could play—because she was alone. _

_General Turin, her father, was very protective of her. He was afraid that if anyone else would have known, they would not treat her as even a living being. They kept it secret. In truth, her family was about to leave, but then Turin was summoned to a council in Rivendell and left as soon as he could. However, his wife hid the fact that she was ill and died sometime after he left. The people blamed Celeste for her mother's death. They—_

…

"They blamed me for stealing the youth from my once beautiful mother. They called me a witch, a demon…a spawn of Morgoth" Answered Celeste as she came down the stairs.

"Celeste…" Aragorn mumbled. All attention turned to the half-elf.

"They tried to evict me out of the Amoth by whatever force necessary." She closed her eyes and unintentionally imagined the stones and shoes thrown at her. The weapons they threatened her with. "But that was when my '_gifts_'…berserk and attacked the people. I wanted them to stop. They…tried to burn mother…as she lay there dying!" She breathed as she tried to stop emotion from overwhelming her. "The creatures that I created…they did not kill anyone, but they destroyed everything. However, concurrently, the bandits that waited outside the borders attacked the weakened city. Thus, people told the story of the bandits ransacking the place for many people will and would not accept the story of how a small child destroyed an entire merchant city." Celeste looked directly at Boromir, "That is the truth that you seek. I do not know why I have this ability. I never wanted it and I am not a servant of the Dark Lord. Forgive me if I gave you that idea. There are some secrets—some pasts that are better left forgotten. Now if you would—" She walked down and opened the door.

"Wait, Celeste!"

And ran out.

_Am I a demon?_

_Am I a witch? A spawn of Morgoth to your eyes as well?_


	5. Chapter 4: Facing the Unknown

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings Trilogy. J.R.R. Tolkien is truly a genius. If you do not recognize some characters, they are most likely mine.

Reminders: Some scenes in this story come from a combination of scenes from the movie, the original story and my own imagination. So if anything feels new to you, please do not be alarmed. If you are confused on some parts, the time line of Middle Earth (Which can be found in Lord of the Rings Wikia), is very helpful.

P.S. Review People! Review! I want to become a better writer! :D Also, I am very afraid that my story might become Mary-Sue! I don't want it to! Please tell me! And sorry for the grammatical errors.

UPDATE: I fixed my grammatical errors. I hope they make sense now.

**Chapter 4: Facing the Unknown – The Great Challenge**

…

_"Oh my goodness!"_

_A lady walked toward the mother and child who were walking in the streets together. "Anura," she said, "Is this your child?" The child smiled at the lady, "She is your splitting image! And your husband—quite the charmer he is! You are very lucky." Anura laughed._

_"I wished my child would look like me!" continued the Lady._

_The girl pulled slightly on her mother's hand. Anura looked at her and smiled, "Do you want to play Celeste?"_

…

_Celeste tightened her grip on her mother's hand. "Pay no heed to them." Her mother told her. The girl tried not to listen, but as they walked on the streets back to their home the voices grew louder and louder._

_"That girl" one said, "she's twenty years old."_

_"No," the other said in disbelief, "that can't be. She looks no more than thirteen!"_

_"It's like she's stealing her mother's youth." Another pointed out, "Just Look at her!"_

_"That child is a witch!"_

_"She's a monster! Look away children!"_

_"But mother! She's pretty!" a child whined_

_"She'll put a curse on you!"_

_The girl stopped walking. "Why am I a monster? Why am I so different?" asked Celeste._

_Anura knelt down and looked at her child. She shook her head, "You are not a monster. You are special Celeste. A gift to your father and me."_

_"But they say those things…" the child looked sad, "Did I do something wrong to make me so different?"_

…

_"Celeste! Come here!" her mother called. Celeste ran from the puppy she played with to her mother in the meadow. Anura smiled and patted a large deer with fully grown antlers._

_"What is that?" asked Celeste. Her mother guided her child's hand to the head of the deer. "This is a deer—a Stag. He is the Great Prince of the Forest…" The girl smiled and stroked the deer's head._

"_I have never been the presence of royalty before!" Celeste curtsied before the Prince. Anura Laughed. The deer enjoyed the company of the ladies._

"_Anura!" Turin called out. He walked towards them. The child ran toward her father and hugged him. Turin smiled at the gesture._

"_Who is this?" asked Celeste as she saw a tall, golden haired man dress in noble clothes as he lead a horse towards the meadow._

_The stranger smiled and introduced himself, "My name is Glorfindel from Rivendell, little one."_

_Celeste's eyes widened, "You're an Elf!" she turned to her mother, "He's an Elf!"_

_Glorfindel laughed at her enthusiasm, "My, My, You have a sweet child Lord Turin."_

_Turin nodded, "Thank you."_

"_What brings you here, Sir Glorfindel?" asked Anura as she took her place beside her husband. "It is a long way from Rivendell to here." Then her eyes widened, "You must be here to bring him there…"_

_The elf laughed. "Yes, Unfortunately so. He is being summoned to the council. He refuses to go. We had such a commotion at your abode."_

"_Why do you say such things?" Turin pouted, "Telling my wife that will not make me go."_

_Anura patted her husband, "You are being a child. Go. We will be fine. I'm sure the council needs you."_

_Turin looked at Anura unsure, "What are you saying? I cannot go."_

_The Mother turned to golden elf and ignored what her husband said, "He has my permission to go!" Turin tried to protest, but his wife stopped him. "We will be fine." She stressed, "Go. You will be back in no time." The husband sighed in defeat._

"_Father is going to Rivendell without me?" Celeste made a tantrum, "You said you would take me if you go! I wanted to see the elves!"_

_Turin kneeled in front of the girl, "I will take you next time. I promise."_

"_Really?" her father nodded._

"_And besides, isn't one elf good enough for you?" Celeste shook her head as she smiled. Her father dropped his head—his pride was destroyed._

_Later that day, Celeste and her mother watched as the two elves take their leave. The girl turned to her mother, "Father should not have left though…" she reasoned, "You're sick."_

_Anura shook her head, "No, the other elves need your father." She looked to her daughter, "Besides, you will take care of me right?"_

_The child nodded, "I'll take care of you!"_

…

"No," Celeste mumbled as she knelt down, "I did not take care of you." She brushed of the leaves that have gathered on the grave. "You died."

The rain slowly calmed to no more than drizzles. The sky was still as black as night. The half elf continued to brush the leaves and dirt that lay on her mother's grave. On the tombstone it said:

Anura

Wife of Turin

Mother of Celeste

_Herves vuin*_

_(*Written in Tengwar or Elvish Script. The words mean Beloved Wife)_

Celeste ran through the engraved tengwar. "My father's hand writing…" She looked and moved to the left of the grave. She brushed away the fallen leaves to reveal another tombstone:

_Turin*_

_Brannon vuin* (Beloved Lord)_

_Herven vuin* (Beloved Husband)_

_Adar vuin*(Beloved Father)_

Celeste felt the weight of her shoulders increase. She dropped down on the ground and let the tears fall. All the memories poured out from her mind.

…

_"Father!" I ran to Lord Elrond's Chambers. "Hîr vell!" (My Lord)_

_Lord Elrond's eyes showed confusion as he stared into the parchment written in my father's handwriting. "Hîr vell, Adar nin…adar nin… O vas adar nin?" (My Lord, my father…my father…where is my father?) He looked at me and then ran out. I followed him._

_In the dark night, I rode with a company lead by Lord Elrond to go after my father. When we stopped, we had reached the ruins of my home town—Amoth. In the distance, I saw my father. He laughed evilly as he slashed down a goblin. His body was turning black. His eyes filled with hate—with uncontrollable madness. He stood in the middle of the sea of dead bodies._

"_Turin!" My Lord called to him. He turned and saw my lord— saw me. He dropped his sword and fell. "Turin!"_

"_Father!" I ran to him. Lord Elrond held him in his arms. "Turin, Ni sí. Ni sí an edraith achen. Hold on!" (Turin, I am here. I am here to save you.)_

"_Díheno nin" my father whispered, "Díheno nin" (Forgive me)_

_Lord Elrond shook his head. "Father!" I grabbed his blood-stained hand and cried. He looked to me, then to my Lord. "Boe an edraith assen, Elrond. Boe an edraith an Menelwen." (Save her, Elrond. Save Celeste.) He closed his eyes._

"_FATHER!"_

…

Tears continued to fall. _I couldn't save them. How could I have been so weak?_ She told herself. _Why? Why did Sauron chose my Father? Why? _A pain rose up. Celeste breathed heavily. She searched her pockets. _The pouch…where is it?_

…

Boromir searched through the ruined houses. The old wizard refused the men to run after the girl. "She needs time to be alone." Gandalf reasoned. But two hours have passed since then. Boromir felt shame rush through his veins. He did not know why he harshly questioned Celeste. It was as if some force made him do so. The man remembered when he first laid eyes on the girl in Rivendell. It intrigued him—her beauty—her movements—they were unexplainable. It was courage that made him walk up to her. As soon as he spoke, he offended her. And yet again, he made another offense. The man of Gondor turned to the gate of the town. Beyond it was the steep slope in which the company had much trouble to tread up on. The river water stopped rising, however it still flooded the area. "She could not have gone here." He said to himself and turned to face the town, "Celeste, where are you?"

The ranger knelt down and scanned the ground. Normally, he was able to track the footsteps of the girl for she did not have the light step of the elves. However, the rain washed all traces of tracks. _Celeste could not have gone far. _Noted Aragorn, _she left her belongs inside. _He closed his eyes and regretted. _Why did I doubt you? In all the years that I have known you…_ _you have never doubted me. You believed in me. My friend, where have you gone?_

Inside, Gandalf stayed with the hobbits. He was worried for the girl. It was he who said little whereas Celeste shed out the whole truth. For years, he has wondered where the great Elven Lord Turin had gone. Finally, after years of looking he found him here with a wife and child. The old wizard remembered the favor Turin asked of him:

_Gandalf, there must be a way to break the curse._ The old man remembered, _please help me—and my child. There must be some book or spell that you must know. I beg of you old friend. I may not last long. I promised her—I promised Anura that I would protect her—my Menelwen._

The old man sighed. For years he has searched for some book or spell to help, but none proved to be of any use. _I have also searched for an answer to your question, Celeste. _He thought, _Never in my years have I seen a gift like yours. Hundreds of books and scrolls I searched. You suspected your mother. But she was every inch human. What mysteries the world brings._

Merry paced around, "Do you think she is coming back to us?"

"I bet," said Pippin, "If you, Sam, cook up some delicious food—she'd come running back to us!"

Sam frowned. "I sure hope so, but all the edibles are soaked to the bone!"

"I worry for her." Frodo said as he looked out of the window, "she too has burdens that she must carry."

"We all do, Frodo. We all do." Gandalf commented, "But she needs to figure out how to settle her past for herself. For we all must move on."

On the roof, Legolas scanned over the entire town. The clouds still covered the light of the sun and the wind's cold breath moved slowly but surely. His eyes could pick up the movements of Boromir, who ran around the area and Aragorn, who stopped every now and then to touch the ground. The Prince jumped down and moved to another higher location. But he saw something quickly move away. The elf ran after it, though in a few moments he could no longer find any signs of it. He was about to turn around and go back when he noticed that he entered a meadow. Below a large tree lay two tombstones. The fallen leaves were brushed away to reveal the words upon it. The elf moved in closer to take a closer look. "Anura…Wife of Turin…Mother of Celeste…_Herves vuin…" _he read aloud, "_Turin…Brannon vuin…Herven vuin…Adar vuin…" _A memory returned to him when he first remembered the name:

…

"_Turin?" Thranduil asked, "Turin of Lorien—of Rivendell? The Great Elf has come to live back in Imladris? Is that true?"_

_The knelt messenger nodded, "Yes, and it is said that he brings with him a child."_

"_What?" Thranduil buried his face in his hand. The young prince looked at his father—unable to comprehend what had been going on._

"_Yes. The Council has given them permission to stay there." Continued the messenger, "They say that he went mad and left Rivendell. He then got married to a human and fathered a half-elven daughter."_

"_What happened to the mother?" asked an advisor._

_The messenger bowed his head in sorrow, "She is gone."_

_Thranduil sighed. The advisor spoke, "What a mess Lord Turin has gotten himself into. A good friend that he was. An excellent marksman." He shook his head, "What madness has entered his mind? It has been long since a half-elf entered the world."_

"_It is then good that he and his child stay in the House of Elrond the Half-Elven." Thranduil decided, "I must congratulate him."_

…

Legolas thought deeply, "He died? But I heard he sailed to Valnor…"

The elf stood up and bowed his head, hand upon his heart. "_Ninion na 'wannad lîn. Garo hîdh nen gurth." (_I mourn for your passing. Have peace in death.) He started to walk back when he heard a voice shout at the direction of the house.

"CELESTE!"

He ran towards the voice.

…

The half-elf walked back towards the house when a voice called out to her.

"Celeste!" Aragorn shouted. He ran up to her and examined his friend. "Are you well?" she nodded and he sighed in relief.

The hobbits ran out of the house. "Celeste! You are all right! We were worried sick about you!" said Merry. They gave her a warm smile. Gandalf walked out of the house and smiled in relief.

They saw Boromir run up to the group and then stopped to breathe. He looked at her, "Celeste," he started and bowed his head. The girl turned to him. "I ask for your forgiveness."

The girl smiled. "There is nothing to forgive." He looked at her and she continued, "You were curious because you knew nothing of me. You had the absolute right to question me. I too was at fault—for not telling you." she looked at all of them, "Forgive me for not explaining. I promised Lord Elrond—and to all of you that would not be a burden. I have broken my word. But you need not worry. My past long behind me. I will not dwell on it no more and I will continue to give my support to the ring-bearer—to accomplish this task."

All those present smiled. "It seems all is well between us now." Gandalf laughed.

"Yes," said Aragorn, "Now, we must leave to Redhorn—as soon as we can."

"I agree. However," Everyone turned to Legolas who was on top of a ruined house adjacent to where the company was standing, "Where is that LOUD dwarf?"

"GAAAAA!"

[Earlier]

"All right!" Gimli thought aloud, "If I were an elf—not that I want to be one—where would I go?" The dwarf looked in front of him and saw the woods. "Ay! Lassies's got that elf blood in her and elfs like trees!" he walked towards the woods.

Gimli sighed heavily. "Why can't that lassie stay inside? She had to run around who knows where! Ay Lassie! If I find ya, I'll give ya a piece of me mind!" He stamped on the ground, "Bah, how hard is it to find this girl?"

The trees surrounded the dwarf. To him it seemed they were getting closer and closer. Between the darkness, something watched the frustrated dwarf. "Godforsaken trees!" grumbled Gimli, "Lassie! Lassie! Where are ya?"

"Look Moe!" said a voice, "It's a dwarf!"

"Yes, a tasty looking dwarf!" answered a low voice.

"Lets eat 'im." Another said.

"You'll eat no dwarf!" Gimli shouted at the voices, "By my father's axe you won't eat me!" he took out his axe and held it in a fighting stance.

"1" the voice counted. Gimli stepped forward.

"2" another counted. The dwarf moved to the side—anticipating movement.

"3!" something clicked and the dwarf was thrown up in the air.

"GAAAAA!"

[Present]

"Release me!" demanded the dwarf. His legs were tied and was dangling from a tree.

The trolls laughed and ignored the dwarf's protest. His axe was being used as a toothpick by the Trolls.

"What shall we do to 'im Moe?" asked a dark colored Troll.

"Cook 'im. That es por sure!" answered the Troll with a giant mole on his nose.

The light colored Troll sighed, "I 'ished there were more of 'im!"

Just then, an arrow flew and hit a troll. "Wha?" It returned and saw Legolas shoot more arrows at it. Boromir and Aragorn attacked the other two trolls.

"Well this IS a situation," Laughed the elf as he saw the dangling dwarf. "How is the weather up there?"

"Stop your laughing and get me down from here!" demanded the dwarf. But the Troll that Legolas shot attacked and grabbed the elf. The prince struggled at the grip. Suddenly, a brown wolf jumped out of the woods and attacked the head of the troll. He released the elf and landed on his back. The Troll tried to swat the wolf out away from him, but the wolf evaded and attacked.

Legolas shot another arrow at the Troll. He noticed that the wolf's spiky fur was as if it were made out of wood. Two more wolves of the like appeared from the woods and helped its companion. Another set of wolves came and helped the men with their battle with the Trolls.

"What the—" started a dwarf, but he fell to the ground. A dagger sliced the rope and he broke free. He quickly got up and got his axe which lay beside him. He turned and saw Celeste smiling at him. "Good to be back on ground?" she asked.

Gimli Laughed, "Lassie! You all right!" the half elf smiled.

Celeste ran up to a downed Troll and tried to pierce its skin with her two blades. The hobbits charged with their swords and helped Boromir. "For the Shire!" was their battle cry. Gimli took his revenge as he helped Aragorn. Gandalf shouted out spells of unknown language and injured the trolls.

Within moments, the Trolls were killed and the company now looked at the wolves that gathered towards Celeste. She petted the wolves as if they were harmless animals. "This is my ability." She explained, "they are made out of the wood from the trees."

"You create them…" Boromir said with slight shock.

Celeste shook her head. "It is more of transformation. I transform my energy to an image of the animal I need it to take. If it dies, the energy that I gave returns to me.." With a wave of the girl's hand, the wolves collapsed and disappeared . What was left was a pile of wood that surrounded the girl. "Energy is not made nor destroyed. Just transformed into something else."

Gimli Laughed. "I now know why Elrond sent you! You can create a whole army."

Celeste gave a weak smile, "No, It has many limits."

"Then let us not over use it." Commented Aragorn. He smiled at her, "You have fought well on your own." He pointed to her blood stained swords.

"Let us go back!" Gandalf said, "We have much to do."

All of them started to head back. Celeste stopped for a moment. She felt uneasy. The secret she kept for many years was now revealed. She did not know what to think. _Am I accepted?_ She was lost in thought that she did not notice a large shadow looming over her.

"AAAhh!"

The men look back, but found Celeste being held up from the ground by an injured Troll. He pulled her by her long hair. Celeste winced and closed her eyes —her hands tried to stop the pain from the pulled hair. Legolas readied an arrow—Boromir and Aragorn were about to run when the Troll gave out a warning, "If you move, she dies." The Troll's hand wrapped around Celeste—squeezing the life out of her. They did not move.

_I—I, _Celeste thought._ I will not be a burden!_

Gandalf looked at Celeste. She was suffering—air was leaving her lungs. They could not move for movement will instantly kill her. However, the girl suddenly opened her closed eyes. It showed determination. The color of her eyes changed to a reddish color. A wolf made out of earth came from the ground and attacked the hand of the Troll. It screamed out in pain and let go of the half-elf's body. However, a hand still held on to her hair. In a swift movement Celeste unsheathed both her swords and slashed her hair. Autumn fell.

As soon as Celeste was released, Legolas shot five consecutive arrows at the Troll's heart. It swayed around until it fell forward. Celeste, who fell flat to the ground, turned over and saw the falling Troll above her.

A bright light from above entered the woods. All vision was blinded by its light until it faded away. A cloud had covered the sun once more.

Legolas ran towards the stone troll. Its body was down on the ground. Aragorn looked at the scene in disbelief. Boromir walked slowly towards the stone. The hobbits fell in shock. Gimli and Gandalf bowed their head.

They all hear a whimper coming from the earthen wolf. It started to dig at a side of the dead troll. Aragorn walked over to where the wolf tried to dig.

"Gimli!" he called, "Smash this area." The dwarf did as he was told.

There was a huge hole now. They peered into the hole. Light from the sun peeked out from the clouds and light entered the hole. Celeste lay there breathing. Both of her hands were stretched—holding on to her two twin blades which prevented the complete collapse of the troll on her. She turned her head to the side. Light shined on her face.

Her eyes mirrored her father's.


	6. Chapter 5: Through Caradhras

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings Trilogy. J.R.R. Tolkien is truly a genius. If you do not recognize some characters, they are most likely mine.

Reminders: Some scenes in this story come from a combination of scenes from the movie, the original story and **my own imagination**. So if anything feels new to you, please do not be alarmed. Review People! Review! I want to become a better writer! :D Also, I am very afraid that my story might become Mary-Sue! Please tell me! I don't want it to be! And sorry for the grammatical errors.

**F.Y.I.** I would just like to make note that in this story, Turin is a character that was made specifically for this story. He in no way has resemblance to Turin Turambar son of Huirin. It just so happens that his name is the same as this Great Person. Also, Elven Tradition states that if an elf marries, both husband and wife change their names. However, Turin and Anura did not change their names because they simply did not want to. **End of discussion.**

UPDATE: I fixed my grammatical errors. I hope they make sense now.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Through Caradhras – Decisions**

* * *

The mountain rumbled. Below, the battle roared. Loud cries were heard from both parties. Orcs completely surrounded the opposing army. The black army was larger than all the men, elves and dwarves combined. Aragorn waved his sword—signalling to attack. The men took up their arms. The Elves aimed. No mercy was shown. Celeste turned to look at the tower beyond the black gates. The watchful eye looked to her direction and dragged her towards it.

_Menelwen._

Celeste woke with her head pounding and her heartbeat raged. She sat up, breathed and rubbed her head. Shivers ran down her neck as she remembered the eye. The girl tried to calm her breathing so as to not awaken the sleeping hobbits beside her.

The fellowship slept inside a cold cave—much to the dismay of the elf, but the fire kept them warm. The ranger slept next to the fire and beside him lay the man of Gondor. With wide eyes looking towards the fire sat the sleeping Prince of Mirkwood. It always surprised the half-elf how peaceful the elf looked as he slept. She always wondered if his eyes ever ached when he was awake for she did not sleep like elves do. Somewhere in the corner, the dwarf snored with Sam as the hobbit cuddled next to Bill the Pony. Out in front of the cave sat the grey wizard. Celeste stood up and carefully navigated herself towards the entrance.

It had been twelve days since the company left the forgotten city of Amoth. They had taken the long road towards Redhorn since the other, shorter passage was still flooded. She had spoken no more words to the company other than "I am fine" when they released her from the stoned prison. If they asked her a question she would merely nod, shake her head or ignore the question. This worried them, but Gandalf simply asked the company to give her some time to regain from "shock".

The half-elf reached the entrance of the cave. The moon glowed and her torn clothes swayed with the night breeze. She placed her hand on Gandalf's shoulder. He jumped at the touch and turned to her. "It is my turn to watch." She said with a soft smile.

"Dear child," Gandalf started, "I thought I would never be able to hear your voice again."

Celeste sat down next to the old wizard. "How is your neck?" he asked. The girl brushed away gently her shortened hair. She touched the two long slanted scars that ran from the top of her neck to the bottom. "It does not hurt anymore." She responded. "Though, my pride might have been torn."

The old man sighed in relief. Silenced grew between the two. Celeste felt the wind blow. She shivered. Her torn clothes could not keep the warmth they once kept. "Gandalf," she started, "You should get some sleep. We have many miles to walk and you need your strength."

Gandalf coughed a bit. "Ah yes." He said, "But I have a question a need to ask you—it seems as I have forgotten it."

The half-elf giggled softly, "I think your age has gotten to you."

Gandalf smiled in surprise, "It has been long since I heard you laugh Celeste." He paused, "Now what was that question? Ah yes!" He turned to her, "I know you have troubles my dear girl. And do not tell me I am wrong. This old man knows many things, but what I cannot put my finger on when you returned on that night, you wanted to go on. Now, I know that you have been preparing for this for the longest time… however, you had a chance to go back now that you have seen the troubles that reality will give you. Why did you not go back? Is that not the reason why you have been silent for all this time? If you go back, none of them will blame you for leaving."

Celeste said nothing. The old man continued, "You have claimed that this is what your father wanted, but is there nothing that you want? Are you fine with the decision of looking at your back all the time? Do you wish to continue fighting for the rest of your life? I did not stop you in Rivendell for I knew that you would go no matter what. But now that you know, are you still willing? Think about this carefully. You still have time."

The girl sat in silence and thought about what the wizard said carefully. After a few moments, her hand slipped in her pocket. She turned to the old man and showed him a small brown pouch. "What is this?" he asked as he picked up the pouch and examined it. Nothing was inside it.

"It was the pouch that held the crystals that suppressed the madness within me. I had only eaten one, but" She started, "most of them fell out when I fell in Amoth. You ask me if there is anything that I want now that I have seen reality. I thought over and over about why I really wanted to go. For some reason, my original answer did not seem right."

She thought again before she spoke, "Maybe…Maybe the real reason was that if I went, I would be useful—to be cured… somehow. But this mission—what the fellowship stands for…" she shook her head, "The destruction of the ring. It is of the upmost importance. For middle earth…and my sanity. I now know that the only way for me to be cured is through the destruction of that one ring. With it, the Dark Lord will be no more. And—and" she stumbled, "I had decided back then that I would support the ring bear till the end. I want to keep my word. That is why I will choose to go on. It is now my decision—of my want." The girl grew surprised of what she said and then smiled after she did.

Gandalf smiled and nodded at her answer. "Well then. If that is truly your decision, I will give you my full support." He gave back the pouch and stood up.

"But," She started. Celeste looked at the moon. It seemed to smile at her, but she looked down in sadness. "As of now— It is very hard for me to control myself Gandalf." She remembered that night when they broke her free from the stone Troll—the crazed look she gave Frodo. The echoing voice in her mind to claim the ring. The way she had moved away from the worried touch of the hobbit. How she had to walk far ahead of him as they travelled in order to not pounce at him and take the ring. "I do not regret this decision. But—but," she said to herself softly, "I fear that I will be the downfall of this fellowship…"

"Celeste…" Gandalf face saddened.

She looked at him, "Would you promise me something Gandalf?" and spoke her words in a whisper.

In the distance, within the trees that surrounded the cave, under the cover of the night— a red fox watched all that had occurred.

The sun kissed the land and the company awoke. In a few hours, they ate their morning meal, packed and left the cave in silence. Only the hobbits—specifically Pippin and Merry—chatted along the way. Gandalf walked in front, and with him went Aragorn. Celeste walked behind him followed by Gimli then the Hobbits. Boromir and Legolas stayed at the rear. They travelled until they reached the end of the woods. After a short break, they moved on to the open plains and hillsides that were before them.

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor." Ganalf announced.

They started to climb a steep rocky hill when Celeste missed a step and fell. "Lassie!" Gimli went toward her to help her stand. Celeste remained still as if time stopped. She did not breathe.

Aragorn came and knelt beside her, "Celeste?"

"Black water…" she mumbled. The ranger gently touched her shoulder. The half elf jumped and looked at him as if his touch broke her trance. Her face showed worry and distress.

"What is it child?" asked Ganadalf, "What vision did you see?"

The girl stood up and answered, "Nothing that you need to worry about."

"I bet she's just tired!" said Merry, "Let us rest shall we?"

Aragorn agreed. "Yes, we shall rest here."

So, on top of a hill in the wild, they rested. Sam cooked a meal and delivered it to each one of them. Celeste smiled at the warm meal. For hours they stayed there.

"I sense something." Mumbled Legolas as he stood next to her. "But I do not know what it is." He looked out into the distance. There was nothing to be noted as danger. Celeste stood up from where she sat and agreed, "Where is it coming from?" she whistled to the air. A small bird appeared before her and flew off into the distance. "It will scan the area. I only hope our suspicion is false."

"Your skill continues to amaze me." The prince commented and smiled at her. Celeste smiled at him in thanks. From where the Prince stood, the girl looked like a young man because of her shortened hair. The scars on her neck—which he frowned upon—helped make her look the part. But whenever a smile appeared on the half elf's face—her faced glowed of a beautiful woman. "You should smile more often." he let out without thinking.

Celeste blushed and smiled weakly. She moved away from him and left him to wonder.

"Two, one, five." Said Boromir, "Good. Very good."

Boromir was tutoring Merry and Pippin on sword fighting. He was battling Pippin, who laughed as he is being praised by the man. Celeste sat next to Aragorn who watched the two. "Move your feet." he advised. Celeste smiled, "Think Light." She added.

"I am!" said Pippin as he parried Boromir's sword.

Merry Laughed, "You look good Pip!"

Pippin smiled, "Thanks!" Boromir thrusted his sword and Pippin parried once more.

"Faster!" Boromir commanded. And the fight became faster until Pippin's sword was forced out of the hobbit's hand.

Celeste clapped. "Well done Pippin! If you kept at it, you would have won!"

"Thank you! Thank you!" Pippin bowed. Aragorn and Merry Laughed.

Boromir smiled and looked at the girl, "You seem to enjoy these matches."

The half elf nodded, "Yes, but I can never defeat this child in a proper match." She said as she nudged Aragorn .The ranger laughed.

"Then would you permit me to duel you?" he asked her as he bowed low—keeping eye contact. Celeste laughed as if they had been friends for a long time. The sound echoed into their hearts which gave them peace.

In response to the man's question, the girl moved her hands to her back and unsheathed her two elven swords. The blades shined in the sun. In the light it could be seen: the hilt of swords were of gold and was decorated with golden leaves. Celeste stood in a fighting stance—her left arm extended out and stood still as if to parry. Her right stayed by her side, close to her body, but she played with the sword for she flipped and moved her hand around the hilt.

Boromir took a stance. He remembered when he first faced her. She held only one weapon. The situation was different now. The man of Gondor looked at his opponent. Her face showed playfulness, but her eyes shined of revenge.

"I've always wondered," Merry asked Aragorn, "why does Celeste have two swords? It is already hard to just master with one."

Aragorn took out his pipe and lit it. He started to smoke, "Celeste's goal is a swift death of the enemy." He said, remembering all the years he watched, noted and practiced against the girl, "To increase chances of injuring the enemy, she wields two swords. But, the major flaw in that is that she cannot defend so easily."

Boromir and Celeste continuously moved sideward making a circle. Both anticipated an attack.

"Then why is her stance so strange?" asked Frodo who came to watch.

The ranger laughed. Gimli came forward and explained, "Well, Master Hobbit, Lassie is talking to Boromir. Quite a language she is saying."

"They're talking?" Pippin asked, "But they hardly said a word!"

"Yes," said Legolas, "But they need not speak. Their actions speak for them. Look at how they stand." He pointed to Celeste's outstretched hand, "Her sword is positioned to say that she is ready to fight." He then points to Celeste's right hand, "But she taunts Boromir with the movement of her right."

The man of Gondor notices the half elf smirk. Her feet were about to move when she suddenly stood up straight and her hands fell. She looked out into the distance. "It's dead."

"What?" commented Boromir as he left his stance, "What happened?"

"They killed it…my bird."

Legolas ran to the edge. A strange cloud had appeared.

"What is that?" asked Sam.

Gimli looked and answered, "Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud."

"No," said Boromir, "It's moving fast…against the wind."

The elf grew uneasy, "Crebain! Crebain from Dundland!"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Hide!" Aragorn commanded.

"Hurry!" added Boromir.

The ranger rushed around and helped the fellowship get out of sight. They panicked as they tried to hide their things. Celeste was pulled down into a nearby bush. She turned to look at who pulled her. The prince looked at sky as it blackens. He pulled the girl closer to him—making sure that she is covered by the bush. A flock of black birds rushed overhead and cawed loudly. The flock circled the hill. It then turned and flew away.

Legolas released his hold on the girl. She moved out of the bushes. The others did the same. Both their eyes met. She tried to break away from his sea blue eyes. Celeste bowed in gratitude towards him.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage South is being watched." Gandalf grew angry.

"We must take the Pass of Caradhras." Announced Aragorn, "I will lead."

Celeste uneasily looked to the white, snow covered mountain. It will be cold.

The Fellowship climbed the snowy slopes of Caradhras. Aragorn led the company forward. Ganadalf followed. The rest walked in a line up the snow. Gimli walked at the rear together with Celeste.

"How are you holding up Gimli?" asked the half elf.

The dwarf smiled proudly, "This dwarf can handle snow well. You need not worry!" She laughed at the answer for Gimli wobbled up the slopes.

"Have I told you that you are my favourite dwarf?"

He laughed loudly, happy that she tried to keep a positive look. "No!" he said, "Thank you for thinking me as such!"

Legolas laughed at the conversation, "You're the only dwarf she knows."

The dwarf frowned and spoke to Celeste, "Well Lassie, You are too kind! Unlike some ELF I know…"

The Elf and dwarf glared at each other.

"Gah!" Gimli mumbled to the girl, "I want to wring that pretty little neck of his!" She chuckled as she glanced up the Prince, who gave a questioning look at the two.

"Speaking of wringing people's necks…" started the dwarf, "That sword you carry Lassie, It is quite a sword! Where have you taken it?"

"Since when is a dwarf interested in elvish swords?" He looked at her blankly which made her laugh. The girl smiled as she remembered when she received the two blades, "It was given to me…by my _Master_." Her face softened as she smiled at the words.

Gimli raised his eyebrows at what she said. "I see."

The company climb through the glistening, fresh snow beneath the great blue sky for hours. Suddenly, Frodo lost his footing and fell. He rolled down the slope.

"Frodo!" The hobbit was stopped by Celeste, who smiled at him and helped him to his feet.

"Celeste…" He mumbled, but then instinctively placed a hand to his neck. He patted himself—checking, looking for the ring.

Up where Frodo rolled, Celeste saw something glistened in the snow. "The ring…" she mumbled. The hobbit looked at her. The girl's eyes were focused. "…mine…" she whispered.

_Hebo hen, Menelwen._

Boromir stepped down and picked up the ring. Her eyes follow as Boromir held it.

"Boromir" Aragorn called to him—trying to see what had happened. The man did not respond.

_Hebo hen._

"It is a strange fate," Boromir said quietly, "how we should suffer so much fear and doubt… over so small a thing. Such a little thing." He reached out to touch the ring.

"Boromir!" raised Celeste's voice—out of her trance. He looked to her. The girl gave a sharp look. "Give _the __ring_ back to Frodo." Her voice was dark when she said 'ring'.

Frodo slightly pushed away from Celeste and walked to Boromir as the man came to meet him. The man held out the ring as he looked at Frodo. "Of course." Frodo grabbed the ring sharply. "…I care not" he ended. He jokingly tousled Frodo's hair and resumed the climb. Frodo looked at him suspiciously, then turned around and gave the same look at Celeste. She looked at him, but looked down. She then raised her head and replaced her gloomy face with a smile. Frodo still looked at her with uneasiness, but said nicely, "Let us go."

The night grew deadly dark under great clouds that hung over the mountain. A bitter wind swirled among the rocks. Celeste shivered uncontrollably even though her torn clothes were completely covered by a long winter cloak of Rivendell. The narrow path now wound under a sheer wall of cliffs to the left. On the right was a gulf of darkness where the land fell suddenly into a deep ravine. As they climbed, snow began to fall. They went further and the snow swirled around them. Soon it was hard to move at all.

"I don't like this at all," panted Sam. "Snow's all right on a fine morning, but I like to be in bed while it's falling! I wish this lot would go off to Hobbition! Folk might welcome it there."

The snow was thick and it reached knee-deep. Legolas ran out ahead. He moved with ease across the top of the snow and stared into the blinding storm.

"This is what I feared," Gandalf said, "What do you say now, Aragorn?"

"That I feared it too," Aragorn answered, "I knew the risk of snow, but it seldom falls this heavy. We are not high up yet—still far down."

"There is a fell voice in the air!" shouted Legolas.

Gandalf gasped, "It is Saruman!"

With a rending echo, a horde of rock slabs and boulders fall from the mountain's arms. Everyone shoved themselves flat against the sheer cliff wall to avoid the onslaught of stone.

"Aragorn!" Celeste shouted, "We cannot stay here! Saruman will kill us!"

"_Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!_" Chanted Gandalf to combat the storm.

Lightning attacked the tip of Caradhras. It sends an avalanche of white ice. Legolas snatched Gandalf and pulled him against the cliff just before the ice-fall hit. The avalanche cascaded over and snow buried them completely. After a moment, all ten emerged from the snow.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir reasoned, "We cannot defeat the mountain! This will be the death of the Hobbits!"

"Yes," Aragorn said, "Let us go. This passage is no longer useful to us."

They treaded through the snow to go down. Since the snow was high, the hobbits had to cling onto the tall men. Celeste and Legolas now took the lead for they were not easily to be missed for their hair color. Celeste cursed under her breath as she wished that she could walk up on the snow.

It was evening when they reached the bottom of the mountain. They were weary and the wind was cold. Celeste was shook uncontrollably and her teeth chattered. She rubbed her arms and legs. The girl missed the small warmth that was kept in her neck when her hair was long. They noticed this and got a fire going. They too suffered. Sam warmed the food, though the wind quickly made it cold once more. When they had eaten, Gandalf called a council.

"We cannot, of course, go again tonight." He said, "The attack on the Redhorn Gate has tired us out. We will rest here for a while."

"And then where are we to go?" asked Frodo.

"We still have our journey and our errand." Answered Gandalf, "We have no choice but to go on, or to return to Rivendell."

"No," protested Celeste who is continuously rubbing her arms, "Going back to Rivendell is to admit defeat." She breathed, "And it will give time for the Ringwraiths to return and claim the ring."

"Yes," Gandalf said as he remembered the reason why the journey was postponed for two months, "You are right. We need to go on."

"Then let us make for the Gap of Rohan and take the road west to my city." Suggested Boromir.

Aragorn shook his head, "The Gap takes us too close to Isengard. It is as if we are taking the ring directly to those who want it."

"There is a way that we may attempt," said the wizard, "I thought about it from the beginning when I first considered this journey. But it is not pleasant. Aragorn was against it until the pass over the mountains had at least been tried."

"If it is a worse road than the Caradhras, then it must be horrible." Said Merry.

"The road I speak of leads to the Mines of Moria," said Gandalf. Gimli lifted up his head and great happiness appeared in his eyes. All looked sad for they know the legend of that mine.

"The name of Moria is black." Said the Gondorian, "You could kill us all."

"I will tread the path with you, Gandalf!" said Gimli, "I will go and look on the halls of Durin, whatever may wait there—if you can find the doors that are shut."

"Good, Gimli!" the old man said happily, "You encourage me. We will seek the hidden doors together!"

"I don't wish to go." Said Pippin.

"Neither do I" added Merry

"Nor me," muttered Sam

"Of course not!" answered Gandalf, "Who would? But the question is who will follow me if I lead you there?"

"I will," said Gimli eagerly.

"I will," said Aragorn heavily, "You followed my lead into the dangerous snow and have said no word of blame."

"I will not go," answered Boromir, "not unless the vote of the whole company is against me. What do you say?" turning to Legolas, Celeste and Frodo, "I'm sure the Ring-bearer's voice must be heard."

The prince breathed heavily, "I will not go." And looked down.

"I will." Answered Celeste. She looked to the elf and felt some anger within her rise up. She looked at the company, "I won't allow the ring to return and endanger Rivendell again. You all would have to fight me if you decide on that path."

"There is no need for violence Celeste," reasoned the grey wizard, "This is why we are discussing it." The half elf glared at the wizard. But she knew he was right. Though, something in her heart told her otherwise.

All attention looked at Frodo. The hobbit sighed, "I do not wish to go, but I beg that there be no vote until we have slept on it." At these words all fell into silent thought. They heard the wind hissing among the rocks and trees, and there was a howling and wailing round them in the empty spaces of the night.

Celeste stood up and drew her swords. "Do you really wish to wait for morning Frodo?" she asked the hobbit as she readied a stance. "Could possibly these wolves convince you to think faster?" The company now stood in anticipation. Legolas readied an arrow while the others drew their swords.

A howl echoed and from the snowy mountains, numerous wolves appeared.

"The hunt is up!" Gandalf cried, "Let us go now!"

They quickly got their valuables and started to run to a path directed by Gandalf. Legolas shot arrows at the wolves that ran swiftly towards them. The half elf summoned snow wolves to buy the company some time.

"_All of you shall die by my hands_!" she shouted in a voice not her own.

"Celeste!" Gandalf called, "Do not do anything stupid!"

The elf looked at her with worry. The girl cursed and ran towards the path. Legolas followed.

The summoned wolves were destroyed by the oncoming wolves. They chased after the company who was far ahead. Arrows continued to fly by and hit them.

A piercing howl echoed the mountain. The wolves stopped and ran back towards the sound.

"They're gone." Commented Frodo.

"For now Frodo," said Aragorn, "For now."

"Let us go on to Moria."

On the mountain, the wolves of Sauron gathered. They followed the unknown howl that had called them. A large grey lone wolf howled and appeared at corner from the mountain. It growled threateningly at the pack of wolves. Sauron's wolves violently barked at the strange beast before them. The lone wolf looked away for a moment. Its icy blue eyes stared into the distance. The other wolves crept up slowly towards the large wolf. The lone wolf turned its head slightly to the approaching wolves and bared its sharp white teeth.

The pack did not live to see the light of day.

* * *

Author Comments:

Yahoo! I finally finished this chapter! I had a major writer's block writing this. I really hope you like the story so far! This chapter may not be as interesting as the previous, but I tried so hard to make it so. What I do know that this is longer than the other chapters! haha.

Also, Gimli really is my favorite dwarf. Compare him with the Seven dwarfs or the dwarfs of Narnia! Gimli is awesome! :D

Next thing. I just found out that there was a Lord of the Rings Musical! I want to watch it! I have the music that they played for Lothlorien. It is so beautiful.


	7. Chapter 6: A Journey in the Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings Trilogy. J.R.R. Tolkien is truly a genius. If you do not recognize some characters, they are most likely mine.

Reminders: Some scenes in this story come from a combination of scenes from the movie, the original story and **my own imagination (Please REMEMBER this for there are things and events used specifically for this story!)**. So if anything feels new to you, please do not be alarmed. Review People! Review! I want to become a better writer!** I thank eiluj and PixieAlice-xx for giving me the reality of my horrible grammar! I will do better next time. Everyone, please forgive me. **Also, since it is so hard for me to use elvish, I won't use it unless I need to. I unfortunately do not have time to learn another language. Oh and one more thing, when I have time I will fix all my grammatical errors on all my chapters, but I need finish the entire story for those who actually like my work and want to know how this ends. (_Does anyone like to be my editor?_ :D {why is my English so bad? TT_TT}) Please be understanding for as you can see, this is my first fanfiction—my baby.

UPDATE: I fixed my grammatical errors. I hope they make sense now.

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Journey in the Dark

* * *

**

Gimli now walked ahead by the wizard's side. He was too eager to go to Moria. Together they led the Company back towards the mountains. The morning shined and passed towards noon and still the company wandered and scrambled in a barren country of red stones. Nowhere could they see any gleam of water or hear any sound of it. All was bleak and dry. They saw no living thing. No bird was in the sky and they feared what night would bring them. After a brief meal, they set off again. Night was growing near.

Celeste walked slowly beside Boromir. On occasion she would trip on a stone and slip, but the man caught her and brought her back to her feet. "Be careful" he said as he smiled, "I applaud you for not complaining. Many women would break the ears of men if they journeyed this long."

"It will do no good if I complain." She said wearily, "In fact—based on what I know of you, you would get annoyed and might push me off this mountain."

Boromir laughed softly. "I suppose—but I would not go to that extent." He told her. Both tried to keep a light-hearted conversation, but a long silence always followed.

It was long before they reached their destination. The fog had settled in when Gandalf called Frodo to his side. Celeste watched the hobbit walk beside the old man. They seemed to have a serious conversation, but the half elf heard none of it. She noticed Frodo at one point turn and look at her directly and then returned his gaze back to Gandalf. Uneasiness grew in Celeste's consciousness for who knows what the old man told the hobbit.

"The walls!" Gimli said finally, "The walls of Moria!"

They had reached a vast cliff. No life had dwelt here for many years. Everything that surrounded it was bare. There was only but a large lake. Its black water stared at the passing company.

"Black water…" Celeste mumbled.

"We must look for the entrance." Gandalf announced as he knocked his staff against rock.

Gimli did the same with his axe. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed."

"Yes Gimli," said Gandalf, "Not even their Masters can find them if their secrets are forgotten."

"Why does that not surprise me?" commented Legolas. Gimli glared at the elf.

Celeste sighed at the two and spoke, "It was written that long ago this was a passage that Men, Elves and Dwarves used to trade with each other. They were on friendly terms—even between Dwarves and Elves."

"It was not the fault of the Dwarves that the friendship waned." Said Gimli.

The prince huffed, "I have not heard that it was the fault of the Elves."

"I have heard both!" The wizard added, "And I will not give judgement now. But I beg of you two, Legolas and Gimli, at least to be friends and help me. I need you both. The doors are shut and hidden, and the sooner we find them the better." The two continued to glare, but then separated and started to look for the door.

Gandalf walked ahead. He approached a rock between two trees and ran his hand over the cliff's face. "Now… let's see. Ithildin." he said. Beneath his hand appeared spidery silver lines. They were faint beneath the dirt. "It mirrors only starlight… and moonlight." He looked up at the black night sky, the moon appeared. The silver lines glowed bright and outlined a door formed of two columns beneath an arch, with a star in the center.

The company stood amazed at the sight. "It reads 'The Doors of Durin — Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'"

"What do you suppose that means?" asked Merry.

The old man turned to answer the question, "Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open." He looked back, "_Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen_!"

Nothing happened.

"_Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen_." He commanded.

"Nothing is happening." Commented Pippin.

Gandalf glanced at him at him—slightly annoyed. He began to push on the doors, but they remain fast. He sighed, "I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves… Men… and Orcs."

"So, what are you going to do, then?" Pippin asked.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions…" He said to him, irritated, "I will try to find the opening words."

A long time passed and the doors have not opened. For a long time, Celeste remained quiet as she looked intently at the water. Far off, the wind bore the howling of wolves. Bill the pony, who had survived many dangers thus far, started in fear, and Sam sprang to his side and whispered softly to calm him.

"Do not let him run away!" said Boromir, "It seems that we shall need him still if the wolves do not find us!"

Sam shook his head. "No! He has gone with us for so long! He would follow Mister Frodo to a dragon's den if I let him! He should not have to die for us to flee!"

Aragorn placed his hand on Sam's shoulder, "I'm sorry Sam, but if worst comes to worse, he might have too. He is not suited to enter the mines. Let us take of the burdens he carries. We would have to carry them inside." Sam face saddened and he took off the load. He gave a pack to each of the members.

Merry began to throw stones into the water. Pippin followed. The water rippled madly. "No!" shouted Celeste, "Stop!" Aragorn held Pippin's hand as he was about to throw another stone.

"Do not disturb the water." He told him.

Celeste moved toward the ranger, "There is something strange in the water." Aragorn nodded.

The hobbits sat down, ignoring the two."Gah! I wish we could get away!" said Merry

"Why doesn't Gandalf do something quick?" added Pippin.

Boromir came next to Aragorn and Celeste. They watched as the stilled water rippled once more. A few minutes have passed and the water continued to shiver. "We need to leave." Aragorn said worriedly as he moved away. Suddenly, the ground rumbles and the doors slowly swung open.

"The door!" Pippin said happily, "Its open! Let's go!"

They started to enter. Celeste continued to look at the moving water but then turned her attention to the mine. Gandalf placed a crystal on top of his staff. Moonlight flooded into the shadowy chamber.

"Soon, ELF," said the dwarf eagerly, "You will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!"

"This is no mine." Boromir commented as the light illuminates from Gandalf's staff, "It's a tomb!"

Rotted, broken and battered forms strewn about. It casted long shadows across the room. Celeste stared in Horror.

"Oh! No! Noooo!"

"Golbins!" commented the prince as he threw away an arrow stuck from a fallen dwarf.

Celeste, Aragorn and Boromir drew out their swords. Legolas fitted an arrow to his bow. All four were in a defensive stance.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Said Boromir

"Gandalf, what do we do?" asked Celeste unsteadily.

"Frodo!"

"Strider!"

"Help!" Frodo cried.

The turn to see Frodo being dragged away—being taken into the water. The hobbits tried to pull Frodo and he was saved. Suddenly, many tentacles came out of the water. It slapped the other Hobbits aside and grabbed Frodo around his leg. He is pulled out over into the air.

There was no time for doubts. Aragorn and Boromir rushed to the water and attacked the beast. Legolas rans out to the edge of the lake and aimed. His arrow pierced a tentacle that wrapped itself over Frodo's face. It flung Frodo wildly in the air. Despite the Fellowship's efforts, the Hobbit is lowered towards a gapped maw in the water, ringed by fangs, set in a gilled face. Water wolves rushed in, gnawed and bit the monster's tentacles. A tentacle swatted the wolves away and they burst. Celeste in frustration cursed. There was nothing more she could do. Aragorn sliced through the tentacle that held Frodo and the hobbit fell into Boromir's arms.

"Into the mines!" Commanded Gandalf.

Aragorn and Boromir retreated as the other hobbits did. Boromir ran for the gates with Frodo as a huge tentacle uncoiled a hand-like appendage and snaked after them. Legolas took aim and shoots. His arrow hits the beast's right eye and it recoiled with a roar.

"Prince!" Celeste called to him. She motioned him to run towards her. He turned and ran, took her hand in his. As they raced into Moria, the creature reached out and teared the gates shut. Slabs of rocks dropped and the roof of the passageway caved in. The Fellowship stared back as the last rays of moonlight disappeared.

"We have no choice." Said Gandalf. Frustration visible in his voice. Light appeared from his staff. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world."

The girl tugged her hand. Legolas looked at her. He realized that he still held her hand and let go. She smiled weakly as she walked in front of him.

Shoes squeaked. "Quietly now." Advised the wizard, "It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

For hours the company walked in a single file. The mine was cold and it was hard to breathe. Celeste felt uncomfortable on how close the men were to her.

"What kind of future lies beyond us?" complained Pippin, "Celeste? You can see it right?"

The half elf shook her head, "Not even I know. The future is unknown to me even though I can peer into it." She laughed sadly, "Pathetic isn't it?"

_The future? _Celeste thought to herself. _What future there is for me? I have been preparing for so long to join this journey, but never have I once thought about it…what would happen?_

…_Menelwen…_

She stopped.

_Menelwen_

"Celeste?" Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder. "What is wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing." She assured him, "Nothing at all." and continued walking. Her heart beated loudly with pain. The half elf bit her lip and hoped that they did not hear it. That they did not notice.

For hours they climbed steps. They journeyed in paths that lead upward and downward. Through twists and turns. It seemed that the road would go on and on. The company climbed up another flight of stairs. Three doorways loomed before them. Gandalf glanced from one door to the other and back. "I have no memory of this place."

"Then let us rest." Aragorn suggested.

The hobbits handed out food and water while the others sat down.

Sam came toward Celeste who was sat down against a large slanted rock. "Here you go Miss Celeste." He held out bread and water to her, but the female did not move. "Celeste?"

Aragorn came towards them to look at what had happened. He smiled at what he found and patted the hobbit on his shoulder. "She is asleep." He said, "Let her rest."

…

_"Master!" a little girl called, "Master!"_

_She ran. Around her was darkness. "Master! Where are you?" Tears fell from her eyes, "Where are you?"_

_"Sssh." A voice said. The girl turned around and saw a tall man with long golden hair. He was surrounded in light. The man knelt down to her and wiped her tears away, "Why do you cry?" he asked gently, "I am here."_

_The small girl hugged him and cried on his broad shoulder. "The voice! The voice haunts me!" she said in between sobs, "It tells me to take it! To take the ring from him! I'm so scared! I'm so scared!"_

_The man patted the child's back. "It is all right, Menelwen. I am here. Do not worry. Do not be afraid." He looked up, "Do you see that? Up there. Tell me, what is that?"_

_The girl looked up and saw the night sky. Thousands of stars glimmered and twinkled. "They're stars!" she stared in awe, "So pretty!"_

_The man smiled at her answer, "Yes. They are brilliant and beautiful stars. Even though they are surrounded in darkness, they burn bright." He turned to her, "You must be as bright as them. So do not fear that dark voice. Shine and drown that darkness away. Be just like the stars."_

_She nodded and wiped another set of tears that fell away. There was a long silence when they stared into sky again._

_"Master," the girl started, "Is it possible to fly?"_

_"Fly?" he asked in surprise, "Why would you want to fly?"_

_She smiled at him, "Because I want to reach out to the sky and catch a large bright star!"_

_"And what would you do with that star?"_

_Her smile widened, "I want to give it to you! That way any evil that comes to you will go away!"_

_The man placed his hand on her head and smiled at her tenderly._

…

Celeste opened her eyes and rubbed them. The company still surrounded her. Gandalf sat near the doorway. The wizard was accompanied by Frodo. It seemed to her that they had a long talk, but heard none of it. The others, who were waited for direction, had fallen asleep.

The girl heard a soft laugh nearby. The half elf turned and saw Aragorn sitting across from her. "You are finally awake," he said and stood up, "here." He handed her bread and water. She gladly took it from him.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked him as she ate the bread.

"Not long" he answered, "About an hour or two." The ranger sat beside her. "Menelwen, I worry for you. You have been acting strange these days."

The girl forced a smile, "Is that so? I do not mean to. Many things have been running through my mind lately."

"Even so," said Aragorn, "You are among friends. Do not keep things to yourself. It is better for one to express themselves so their burden can be lifted if only for a short while." He smiled, "An old lady like you should know better."

"Thank you." She responded and then jokingly slapped his shoulder, "But do not disrespect your elders Estel. I am not old. Just two hundred years older than you are."

"And you should be wiser." He added, "I find it absolutely amusing that you are older than everyone here, save for Gandalf and Legolas."

The half elf raised a brow and commented, "Do I even want to know why you are amused?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Gandalf, "It's that way!"

The two looked at Gandalf, who jumped up from his seat in joy.

"What?" said Pippin, awakened by the wizard's voice.

Merry rubbed his eyes, "He remembered?"

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here." The wizard explained, "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

Once everyone had awakened, they left the area and journeyed further into the mine. Another few hours had passed when the fellowship arrived at a more open space. Broken columns lie tumbled across the floor.

Gandalf lifted his staff, "Let me risk a little bit more light." His staff illuminated the area. Giant stone hall with tall pillars and arched ceilings were shown in the light. "Behold, the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

"Now there's an eye opener and no mistake." Commented Sam.

Celeste ran ahead of them and stared in awe, "What architecture! Never have I seen these type of handiwork. The dwarves truly are amazing!" A small ray of light caught her eye in the darkness. "What's this?" Gimli noticed it as well and ran towards it.

"Gimli!" called Gandalf. The dwarf ran into a chamber. Bodies and weapons scattered about it. He stopped and knelt by a crypt in the center of the room. A shaft of light illuminated it. Gandalf walked forward and peered at the tomb's surface. Gimli sobbed at the sight.

"'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead then. It's as I feared." said Gandalf.

Gandalf gave his staff and hat to Pippin, bent down, and took a large and battered book from a corpse's hands. He opened it and cleared the dirt from its pages.

Celeste walked slowly to survey the area. "This is horrible."

Legolas turned to Aragorn, "We must move on, we cannot linger!"

"'We have barred the gates… but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums… drums… in the deep.'"

_What is this feeling?_ Celeste asked mentally, _we should not be here…_

"'We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out…They are coming!'"

A loud crashing noise echoed in the room. They all turned to Pippin. The hobbit turned to face them, looking guilty. As he does, the corpse he was touching slipped into the well, dragging with it a chain and bucket. Noise echoed from hall to hall far below. He winced at each wave of noise.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf scolded him. He pulled his hat and staff from the Hobbit's hands and turned away.

"Gandalf" Celeste called to him. The wizard turned to her, but her face was expressionless. A tear fells from her face.

"What is wrong, child?" He asked her. Celeste darted her eyes at him. Shock is written on her face. She was about to answer him, but drums echoed in the hall. Gandalf slowly turned back, and all turned as well. The stared down into the well. More drums were boomed.

"Frodo!" Sam shouted.

The ring bearer looked at Sam and then looked down to his sword, Sting. It glowed blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas announced.

Boromir rushed to the doors to have a look. Arrows hissed into the door near his face.

Aragorn commanded the hobbits, "Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!"

The man of Gondor closed the door. Outside, a loud bellow is heard. "Perfect!" he commented sarcastically, "They have a cave Troll."

Legolas tossed unused weapons to Boromir and Aragorn to blockade the door. The company drews out their weapons. Gandalf threw away his hat and pulled out his sword. Celeste closed her eyes and imagined the hall outside. The Hobbits brandished their short-swords. Sting quivered. Gimli leapt atop Balin's tomb and brandished his axe. "Argh! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

Within moments, creatures began breaking the doors down. Weapons crash through splintered spaces. Many of the Orcs screamed out suddenly. The company wondered what had occurred. "My wolves won't hold them for long." The half elf told them, "There are too many of them."

There was silence.

The Prince and Ranger stand poised, ready to shoot. The first clear gap is gashed in the door and Legolas shoots — a shrill cry rung out. The Elf notched an arrow to his bow as Aragorn shot another arrow. The beasts broke through and the battle began. A wave of armor-clad Orcs charged towards the Fellowship, who engaged the Orcs. Aragorn and Legolas pierced Orcs with their arrows while Boromir smashed another with his sword. Gimli caught one in the stomach. With a roar, Gandalf launched himself into the fray, and the Hobbits followed. Celeste ran and slashed her adversary. With her quick movements, many enemies fell.

A loud roar came from the entrance. A cave troll smashed through the doorway, chains lead from his wrists to an Orc's hand. Legolas shot the cave troll in the shoulder. The beast growled and clasped a hand to the wound. Sam stared at the troll, frozen, as the troll swung his mace down at the Hobbit — he dived under the troll's legs and crawled away. The troll turned, and sighted him again. The beast raised his arm to strike when, suddenly, out of nowhere, stone wolves leaped to Sam's rescue, but were smashed in the process. The hobbit used this chance to get away.

"Sam!" Celeste called to him. Instead of the hobbit, she got the attention of the Troll. She ran away as the monstrosity raged at her. She slid to a nearby pillar to hide. It noticed and raised his arm, but fell back. Aragorn and Boromir are behind the troll. They pulled the Troll's chains. The troll twisted its arm and whipped Boromir across the room. He landed in a recess of the wall, dazed. The man tried to get his mind straight when an Orc above him readied to strike. A Golden blade enterd into the Orc's neck and fell, dead. The man got up and Celeste nodded to him.

Standing upon the tomb of Balin, Gimli slung an axe and pierced the troll's shoulder. The troll swung his mace into the tomb and shattered it. That knocked the Dwarf off. He got up and hacked at an Orc as the troll swung its mace at him. Gimli ducked, and the monster striked a goblin instead. From a corner among more of the goblins, Legolas shot two arrows into the troll and caused it to reel back with a cry. The troll swung his chain above his head. He swung at the Elf, and Legolas dodged it. The chain wrapped around a pillar. Legolas ran along the chain onto the troll's shoulders. He shot the troll in the back of the head and jumps off. The troll cringed and stumbled.

More wolves appeared to counter the Orcs that followed the hobbits. Merry and Pippin turned to Frodo so they could help him. Boromir dealed with his own set of troubles and then helped attack the troll. Celeste looked to her side and attacked the creeping Orcs. With one sword, the girl could not attack more than two. Her enemy noticed this and ganged up on her.

On the other side of the room, the troll raised his mace at the other Hobbits and attacked them—causing them to jump aside. Frodo is separated from Merry and Pippin. The troll seeked Frodo, who tried to evade its searches by hiding behind a pillar. Aragorn tried to fight his way over to Frodo. The hobbit dodged around the pillar, but the troll peered around it. Not being able to see him, it peered around the other side. That caused Frodo to dodge out of its vision. It then disappeared. Frodo carefully looked around the pillar — the monster was gone. He exhaled in relief. Suddenly, the troll blasted around the pillar. It bellowed in Frodo's face. The Hobbit stumbled and fell in a corner. The troll grabbed him and lifted Frodo off of the edge of a recess.

"Aragorn? Aragorn!" Frodo cried out.

"Frodo!"

Frodo slashed the troll's hand with Sting. It roared in pain and dropped Frodo to the ground—twisted his injured hand and stared at it. Frodo lay on the floor. The troll raised its mace and began to swing, but Aragorn leaped down into the recess. He grabbed a spear from the floor and stabbed the monster with it. It does not penetrate its flesh, but held the beast at bay. Wolves jumped on the head of the troll. The creature madly shaked it's head, but it caused the troll to swing his arm down and hit Aragorn. It sent the man flying across the room. He collapsed onto the floor. Frodo raced after his saviour and tried to rouse him, but Aragorn is too stunned to move.

The monster turned to Frodo and moved towards him. The hobbit began to run but the troll blocked Frodo's path with its spear—throwing him back. The troll took aim and stabbed Frodo in the chest. All time seemed to stop.

"Frodo!"

Legolas fired arrows at the creature. The troll opened its mouth frustration. The elf shots an arrow up into the brain through the mouth of the troll. With a long, pained moan, the troll collapsed to the ground, dead. There is was a moment of silence. All enemies were dead or have fled. The company turned to the stabbed hobbit. He breathed and the company cried of the miracle of Mithril.

From behind them, a ripping sound echoed the blood filled room. They turned to the forgotten half elf, who is in a kneeling position. Her face and clothing were tainted in blood. The girl used her ripped cloth and wrapped it around a wound on her right thigh.

Aragorn rushed to her. She ripped another piece of cloth from her pants and wrapped it around her upper left arm, but it fell to the ground. "Celeste," he said sadly as he picked up the cloth and wrapped it around the wound.

"Don't look so sad," she told him, "I was careless, that's all."

"Celeste…" Frodo mumbled. Her head lifted up at the sound of her name. She smiled to him and spoke, "I am glad you are well, Frodo."

"Can you stand?" Aragorn asked her. She exhaled loudly. A collapsing sound echoed in the room. Celeste stood—answering his question.

Legolas looked to the open hall, "They are returning."

The girl wiped away the blood on her face and walked to a dead Orc to claim her sword. She laughed, "They won't let us leave without a fight huh?"

"Let us go," Gandalf announced, "To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!"

They ran out the chamber into a hall of pillars. The Fellowship is closely pursued by an army of Orcs. Other Orcs sprung out from the floor or crawled, like spiders, from the ceiling and down the pillars. The enemy started to surround them. From the ground, stone wolves appeared and attacked, but concurrently the summoner fell to the ground. Boromir ran to Celeste as the others form a circle to cover them. The Orcs snarled and leered. Gimli let out a yell, but a fiery light appeared at the end of a hall followed by a thunderous rumble. The Orcs fled in all directions. Gimli laughed, thinking he has scared off the Orcs. The Fellowship are left alone, but the weary wizard stared down the hall.

"What is this new devilry?" asked Boromir as he helped Celeste stand.

Gandalf did not respond for a moment. He closed his eyes and concentrated. The rumbled was heard again. Gandalf opened his eyes. "It can't be." Fire appeared in the hall.

The thing growled—still hidden around a corner of the vast hall. It threw fiery light on the pillars. Celeste's body shaked in fear. Then it came. It came to the edge of the fire and light faded as if a cloud bent over it. The demon stepped out and roared. The flames rage up to greet it, and wreathed about it. Its streaming mane kindled and blazed behind it. In its right hand was a blade like a stabbing tongue of fire—in its left it held a whip of many thongs.

"_Ai! Ai!"_ wailed Legolas, "A Balrog! A Balrog has come!"

Gimli stared with wide eyes. "Durin's Bane!" he cried.

"This foe is beyond any of you." Gandalf shouted, "RUN!"

The Fellowship ran to a small doorway. Gandalf shepherded them through. "Quickly!" They entered a passageway and ran down a flight of steps. The flight ended in a missing segment and Boromir nearly fell but Legolas pulled him back.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn called to him.

"Lead them on, Aragorn! The bridge is near!" the wizard told him. They looked across a wide space to a long bridge spanned the gap between a hall and a cliff face. Away behind them, the Balrog roared again. The Fellowship descended a flight of massive stairs. There was a gap in the stairs and Legolas leaped and landed on the other side. The Balrog rumbled again. Foundations splintered and crumbled. It sent huge rocks tumbling into the depths.

"Gandalf." Legolas motioned the old man to jump. Gandalf leaped after him. Arrows whistled into the air from a far ledge—striking the stone steps. Legolas shot back. An Orc tumbled down from his ledge.

"Merry! Pippin! Hoo-aah!" Boromir jumped carrying the two hobbits and landed safely.

"Sam." Aragorn looked to him. He pitched the hobbit to the other side where the Hobbit is caught by Boromir. Aragorn reached to pick up Gimli, but the dwarf raised a hand. "Nobody tosses a dwarf." He leaped forward but nearly falls back into the chasm. Legolas grabbed his beard and pulled him up. Gimli cried, "Not the beard!"

Aragorn turned to Celeste who is shaked behind him, "Celeste." Her eyes looked to him—immense fear was visible. Boromir and Legolas called her name. They motioned her to come. She did not move. "Now is not the time to be afraid." Aragorn said to her softly.

_Do not be afraid…Shine… Be just like the stars._

The girl breathed as she backed up. She ran to leap to the other side. But she missed the edge and falls.

"Celeste!"

Boromir and Legolas grabbed hold of her arms. She tightly shuts her eyes as the pain in her left arm expanded. They gradually bring her up. She leaned on Boromir and breathed heavily. "Well done." He whispered in her ear.

Some of the stone steps crumbled and fell. Aragorn pulled Frodo to safety. They climb to their feet and looked at the now widened gap that separated them from the rest of the Fellowship. The Balrog can be heard approaching from the other hall. Stone structures around the mine collapsed as it drew near. A huge rock fell from the ceiling and smashed through the steps behind Aragorn and Frodo, creating another gap behind them. The stairs began to wobble. The man and hobbit shift their weight forward-tipping the stairs across the divide and slamming them onto the steps where their companions are. They leaped across to safety and all run down the stairs as the stone structures collapsed behind them.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf commanded.

The fellowship ran to cross, but the wizard stayed where he stood. Around a great pillar in a fiery hall, a wall of flame whirled behind them. Celeste noticed the missing wizard and called out to him, "Gandalf! Gandalf!" the old man turned to the sound of her voice, "Gandalf! Don't do anything stupid!" The wizard simply smiled and fright evaded the mind of the Half elf, "Gandalf!"

A great form of black shadow leaped through the flames, its eyes of white fire, great ash-black horns curled around a bull-like head. The Balrog has finally reached them. It opened its maw, rippling heat poured out with a rumble. Gandalf turned and ran after the Fellowship. A great, black, cloven foot stomped down into the hall, bursting into flame. A narrow bridge of stone appeared in the fiery light, and the Fellowship crossed the bridge. Gandalf turned to face the Balrog. "You cannot pass! I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor… The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udûn!" The Balrog striked down on Gandalf, who parried the blow with his blade. It shattered the Balrog's sword. Glowing embers run off the circle of light around the wizard. The monster bellowed at the wizard. Celeste ran forward a bit.

"Go back to the Shadow!"

The Balrog stepped onto the bridge. It brandished a flaming whip. Gandalf raised his sword and staff together into the air. "You — shall not — pass!" he drives his staff into the bridge, causing a bright flash of blue light to appear. Flaring its nostrils, the Balrog stepped forward onto the bridge. The bridge collapsed from under it as it moved towards Gandalf, and the bridge breaks before the wizard's staff. The demon plunged backward into the chasm, still wielding its glowing whip. Gandalf, exhausted, leaned on his staff and watched the Balrog fall. He turned to follow the others. The flaming whip lashed up from the depths of the abyss and winds about Gandalf's ankle, dragging him over the edge. He clung onto the bridge but he strained to keep his grip. Frodo rushed forward but Boromir restrains him.

"Gandalf!" Celeste cried out and runs to him but is restrained by Aragorn, "Gandalf!" she extended out a hand as if she could save him if it reached. Tears fell from her face. "Gandalf!"

The wizard grasped the bridge and looked into Frodo's eyes and then Celeste's. He stopped struggling. "Fly, you fools!" He let go of the stone and fell into the chasm.

"NO!"

…

"_Would you promise me something Gandalf?" The old man looked at the girl in sadness, aware of what she would say, "You must destroy me if I get out of hand."_

"_Celeste, violence does not always solve the problem." the Wizard commented._

"_Gandalf, I ask you this because there is no one else." Celeste explained, "I cannot ask them—especially Estel. He has known me all his life…he is like a brother to me," she shook her head, "Aragorn is strong and understanding, but he is also loyal. He would not dare raise a sword against me. I—I cannot give this task to him." _

"_If that is what you wish, then when the time comes, I promise I will." Gandalf sighed, "However, this will be used as a last resort."_

_The half elf turned to the glowing sky, "Do as you wish." _

_The old man placed a hand on her shoulder, "I will be here for you. Just do your best Celeste and do not worry any longer."_

…

"Gandalf…" a flood of tears fell as Aragorn carried the girl out of the mine. _You cannot die. You promised me. You promised. _Orc arrows started whistling by once again—shooting at the companions. They all ran until they were out of Moria.

Boromir tried to restrain Gimli as the Dwarf vented out his rage and sorrow. Merry consoled Pippin, who lay crying. Legolas wore a look of shock and disbelief as he looked out into the distance. Sam sat on the ground and bows his head onto his hands.

Celeste cannot stop her tears. She pounded the ground in frustration, "I saw it! I saw it! But I could not save him! Gandalf!" she sat down and buried her face in her hands, "I told him! _Don't do anything stupid_! I told him!" She tried to calm herself in her silence.

Aragorn wiped his sword clean, sheathed it, and turned to the others. "Legolas, get them up."

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" rebelled Boromir.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs!" The ranger reasoned, "We need to leave this place. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up." He then stands over Celeste and held out his hand. She took it and stood up. "Celeste, do you remember this place?" she nodded. Her eyes are calm now.

"I will take you all to Lothlórien."

* * *

Author comments:

Well, another chapter that I had trouble with! Fighting scenes are not my forte.

And OMG! This chapter is long! 0.o I didn't mean for it to be long! haha, that's life.

Anyway, I am so excited to write the next chapter! Lothlorien, here I come!


	8. Chapter 7: Leaves that Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings Trilogy. J.R.R. Tolkien is truly a genius. If you do not recognize some characters, they are most likely mine.

Reminders: Some scenes in this story come from a combination of scenes _directly_ from the movie, the original story and **my own imagination (Please REMEMBER this for there are things and events used specifically for this story!)**. So if anything feels new to you, please do not be alarmed. Review People! Review! I want to become a better writer!Oh and one more thing, when I have time I will fix all my grammatical errors on all my chapters, but I need finish the entire story for those who actually like my work and want to see the end of the story. (Flamers, do not kill my story.)

UPDATE: I fixed my grammatical errors. I hope they make sense now.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Leaves that Fall**

* * *

The sky cried.

The company hastened their journey down the mountain towards the woods that lay ahead in the plain, but the rain made the road slippery. Their pace slowed to a walk for the hobbits kept falling. Silence was ever present. By the time the company had arrived at the vast plain, Celeste was far ahead. Aragorn called to her, but she did not hear him.

The half elf felt heat rise up from her body. Her eyes grew heavy. She swayed as if she was drunk. Before her stood a glowing woodland realm. The leaves of the trees sang songs of soft welcome to her. "The entrance…" she managed to say, "Lothlorien…" Celeste closed her eyes and waited for the others to arrive.

"Lothlorien," Legolas mumbled, "Long have I wished to lay my eyes on these beloved woods."

Strider walked to the side of the girl, "Celeste, are you well?" and was about to touch her, when she raised her hand against it. "I am fine." She said. She gave him a weak smile, "Let us enter the woods. The trees will cover us from the rain." She took a step, but lost her footing. The man caught her. His face was filled with worry.

"You are ill. Celeste, you should have said something." He scolded. The girl remained silent. Aragorn looked to the elf, "Legolas, can you carry her?"

She pulled on Aragorn, "No…Aragorn…" But he ignored those words.

"What is going on?" Boromir asked as he walked up to the three.

"Celeste is ill." Aragorn answered and the Gondorian mimicked the face of the ranger and elf, "I will take the lead. Follow me."

The elf gently took the girl from the ranger. He placed his left arm under her knees and his right arm supported her back. Heat flowed from the girl to the elf. He felt uncomfortably warm, but she felt his cool touch and that attracted her to him.

"Forgive me" she mumbled. "I have become a burden for you."

The elf shook his head as the company walked inside the woods. "There is no need to apologize. You have done nothing wrong." He smiled at her, "Rest. That is the best thing you could do. I will let no harm come to you."

"Why?" her eyes started to close, "Why are you so kind to me?" He opened his mouth to speak, but before he was able to answer, Celeste had already fallen asleep in his arms.

…

Once more, Celeste stood on a high mountain. Below her, she saw the same barren wasteland. She felt sad as the black gates opened to reveal the black army marching out of it. A loud cry was heard and she turned to the marching army composed of men, elves and dwarves. Aragorn waved a sword up in the air and ran towards the opposing army. All of them took up their arms and followed his lead. Both armies clashed and blood spattered all around. Above, eagles soared and dived down to join the battle. The Half-Elf jumped from where she stood and landed on an eagle's back. She looked at the destruction once more. Many Orcs, Goblins and the demons of the Dark Lord fell, but thousands of men, elves and dwarves lay lifeless on the ground. Then, as the eagle dived to attack, it jerked back and lost its balance. She did not feel pain when she hit the ground. Her vision blurred, but she can still see the dark sky above her. Then someone screamed out her name. The voice screamed it out many times. She could feel being lifted up to a sitting position. Celeste could not see the face—she could not put a name to the voice. Then a bright light engulfed her.

…

When the girl awoke, she found herself sitting in an area surrounded by tall Golden trees. A light breeze entered and it cooled her warm body. A few feet away from her, sat the fellowship. They ate in silence. Only the rustling of the trees and the singing of the birds could be heard. She carefully stood up, but sudden dizziness brought her down—luckily someone caught her.

"Boromir…" she said as she looked up. The man smiled and helped her sit down again.

"You shouldn't be moving too much." He said and sat in front of her. He handed her warm food and water. "Sam cooked this. It is quite delicious, but it is too salty for my taste."

She smiled and started to eat. "Celeste, you should take care of yourself." He started. His voice was serious, but also concerned, "And tell us if you cannot go on. That crazy stunt you did earlier…you shouldn't have walked so far ahead! What if you were attacked? We cannot deal with another death again. Please think about what you are doing!"

A tear fell. "I'm sorry…" more appeared, "I'm so very sorry…"

A cool hand touched the half elf's face. "Don't cry." Boromir said softly. With his thumb, we wiped away the rolling tears, "I am not angry. Just be aware for next time. So, do not cry. Please." He was about to drop his hand, when Celeste overlapped her hand over his. The girl continued to produce tears. "Celeste…" The man said tenderly, "…Celeste…" with his free hand, he wiped her tears away.

After a moment, the half elf calmed down. Their hands fell to their side.

"Forgive me," she apologized, "I was not thinking straight."

Boromir shook his head, "There is nothing to forgive. You were sad." He smiled at her, "Do not keep these things—your emotions—bottled up within you. Cry when you are sad. Laugh and smile when you are happy. Scream and protest when you are angry. It will make you feel better. I am sure Aragorn has told you this." Celeste gave a weak smile at the memory, "And I am sure that Gandalf would want you to do that as well."

Her head went down at the sound of the old man's name. "Gandalf. I saw him fall. But I did nothing to stop it. He called my ability—he called it a gift." She looked at her hands. Dried blood still lingered. She closed them tight as if she refused to see them. "But what kind of gift is this? I saw him fall, yet I could not save him. I see the future, but I cannot change it."

"That is life. You never know what would happen." She looked in Boromir's eyes. His Grey eyes showed care and understanding—much different from Legolas's vast and unknown blue eyes. "In Rivendell, after Elrond announced that you would be coming, I came to him and asked to him not to let you go. The elf refused to do so. When the Journey started, I was angry and I made an uproar." The girl looked at Gondorian questioningly. Boromir continued, "I accused you of something you are not. But if you had not warned us that night…if that bird did not come—the journey would have ended then. When we came down from the mountain—the wolves would have killed us if you did not interfere. Celeste, We have gotten so far because you and the others." The man grabbed her hand, "You question your gift. I tell you now Celeste, it is one. And I thank Elrond for sending you with us."

She closed her eyes and smiled widely. "Thank you."

They both stood up. "Out of all the smiles I've seen from the women of Gondor…Yours out shines them all. Smile more often. They say that it will keep your youth."

"I already look younger than my age Boromir, but thank you." Celeste said plainly. _He told me the same thing_. She thought, _why does it sound better when you say it?_ "You know, you awfully sound like the old wizard."

Boromir laughed, "I suppose. I must have been spending too much time with him." He placed a bright smile on his face, "Just remember that we all are friends. But if they cannot be there for you, I will."

"Boromir! Celeste!"

The girl slipped her hand out from the Gondorian's hand as she saw Aragorn walking towards them. The ranger looked at the girl, "Celeste, how do you feel?"

"I feel fine. Just a bit dizzy." She answered, "If I walk, I will feel better."

Aragorn raised a brow, but nodded. "Then let us go." And he moved back towards the others.

Boromir turned and motioned her to follow. Celeste nodded and walked behind him.

"I thank you…for caring about me…and because of that I…," she whispered to herself, "I cannot bestow to you the task I gave Gandalf."

Legolas saw Aragorn return and behind him walked Boromir and Celeste. Gimli poked him, "What is with that look Elf?"

"Nothing." Greenleaf responded coldly and continued to glare at Boromir. The elf had to restrain his anger. He heard it. He heard everything.

"Oh?" said the dwarf, "Do I feel some tension between the two of you?"

Legolas then glared at the dwarf. Gimli smiled and walked away.

Hours had passed and still they had not reached their destination. They made good time at first, but the hobbits and the half elf grew tired very easily. After another short rest, Aragorn continued to lead the way, but on occasion, he would stop to ask the half elf which way they should take. Celeste found it harder and harder to keep up with the company. She did not have the strength nor the energy to do so. What kept her going was just pure will. Her eyes, started to get blurry once more and she breathed heavily. She carried nothing on her back except her swords, but pain from her wounds crept up. She felt weak and useless again, but said nothing.

"Aragorn," Whispered Legolas.

The ranger stopped walking, which made the entire company stop. "What is it?" he asked the elf.

"Someone is watching us."

In the back, Gimli stayed with the hobbits. "These woods are not safe." He commented and then spoke to the hobbits, "Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell and are never seen again."

Celeste was about to protest against what the dwarf said, but she felt a strong presence approaching.

The Dwarf huffed, "Well, here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"

As soon those words were said, Wood elves appeared from above and in every corner. They held their arrows to shoot at command. Legolas had his bow and arrow aimed.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." Said a tall, golden-haired Elf.

Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, an edge of a sword was at the throat of the elf. All arrows pointed at the attacker. "I could say the same to you, for I could have killed you when you came in distance within these trees." Hissed the girl.

"Lassie!" Gimli whispered.

Aragorn mumbled, "Celeste!"

All looked at the girl and the elf in shock and anticipation.

The golden elf noticed the hilt of Celeste's sword. It shined and brought back a memory, "That sword you carry…" His eyes grew in surprise, "Menelwen. Is that you?"

In one swift movement, Celeste sheathed her sword and knelt down before the Golden-haired Elf. The surrounding elves let down their bows and whispered to each other upon hearing her elvish name. "_Lû and gwannant,_ _Haldir o Lórien."_

Haldir looked at her, then to the faces of the company and then back to her. "Then it is true. The vision that you foresaw. It came true."

"It will come true." She corrected.

Haldir looked at the elf of the company, smiled and gave welcome, "_Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion_." And he turned to the ranger, "_A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen."_

Aragorn bowed his head, "Haldir."

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!" shouted Gimli.

Haldir frowned, "We have not had _dealings_ with the Dwarves since the Dark Days."

Gimli glared at him, "And you know what this Dwarf says to that? _Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!"_

Something whizzed by—a few inches away from the dwarf's face and it made him twitch. The surrounding air became dark. Instead of Gimli, the dagger stabbed the tree next to him. "I won't miss the next time." Celeste said coldly. A sudden pain struck her and she closed her eyes.

The marchwarden scanned the faces of the hobbits. He turn looked at the kneeling girl and spoke judgement, "You bring great evil with you. I cannot allow you to go any further."

"MASTER HALDIR!" screamed the student. She stood up and glared angrily at him. "We need your protection! And the protection of My Lord and Lady! The road is dangerous! Please understand! We need your support!" Celeste seemed small, like a child compared to the tall elf.

"You of all people should know my duty." Her master answered, "This evil will not pass through."

"Do you deny your student sanctuary?" she shouted. The girl felt her heart pounded harder.

"I am giving you an order Menelwen!" He argued, "This is not a negotiation!"

It became much harder to breathe. She stamped her foot, "You do not understand! The orcs will—" All of a sudden, she covered her mouth and started to cough violently. Blood dripped down her hand and the pain in her heart intensified. Celeste collapsed.

"Menelwen!"

"Celeste!" Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir ran to her.

Haldir held his student in his arms, "Menelwen! Menelwen!" her body started to shake and the girl could not keep eye contact. "We must get her to Caras Galadhon!" He shook his head. "Menelwen!" He picked Celeste up and looked at the Fellowship. Frustation was visible. "All of you, come with me!"

"Master…Haldir…" she mumbled.

The marchwarden shook his head, "Menelwen, what trouble did you bring upon yourself this time?" The student smiled weakly and started to close her eyes, "NO, don't go to sleep. Look at me. Come on Menelwen, you must look at me."

Her eyes closed and her body temperature slowly dropped.

…

_A father and child climbed up flights of stairs. Around them stood tall, beautiful trees of Golden leaves. The child looked below and saw lights twinkle as if they were the stars in the night sky. "Father, what are those?"_

_"They are houses, Menelwen." Her Father smiled._

_"Houses on the trees? Really?"_

_"Yes, Menelwen. I used to live here…That was a long, long time ago…back when I was called Turin of Lorien."_

_Celeste looked at her father in awe, "Wow! So do you swing through trees to get to places?"_

_"What?" Turin looked at his daughter, "Child, we did you get that idea?"_

_"Mother told me. She said you used to live in a tree and every day you would have to swing on a branch to get to a place or go to pee! She also told me that you once, did not catch a vine and fell down. You screamed and screamed and then you realized that you landed on the ground safely."_

_Turin sighed, "To this day, your mother never ceases to amaze me."_

_When they reached the top of the staircase, the two were greeted by the Lord and Lady. Turin knelt down before them._

_"Wow! You're so pretty!" Celeste exclaimed as she stared at the Lady._

_"Celeste…" her father whispered to her in embarrassment._

_Celeborn and Galadriel laughed at the two. "You have a sweet child, Lord Turin." Said Celeborn._

_"Thank you. Lord Celeborn."_

_Galadriel smiled and motioned the child to come closer to her. Celeste happily ran and hugged her, which shocked all three elves._

_"Celeste!" Turin sighed._

_The lady laughed, "I have been wishing to see this little one. As my husband said before, You have a sweet child." Galadriel knelt down and looked at the young Celeste who was smiling madly, "I am Galadriel. Welcome to Caras Galadhon, the heart of the elven kingdom."_

_The half elf nodded her head, "Yes I know you! I've seen you in my dreams!"_

_"Really? How odd." she said, "For I have seen you in mine as well."_

_Turin looked at his lord questioningly. "Yes, Turin." Celeborn answered, "We have called you back to the woods of Lothlorien from your current home in Imladrils for this very reason."_

_"In my dream, you tell me not to lose hope…I don't understand what hope am I losing?" Celeste asked the Lady. _

_The elf shook her head, "I do not know. I am sorry."_

_The young girl shook her head, "Its okay!" she smiled._

_The lady of the light chuckled at the sight, "Little one, you are most interesting. May I ask you a question? When I saw you in my you tell us to fight and not to run. Dear child, why is that?"_

"_I…" Celeste shrugged, "I don't know…"_

_Galadriel stood up and looked to her husband. Celeborn nodded and spoke, "You both must be tired. Please, rest and stay as long as you want. Caras Galadhon has been your home in the past and it will always be your home."_

_Turin bowed. He then lifted his head up and called back his child. Celeste ran to him. She felt as if she disappointed the nice lady. Then he lifted her up and carried her as they excited the area. "I don't understand. Do you think she was talking about my nightmare?"_

_"Your nightmare?" Galadriel said out loud. Turin stopped and turned to face them. "Little one, tell me about your nightmare." Celeste looked at her father for permission. He nodded._

_"I was standing in a high, high mountain you see! And then and then the mountain roared! Down below, there were people! They were fighting and fighting. Then—then I saw far, far away, the mountain erupt. And someone screaming out, 'It's mine! It's mine! The ring is mine!'" she told them, "I think—I think those people who were fighting and fighting…I think they were fighting for that ring…or something like that…"_

_Galadriel looked at Celeborn. Worry was all over her face. She turned back to the two and smiled, "Your child is special Turin. I'd like it if you would stay here for sometime. Can you?"_

_"I would be honoured to be under the service of your Lordship and Ladyship once more." Was his answer. Celeste looked at her father confused, "Are we not going back to Rivendell?"_

_"We'll go back. Don't worry" her father smiled._

_"Yes, little one." Celeborn said, "You would make great friends with my granddaughter."_

_Celeste smiled widely, "Really? Yay!" she turned to her father, "I have a friend now!" she grinned._

…

_Celeste, come back to the light. Do not let the darkness overtake you._

…

A candlelight greeted her as she woke up in a white comfy bed. Celeste looked around. The room was familiar to her.

"You are awake." Sang a voice. Celeste turned her head and saw the Lady of Light sitting in front of her.

"Milady!" Celeste tried to stand and greet her but Galadriel laid her gentle hands on the girl's shoulders and made her lie back down.

"Do not move so suddenly," she said, "Your wounds have not completely healed yet."

"What happened to me?"

Galadriel smiled, "Your wounds from your battle in the dark mine were infected with poison. It finally entered your heart. Luckily, they brought you to us when they did. We were able to expel all of it. Now, give time for your body to recover."

Celeste sighed, "Where are the others?"

"They are safe. When you have rested, you can go meet them."

"What a mess I have made…"

The lady laughed, "Yes indeed. You can be quite reckless at times." With that said, Celeste's mood dropped, "You have not change Menelwen. You are ever like your Father." Galadriel touched the half elf's hand, "Welcome back."

The girl smiled, "This is my Father's room isn't it? It has not changed." Memories rush back to the girl of a happier time. But her face became sad. "You have seen it haven't you My Lady? The darkness within me…"

The Lady nodded, "It has begun to grow. It spreads from your chest area to your ribs and upper left arm. It was the same with your father. This is a clear indication that Sauron's power is growing just as fast as this visible darkness is spreading through your body. This is not a poison that we can cure so easily."

"There is not much I can do anymore, My Lady. I have lost the crystals that aided my control. The nightmare that I once had long before, now continuously haunts me in my sleep. And now…Gandalf is gone. I need to choose someone who would raise their sword and strike me, if I wish to continue on this journey."

"Your father asked me to search of a way. But I have not been successful. The only other beings who completely know about this darkness within you other than your father is Gandalf, Elrond, Celeborn and me." Galadriel said, "But Little One, in the end, it all comes down to you. Only you can destroy _your _darkness. You searched for way and you journeyed with the nine so you could see the ring be destroyed." She breathed, "I have had many dreams about you and I fear the worst."

"Is there a future for me?" Celeste asked out loud.

"There is a future for those who hope and act for one." The Lady answered.

She thought for a while before she spoke again, "Menelwen, long ago, when you had turned one hundred, the council gave you a choice. Have you decided?"

"To be Eldar or Eldain?" the girl looked down and thought about it.

"When my father was still alive, he would constantly ask me about this. I told him, I would be mortal…I had no interest or intention in living a long, immortal life. Neither did I have the intention to go on living in a forest, wood, or river valley. I wanted to be free and run around. I wanted to go on adventures with him like his stories."

"Do you still wish to be now?"

The half elf shook her head, "I promised him that when I find my happiness I would decide."

Galadriel smiled, "I see. Your father truly was a wise elf. He longed for you to find happiness. Just like when he found your mother. However, you cannot put this off for long." She stood up, "I will leave you now. Rest well and do not let you heart be burdened. Tomorrow, we will talk once more."

The sound of singing flooded the room when the door opened. "That song…." The girl mumbled. Tears slowly fell from her face.

"It is a lament for Gandalf." Her Lady said, "There is so much toil and sorrow. Do not harden your heart Menelwen. Rest now."

When she left, Celeste placed her right hand on her chest. She felt her heart beat normally.

Gandalf's voice entered her mind: "…_is there nothing that you want? Are you fine with the decision of looking at your back all the time? Do you wish to continue fighting for the rest of your life?"_

_No Gandalf. _Celeste thought, _I no longer wish to fight. I want to find my happiness, but I cannot find it now. Not now._

* * *

Author Comments:

OMG, I just found out about this line right here! ahahaha

Anyway, this is chapter is not as interesting as the others. I had a very hard time trying to figure out a new way to meet Haldir, but it all ended up with this.

So sorry if you don't like it. If any of you are trying to find romance, it will definitely be in the other upcoming chapters after this. I just needed to put all characters in place.

I know a lot of you want Legomance...We'll see.

So I'll put up a poll in my profile to see who you want Celeste to be paired up with. Please vote!

But seriously, there is a lot of legomances out there... But we'll see.


	9. Chapter 8: Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings Trilogy. J.R.R. Tolkien is truly a genius. If you do not recognize some characters, they are most likely mine.

Reminders: Some scenes in this story come from a combination of scenes _directly_ from the movie, the original story and **my own imagination (Please REMEMBER this for there are things and events used specifically for this story!)**. So if anything feels new to you, please do not be alarmed. Review People! Review! I want to become a better writer! Oh and one more thing, when I have time I will fix all my grammatical errors on all my chapters, but I need finish the entire story for those who actually like my work and want to see the end of the story. (Flamers, do not kill my story. Constructive Criticism please.) Oh and my transitions are sloppy, so I'll fix that soon.

**I'd like to take this time to thank those who are reviewing! I was really having a bad day today, but your reviews make me so happy! Thank you all! Also thank you to those who have favourite this story! You all give me hope. **

**But I've been reading the forums about Mary Sues and I'm so afraid that if people read this they might say something bad about it! Sigh. I will do my very best to make sure this story is not a failure! **

UPDATE: I fixed my grammatical errors. I hope they make sense now.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Memories

* * *

**

…

_"Again!"_

_The young half elf spread out her legs once more. She gripped the bow with her left hand tightly and aimed at the center of the tree. Her eyes were focused and she bit her lip as she pulled back the arrow and string._

_"Now!"_

_The arrow flew._

_"Ai!" (Eek!)_

_And missed the tree._

_The girl's mouth dropped. "Sorry!"_

_Haldir slapped his hand on his forehead."Menelwen…" His student looked at him and apologized. He sighed and walked to her. "You are going to kill someone if you are not trying."_

_"I am trying!" she stamped her foot. Her master cringed at the pain in his toe. "Sorry…"_

_The elf tried to calm his anger. "Raise your bow and aim again." He told her. She did. Haldir stood behind her. He placed one hand over the girl's hand that held the bow and one hand over the one that pulled the arrow and string. "When you shoot, it must be like breathing." He tightened his hold and pulled wider, "When you inhale, you take aim." Celeste, guided by his hands, aimed at the center of the tree. "When you exhale, you let go." Haldir exhaled loudly and let the arrow fly. The arrow landed exactly at the center of the tree. _

_"Wow!" _

_He smiled at her reaction and he dropped his hands to his side. He stepped back. "See, that wasn't hard. Now try it again. Hit the center of that tree." Celeste grabbed another arrow. As she inhaled, she took aim at another tree's center. The arrow flew as she exhaled, but it hit the side of the tree. _

_"Menelwen!" her master's voice raised, "You missed because as you exhaled you lost your focus! Pull hard and don't lose focus!"_

_Someone clapped._

_Both turned around and saw Turin. "You are being too hard, Haldir." He said to the elf. Turin looked at his daughter and smiled, "Well done! That was a very good shot."_

_Celeste smiled and then stuck her tongue out to her master. Haldir glared, "Go practice." The girl made a face and spoke in elvish._

_"Menelwen, you shouldn't mix Quneya and Sindarin together. That's bad grammar." Commented her father._

_Haldir rolled his eyes, "If you can't speak it properly, don't speak it at all."_

_The girl placed her hands on her hips, "Well, It's not my fault I can't speak it!" she turned to her father, "Why can't I just speak Westron? It's more useful and understandable!" Turin shook his head, "That is because we live in an Elven Kingdom that doesn't speak much of the common language." Celeste pouted. _

_"Go practice." Commanded her master. The girl stuck out her tongue .Turin laughed at the two and the half elf returned her attention to shooting. Both elves walked to a corner to talk. _

_"Lord Turin, please tell me why again must I teach your daughter Archery?" The teacher started, "I can teach her how to fight in hand-to-hand combat and sword fighting. But why Archery? In all of Lorien, you, Lord Turin are best known for your marksmanship. Why must this come to me?"_

_Turin returned his gaze to Haldir after watching his daughter shoot and miss, "For two simple reasons. One, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel have agreed to let you be Marchwarden, if and only if you successfully teach Menelwen how to fight. Two," Turin smirked, "I have other things to attend to."_

_"Then why are you here? Wait…" the elf's eyes grew, "Don't tell me I have to teach her how to speak proper elvish!"_

_Turin Laughed, "No, I was taking a walk."_

_The teacher breathed normally again and softened his hard face, "I'm sure Menelwen would love it if it were you teaching her than me."_

_"I bet she would. Maybe someday, but not now. I leave it all to you for now." They turned to watch the half elf shoot another arrow._

_"Ai!"_

_The teacher smacked his hand to his forehead again. Turin laughed. "I think you should return. She might kill someone." Haldir let out a heavy sigh. _

…

_"Celeste!"_

_The Haldir ran. The tall trees surrounded him and the sound of rushing water was close. He was running out of time. The elf ran up to a tree and started to jump from branch to branch until he saw the flowing river. _

_"Celeste!" On the side of the river ran Arwen. "Celeste!" a hand stretched out from the flowing water. Arwen reached out to the hand, but she tripped. _

_The watching elf jumped down and helped Arwen stand. "Haldir…" He ran at the by the side, following his current swept student. _

_"Menelwen!" he ran faster to get ahead. The elf knelt down and stretched his hand." Grab my hand!" The child reached as best as she could. Hand and arm connected and Haldir pulled Celeste into a hug. The half elf cried. "Shh…You are safe now...Shh" he said as he tried to calm the girl down. Many elves soon started to arrive. Their faces filled with worry. "Menelwen, what were you thinking? You know you can't swim! Why do you make so much trouble for me?" he sighed, "Shh…Don't cry…Don't cry…" _

…

_Swords clashed._

_In moments, her rival fell and many of the elves clapped at the half elf's victory._

_"Well done, Menelwen!" commented Galadriel, "You have showed us an excellent battle."_

_Celeste knelt down and bowed. "I thank you. Your praise is too great for me, Your Grace."_

_The other elf, Celeste's opponent, knelt down beside the girl once he got up. Celeborn spoke to him, "__Eirthiah, what say you? Did Menelwen succeed in finishing her task?"_

_Eirthiah lowered his head, "Yes. She has succeeded in finishing all five tasks. I am glad to have been able to fight against her." _

_"For years now, this girl has failed this entrance test, but as time passed, she has become stronger." Celeborn turned to the girl and motioned her to stand. "I am pleased to announce that you, Menelwen have passed the test. May we call to you in our time of need." The elves rejoiced._

_Turin walked toward his daughter, "I never asked you enter this. But, you have made me proud today. I must be the luckiest father in all of Middle Earth." Celeste smiled, "If your mother was here, she would be so happy for you." Her father then pulled her into a tight embrace. _

_"Ahem."_

_Turin chuckled and then let go. Behind him stood her teacher and master. He smiled at her, "Congratulations." Haldir grabbed her hands and placed two golden sheathed swords on top of them. The student looked at her master in shock, "What's with that face? Didn't you say to me that you wanted these?"_

_"Yes, but" she said, "but Master Haldir, these are yours."_

_Haldir sighed, "Yes, but they are yours now. You have proven to be worthy of them." Celeste smiled, "Everything, but the blade was made from the golden leaves that fall in spring. May this be a reminder to you that you lived in the woods of fair Lorien." He placed his hand on top of her head, "I would have given you a bow, but it is absolutely useless in your hands."_

_Celeste ignored the latter part of what he said and smiled, "Thank you."_

_"Haldir!" someone called out. Both of them turned and looked. A group of elves motioned her master to come to them._

_The elf looked at his former student, "From this moment on, I am no longer your master and teacher. I am now the Marchwarden." _

_The half elf's mood fell, "Then you are leaving? Right now?" she tucked the swords under her left arm and with her right grabbed her master's hand, "Don't go!"_

_"I have to. It is my duty." Was what he said, "You have a duty as well. Do it well." The girl shook her head. "Menelwen…Don't be stubborn…Come on, don't be stubborn—atleast not to the point that you never spoke to me in elvish."_

_"Let me come with you!" he shook his head. Celeste tightened her grip on him. Haldir sighed and then looked up. "Do you see that? Up there. I want it…that star." Celeste looked up and saw a single bright star up in the sky. "Can you get it for me? Can I have it when I return?" _

_The student looked at the Marchwarden and smiled, "You'll be back right?" he nodded. Celeste let go of his hand. "Then I'll do my best to fly up there and get!"_

_"Just don't fall into any rivers." He commented as he smiled. Haldir then turned and left._

_"Galu, Haldir o Lórien." She whispered, "Good Luck."_

…

"But when I returned, you had gone back to Rivendell with your father. You joined a company and became Lady Arwen's guard—and yet—you left no note or letter." Haldir said to himself. "And after all these years…you show up wounded—and poisoned. Ce _pe-chennas!" _

The night was coming in and the Marchwarden had lingered too long in Caras Galadhon. He stayed to make sure his former student was safe and cured, but for four days he had heard no news of her condition. That day, he decided to leave in the dark night.

"Haldir!" a voice called out

He turned to see a beautiful female elf rushing towards him. He smiled, "Lafali, do you have news from the boarders?"

Lafali stopped in front of him and took a moment to breath, "Yes, but that's not the reason I wanted to speak to you."

"My top priorit—" Haldir said sternly, but was stopped by Lafali. "is the boarders, yadi yadi yada. I know, I know." The elf glared at the woman. She sighed, "All the news I have is that the Orcs have entered the woods, but others managed to lead them away."

"Very well," he said, "What is the _other_ news?"

Lafali smiled, "That Menelwen just left her room—cured and all—and is with Milady as we speak."

The Elf ran.

"Wrong direction!" But the marchwarden was no longer in hearing range. Lafali shook her head, "Celeste, who are you going to chose? That elf prince you admired for so long or that paternal idiot elf of yours?" she sighed, but a sudden realization came to her, "Unless! Unless you have already fallen for a man! Oh dear! You just dug your own grave."

…

"Menelwen, come" said Galadriel and she turned to walk down into a glade. She filled a silver pitcher with water and stood next to an ornate stand with a shallow silver basin upon it. "Long have you desired to look upon my mirror once more, have you not?"

"Yes Milady." Celeste answered. She moved towards it. "The last I looked upon it was when I was unsure of a vision I saw. And it ended to be true."

"Yes, the death of your father was truly lamentable." Galadriel looked at the stars then to her again, "Is there a vision that you are sure of?"

"There are many visions that I am unsure of. But" Celeste reached for the stand. "I need to know…"

Celeste touched the ornate stand and stood still.

"What is wrong?" the lady asked, "Menelwen?" she reached out to her. A tear rolled down her face. Galadriel was about to touch the girl's shoulder when the half elf caved in and sat on the ground. "No…" she mumbled, "No…Not again…"

Galadriel bent down and touched her, "Menelwen, Tell me. What did you see?"

…

Hours have passed since he ran. Haldir must have ran around the entire city looking for his student. Many elves wondered what evil had occurred when he passed by. Lafali watched all of this in the pleasure of her house—laughing every time the elf passed by her home.

The Marchwarden arrived at garden filled with beautiful flowers of various kinds. In the middle stood a fountain and by its side stood a girl. Her autumn hair swayed and her simple long white dress danced with the breeze. The scars on her neck were covered by her shoulder length hair. She looked to the sky as if they would answer her prayers.

Haldir sighed in relief and walked slowly towards her. The half elf did not notice his presence. "Menelwen." He said to her, "I finally found you." His voice stunned her.

"Why…" she mumbled softly.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and then made her face him. As soon as she faced him, she did not let him go. "Why?" she cried as the girl hugged him tighter as if to make sure he was there—as if he was real, "Why? Why did you die? "

"Menelwen…" he was too surprised to move.

"Why did you die in my arms?" she asked him, "Why were you even there? Why did you follow me?" Haldir folded his arms around her. She continued to cry. "Why are all of you doing this to me? Mother…Father…Gandalf…You! And Everyone! Why are you all dying? Is this my punishment? Is it because I came along? Because of my selfish want…"

The elf did not understand, but he continued to let her cry. "Shh…I am here. I'm not dying…" he said to calm her down, "_La la, _you are such a child sometimes…" Haldir looked at the sky. One bright star blinked in the dark night. "Menelwen, do you remember that night? When we looked up to that starry sky?" Celeste sniffed and the elf could feel her head move up and down in agreement. "My star is still up there…"

"Yes, that's because I cannot fly." She said, "I don't have wings to fly into the sky."

"Did you try?" he asked. She pulled away from him and wiped her tears. It was clear to him that she slightly annoyed. "Did you find another way?"

"Why? Why do you care about that star?"

"Because I will not allow myself to rest, enter the halls of Mandos nor leave to the Undying Lands—not until I have that star" he said as he smiled. His words were not selfish but sweet, "I will wait until you give me the star that you promised."

Haldir lifted his hand and wiped away an escaping tear, "I will not die."

"But—in my vision!" she started but he shook his head and spoke, "Is but a vision. A long time ago, you told me that the future is unknown, no matter how much you see into it. It is what you'll do for that future is what matters. The future is not a fixed item."

"The future…"

The marchwarden sighed. "So this is what you've been sulking about? And here I thought something horrible had happened."

"But some—"

"Do I have to repeat myself? I will not let this conversation happen again." The girl pouted. The elf chuckled at the site. "Ah great." He commented—noticing his wet clothes, "Now I am all wet."

"Then you should have stopped me from crying!" argued the half elf.

Haldir laughed and poked her forehead, "Hey!" she said and gave a small smile.

"I'm glad that you are feeling better." He smiled, "You have not changed. Not one bit."

"Haldir!" Lafali walked into the garden, "Oh, so you finally found her. Menelwen! Nice to see you up and going."

"Lafali, what is it?" asked the marchwarden. Irritation clearly in his voice.

"Oh?" Lafali commented, "What's with that tone? Ahh, you still must be angry about earlier."

"Hardly." The elf answered, "Now, what is it?"

"You have to leave now. Rumil and Orophin need you." Haldir nodded.

"You're leaving?" asked Celeste, "Now?" she held on to his hand, "Take me with you!"

He shook his head, "Not this time." She was about to protest, but he stopped her, "Have you even visited your friends? I'm sure they are worried about you." Celeste let go at this realization.

Haldir smiled and placed his hand on her head, "I will come back before you leave." The girl looked down. "I swear it." Her eyes grew. The elf turned and walk to Lafali, "I'll take my leave."

"You do know," Lafali whispered, "She is not an elf, Haldir. If she gives her heart, it does not mean it will be there for long. If you do love her, you have to seal it or else someone will take her away."

"I know." He whispered back. "I won't lose to _him_."

"And what if she decides to be Eldain? What then?"

He stayed silent and then turned to the half elf who was spaced out. His gaze returned to the female elf. "I leave her in your hands." And left.

"Haldir!" she called, but he continued to walk. She sighed and turned to the weary half elf, "Menelwen, can I ask you a question?"

The girl turned to the elf, "What is it?"

"Oh my goodness! You really are his student! You sound just like him!" said Lafali, "Oops, I got distracted! Sorry. Now let's see…Oh…I forgot! He he, Never mind. I'll ask you later then."

"Out of all the elves I know, you are the strangest." The girl commented.

The elf laughed, "But you still love me anyways!" Celeste rolled her eyes, "Anyway, I think it is best to go see your friends! I hear that they've been pretty worried about you."

"Yes. I should." But her eyes darted toward the elf, "Don't follow me."

"I have nothing better to do! Following you would be a great way to kill time." Reasoned the elf. But Celeste was already far ahead of her. Lafali stood still, "Aww, you need to do better than that Prince! Sneaking around won't help you win her heart!" she said aloud and smiled, "This will be interesting."

…

_The mirror showed her many things. Celeste stared at her image in the water. "I know what it is you saw, for it is also in my mind." Said Galadriel, "War will come to the woods of Lothlorien. Menelwen, Lorien may need you in this fight. Will you answer her call? Can you stay and fight with us? But if you do, you would have to abandon your journey with them." _

_"You are asking me" Celeste said, "to choose between going on and finishing the journey versus the vow of allegiance I made to be a battle elf so that I can complete this journey."_

_"What is your decision?"

* * *

_

Author Comments:

Yellow! Okay another hard one! This chapter was really suppose to be about Haldir, Legolas and Boromir, but as you can see it is all about Haldir. Hehe. Yea. I hope I got Haldir's character. If not I'm really sorry. **And again, I'm setting up all the characters so please, please be patient. **

Anyway, So this chapter really is for those who like Haldir. The Next is either for Legolas fans or Boromir fans. Also I am adding a new character! but he won't come until later.

Since this chapter is about Haldir, it doesn't mean she will fall in love with Haldir. The Polls are still up and I need ideas. So vote and Review!

Ah, that also reminds me. Lafali. OMG. Her personality is not suppose to be like that! But it just happens to be so. I think (and this would be my opinion,) an Annoying Mary Sue. But I shouldn't say anything because Celeste is kinda a Mary Sue. I think...

P.S. I might not be able to update soon because College is starting and I would be very busy, but I'll try my very best to submit.


	10. Chapter 9: Choices

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings Trilogy. J.R.R. Tolkien is truly a genius. If you do not recognize some characters, they are most likely mine.

Reminders: Some scenes in this story come from a combination of scenes _directly_ from the movie, the original story and **my own imagination (Please REMEMBER this for there are things and events used specifically for this story!)**. So if anything feels new to you, please do not be alarmed. Review People! Review! I want to become a better writer! Oh and one more thing, when I have time I will fix all my grammatical errors on all my chapters, but I need finish the entire story for those who actually like my work and want to see the end of the story. (Flamers, do not kill my story. Constructive Criticism please.)

_Battle Elf - This is just another word for warrior._

UPDATE: I fixed my grammatical errors. I hope they make sense now.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Choices

* * *

**

Dawn had awakened the ranger. Beside him slept his companions, save for Legolas. The elf spent most of his time in the company of the Galadhrim, though he came back to talk and eat with the fellowship. Aragorn stood up from his bed and walked towards the court yard. The sunlight peeked from the leaves and branches of the surrounding trees. Birds sang sweet songs of awakening. The breeze was cool. He felt at peace and his troubles seemed to have vanished.

Aragorn started to walk back when he heard a swishing sound. He followed it until he reached a nearby archery range. In the middle, stood a girl with autumn hair. She raised her bow and aimed. Her eyes were completely focused on the target, which was a few feet away. The arrow flew, but missed the target completely.

"Your marksmanship is terrible." joked the ranger as he walked towards the half elf, "After all these years of training, it has not improved one bit." He smiled.

She turned around, "_Estel_. It has been awhile."

"Is that what you say? I have not seen you ever since we entered Caras Galadhon and this is what you say?"

The girl smiled, "Sorry. I've been meaning to come and say 'Hello! I am cured! Don't worry anymore!' but I did not know how to say it properly."

The ranger walked toward her and placed both his hands on her shoulders. "Then you should have said it as it is. But as of now, I am just happy that you are alive and here."

"Of course I am. I wouldn't be talking to you if I wasn't."

Aragorn sighed and let his hands drop. "Tell me the truth, Celeste. You keep lying to me. For the longest time, you kept telling me that you are well. But that is not true." he started. Celeste raised her hand and he paused. "I know, but believe me this time. I am well. Praise the wonders and graces of the Galadhrim." She told him.

_Lies. You lie._

The man moved away and sat down. She followed and sat beside him. "How are you?" she asked, "How is everyone?"

"They are fine. Recovering to say the least. It has been hard on all of us. But I feel that we must go soon." He answered, "I heard that the Orcs have entered the boarders. Danger is coming closer and closer."

"Yes. Lothlorien may very well be attack by the forces of the dark. If the company does not move quickly—all of us will be trapped in the crossfire." A long silence grew between them, "Aragorn, I might not join you if that happens." He looked at her in surprise. She continued, "If Lothlorien is in danger…I must stay and fight with them. But I am unsure of what to do for I swore to myself that I would help and protect Frodo. I need to see the ring be destroyed with my own two eyes! But I gave an oath of allegiance to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel—To fight when I am called…" she breathed, "They are calling me Aragorn—I do not know what to do."

"I cannot answer that for you. That is your decision to make." The ranger said simply, "Remember what Lord Elrond said before we left Rivendell. 'No oath nor bond is laid—go further than you will.' If you decide to stay here in Lothlorien, then may it be so. We would understand and miss your company. But if you come, then how are you to explain yourself to the Lord and Lady?"

Celeste sighed, "You are no help. Here I thought that you would help me make a proper decision. You act just like an Elf. You say both 'yes' and 'no'." She dropped her head, "If I stay, I do not know how to tell this to them. I have enjoyed your company and have learned many things. I do not wish to leave, but…"

"I know. "He placed a hand on her shoulder, "In the many years that I have known you, I have always wanted to go travel with you."

"That is because I was usually traveling to an area where Lady Arwen was."

The man chuckled a bit, "True. But I have enjoyed your company." Aragorn smiled, "Thank you for coming."

She shook her head. "No. It is I who needs to thank you. You have worried for me. All of you have. Many things have changed—many unavoidable circumstances…I _think_…I _think_ it is best for me to stay here. It would put you—all of you at ease…Well, for awhile at least." She stood up, "You should eat soon. You need your strength so you can recover faster. I—I will meet with the others."

"Celeste," Aragorn stopped her, "You asked for my advice. So, I advise you to think about this carefully first. Do not make a decision until you do. This not something that you can just decide in a second."

"I understand." She started to walk and then paused, "Estel, Do not tell them. Let me speak my words."

"As you wish."

The half elf moved to the middle of the range and spread out her legs. She inhaled and took aim at the center of a tree. As she exhaled, the arrow flew. Celeste laid her bow down and walked away. Aragorn sat still after she had gone. He then stood up and left as well. The arrow missed the center.

Before high noon had ended, Celeste ran into Gimli. His face had turned white as he saw her walking down the steps from a high balcony. "Lassie! Lassie is that you! If not—I'm dead! Lassie! Don't haunt me!"

Celeste laughed at the dwarf. "Gimli. It is good to see you. By your reaction, you must be well."

"Ahh, Lassie. It really is you!" he smiled, "I could hardly recognize you!"

"Really? I have done nothing different. It must be the dress!"

The dwarf gave a loud laugh, "It might be!"

Both of them started to walk together. Their conversation was light. "So, now how do you feel about the woods of Lothlorien?" she asked the dwarf.

"These elves…" he thought for a moment, "These woods have a different feel to them. Its—its nice Lassie. But I still prefer the space of dwarf dwellings!" Celeste smiled at his honesty, "Mountains and Mines Lassie! Mountains and Mines!" he looked at her, "You should come and see our great dwellings!"

"Really?" her eyes widened at the possibility, "I—I would love to see it!" she thought for a moment, "Yes…Yes, when this is all over…I want to see it. You'll really take me there?"

"Aye! You have my word Lassie!"

"Celeste!" shouted a familiar voice, "It's her! Celeste!" Pippin and Merry raced down from where they were at. They stumbled over their feet and rolled until the reached the foot of the half elf and dwarf. Celeste couldn't stop her laughter. Gimli chuckled and the two hobbits laughed.

"See Pip! You need not worry! Celeste is alive and well!" said Merry as he got up.

Pip laughed loudly once more, "I'm so glad you are well!"

"As am I." she said, "You are not hurt are you?"

"Nah!" waved Pippin, "We're fine. Right, Merry?" the other hobbit nodded, "You look different… Ahh it must be some kind of magic right, Celeste?"

The girl laughed, "Hardly! Really now do I look that different? I think not!"

"Look Mister Frodo! It's Celeste! She's all right!" shouted Sam. The two hobbits walked toward the group. Frodo looked at Celeste and smiled. "You are well."

The half elf knelt down and met him at eye level, "Yes. No more poison within me."

_Hebo hen, Menelwen. _

_Take it from him!_

"What of you Frodo?" she asked, "Are you all right? Can you still go on?" The hobbit looked down and nodded, "You need not worry Celeste. I can go on."

_THE RING!_

"Be silent!" she whispered to herself. Frodo looked at her questioningly. Celeste shook her head, "Nothing. It is nothing."

She stood up and smiled at the young children. "I feel so old..." She commented, "Have you all eaten? Let us eat together." And so, they ate under the great blue sky.

_Menelwen._

_Hebo hen._

_Tolo enni._

_Menelwen!_

The half elf stood up from where she sat. The hobbits and dwarf stopped their conversation to stare at her sudden movement. "Forgive me," said the girl. She gave a weak smile to them, "I did not know that the sun was this high already. I have some business to attend to." Celeste started to walk away. Before any of them could react or say any word, the half elf disappeared.

Celeste ran to her home. The voice in her head raged.

_Menelwen!_

_Han merin_

_The RING! Give it to me!_

_You Fool!_

_MENELWEN!_

She placed her hands on her head. The girl shook her head as if the headache would go away. In the darkness of her room, she placed her hand on a wall mirror and leaned against it. Her reflection laughed at the girl. "Foolish girl." She said, "You cannot win. Just give in. You are no help to them. You are no help to anyone! You are a danger to everyone around you! Save yourself and join him! Do not make the same mistake your father made! He needs you Celeste! But you still cling to these pathetic FOOLS! Come to where you are needed!" The image laughed. Celeste sat down on the floor and tried to think, but the pain in her heart pounded like nail to wood. She lifted her right hand to cover her face, but stopped and looked at it in horror. The darkness has reached her palm.

The night had fallen once more. Boromir lay on his bed. He looked at the dark night and hoped for a dazzling bright night sky. But only one bright star lit the night. He frowned. For days, the Gondorian rested, but too much rest annoyed him. Aragorn had not come back to camp from the dinner nor did the four hobbits—who were most likely exploring the entire elven city. Legolas had taken Gimli on another walk. The man sat up—frustration and restlessness had overtaken him.

"It seems I have come at a bad time."

The man turned his head, "Celeste…Celeste it's you isn't?" The girl nodded and walked towards him. He stood up and smiled. "It's really you. I'm glad. But, you look different!"

The half elf placed her hands on her hips and complained, "Why does everyone keep saying that? It's because to the dress isn't?" she sighed, "You are all too mean."

Boromir laughed. "It looks good on you." she blushed. His eyes gazed at her hands and lifted them up gently to see them, "What happened?"

Celeste closed her bandaged hands and placed them at her side. "It's nothing really." She smiled, "Just carelessness—That's all. You should really stop worrying about me. They say that too much worry will make you grow older faster."

He chuckled and looked at the star "If that happens, I would not mind." He thought out loud. Boromir looked down and gazed at her eyes. "Celeste, would you walk with me?"

The night was not too dark. Fireflies lit the road as they walked. Boromir started to hum a tune. The melody was soft and sweet. After a while, it became strong and fierce, then smooth down to silence. "That was beautiful. I never heard such a thing!" Commented the girl—mesmerized by the song, "Where did you learn it?"

The man smiled as he remembered, "I learned it from my mother, Finduilas. She used to sing this to me when I was a child. I, unfortunately, do not remember the words." His face softened, "She loved my father. But she was unhappy that she was so far away from her home. From Dol Amroth… My brother and I loved her very much. It was a shock to us when she died."

Celeste looked down, "I see."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Do not look so grim. If it was not for her, my brother and I would not be alive today." He smiled.

"Your brother…" she mumbled. The girl looked at him as they both sat down under a tree, "You come from Gondor—From Minas Tirith, Right?" the man nodded, "What is it like? I have never been to any other place other than Rivendell, Lorien and Amoth."

Boromir gave a howled a laugh, "Then you have missed much! Minas Tirith is a great city! The great white walls! The massive land! Its tall towers and great houses! It is built with seven circular levels—each level higher than the next! It is safe! No danger will harm you there! And the view—spectacular! No farmland is better than ours! You cannot taste better food anywhere!" The girl chuckled and enjoyed herself as the Gondorian bragged about his beloved home. As he talked, she imagined herself stand on the highest point of the white city and gazing at the unknown splendor and breath-taking lands of Gondor—as described by Boromir.

"I want to see it…" she said happily, "I want to see—to see everything!" the girl looked at the distance, "When…when this is all over…I want to see it…The shire…the forests of Mirkwood…the caves…" she returned to look at the smiling man, "and Gondor. I want to see it all." Then she placed her head down and silence grew.

"Boromir…Do you—do you think is it possible for me to live there?"

His eyes grew, "What? Why do you ask that? You live in—"

"The elves..." she stopped him, "The elves are leaving. They are leaving Middle Earth. When they do, I no longer have a place to call my own. I do not wish to go nor do I wish to continue staying in a settlement of elves. So, I thought…maybe…I should return to the society of men and start over…" she sighed, "It's crazy. A half elf living with them? It's unthinkable. Forget that I asked."

"Yes."

She turned to him. The girl felt as if her heart skipped a beat. Boromir smiled tenderly, "Yes, it is possible to live there." He touched her hand. "You need not feel that way. You are always welcome in my home—in Minas Tirith." The wind blew. The Gondorian lifted his hand and brushed the hair that fell on the girl's face, "Celeste… why do you sound as if this is the last time we will see each other? Is there something you are not telling me?"

"Why do you sa—" she started, but was stopped by him. His hand dropped, "You cannot hide things from me. I'm quite observant. Celeste, what is wrong?"

"Menelwen!" She closed her eyes and sighed in relief. From out of nowhere, Lafali, jumped down and landed a few feet away from the two, "Menelwen! I found you!" The ever-cheerful elf smiled at the two, "Hehe. Sorry for disturbing your little chat!" she then turned to the half elf, "Menelwen, Lady Galadriel is calling for you."

Celeste stood up and nodded. "Celeste" Boromir called. She turned to him and bowed farewell. By the hand, Lafali dragged the half elf toward the quarters of the Lady of Light. Once there, the elf took her leave.

"Milady." The girl greeted. She knelt down and bowed her head low. Galadriel sat down in a large armchair made out of white wood. She smiled at the young girl and told her to take a seat. Celeste did as she was told and sat down in a seat across from the lady. They stayed in a large study room—much like the study of Elrond.

"I'm sure you know the reason why I have summoned you." Galadriel said, "Have you decided?" The girl looked away from her gaze and stayed silent. "This is troubling you greatly. I feel it. Tell me child…Tell me the reasons—the advantages and disadvantages. It may help me give you a suggestion on what you should do."

There was a long silence before the warrior spoke, "Milady, I have a duty to you, to Lord Celeborn, and Lothlorien. I cannot abandon the homeland of my father. But I swore to myself that I would see the ring destroyed. It is the only way for me…" she closed her hands tightly, "for my sanity. But many things have gone awry and I know it is because of my doing—because I have joined. Nine walkers for the nine ringwraiths. Nine beings of different races—of different cultures. I am different and thus, many events that should have happened did not happen and many of the events that did not happen happened…Gandalf…"

Galadriel stayed silent. She closed her eyes as Celeste spoke again, "I am trouble for them. In my mind, his voice rings out to take the ring from Frodo…To kill the others…Milady, I should have listened to my father…I should have never become a battle elf. I am selfish...I did it for my selfish reasons. This is journey is not about me—but about the fate of middle earth. And I am getting in its way. I hinder it." The girl looked at her lady, "Besides, I have worried them for too long. This will put them at ease."

"Menelwen, things happen for a reason. They always happen for a reason. Nothing is coincidence. We may like it or we may not, but that is life. And you had a reason to go. I remember you telling me how much you felt so weak because you couldn't do anything for those people in your visions. That is why you took up the sword, is it not? It just so happens that your own salvation is tied to the ring. My Child, there are always consequences to actions—good and bad and we have to accept them as they are. No man, elf, dwarf, or any being can save every single soul."

"Now, all of these troubles that you are pondering about—they go on the premise that we would be angry if you left. Tell me, are you really afraid that if you leave with them, we elves would hate you for leaving?" The half elf's head went down, "Dear child, why would you think that? And if you did stay, your friends would not despise you. Your friendship with them brings the best out of you. I know that. I have seen it. " Galadriel smiled, "I've told you this many times before. Your father has always—out of anything else—wanted you to be happy. To be happy, you must face life and life is not an easy road. Menelwen, there are beings who do not have the ability of foresight. You are very lucky—no, you are blessed because you have a chance to change the future. But what do those other beings do?" she waited for the girl to answer. Celeste looked up and said nothing. A gleaming smile was on Galadriel's face, "_They live life. They live it without regrets and face the future with open arms no matter what."_

"Sweet Child, can you really live a life without regret if you stay here. Or can you live that life if you went with them. You have gotten yourself this deep. What would you do, go or stay?"

Celeste closed the door after her final words to Galadriel. She breathed and walked towards an area to where she can think—or at least get her mind away. She passed through long hallways, corridors, gardens, and courtyards. It was dark and the moon shined high in the sky. The girl heard a sound of rushing water and followed it unconsciously. In a large outside area, behind groups of young trees and bushes, stood a small waterfall. A golden haired elf stood beside it. He looked at the watcher and smiled.

"I was wondering when I would get to meet you." Said Legolas, "Many of the Galadhrim have told me that you had been cured. Also, everyone in our company has seen you—I've seen it in their eyes and they are not so worried as before. And I am the last. I praise the heavens and the lord and lady for you being alive."

"Prince…" she said.

He chuckled, "We have travelled together for so long yet you still call me by status. I do not have any status within the company. I am merely Legolas Greenleaf. Please, call me by that and nothing other than that. Now, come, sit, be my company."

She walked towards him and they both sat down beside the water. To Celeste, the sound of waterfall seemed to drown away all her troubles. "You seemed troubled." He said, "Ahh! I know, put your feet in the water. It will make you feel better." She looked at him questioningly. He noticed and he did what he advised her. "See?"

"If you say so." The girl took of her shoes and dipped her legs in the water. "Gaa! It's cold!" The elf laughed, "Yes, but its refreshing!" He commented. Celeste slipped her legs in the water once more. After awhile, her legs got used to the temperature.

"Ever since I came here to Lorien, I have always come here." Legolas started, "It brings peace to my mind. I could stare at this beauty and know that all is right—at least for now." She smiled and looked at the falling water and he continued, "I never knew that there were still elves living here in Lothlorien. It is amazing that I see and feel this land—All those songs of old that sing of this place—They truly keep their word. You are very lucky that you have lived here."

"How did you know that?" she asked. Legolas laughed and spoke, "Many of the Galadhrim have spoken your name when they had heard that you have returned. They feared that the whole woods would be loud once more and that many of them will get injured. It seems that you caused havoc here in your younger days."

Celeste scowled. "I did not! Those fools…" she raised her fists in the air and screamed as if her gossipers where in front of her, "How dare you! I never did such things! Not to that extent! When I get my hands on you, you'd wish I was a better marksman!" The elf beside her laughed hysterically.

"I have never –" he said in between laughs, "I have never seen this side of you!"

Celeste frowned and with her legs splashed water of him. This forced him to laugh some more. She continued to splash water on him and he rebelled and did the same. Both ended up laughing and extremely wet.

Legolas lay down on the ground and smiled. "See, I told you that you'd feel better."

"Yes." The girl chuckled, "But thanks to you, I'm all wet."

"_La la!_ I suppose." He sat up and looked at the rippling water, "Look," There were two leaves in the water. One leaf was green and the other was greenish yellow. As the water rippled, it brought two leaves closer and closer to each other, until their stems connected. "It is as if they are dancing."

"Dancing?" she mumbled, "That's a strange way to look at it. But I can see it."

Legolas stood up and then held out his hand to her, "Let us do the same."

"What?" Celeste shook her head, "I can't. No. I don't even know how."

He laughed, "Then this is a great time to learn!" The elf pulled her up as the girl protested. "Also, you should be more careful" he added as he noticed her bandaged hands.

Celeste sighed and then argued, "Shouldn't there be music while dancing?"

"Let the sound of nature be the music. It is the same thing." He guided her hands: one held his left hand and the other was placed above his hip. His touch was gentle and he continued to smile at her. Then slowly they moved. Celeste watched her feet—hoping that she might not step on his. But as time grew on, she peeked up to look at the elf. His eyes were closed and he was relaxed. The sound of the water falling, the crickets chirping, and the wind blowing all harmonized with each other.

There was a long silence between them as they danced to the 'music'. "Celeste," Legolas started, "I know you are deeply troubled. They say that war is on the boarders of these woods. Many of them are preparing for it. They tell me that you might stay. Is that true?"

The girl kept silent. "Celeste?" she stopped dancing and let him go. "Celeste?" he lifted his hand and touched her shoulder. Her vision blackened and for a moment, she stopped breathing.

"Celeste?" The girl jerked her shoulder from his touch and backed away. The half elf lifted her face and her eyes showed confusion. She then turned and ran.

"Celeste!" Legolas called.

In the water, the two leaves had parted.

She ran as far as her legs could take her. She tried to shake off the vision. She tried to ignore what she had seen. She wished that he had never read his lips. _There are reasons why you and I can never be together. You are being stupid. Can't you see that? I will not let you make that mistake._

Celeste slowed to a walk and then stopped. The girl found herself back in the range. Her bow was still in the same place where she had left it. She picked it up and grabbed a quiver full of arrows and laid it beside her. In the middle of the range, the half elf spread out her legs and aimed. Each arrow shot missed the target. Each time the arrow missed, she would grab another and put more of her feelings of frustration, confusion and anger into the shot.

She was about to shoot, when a voice bothered her.

"How long are you going to keep running?" Celeste aimed at the elf. Lafali raised her hands, "Gah! Don't kill me! I'm innocent!"

Celeste frowned, but still aimed at the elf, "What do you want?"

"You know, I can't speak to you properly with the arrow aimed at—"

"One!"

"There is a fifty-fifty percent chance that you'll just miss…"

"And there is a fifty-fifty percent chance that I will kill you! Two!"

"Okay, okay!" panicked the elf, "But you're not doing any good to yourself. Okay, here it is…" the elf's face became serious, "You should stop running. It will do no good."

Celeste raised a brow, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Lafali dropped her hands and placed them on her hips, "You have to choose Menelwen. Time is running out. Who is it going to be?"

"No, we are not having this conversation again." Celeste released her hold and placed the bow and arrow to her side. "Lafali, you can forget about it! We are at WAR here. Anything can happen!"

"Exactly." The elf commented, "Anything. Can. Happen."

"That's not what I meant."

"You have to tell them sooner or later." The elf pointed at her bandaged hands. "They have a right to know. Or it will be too late."

Celeste tightened her hold, "How do you know about this?"

Lafali huffed, "How do I know about this? Come on, how could I not know about this? But that is besides the point Menelwen. Stop running and face it. Stay or go. Stop making excuses for yourself."

Celeste looked at the night sky. The moon was being covered by clouds, but one bright star still shined bright.

_Menelwen._

_Menelwen!_

_Menelwen!_

She gripped the bow tightly and separated her legs. Her heart pounded with pain. She breathed and aimed at the center of a tree. The girl's head ached. She took a long breath and closed her eyes.

Celeste exhaled.

The fellowship did not see their friend the next day. The ranger sat on his bed and pondered about their conversation of the previous day. The dwarf and the hobbits thought nothing of it and walked around for a stretch, but Frodo was suspicious. The man of the south walked around the pathway, hoping that he would find her, but failed. The prince sat down near the waterfall and wondered.

That night the Company was summoned to the chamber of Celeborn and there the Lord and Lady greeted them. Celeste was not present. "Now is the time," he said, "When those who wish to continue the quest must harden their hearts to leave this land. Those who no longer wish to go forward may remain here for awhile. But whether they stay or go, none can be sure of peace. For we are coming to the edge of doom. Here those who wish may await the oncoming of the hour till either the ways of the world lie open again, or we summon them to the last need of Lorien. Then they may return to their own lands, or else go to the long home of those that fall in battle."

Galadriel looked at them. "They are resolved to go. Though, I bear to you news that one will not join."

"Yes," Aragorn said to them, "We are aware of that."

The company looked down.

A knock came from the door. It opened and a messenger entered the room. He bowed for forgiveness, then walked across the room and whispered words to Celeborn. He quickly bowed again and left the room, but he did not close the door.

An autumn haired girl, clothed in long, layered, green hunter's clothes and brown tracking boots entered the room shortly afterwards and knelt down before the Lord and Lady.

"Menelwen," Celeborn smiled, "Those clothes that you wear. You do realise what this means."

"Yes My Lord." She answered, "I know perfectly well what this means."

Celeborn looked at Galadriel. The lady smiled at her.

…

Lafali walked around the archery range after the half elf left. She stopped at tree and examined it. She smiled.

"You fool." She said, "You have just dug your own grave."

The arrow had hit its mark.

* * *

Author Comments:

Review! Vote and Review! hehe.

Yes, People!

I actually want you to go to my profile and vote. This will give me an idea of the next few chapters and ending. You must **vote and review**!

No stories will be published until you do. (Well, its because classes are starting...haha...I'm so moody right now...But I am serious.)

Polls will close on May 31, 2010. The next chapter will be published sometime after that. Thank you for your support.


	11. Chapter 10: At the Crossroads

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings Trilogy. J.R.R. Tolkien is truly a genius. If you do not recognize some characters, they are most likely mine.

Reminders: Some scenes in this story come from a combination of scenes _directly_ from the movie, the original story and **my own imagination (Please REMEMBER this for there are things and events used specifically for this story!)**. So if anything feels new to you, please do not be alarmed. Review People! Review! I want to become a better writer! Oh and one more thing, when I have time I will fix all my grammatical errors on all my chapters, but I need finish the entire story for those who actually like my work and want to see the end of the story. (Flamers, do not kill my story. Constructive Criticism please.)

**I'd like to thank PixieAlice-xx, Elemarth, LadyDorothy, LadyHeron and all the other Reviewers! You make me so very happy to be a writer! Please continue to help me become better!**

**Polls have ended. Thank You for all your support. Now the story shall continue. You will find out who won at the end of the story! (Yup, Adventure before Romance!) I'm pretty surprised myself. Hahahaha. I am so sorry to all those who did not vote. And sorry for the wait. College is taking a hold of me.**

UPDATE: I fixed my grammatical errors. I hope they make sense now.

* * *

**Chapter 10: At the Crossroads

* * *

**

"Haldir!" called an Elf to the Marchwarden, but he did not respond. The night was cold and the rushing leaves of the trees made him feel edgy. Mist started to settle in. Haldir looked up to the sky. One bright star was the only thing visible in the sky. He stared at it and smiled, but a frown came upon his face shortly afterward. The star started to blink. It blinked faster and faster until the star shined bright and then faded into the darkness.

…

Up in the branches of a tree, sat the half elf. She felt a breeze rushed in from the south and cool her body. She could see the moving lights from the bottom. The elves walked in the darkness below. From her point of view, they looked like ants coming back from a hard days' work.

"Celeste…" called out a voice from below. She looked down and saw a glowing young man standing beside the tree. He had long black hair and wore a long dark robe. He smiled at her and called her name again, "Would you come down?"

She stared at the man and felt uneasiness rise within her. "Who are you?"

The man chuckled, "Why are you afraid? I would not harm you. I wield no weapon." he raised his hands to reveal his truthfulness, "Come, I would like to speak with you."

"Who are you? How do you know of me?" growled the girl.

"I have known you for many years." He said simply, "I know you, just like how I know your Great Father and your _Beloved_ Mother. You have the _gift_. The _perfect gift_ and you wonder. Oh yes, you wonder greatly why you have it. Would you like me to tell you? To tell you the truth that you yearn to hear?"

Celeste stood up on the branch and eyed him, "Who are you?"

The stranger extended out his hand to her and smirked, "I am Annatar. Annatar the Fair. Come to me Menelwen, Child of Anura." She felt drawn to him and unconsciously lifted her hand to reach his. Her eyes closed.

The Battle Elf opened her eyes. It was still night. The dark sky held no star. She looked around and saw that she was still sat up in the tree. Celeste looked down below. The man was not there. She lifted her hand and the bandages were loose. The girl unwound them and looked away at the growing black skin. Without looking, she re-wrapped them as tight as she could and did the same to the other hand. Once finished, Celeste stood up and surveyed her surroundings. She looked up once more, "Gandalf, if you can hear me, lend me your wisdom and your strength." At those words, something hooted. From a nearby tree, a white owl took flight into the sky. She let out a breath and focused her mind, "It is time."

Lafali examined the tree once more. She touched it and pulled out the arrow. "That girl…I really hope she knows what's she's doing. This will only cause more trouble. Many things will change. She knows that!" she sighed and sat down, "But I'm happy—I suppose. She has made up her mind."

From up above, a white owl landed in front of her. It cocked its head to the side. The elf greeted it, "Hello, I didn't know you were here. Did you enjoy your trip?" the bird yawned. "I thought so."

The owl started to jump around as if it was angry, "What? Why didn't I stop her? You should know why! It was her decision."

It turned around and ignored her. Lafali glared at the bird, "Then what was I suppose to do?"

"Hoot" it answered.

"She what?"

"Hoot, hoot"

"Go after her? Are you crazy?"

The owl argued, "Hoot! Hoot!"

"I'm not the one who is crazy!" The elf threw her hands up, "Gaa! Why do I even bother? You're a Bloody Bird after all!"

"Hoot, hoot." The elf's eyes widened as she turned to the owl, "It started. What do you mean it started?" but the bird flew away into the night.

…

"Menelwen," Celeborn smiled, "Those clothes that you wear. You do realise what this means."

"Yes My Lord." She answered, "I know perfectly well what this means."

Celeborn looked at Galadriel. The lady smiled at her.

Celeste stood up and turned to her companions. The Lord caught a glimpse of her neck. "It has been an honor travelling with you." She bowed to them, "I wish you the best. May Elbereth bless and guide you."

"Celeste…" mumbled Boromir. His eyes did not leave her. Legolas looked at her—sadness filled his eyes as did the others. He felt as if he was to be blamed for her decision.

"You all need not look so sad." She gave them a warm smile, "Everything happens for a reason. When this is over, I'm sure we will see each other. Though, this may be the last time you may see me here for I will not be present at your departure tomorrow." The girl quickly turned to face the Lord and Lady, "Your Grace, may I ask your permission to leave. I must prepare immediately."

"Wait a moment. I would like to speak to you." Answered Celeborn. He then looked at the disheartened Fellowship—hurt at the words of their friend. "I see that you still do not know what to do. It is not my part to choose for you, but I will help you as I may. I will furnish your Company with boats for they may make your journey less toilsome for a while. But they will not give you counsel. In the end, you must leave them and the river and turn west—or east, if you so choose." Aragorn thanked Celeborn many times, "All shall be prepared for you and await you at the haven before noon tomorrow" he continued, "I will send my people to you in the morning to help you make ready for the journey. Now we will wish you all a fair night and untroubled sleep."

"Good night," said Galadriel, "Sleep in peace! Do not trouble your hearts. Maybe the paths that you each shall tread are already laid before your feet." She looked at Celeste, "That includes you too my child," she returned her gazed back to men, "Good Night. Sleep well."

The Half elf smiled at them, "Good Night. I wish our time here was much longer and more at a time of peace." Celeste walked towards them, "Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli." She looked at them as she said their name, "Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo…Forever are you all in my heart. Thank You for letting me accompany you. We must part ways…for now."

Aragorn stretched out his hand to her, "_Menelwen…_" but she turned and walked away from them.

The Company took their leave and returned to their pavilion. They all glanced quickly at the girl, who faced her superiors. Once they had left, the room felt dark. The battle elf knelt down before Celeborn and Galadriel once more. "Who are you?" asked Celeborn sternly, "Where is Menelwen?"

The girl smirked, "What makes you say that _My Lord_?"

"Your neck." Answered Celeborn, "Menelwen has a long scar on her neck, yet you do not have one."

"Neither do I sense life within you," added Galadriel, "Tell us, where is she?"

The look-alike stood up and bowed to them, "Forgive me, not even I can say. My Mistress gave me explicit orders to act like her—to not gain suspicion while she is away. I have failed at that. She will be most displeased."

"For Menelwen to create you, her gift has truly grown."

The girl laughed, "Yes. As of late, I am her greatest creation."

The Lady looked at her husband and then to the girl, "I thought Menelwen had decided to go and leave with them. I told her to come here to announce that decision. But she did not. Tell me, did she change her mind? Is that why you are here and not her?"

"Forgive me, _My Lady_," the girl looked at them, "There is something that my Mistress must do before she proceeds with her plan. What she must do, I do not know. I am only her creation—an inanimate object. I do not have her mind. But, I am here because she wants the Fellowship to go on. She does not want to hinder them—nor make them worry. Time is quickly running out."

Celeborn sighed and placed a hand on his head. "What troubles me is that she left without giving any notice to us. What is she planning to do? She knows very well that the Fellowship will leave tomorrow."

There was silence. Only the sound of breathing could be heard. "Your Grace," started the girl, "Who is Annatar the Fair?"

The two elves eyed her, "Why do you ask that?" She stared blankly at them. The lord repeated the question. But she ignored the question. She seemed to be talking to herself, "My Mistress…we—we are coming farther and farther apart…any farther and I would return to you…" she lifted her hands and her skin started to fade. In moments, she was no more.

…

Celeste placed her hands on the hilts of her swords as she stood by a tall tree in the darkness of the forest. Her long, layered, green hunter's clothes and brown tracking boots covered her well. But she was far from her beloved woods. Far from any comfort. Energy returned to her and she was able to walk again. "So they know. That is no surprise." She mumbled and then sighed, "Really now, what am I going to do with you? Though I give you credit. You have done well." She sat down under the trees and rested—at least tried to do so. A dark voice in her mind kept calling to her.

"Annatar…"

…

Morning had come. Strider paced around the courtyard. It was clear to all that the ranger was troubled. "Aragorn!" Leoglas walked toward him. He was followed by the rest of the company. They carried their belongings and were ready to leave. Aragorn nodded and advanced his to next plan—to leave the woods of Lorien.

A loud laugh came in front of them. Haldir smiled at the company. Frodo and Aragorn greeted him with delight. "I have returned from the Northern Fences," said the Elf, "They tell me that you are leaving. And so, I was sent to be your guide. As of now, the Dimrill Dale is full of vapour and clouds of smoke. The mountains are all troubled. If any of you thought of returning back to your homes, you would not have been able to pass that way." He reviewed all their faces, "But that is not the case, now is it?"

"Haldir…" the ranger walked toward him and whispered, "Have you seen Celeste?" The elf's face saddened a bit and remembered:

…

The Marchwarden stared at the messenger. "So, I shall lead them. If that is what the Lord and Lady wishes, then it will be done."

The messenger nodded and left. Haldir excused himself from his companions and walked towards Caras Galadhon. But then someone ran into him. His eyes grew in surprise, "Menelwen?"

"Master Haldir!" the girl stepped back, "What—What are you doing here?"

"I'd like to ask the same thing." He said. He scanned her, "Where are you going dressed like that?"

"Do you disapprove?" the student asked and looked away, "I'm leaving."

"What?" He looked at her questioningly, "What is the matter?" Celeste continued to stay silent. "Why can you not tell me?" she started to walk passed him, "Menlewen!"

Haldir caught her arm and the girl glared at him, "_Ledho uin râd Haldir! _Move or I will make you do so by force._" _The elf looked at her. An image flashed in his head—a returning memory.

_Lord_ _Turin?_

She looked at him—eyes filled with hate, but she softened her voice, "Let go."

Her former master closed his eyes and breathed deeply as he thought. He then pulled her into a hug and gave his consent, "I—I will not stop you. This is your life and not mine."

The half elf buried her face in his chest and mumbled, "I thank you for understanding…I need to do this. Please…please say not a word of this." She looked in to his eyes. To the elf, his former student looked like the innocent, sweet child she once was. "Master Hal—I mean Haldir…Protect them. Protect all of them."

"You do not have to tell me my duty." He said firmly. He looked down and saw her small body shaking. Her voice shook, "Do n-not follow…do not follow me…"

Haldir tightened his hold on her. He kissed her forehead and placed his head on top of hers. He spoke softly, "I need not follow you. I need not follow if you would just stay by my side. You do not have to cry over my death if you did not leave." The girl felt his heart beat, "Why? Why does it have to be this way? Why can you not be that star? My star…" he sighed, "Menelwen, when this is all over…come back to Lorien…come back to me…" Haldir moved his head and whispered in her ear. _"Gen melin."_

…

"Haldir?" Aragorn waited for his answer and the soldier returned to his senses.

"No, I have not seen her. I hear that she was given a choice and that she had answered. I suppose it is for the best. You need not worry about this matter. My dear friend, you have far more troubles to worry about." Haldir placed his hand on the man's shoulder and addressed the others, "Come now, your path lies south."

They walked through Caras Galadhon and all was silent. Only the many murmuring voices and bitter singing can be heard up in the trees. The Marchwarden led them down the southward slopes of the hill and they came to the great gate hung with lamps and the white bridge. And so, they passed out and left the city of the Elves. Many twist and turns the company went until they reached the shores of the river. Celeborn, Galadriel and a handful of Galadhrim greeted their arrival. Once their things were placed on the boat and all were settled, they left.

…

It was high noon when the girl awoke. She quickly gathered her things and started to move. Celeste frowned. The woods were still dark, even though the sun shined. Eerie voices haunted her mind. All called her name. All wanted her to come. The half elf walked till no end.

_Menelwen…_

Celeste sighed and was about to turn around when something caught her eye. "You yearn to know…" said the voice, "…Come…" Annatar stood before the girl. He smiled at her and ran deep into the woods. She ran after him and called out, "Wait! Tell me!" but the man continued to run. In moments, the girl could not find any trace of him and stopped running. Her eyes widened and climbed up a tree to be hidden from view. There was a large number of marching battle-ready orcs. They bore a marking—a white hand.

She jumped down when all had left. Celeste thought silently about her next move. "What do we have here? A lost wood elf?" she turned around—five curious orcs stood behind her—weapons at hand. They laughed at the surprise half elf. She slowly reached for her swords.

_Kill them._

The air grew dark. This frightened the orcs. Celeste grinned and laughed softly. She felt a great desire to kill. She was battle-hungry. She was mad.

And battle commenced.

Clouds covered the sun. Rain poured. The battle elf walked down the path—away from the shredded demons that were once Orcs. She was emotionless and thought of nothing. When her sense came back to her, Celeste found herself by a river. She watched the rain combine itself with the flowing water. She sheathed her blades and sat down. In the water, leaves and flowers floated away. Branches that fell bounced with the current. A person with golden hair drifted passed her. She stared at the body for a long time before she realized what she must do. The girl ran by the side of the river until she passed it by. Luckily, the body floated to a shallow area and Celeste was able to reach for it. She dragged the person to shore. Panic consumed her as she held the man in her arms. He was breathing, but his body temperature was swiftly dropping.

"Prince! Prince, wake up!" she shook him—hoping that he may wake up, "Prince! Please wake up!"

"LEGOLAS!"

…

"We have to go back!" demanded the ranger.

Boromir stood up and address the man, "Yes, but we do not even know where he is! He was taken by the current! He could be anywhere by now!" he argued, "Even you cannot track those drowned by the river!"

Aragorn sat down on top of a rock and tried to think. The trees of the woods rustled. The ranger listened to the wordless whispers of the trees as if they could tell him what they should do. The hobbits and dwarf did not speak as the two men bickered.

"Its been three days." Said Boromir, "there is no hope for him."

Aragorn looked at the Gondorian—deeply offended, "That is not for you to say."

"Aye!" Gimli stood up. He tightened the elf's bow—the gift from the Lady to the archer. "I know for sure that the elf is alive. Lived for many years. He would not die so easily."

Boromir sighed, "Need I remind you that we do not know where he is? We have lost valuable time already!"

"If he is alive, he might have gone back to Lothlorien." Mumbled Pippin.

Strider looked at the hobbit, "That is plausible, but since we do not know, we must look for him. I will not leave him."

The Gondorian touched his head. Frustration visible, "All right. Fine." He said, "And how are we to do this? If we are to search the river, it would take days. Also, we only have two boats now." he eyed the dwarf.

"GAH!" shouted Gimli, "That ELF!"

Merry placed a hand on the dwarf's shoulder, "It was not your fault that the boat tipped over."

The miner glared at the hobbit, "It never said it was."

Sam looked at Frodo. His Master sat there—oblivious to the situation. Frodo was in deep thought. "Mister Frodo?" and touched him, "Mister Frodo what is wrong?"

Frodo looked at his gardener, "It is nothing Sam." He turned to the others and then looked back, "I hope he is well Sam. I really hope so."

A gust of wind blew in and the sun peeked out from the clouds. A great shadow flew overhead. It circled around them until it descended. All looked at the bird that sat in the center of where the Fellowship.

…

It was warm. Heat filled the body as the eyes fluttered open. Fire greeted him. The elf sat up and stared at his surroundings. From his observation, he concluded that it was night and he slept in a cave. A cold breeze rushed in from the entrance—rain had recently ceased. He looked around and saw that his clothes were drying by the fire for he wore only his pants. A large green cloak covered his legs. They were soft, but there were patches of blood stains in the fabric.

A memory came to him, "Gimli!" he stood up, but then his weakened body brought him down. He placed a hand on his head. Legolas breathed and tried to remember what had happened but to no avail. He placed his hand down and a bowl tipped over. He quickly gathered the spilled contents—berries. The bowl had been carved out, but not very well. The elf sniffed the berry before he ate it.

"You're awake!"

He turned—his mouth dropped. Celeste ran toward him, knelt down and placed one hand on his forehead and her other hand on her head. "This good, your body temperature is normal." She smiled at the awe-struck elf. "You've been out cold for two days. You look much better now. How do you feel?"

The elf stared at her. Trying to comprehend what had happened. This—everything—It confused him greatly. "Celeste?" he shook his head, "You—you're here? I don't understand…"

She raised a brow, "I'd like to ask the same thing. Maybe you can clarify the situation for me. What were you doing floating in a river? Unconscious? I am sure it is not because you wanted to have a midnight swim! Prince! What happened? Where are the others?"

Legolas placed a hand on his hand and looked away. The girl backed away to give him room, "Forgive me. That was rude of me." She noticed that he held the bowl of berries, "Please, eat. You need to regain your strength. I will wait. When you are feeling better, please tell me what happened."

He looked at her, "Celeste. You here. Why? I thought you decided to stay."

Celeste looked away after she realized that she had been staring at the half-naked elf, "I was _scouting._ "

"Out here?"

"This is still the woods of Lothlorien!" she argued, but then covered her mouth, "forgive me. That was rude." She continued, "um…well, as I was _scouting_. I found you floating in the water. That is a mystery which I hope you would give an answer to."

"We sailed." The elf started as he gazed into the burning fire, "Aragorn boated with Frodo and Sam. Boromir with Merry and Pippin. Gimli and I shared the same boat. It was smooth and the travel light." He ran his hand through his hair, "The current started to pick up when I saw some movement in the water. I did not know what it was. Gimli moved too much and rocked the boat…Then we hit—a rock I believe—and the boat tipped over." He shook his head, "the current was as strong as the blizzard in Caradhras. Gimli…"

"He is fine." The girl interrupted. She looked at him and smiled, "I believe that he is well. I'm sure Aragorn and the others have him. I do not worry."

The archer smiled. "I have that feeling as well. Thank You."

The half elf shook her head, "I need no gratitude. I'm so happy that you are in good health." She tucked her fallen hair behind her ear, "I hear that you are now good friends will Gimli. You too would bicker at just about anything at the start of this journey. I'm glad that you too are getting along."

"_La la_. Is that so?" the elf smiled at the memories.

"Please, eat." Celeste motioned him to the bowl of berries. The elf chuckled and started to eat, "There is a messenger who is looking for Aragorn and the others. Soon you would be reunited. So please eat well, so that your strength returns quickly." She stood, "I will be outside keeping watch, so please take your time and rest."

Hours had passed and the sitting girl stared into the vast unknown of the dark sky. The breeze was cool and she shivered a bit. There were many stars shining in the night. Many of different shapes and brightness. The marchwarden appeared in her thoughts and she shook her head. She then looked up and searched the sky, but she could not find it. She could not find that star.

"The sky is so beautiful tonight." Commented Legolas—fully dressed. He sat down beside the half elf. Another breeze came in and she shivered. In a swift, but gentle movement the elf placed the girl's cloak over her small body. Celeste looked at him in surprise, "Thank You." He smiled and looked up. She followed his lead.

"When I was a child, my mother would tell me stories about the stars." Started the elf, "She would always tell me that the stars are the most beautiful thing anyone could ever find in all of middle earth. They are so common, yet so rare."

The girl tilted her head to the side, "How is that possible? That saying contradicts itself."

Legolas laughed, "Yes, I thought that too, but then I realized that it was true. The stars are so common because they are there—up in the sky. Always shining bright even in the morning, though no one can see them because the Sun out shines them. That is why they best at night. Amidst the dark sky." He smiled, "They are rare—rare beauty—rare splendour. They are special."

"Why is it…Why can't I see some of them?" the girl asked, "It is because of the darkness isn't it? It consumed them—never to return to the sky…" the archer looked at her questioningly, "There was a star…It shined bright in the sky—it was always there every time I looked up into the night. But now, it is not there…it is gone…"

"No," he shook his head, "Its light must have weakened, but I do not think it was consumed by the darkness of the world. I believe it is trying to gain back its brightness." She looked at him and the two gazed at each others eyes, "It will return—probably brighter than what it was before."

Celeste smiled and then looked up, "Really? It will return?" she mumbled to herself. The girl chuckled. "It will return…It is not ready…that's why its not there… It will return." She stood up and shouted, "IT WILL RETURN! IT IS GOING TO RETURN!" Legolas laughed at the girl.

She turned around to smile at him, but she lost her balance. At the corner of her eye she saw a cloaked man in the shadows of the night, "Annatar…" she whispered to herself.

"Celeste!" Legolas caught a hold of her. The girl held on to his right shoulder—her head bent down to avoid eye contact. "Are you all right? Celeste?" the girl took deep breathes and spoke to him quietly, "If I give it to you…that task…can you..do it?...destroy…evil…me…"

The confused elf shook his head, "What? I do not understand. Celeste?"

She laughed weakly, "I need to sit." And he guided her to her seat. She still breathed irregularly so she tired to take deep breathes. The elf looked at her—worry in his eyes. She laughed softly, "I guess I was more tired than I realized. Do not worry about me. I just need to sleep." She smiled, "I think you need sleep too." She gathered the fallen cloak and stood up again. "Good night, Pri—Legolas…"

In moments, the girl fell asleep. Legolas walked towards the cave and sat by the entrance. He watched as Celeste sleep. "What goes through your head?" he whispered to himself, "Why won't you tell me too?"

…

The bird flew above them. Aragorn walked fast to keep up with its pace. The other followed. Morning shined bright. The sound of the river was close. The bird flew flapped its wings faster and then dived between the trees. The ranger ran ahead and he found himself in an area with a cave. Outside the cave, a girl in a green cloak and hunter boots held out her hand for the bird to land and disappear. She smiled at them as they came to view.

"Celeste!" Boromir said in surprise.

"Bless your soul, Lassie!" sniffed Gimli.

The hobbits jumped for joy, "It's Celeste! It's Celeste!" Frodo stared at the girl…uneasiness overpowered his joy to see her.

Aragorn walked toward her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Celeste. You are here." His eyes filled with tender joy. She smiled at him and then stepped aside. Legolas came out of the cave and smiled at the company.

"Nice to see you all again. You are all doing well by the sound of it." The elf commented.

"Legolas!" Aragorn greeted his friend with a hug.

"By the stars and heavens, you are alive!" mumbled the Gondorian. He turned to the girl and smiled, "You saved him." She chuckled at his reaction.

The hobbits laughed at the excitement. The dwarf walked up to the elf, "Do not do that ever again!" he held out the elf's bow and quiver. Legolas smiled and took his weapons, "and next time, do not rock the boat."

The ranger turned to the girl, "Celeste, you're here. I'm glad." He started, "Do not do be offended, but why? I thought—"

"I was _scouting_." Was her answer.

"Out here?"

She placed her hands on her hips, "Is that really hard to believe?" They all laughed and the half elf shook her head, "Really now, I leave you for a few days and you get into trouble." She sighed, "All of you are absolutely hopeless."

Once they all had settled, a meeting commenced.

"You all cannot linger here any longer." Started the battle elf, "There are Orcs who roam this area. They stay in large groupings. Where their destination lies, I do not know. Though, All of them wear the white hand. If you meet up with them, then will be more trouble."

"Then what is our plan now?" asked Boromir

Aragorn answered, "We continue with what we discussed earlier."

Boromir frowned, "Yes, but after that? Which road shall we take?"

"We will decide when the time comes."

"If we take the road to Minas Tirith—"

"We will decide when the time comes." Repeated the ranger sternly.

"But!"

"Boromir." The Gondorian stayed silent as did most of those present.

Celeste looked at the two men. Tension rises between them by the hour. "This will be hard then," Merry pointed out, "It will be hard for just two boats—it will be a tight fit if I am not mistaken."

"We've spent much time here." Added Frodo.

Boromir nodded, "Yes, that is true. We need a quicker route to gain back the time lost."

The girl thought for awhile until her mind was set, "You say the boat was lost. Lost, it was. Damaged, it is not. The boat of Lothlorien is sturdy and strong even though it is light. Actually, if you travel a little ways by the river, you can find it again." She smiled at their awed faces, "While my bird was looking for you, it scanned the area and noticed the boat."

The Gondorian smiled, "You have always been helpful to us. Thank you."

"Yes," agreed the ranger, "Thank you."

"Then, I do not think our ways should part. Somehow our paths lead us to this moment." She turned to Frodo, "I remember giving you my word in supporting you. I still wish to do that."

"Celeste," strider voice softened, "I do not think this is wise. You might regret this."

She shook her head, "Contrary to your belief, I will not regret this." She looked at all of them, "I promise you all that. But the question is now, do you accept my decision?"

"Are you sure about this?" asked Boromir—his eyes showed tender care.

"I should finish what I have started. It would be foolish on my part to leave."

Legolas sighed, "There would no longer be an easy road, yet you are still willing?"

"There was no easy road to begin with."

All of them nodded, but the undecided ring bearer. "Frodo?" the girl asked him. The hobbit looked at her. He remembered the night when Galadriel showed him her mirror:

…

"You must be aware of everything around you." Advised the Lady," There is much evil from the outside." She looked up, "and from within."

"Do you speak of Celeste?" was the automatic response of the hobbit. Galadriel looked at him and was silent. "I had a dream. It was dark and we were surrounded by the woods. I searched and searched for my companions, but they lay dead before me… in the middle stood Celeste…her eyes staring straight towards me…the sword that she held—dripped of blood…" he tried to shake of the memory, "In her hand—her hand held the ring—the one ring…and she smiled at me and laughed." Frodo looked at the Lady, "'It is mine' she said, 'the ring of power is mine.'"

"You are a Ring bearer, Frodo. Remember that." She commented, "This task was appointed to you—not to Menelwen—not to anyone else. You will be tested because of it. If you do not find a way, no one will."

"What of Celeste? What shall I do?"

"Ever since she was a child, she had known that this journey will occur. She has been training in hopes to help you succeed in finishing your task. But she is troubled now. Struck between her duty to Lorien and her want to help. The quest now stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." She breathed, "Be very attentive of her, Frodo for she is slipping." The hobbit looked down, "She knows this well so do not be disheartened. She needs your support like how you need support from the Company."

…

Frodo thought silently and then looked at Celeste who awaited his answer.

"I'm counting on you Celeste." The girl smiled at his answer.

"Now, how will you explain this to the Lord and Lady?" Aragorn asked.

She laughed, "They will be notified."

"I hope so."

She raised her brow, "What is that suppose to mean?"

The ranger just laughed. "Welcome back, Menelwen."

…

Up in a high tree, sitting on a branch—hidden from view, was Lafali. She watched as the reunited company converse. "History tends to repeat itself doesn't it?" she said, "Yet, everything is changing. That girl knows that—yet she still does this. She is going to her own death. Why can't she just be a good little girl?" she looked to the back, "Right Talin?"

The man named Talin—cloaked and hooded in white stood on an adjacent branch stayed silent.

"What are we going to do now?" Lafali asked.

"Wait." Answered Talin, "We will wait and watch."

* * *

Author Comments:

Hi! Sorry for the long delay. I will announce now that I will have a very hard time writing. (Try being a college student if you don't believe me.)

The only times I will be able to write is on the weekends. So I will try to upload a story at least once a week or every two weeks.

Tell me what you think so far. This is the best I can come up with. So I hope you enjoy. Again, I thank you for staying tuned with me.

Review, Review, Review!

Also, _Gen melin _means **I love you** in Sindarin Elvish. _  
_


	12. Chapter 11: United, We Stand

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings Trilogy. J.R.R. Tolkien is truly a genius. If you do not recognize some characters, they are most likely mine.

Reminders: Some scenes in this story come from a combination of scenes _directly_ from the movie, the original story and **my own imagination (Please REMEMBER this for there are things and events used specifically for this story!)**. So if anything feels new to you, please do not be alarmed. Review People! Review! I want to become a better writer! (Flamers, do not kill my story. Constructive Criticism please.)

**Note: I have cleaned all my grammatical errors in the other chapters! I hope it is grammatically correct now. I added a bit more/ fixed some scenes in some chapters—nothing too major. Also, I think it is a good idea to re-read the past chapters since you might have forgotten the story.

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: United, We Stand

* * *

**

…

Turin started to hum. The sweet, soothing sound echoed in the quite room. His daughter's breathing was drowned out. He caressed the child's hair as she slept in his lap. It was hours ago when the girl had awakened her father. A horrible dream had dwelled in her sleep. The elf smiled softly at his sleeping child. Her image reminded him of many things. Of beautiful and happy memories. Of his beloved wife.

"Elrond," he said him finally. The elf sat across the room as he waited patiently for Celeste to fall asleep once more, "Elrond, is it true? What I have heard? Is it true?"

The Lord shook his head, "There is an unspeakable darkness that haunts the forests of Mirkwood. Other than that, there is nothing that seems out of the ordinary."

"It is him." the father looked at his child and held her tightly, "For about four hundred years I have felt his growing presence. Elrond, I know it is him."

"Do not make such rash judgements." The elf scolded quietly, "That is not for certain."

Turin looked at his friend, "You know this as well as I do. Do not deny that. If _he_ is truly alive, then the ring must have been found or it is being awakened." he then bowed his head, "For years now, Menelwen has been having these dreams—nightmares of an unknown battle. She keeps telling me that there was a voice. 'The ring was his,' it said. 'The Ring of Power was _his_.'" He paused and thought for awhile. Turin checked to see if their conversation was waking up the girl. Celeste was still asleep and her father continued, "Moments ago, before you came in, she had another dream. She said that you had declared to a congregation that there was a peril that belonged to all of Middle Earth. That all must unite to face the threat of Mordor. Each race is bound to that fate — that one doom."

Elrond stayed silent. His friend lifted his face and stared straight into the Lord's eyes, "Elrond, on that day you announced that the Fellowship of the Ring will travel to Mordor and destroy the One Ring."

"Turin, I canno—"

"I will leave with them with or without your permission!" Celeste moved slightly at her father's sudden loudness. The elf settled down once more and stroked the girl's hair. The sound of breathing filled the room. "I apologize my friend. I know you worry for me." He gave him a small smile, "You must have thought that I would leave you like all those moons passed…But, that will not happen…I do not think it would."

The Elf Lord breath, "You are putting yourself in harms way. You have an important duty now. Turin, you cannot act so hastily. Anura would not approve of this."

The room grew dark once more. The father caressed his child's head. A long time had passed before he spoke again. "Do—do you know what she told me? Before I left for Rivendell?" he muttered sorrowfully, "She made me promise not to die—not to die out of grief if she passed away." The elf paused and breathed unsteadily, "She told me to hold it—to hold it like how the world holds its deep blue waters. I must protect our child she said. Celeste needed me—if ever she left. " He looked at Elrond, "If I did not do this—if I did not live…she would deny me in front of Eru." Turin bit his lip and closed his eyes, "Of course I agreed. But—but, I never knew she would leave so soon." He shook his head, "I never saw it. I was so blind."

"Do not blame yourself." Said Elrond. His eyes showed sympathy to the crying elf, "It was not your fault."

"I now know how you felt when Celebrain left."

His friend shook his head and mumbled, "Your pain is much more than mine."

Turin looked at his child again and tightened his hold. Tears fells from his face. "Anura. How could you do this to me? No matter how much I call for you…No matter how much I look…Even if I go to the undying lands—I would not find you for you would not be there!"

"This is the very reason why the love between Elves and Mortals cannot be."

The elf shook his head, "Why? Tell me Elrond. Tell me why did Sauron choose me? Out of all those stronger, wiser, greater than I—why me? Why? I'm losing this fight. And now…my child has the evil within me. Why? Why?" more tears fell, "When Amoth was destroyed…I thought I had lost her too! Even now—even as she sleeps here in my arms…I am losing her. I am losing myself. I wonder everyday if I can truly keep my promise." Turin lifted his head and looked at Elrond, "I need to protect my child…I need to protect her. She need not suffer—I do not wish for her to bear the same fate as I. I beg of you my friend. Please help me fulfil my promise."

After another long silence, Elrond stood up. "I, Elrond Half-Elven, swear to you, Turin—my dear, dear friend, when that day comes…you will go with the company as the representative of all elves. " He placed a hand on the father's shoulder, "Though I worry, because that might be the best that I can do for you. You deserve more than that."

"If you could do that for me…then that is more than enough. I would not ask you anymore than that…You have done so much for me…for us."

...

_Events of the past are interesting._

Many things have changed. This mission was not for me to take. Instead of my father, it was I who went.

_Your Father did all that he could. Do not let all his work go to waste now that you are so far._

Why did Sauron choose my father?

_That is a question only the Dark Lord can answer._

If that is the solution then I refuse to know.

_I am sure the answer will reveal itself to you sooner or later. _

Forgive me, for I did not tell you of my leave properly.

_You need not worry about that. Right now, you will face dangers far worse than what you have encountered before. Remember my mirror. It is important that you do. _

I understand.

_Take things step by step. Do not rush into them. If you do not, then it will be your downfall._

I will take heed.

_Do not lose hope. Do not let the darkness overtake you. Does that sound familiar?_

Yes. Please fight hard.

_You need not worry nor fear for us. _

Be safe My Lady.

_May Elbereth and Valar bless you, My dear Menelwen._

…

The company set off from land as soon all three boats were prepared and arranged. Morning had gone and passed. The river flowed smoothly much to the joy of the company. Despite that, the elf and dwarf, like all the others, were in a gloomy mood. In front of two, sat Celeste. The girl could have stayed in another boat, but the half elf did not have the heart to listen to Aragorn's lecture on boat organization and procedure. Soon, the sun started to fall asleep. The ranger led the company to a small tree filled island. There, they camped and rested.

The half elf sat by the fire. She gazed at the beauty of its flames. It amused her that the very thing has two polar purposes: the giver of life and the bringer of death. She looked around. Sam was close by, preparing supper whereas Merry and Pippin sat a few feet away. They talked to Gimli, but by their faces, it was of a depressing matter. Near the river, Aragorn and Boromir debated against each other about what road to take as they secured the boats. She saw no sign of Legolas. Neither could she see Frodo. It did not matter to her how far the hobbit was, but what mattered was how close their proximity was to each other.

"You seem disappointed."

She chuckled as she turned to see the Mirkwood Prince standing beside her, "Ah. Was it visible?" the elf nodded and sat down, "Nothing of interest happened today. No one fell off a boat or something of that sort."

He laughed softly, "You are in better spirits than most of us."

"It is no help to all of you if I too am gloomy." She reasoned, "It does not make the situation any better."

Legolas smiled weakly, "Then forgive my glum state. I cannot be in a cheery mood even if I could." Celeste looked at him questioningly as the elf looked at the flames of the fire. "I feel the wind of my forest. I am so close to my home, yet so far away."

The girl's eyes widened at her realization. "That's right. I forgot. The forests of Mirkwood lie somewhere beyond this area."

He nodded, "I wonder how my father is doing. And the other elves of my land. I have always wondered if they too feel the looming darkness grow stronger and stronger. Day by day, my concern for them grows. I'm sure if I hear some songs sung by them, I would feel much better. Oh, how I miss my home. So close, yet so far." The half elf stared at the Prince in slight awe for as he spoke she felt getting smaller and smaller—she was but a child compared to the many years old life he had lived. She wondered what kind of thoughts ran through his old mind. What duties he has to do. What kind of life he lived before this. She wondered how life—this journey would have been like if it was her father that was the representative of the elves and not the royal Prince of Mirkwood.

"I forgive me." He said to her, "I did not mean to ramble."

She shook her head, "It is all right. I understand how you feel. You are not alone on this one. I'm sure everyone here felt the same at one point or another." Their eyes met and he smiled at her sweetly. Celeste felt her heart race and she looked away. _Not again._

Sam announced dinner and all came to by the fire. Frodo walked out of the shadows and sat by Sam. The hobbit and half elf met eyes, but then quickly looked away. The sound of munching of food and the burning of fire could only be heard. Celeste was already finished with her meal when the others were halfway done. This worried Sam. "Celeste, you can eat more if you want. There is plenty."

"No, I am fine." She reassured him.

The hobbit was not convinced, "But all you ate today were berries. You did not even eat any Lembas."

"Lembas?" the girl asked with slight shock, "There was Lembas?"

All stared at the elf and dwarf. She laughed at the moment, "It matters not anyway. I have received much trouble from them!"

"Trouble?" asked the elf, "What trouble can Lembas give you?"

"Yes, what kind of trouble? They are oh so delicious and filling! They can't be that way!" added Pippin.

"Chaos," Replied the ranger with a sigh, "Complete and absolute chaos."

Celeste frowned and addressed the man, "If you are referring to that one time in the forest…That was not my fault!"

Aragorn sighed, "No. Of course I was not stating that. I'm referring to all THOSE times."

"No Fair Aragorn!" the ranger laughed.

"Celeste tell us!" Merry's eyes showed curiosity.

"Yes! Yes!" added Pippin, "Tell us! Tell us!"

The girl laughed, "It was nothing big…not really." She smiled at the memory, "My father took me on a scouting mission. Together, with five others, we hiked up a steppe mountain. I was young then so I did not have the right stamina to make such a journey. So my father gave me Lembas whenever I got tired. And so, my problem was solved, but a new one had occurred over time."

The ranger shook his head as he laughed, "Yes. Believe me. The mission would have been easier if you did not eat so much. You, with a stomach ache, and five panicking elves in the middle of nowhere." He sighed, "Who would have known? And due to circumstances and reasons that cannot be stated in my fear that I will be choked in my sleep…" he smiled at Celeste and she returned the gesture with a glare, "All of us agreed to pronounce the mission a failure and we all went back home."

"And I was scolded and tortured with a long lecture on why I shouldn't over eat."

"They banned you from eating any Lembas."

She sighed, "I had to resort to gathering berries."

"Which you ended up failing miserably," he added, "You ate poison berries and ran through areas of wild poison oak and ivy."

"Life is too cruel sometimes."

All of them bit their lip, but after a while they could not hide their laughter. Celeste smiled in accomplishment. The dark air that surrounded the company became light and joyous.

"You have such an odd childhood." Commented Boromir.

Pippin and Merry laughed loudly. The mood was fitting. Thus, they proceeded in telling amusing and funny hobbit stories. Both even started to sing and dance to explain their tale. The fire and those that surrounded it roared with laughter. If anyone had passed by, they would not guess that they were on a mission of swiftness and secrecy. A mission of upmost importance. Celeste started to tear up because of so much laughter. It was the best feeling she—any of them had felt ever since they left for the journey. Ever since the passing of Gandalf.

Another hour had passed and the merriment died down. Most opted for a good night's rest. Aragorn sat near the river under the cover of a large tree. The moonlight glimmered in the water. No star companied the lonely moon.

"Mind if I sit with you?" asked the girl as she sat down beside him.

"My answer would not matter now that you are sitting beside me." He said amused. Celeste smiled. The wind blew and the cool night air rushed in. Both felt at peace. Their company reminded them of a happier time. Of happier memories from the seemingly distant past. Aragorn placed his hand in his pocket and took out an emerald stone.

"That is Elfstone." Commented the half elf.

He smiled softly, "Yes. Lady Galadriel gave it to me."

"She did?" Celeste replied, "Then, you know who the previous owner is, don't you?" the man chuckled, but said nothing. "I heard that the stone was owned by the Lady herself. She then gave it to Lady Celebrian and then she had given it to Lady Arwen. And now the stone comes to you. It…it is the token of hope…our hope that Sauron would fall." She smiled, "That you would be the High King of both Gondor and Anor. And when you become King…that would permit you to marry Arwen, Elessar…"

The battle elf looked up and stared into the blank sky, "I wonder how she is doing. I hope that she is well."

"I'm sure she is fine. You worry too much."

Celeste shook her head, "No. I worry too less! Arwen runs around unchecked. If she gets into trouble, I get blamed. I remember when I had the vision of you and the hobbits in the forest. I rushed to Lord Elrond and told him. Unfortunately, Lady Arwen was there and she rushed out of the room after I said your name!" she sighed, "She then stole Lord Glorfindel's horse—Asfaloth—and I had to run after her. All she kept saying was Estel this or Estel that. Just Estel, Estel, Estel!" Aragorn smiled. "And when I got back, I was confronted by Lord Glorfindel himself—and Arwen had sneaked away again."

"Both of you are crazy."

She shook her head, "I bet, if she was here right now, she would tell me how unlady like I am. I kept scolding her to act properly. She would probably say how much I look, dress and smell like a man right now."

The ranger patted her shoulder as he laughed, "The two of you act like children sometimes."

The girl nudged him, "Says the boy who is two hundred younger than me. Who is the child now?" both laughed.

"Thank you." The man whispered, "Thank you for talking to me. My mind was troubled. This…this made me feel a bit better."

Celeste face became slightly serious, "It is about the path we should take isn't it?"

He nodded, "Whether to take the path to Mordor or to Minas Tirith, I do not know."

"It must be really hard on you. Everyone looks up to you for guidance." She looked to the water, "I can see it in their eyes. In yours as well. You do not want to face the terror—I'm sure you all want to go to Minas Tirith. But there is a reason why we all set out. I do not know if it will help, but I have already made my vote. I am sure you know what my vote is, Aragorn."

"I know." He said, "But, I need to give them more time to think about this. It won't help any of us if we rush into a decision. They still have time to think. I worry about Frodo-he has much to bear."

"Frodo, huh?" the girl mumbled.

Aragorn looked to her, "Speaking of Frodo, what is going on between the two of you?"

The half elf gave him a fake, yet realistic look of shock "What do you mean?"

"The both of you have been ignoring each other. Don't think I haven't noticed. Did you get into an argument with him?"

"No, not a single argument." She said sadly as she looked away from him.

"Then, why the distance?"

"I guess…I suppose…" she thought about her explanation. _Should I tell him?_ "It is so that I would not trouble him. Like you said, he has much to bear. I am just giving him time to be alone and think."

He raised a brow, "Is that so. Forgive me if my questioning sounded rude. That was not my intent." The ranger shook his head, "The three of you have been acting strange—if not stranger lately."

"The three?" she asked.

"You, Frodo and Boromir." Was his reply, "Maybe, I have been over thinking things."

"Maybe."

A long silence came to them. Celeste stared into the darkness of the trees. No thoughts came to her head. She only heard the ranger's breathing and the whistling wind.

"What is it?" started Aragorn. The half elf looked at him curiously, "I couldn't hear you breathe. I thought you had left, but…Celeste what did you see?"

_What is he talking about?_

She smiled at what the ranger was asking. "_La la_. Estel. You have such an interesting future. I can't wait to see it!" she joked and stood up.

"Celeste! Tell me!"

"Well, look who is acting like a child."

"Celeste."

She laughed, "The only time I will tell you it is when you are dying! And I will hit you so hard and tell you that you were an idiot because you were so close in achieving it!" The girl chuckled, "Good Night Aragorn." She started to walk away when she turned around and spoke, "You know what she told me before we left Rivendell?" she smiled widely, "She told me to take care of you. I plan to keep my word, but It is funny how the roles have changed."

Aragorn smiled at the thought. "Sleep Well."

The half elf walked back to camp. The rest of the company had fallen asleep by the low fire. All slept soundly—tired from the long travel. She spotted the ring bearer sleeping beside Sam and Merry. They slept only a few feet away from were she stood. _So close._

_Menelwen._

_Hebo hen._

She shook her head and tried to move away—tired to go on a longer path away from Frodo. Away from the ring. Celeste passed through the trees and tried to calm her mind and heartbeat. When she was calm, she stood up straight and walked back to camp in a different way. She was almost there, when she saw something move in the shadows. _Annatar?_

Curiosity entered and she followed.

"Boromir?" the man sat—his back to a tree, in the darkness. His hand was on his hand. He breathed heavily. "Boromir?" his eyes darted to the voice.

Celeste knelt down beside him. Her eyes filled with worry. "Boromir, are you all right?" she extended her hand to touch his shoulder. "Boromir?"

"I am fine." He said at last.

"I thought you had fallen asleep."

He closed his eyes, "I did. But I had a dream turn into a nightmare." He touched her hand and the girl sat beside him. "I do not know what to think of it. Please…would you help me understand it?" She nodded and he began, "I was standing on the highest level of my home—of Minas Tirith. The sky was black. When I looked out into the valley…the plains…the fields…they were all destroyed. A battle raged and many men where dying. I tried to run out and help, but my legs would not let me." His eyes were filled with sorrow, "Then a loud scream came from behind. A man ran outside—his body was covered in flames. He frantically tried to stop the fire from spreading, but—" he choked, "he—he fell." He licked his lips, "I do not understand. Why…why did my father fall?" the man looked at her, "Tell me Celeste. You understand these kinds of dreams. Please tell me what this means so that I may understand!"

She looked down. "I—I—I do not know. I am sorry."

He let her go and looked up into the sky. "No. Do not apologize. It is just—" he sighed, "I have been dreaming this for quite sometime now. I just wish to understand. I—I do not wish my for my father to die. It would kill both Faramir and I." Celeste stayed silent. She could not summon any words of comfort. The Gondorian breathed and for a long time he did not speak. The girl knew he had tensed for the air around them darkened. The man closed his eyes. Celeste wanted to pat him—she wanted to tell him it would be fine—but she was scared that if she did—it would turn to be the opposite.

Boromir exhaled loudly, "I suppose…if that did ever happen…If my father—if my father," he stumbled on the words, "if he were to pass. Then I suppose it would be better because…he would not have to suffer anymore. The pains of being the Steward would all vanish and he…he would be happier." He nodded at what he said, "He would be reunited with my mother. He would have a better life than this one." He smiled at her. His grey eyes were calm now.

She smiled at him, "That is true. In situation, there are two different sides—you could look at it sorrowfully or with great understanding and optimism. It is better to choose the one of small joy than the one full of distress."

"Yes. You are right." He chuckled, "Now I am sure of my decision. I shall go to Minas Tirith. Alone if need be."

The half elf's face saddened, "Boromir…"

"I need to go. If that truly happens, I need to be there with my father. My, brother…Faramir…He would need me too. I would be the next Steward of Gondor, therefore, the people of Gondor need me. It is my duty."

The girl dropped her head. A hand was placed on top of her head and she looked at him once more. Boromir smiled at her tenderly. She felt her blood race. "Celeste…" he said. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest. The man bit his lip and then spoke, "Go to sleep now. I know you must be tired."

"Y-yes." Was her response. He lifted his hand. She stood up and bided him good night.

The man watched as the girl left from his view. He looked up to the sky and stared at it.

"Would you like to know the dream I had before the nightmare?" he whispered to himself, "I was standing on the highest level of Minas Tirith. The scenery was amazing. The grass blew with the wind. The sky was blue as the sea. The dead white tree blossomed. Many sung songs of joy. I turned around and saw I you. Your hair danced with the wind. Your dressed fitted you well. Your smiled was bright—oh so bright." He lifted his hand, "You held my hand and thanked me. But it was funny. You were crying as you said that. Tears of joy you said it was. Celeste…Come with me to Minas Tirith."

_Be attentive of the girl. _

Celeste reached the other side of camp. She breathed and sat down by a tree. The girl looked around. The fellowship was still asleep. The Prince slept open eyed and she felt her heart skip a beat. She shook her head and raised a hand to her heart. Her eyes closed. _What is happening to me?_

Legolas looked at the girl who had fallen asleep. He wondered was had occurred for her to bear a confused look. Moments ago, He thought she had noticed that he was awake. He was about to ask what had happened, but she turned away. "Celeste…"

_She will be the downfall of all._

* * *

Author Comments:

Yellow! Sorry for the long delay.

Hehe, I'm excited for the next chapter, because we all know what is going to happen next! This _**is**_ the calm before the storm. Anyway, I hope I got the character's personality right. I've been trying to do that all day. This is the best I can come up with. (In case you are wondering was course I am taking...I'm taking Architecture. So I do more drawing than writing, thus my hands get very tired.)

Thank You for staying tuned with me.

Please review and comment.


	13. Chapter 12: Divided, We Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings Trilogy. J.R.R. Tolkien is truly a genius. If you do not recognize some characters, they are most likely mine.

Reminders: Some scenes in this story come from a combination of scenes _directly_ from the movie, the original story and **my own imagination (Please REMEMBER this for there are things and events used specifically for this story!)**. Review People! Review! I want to become a better writer!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Divided, We Fall

* * *

**

The sunlight woke the land. Its breath was warm. The wind danced as the leaves spoke its morning prayer. Clouds raced. Birds sung. Flowers awakened. Trees smiled. A cool breeze wrapped around the awakening half elf. She rubbed her eyes. A vast meadow stood before her and she smiled. The blue sky held no darkness. It was bright. It was calm. Peace reigned.

"Celeste!" a long forgotten voice called out. Joyous laughter followed.

Out in the blooming serenity, a middle aged woman ran around. Her sweet voice continuously called out the girl's name though she did not look to the half elf's direction. The woman's long golden brown hair was kempt, though grey hairs were visible from afar. The peasant dress she wore swayed with the breeze. Her gleaming smile pierced Celeste's memory.

"Mother!" a child screamed as she ran to hug the woman. A handsome, dark brown haired Elf laughed at the site. His short hair was tied neatly with a white ribbon that matched the white dress the little girl wore. The little half elf then tackled her father and both came crashing down. They tickled each other. Endless laughter filled the field.

Celeste stood up from where she sat. Tears escaped her eyes as she smiled at the three. She then heard a whimper nearby. She looked down. Beside her sat a small golden haired puppy. Its big brown eyes pleaded for her attention. The girl wiped away her tears as she bent down to pet it.

"I know you," she smiled, "I used to play with you back then…back in Amoth. It has been so long. You were waiting for her weren't you? You were waiting for me to return…"

"Bark!" it agreed. The puppy licked her fingers.

"I missed you too." The half elf lifted her head and turned to look at the family once more, but she saw no one.

"Bark. Bark!" Celeste turned to the puppy, "Bark, Bark, Bark!" it started to move it's head—directing—motioning her to look back. She stood up and turned her head.

The girl found herself standing in the middle of the meadow where her family stood. A few feet away from her stood a proud Stag. Its eyes stared straight at her. The Great Prince of the forest looked up to the sky. Black clouds started to gather in the area. In moments, the sun had been stolen. The beast brought its attention once more to the girl and she looked at the Great Prince with curiosity and awe, yet felt a great desire to kneel before it. The Stag pounded his legs to the ground as if to say, "Pay Attention!" It then moved its head and directed her to look at the dark forest that stood near them. The Prince's head moved up and down—motioning her to enter.

She gave it a confused look, but stepped forward. Suddenly, Celeste found herself at the opening of the forest. She looked back and saw the Stag, who still proudly stood where the half elf first saw it. Now standing to the left of the Great Prince was a small red fox. To the right, stood a large grey wolf. All three stared at the girl intently.

"Hoot." A sound spoke. Surprised, the girl looked for the hooter. Up on a branch, in the nearest tree, sat a white owl. It tilted its head. "Hoot. Hoot."

She stepped back in confusion. The girl shot her eyes to the Stag.

"Go on." The Prince motioned.

The half elf gave another step backward and then turned around to run. As she turned, a cold wind rushed through her body and she closed her eyes. When they fluttered open, it was night. The moon was full and no cloud was in the sky. The girl stood in a high area of the base of a large rocky mountain. The tall, dark trees that surrounded the base were miniscule at that height. She looked down to scan the area and her eyes grew. Dead men and elves scattered at the bottom. Pools of blood filled the area. In the middle of the lake of blood lay a heavily breathing elf. He stared at the night sky. Fright and shock entered the daughter's body.

"Faa—faaa—father…" she started to shake uncontrollably, "No… No…This cannot be! I—I don't understand!"

"TURIN!" a voice screamed out.

A ranger ran to the half-dead elf. Her long golden autumn hair shined and her white skin glowed in the moonlight. A bow hung behind her. She knelt down and held him on her lap. "Turin! Please…Please do not die!"

_She…she…,_ Celeste shook her head, _is that me?_

The wind blew and the leaves rustled. From a nearby tree, a man cloaked and hooded in white jumped down and faced the girl. "I finally found you." He said. The girl tightened her hold on the elf and brought him closer to her. The man's voice hardened, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Turin needs our help!" she pleaded, "Please brother!"

He shook his head, "Anura! NO." he walked toward her.

_Mother?_

"I will not leave him! I will not let him die!"

"Anura!" Her brother grabbed a hold of her arm. He swiftly pulled her up and away from the elf. "If he dies, then he dies."

"No!" she fought his hold, "Brother NO! Turin!Turin! Turin!"

He pulled his sister into a tight hug, "Stop this nonsense. Are you forgetting who you are? Do not pursue this. Please Anura."

From the shadows, a group of black hooded men appeared before them. The leader stepped forward and spoke, "Lord Talin, they are close. Their speed is swift. Time is running out. We must move now My Lord."

"Understood."

"NO!" Anura cried out, "I beg of you brother! Save him! Save Turin!"

He tightened his hold on her, "Let us go!" he commanded as he picked up the girl and ran into the shadows of the forest. The rest followed.

"NO! Turin! TURIN!"

"Turin!" a familiar voice called out. _Lord Elrond… _Torchlights approached the scene. "Turin!"

Celeste shook her head. She stepped forward, but her body would not move. She forced herself to do so again but she could not. A gust of wind blew towards her and she shut her eyes. In the darkness she felt heat surround her. A heartbeat echoed. It grew faster and faster. The warmth grew hotter and hotter. The half elf opened her eyes. Fire raged in the night. Surrounding structures started to fall.

_WHAT IS GOING ON? I don't understand! _She started to walk, but stopped a few feet behind a group of men.

"We have to leave!" said a man, "Amoth will not last."

A few laughed, "Yes, such an easy raid."

"We were simply lucky." Another said.

"Lucky or not, this will be written down in history!"

Many laughed. Their Leader coughed and commanded, "Save your laughter. We leave now." But before they started to leave, a small child ran out from an alleyway and fell before them. Her clothes were torn and burnt. Her arms were dark and bruised. The child lost consciousness.

"Oh?" commented a raider, "What's this? A Child? Well that was unexpected."

"What shall we do with the lassie?" All turned to the leader. He sighed and waved his hand, "Kill her and be off."

"No…" Celeste mumbled, "No!" she reached for her swords, but she was stiff as stone. "Why? Why can't I move?" The men snickered as they approached the little girl. They lifted their weapons, "NO!"

Suddenly, from the darkness, a grey wolf jumped out and attacked the men. They screamed in fright. The wild animal could not be contained. In moments, the raiders lay dead at the gory scene. Blood seemed to flow endlessly. Their limbs and remains were scattered about. None were left alive or in one piece. The wolf looked at the watching half elf. She stared at its icy blue eyes and felt some power emanating from it. The beast turned around and walked to the unconscious child. It rubbed its head against her face and then started licking her as if by doing this she would be awakened. When the wolf realized that she would not wake, it turned his head to the sky and howled. A breeze blew in. Then drizzles fell from the sky. The wolf howled again and from the darkness emerged a figure of a man. Celeste could not see his face, but the man knelt down and picked up the girl. He then turned around and left, followed by the wolf as the rain started strengthen.

"Wait!" screamed the battle elf, "What are you doing? Where are you taking her? Where are you taking me?"

Lightning flashed and when it faded, Celeste stood on a high rocky mountain. Below lay the barren wasteland. Black gates opened and the black army marched out. Behind them—the great eye—ever watchful.

The opposing army stood across from them. It was little compared to the enemy. Aragorn waved a sword up in the air and ran towards the opposing army. All of them took up their arms and followed his lead. Both armies clashed and blood spattered all around.

Above, eagles soared and dived down to join the battle. The girl jumped from where she stood and landed on an eagle's back. She looked at the same destruction once more. Many Orcs, Goblins and the demons of the Dark Lord fell, but thousands of men, elves and dwarves lay lifeless on the ground.

Then, as the eagle dived to attack, it jerked back and lost its balance—an arrow had its heart. Celeste felt immense pain when she hit the ground as she heard all the bones in her body crack. Her vision blurred, but she can still see the dark sky above her and the fight that surrounded her. Time seemed to slow until someone screamed out her name. The voice screamed it out many times. She could feel being lifted up to a sitting position—the pain was unbearable at her lower back. Celeste could not see the face—she could not put a name to the voice.

A familiar laughter echoed in her mind. Celeste stood in darkness now. The pain she felt vanished, but she glared at the girl before her. It laughed evilly once more. "Oh?" commented the doppelganger, "You look lost."

"You!" the half elf raged, "You! What did you do?"

"Me? I did nothing." It answered, "I just showed you the answer to your question. You should be happy."

"Leave! Leave me be!"

"Nope. I will do no such thing. Look," Images flashed through her mind: Anura, Turin, Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, Glorfindel, Haldir. Celeste's head started to ache and the images continued to show the faces of Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Gandalf and Aragorn. Her twin laughed again, "See, you cling to them. Have you not learned anything?" It shook its head, "My dear, dear self they care nothing for you. And once they find out that you are connected with _him,_ they will kill you. You hold on to values, to principles, to honor. But there is no honor in battle. That is all a lie. It is kill or be killed. That is how battle works. They do not need you! Come to where you are needed!"

"No! I do not work for the Dark Lord! Not for Sauron!"

"Really now?" it laughed, "But look at all the information you have given him. Your presence with them is much help to him!"

Her eyes grew, "What? NO!"

It burst out in laughter, "You are bringing them to their death! And you don't even know it! Ah! This is beautiful!" a smile crept to its face, "Foolish girl. You cannot win. Just give in. You are no help to them. Save yourself the trouble and join him! Take the ring and leave! He needs you Celeste! But you still cling to these pathetic FOOLS! Do not make the same mistake your father made! He died, you know! He committed suicide—fighting all those goblins on that day. On that final day in the darkened, dead city Amoth! He did it so that he can ignore Dark Lord's will! Are you going to do that too? Are you going to kill yourself? "

The girl shook her head and covered her ears with her hands, "No! NO! NO! You Lie! You Lie! I'm not listening! I'm not listening!"

"Ahh, I know now!" the doppelganger exclaimed as it circled around Celeste, "You cannot move because of him right? No for both of them! You love both of them, do you not? That's why you are so pathetic!" Images of Boromir and Legolas entered her mind. Images of them in a state of happiness, of sadness, of laughter. Their smiles etched in her heart. "Ahh, no. You LOVE only one! Now which one is it? Hmm…Is it the man? No, it must be the elf! Ahahaha, I can't wait to find out."

"No," Celeste begged, "stop. Please stop."

"May be this will help you think faster. When that time comes, I'll make sure to kill him first."

"No…"

"I'll make it slow and painful…You will see yourself in his frightened eyes."

"No…"

"He will beg for mercy and ask 'Why? Why Celeste? Why?' and I will laugh at him."

"No, No, No!"

"And then—then I'll rip his beating heart out and show it to you. You will be the death of him!"

"NOOO!" Celeste charged at her twin—filled with rage, "DON'T TOUCH HIM! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!"

The half elf did not catch it. She only fell. Pain spread through her body at impact.

"Celeste! Celeste!" Aragorn touched her shoulder. The girl laid faced flat on the ground. She moaned from the pain as she tried to bring herself up to a sitting position. Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, and the others gathered around her. Their faces were filled with worry and fright. All of them slept peacefully, until they heard her scream and fall from the branch of the tree—the area where she slept.

"Celeste, what's wrong?" the ranger asked again, "Celeste?"

Her head shook, but she did not meet anyone's eyes. "I—I am fine…"

"You fell out of a tree!" the prince stated, "How can you be well?"

"Celeste, what is going on? Tell us. Please." Added the Gondorian.

"I—I am fine… Just fine…" she answered—head still down, "A bad dream. That is all. No need to worry. Though," she stood up, "though, I may not be able to sleep for awhile…" She then smiled at them, "I—I'll take the watch now, so go back to sleep." The girl started to walk toward the river.

"Celeste…" Aragorn mumbled.

"Go back to sleep. I will be all right. Just go back to sleep." She walked on and refused to answer their calls. Celeste quickly walked toward the river and washed her face. The night sky was filled with clouds. The girl stared at her image as the water rippled. She breathed heavily, but tried to calm her mind. She tried to focus at her goal—her duty. As the water cleared, the moon peeked out from the clouds. Moonlight touched the water. Celeste frowned as she back stared at her reflection. It smiled back at her. "_I can't wait_ Menelwen. You are _all_ running out of time."

…

And so the journey continued.

The river flowed swiftly and silently that morning. The female spoke to no one as the boat ride lengthened. She found herself determined in one thing—one purpose. Her eyes constantly stared at the ring bearer's back and she tightened her fists.

"Celeste." The prince whispered. She looked back to him. His face was filled with worry. The elf's vast blue eyes were filled with tender care. He placed his hands over her closed fists. "Your hands are cold."

Her eyes started to fill with tears, but she held them back. "Oh? Is that so…" she tired to avoid his glaze, "Please. Do not look at me with such a face. You need not worry. Please do not worry."

He shook his head, "You keep saying that. But that is not true."

The half elf jerked her hands away from his at those words, "If you don't believe me, then fine. Go with your own beliefs. I will not repeat myself again." She said harshly and then looked forward. _Please. Please stop caring. Please Prince. Please._

Hours passed by. Dark was the air. It was sometime when the company floated by the two kingly statues in the canyon. "Aragonath…" said Aragorn. "The Kings of Old…My kin." The two majestic statues proudly stood on each side of the Anduin. Their left arms are held aloft and their palms faced outwards in gesture of warning.

_It will fall. _

_All of it will fall._

_Starting with him._

They sailed towards a great, roaring waterfall. On their right they disembarked on a gravel tree-filled beach. Celeste walked towards a large rock to sit as they other start to make camp. Sam passed out food to everyone and all were attentive to the leader—to Aragorn.

"I'm sure you all know what is to come." He started, "I've given you all time to think of your decision." He pointed to the land across from them—it lay on the other side of the river, "On that side, the path leads to the Emyn Muil and the marshlands. We would approach Mordor from the north." He breathed, "Beyond these woods, it will lead us to Rohan—Gondor— and ultimately to Minas Tirith. Shall we turn west and go to the wars of Gondor? Or turn east to the Fear and Shadow? Or shall we break our fellowship and go this way and that as each may choose? Now is the time for our decision."

"I will go to Minas Tirith. Alone of need be." Answered Boromir, "I have to duty to my country."

The dwarf sighed, "You need not do that lad. I will go with you." The man's eyes widened with surprise, but then smiled.

"So will I." answered Merry, "Weighing the options, I believe that going to Minas Tirith is the best choice."

"I'm with Merry!" added Pippin.

Sam looked at Frodo, how sat silently. Aragorn looked to Legolas—the elf showed uncertainly.

Suddenly the half elf stood. "Are you all mad?" burst Celeste. All looked at her with complete shock, "Have you forgotten why we all set out of Rivendell for? It is for the destruction of the ring! Taking a detour to Gondor would be running away from our purpose."

The ranger tired to calm the half elf's rage, "Calm down Celeste. This is why we are discussing this."

"Discussing? You should have made the decision long ago. We have wasted so much time!" she looked at Boromir, "Believe me. I want to go to Minas Tirith as well. More than you know!" then turned to Frodo, "We are so close to finishing our goal! Why return our backs from it now?"

"Celeste!" Islidur's heir said sternly, "You are acting like a child. Calm yourself!"

She stamped her foot, "Estel! The ring must go back to Mordor! I am running out of time!"

Their eyes grew at what she said. "I?" repeated Aragorn

"You know what I mean!" she walked angrily towards the river.

All of them stared at the back of the girl. Confusion ran through their minds. The ranger sighed and turned to Legolas, "What is your opinion?"

"I—I will follow the decision made by the ring bearer." He said sadly.

"So will I." The man added. He turned to Sam, "Sam? What about you?"

The hobbit looked from the man to the ring bearer and back, "I will follow Mister Frodo, wherever he may go."

"Well Frodo," commented Aragorn, "The burden is laid upon you. You are the Bearer appointed by the Council. Your own way you alone can choose. In this matter I cannot advise you. I am not Gandalf, and though I have tried to bear his part, I do not know what design or hope he had for this hour. Most likely it seems that if he were here now the choice would still wait on you. Such is your fate."

Frodo looked to Aragorn. He then turned his head to scan the company. All attentive of him—Boromir, most of all. In the far of distance, near the river, he looked at the half elf who was kicking the sand and having a tantrum—an image of her he never seen. She felt his glaze, turned around and both stared into each other's eyes. She started to mouth a command to him and fright entered his mind.

"Frodo?"

The hobbit looked back to the man, "I—I know that haste is needed, yet I cannot choose. The burden is heavy. Give me an hour longer and I will speak. Please, let me be alone."

Aragorn and the others sighed, "Very Well. But Celeste is right. We have spent much time. You have an hour. But do not stray far or out of call. We will stay here for the meantime until your return."

At those words, the hobbit stood up and walked deeper into the forest—to the foot of Amon Hen. Boromir's eyes followed him. The rest started to partake in their forgotten meal. The ring bearer shook his head as he tried to forget what he saw. He needed to clear his mind and ready a plan. But the words that the girl mouthed did not go away. "Give it to me. Give me the Ring of Power."

Merry and Pippin looked at each other, "I've never seen Celeste act that way before." Commented Pippin.

"Neither have I. Was it because of what happened yesterday?" asked Merry

"Her falling of the tree? Possibly it was from crashing to the ground that made her this way. I told her that she shouldn't sleep there." Pippin sighed, "But that was scary when she screamed out like that. I thought she would be fine now. But boy, was I wrong."

The dwarf thought carefully, "Just leave her be Laddies. There are simply some things us men should never know about women."

"I don't think that this is about that." Merry said, "But I do wonder what goes through her head sometimes."

As they talked to each other Sam sat silently. His worry grew by the day and today proved to be the worse. "Mister Frodo. Miss Celeste…How are all these things going to work out?"

The Man and Elf looked at the fellowship and then to each other. The ranger started to move away and motioned the prince to follow. They stopped a few feet away from the camp, but they could still see the half elf by the river—now sitting down and staring at the sky.

"Aragorn," started the Prince, "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near… I can feel it."

He agreed, "I know. I sense i too."

They stood silent. A breeze blew in. Legolas hesitated to speak, but then started, "Aragorn…Celeste…she has been acting strange. But not only her. Boromir and Frodo as well."

"Yes. I worry for them. But mostly for Frodo and Celeste. The young hobbit has much to bear, but Celeste… even though she says otherwise—by her actions, it is quite hard not to worry." He paused, "I had a dream a few nights ago. The sky was dark and I stood on top of a high mountain. Far beyond, you could clearly see the burning of cities. And in the middle stood Celeste. Her body covered in blood, but she was not injured. She looked up to me and smiled. Her hand extended out. Within in it hung a chain. One similar to the chain of Frodo. 'It is mine' she said. 'It is mine at last.'"

Legolas shook his head in disbelief, "How is that possible? I too dreamt the same. What is going on?"

The man sighed, "This is the very reason why I worry for her. Some evil is at work here." He breathed, "Last night… What did she mean… 'Don't touch him.'? And if that is not all…What of just moments ago? There are many things that need to be explained."

"What do we do?"

"Not even I know." Both stared back to the girl.

The cold wind blew. Celeste placed her hands on her ears and tired to shake off what happened earlier. _That wasn't me. That wasn't me! What did I do? No. No. No…What is happening to me?_ She breathed. "Boromir…Aragorn…Legolas…everyone…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." The half elf placed her head on her knees. "Frodo…I shouldn't have said that…Frodo…" For a time, she stayed in that position. She let the rushing sound of the river let her troubles go away. She hoped that the wind will give her new strength. "If I only had wings…If I was only able to fly—then all of this would be over. Everyone would return to their normal lives…If only I could…"

…

The others remained long by the river-side camp. For sometime they had been silent, moving restlessly about, but now they were sitting in a circle and they were talking to each other. Every now and again they made efforts to speak of other things—of their long road and many adventures. They questioned Aragorn concerning the realm of Gondor and its ancient history. But always their thoughts and words strayed back to Frodo and the Ring.

"What do you think Frodo choose to do?" asked Pippin, "Why is he hesitating?"

"He is debating which course is the most desperate, I think," answered the ranger, "And well he may. It is now more hopeless than ever for the company to go east since we have been tracked by Gollum. I fear that the secret of our journey is already betrayed."

"Betrayed?" repeated Celeste. They turned to the girl who was walking toward the circle. Her eyes were now calm, but her face was surprised at what was said, "Betrayed? Are you sure?"

"No. I am not. Though I still hope it is not." Aragorn answered.

"But Minas Tirith is no nearer to the Fire and the destruction of the Burden." Added Legolas, "This decision truly is hard."

"I still vote for Minas Tirith," said the dwarf, "But it is clear to me that I cannot leave Frodo. If he does not choose Minas Tirith, then I would follow him."

The Prince nodded, "Yes, I too will go with him. It would be faithless now to say farewell."

Aragorn breathed, "It would indeed be a betrayal if we all left him. But if he does go east, then all need not go with him nor do I think that all should. That venture is desperate. If you would let me choose, then I would appoint Sam, who could not bear leaving him, Gimli, and myself."

"Let me go as well." Pleaded Celeste.

"No." the man shook his head, "It is too dangerous for you to go."

"What? Too dangerous?" she said—her anger clearly rising again, "I've travelled this far with you and you tell me it is too dangerous? What would you expect me to do then?"

"Celeste, Boromir will return to his own city where his father and his people need him. You and the others will go with him and grant him support. You do not need to come with us—the numbers to travel to Mordor must be fewer than this. Understand that."

She shut her mouth and looked away. "That won't do at all!" cried Merry, "We can't leave Frodo! Sure, we said that we would go to Minas Tirith, but we would go if Frodo does too! Pippin and I always intended to go wherever he went, and we still do! It would be mad and cruel to let Frodo go to Mordor."

"I wonder…" said Aragorn, "He is the Bearer and the fate of the Burden is on him. I do not think that it is our part to drive him one way or the other. Nor do I think that we should succeed if we tried. There are other powers at work far stronger."

"Well, I wish Frodo would just 'screw himself up' and come back and let us get it over!" Pippin shouted, "This waiting is horrible! Surely the time is up?"

"Yes." The girl answered, "It is time. We need to call for him."

"By the way," Sam spoke, "Where is Master Boromir?"

…_Boromir…_

The Gondorian was no where to be found. Celeste looked left and right for him, but saw nothing. She did another scan and saw a man walking towards them. "There! Boromir!" she smiled at him.

The man saw the half elf and then bowed his head. He came out from the trees and walk towards them without speaking. His face looked grim and sad. He paused as if to count those that were present and then sat down—his eyes on the ground.

"Where have you been?" asked Aragorn, "Have you seen Frodo?"

He hesitated to answer, "Yes…and no…" he breathed, "Yes, I found him some way up the hill, and I spoke to him, I urged him to come to Minas Tirith and not to go east. I grew angry and he left me. He vanished. I have never seen such a thing happen before, though I have heard of it in tales. He must have put the Ring on. I could not find him again. I thought he would return to you."

"What?" the girl said in disbelief. _No…No…_

"Is that all that you have to say?" said Aragorn—looking hard and not too kindly at Boromir.

"Yes," the man answered, "I have no more to say." and then mouthed the word, "yet."

"This is bad!" Sam cried.

Pippin started to pace up and down. Frantically waving his arms, "Where did he go? Where is he?"

"How long is it since you saw Frodo last, Boromir?" asked Aragorn.

"Half an hour, maybe," he answered, "Or it might be an hour. I have wandered for some time since. I do not know! I do not Know!" he put his head in his hands and sat as if bowed with grief.

Aragorn shook his head "We must divide up into pairs and arrange—here hold on! Wait!

Celeste and Sam bolted in different directions. Merry and Pippin followed and disappeared westward into the trees. Legolas and Gimli ran off as well. A sudden panic or madness seemed to have fallen on the company.

She could feel it. Frodo still had the ring on. The power drew her closer and closer to it. It was that feeling that made her return back to camp. It was the same feeling she felt a few days before she ran off to save him in the woods of Rivendell. "Frodo!" The trees passed by and she still saw nothing. The power—the madness in her mind grew stronger and stronger.

_It is near!_

_I can have it!_

_It will be mine once more!_

As she ran she could hear a heartbeat. How fast it ran. Fear it was. Frodo's fear—his heart beating in fear. She smiled. Her paced slowed down to a stop and she waited. The power was coming to her.

_A few more moments and the Halfling will arrive._

Her hands slipped to her back and she unsheathed her two blades. She took a step to run. But from out of nowhere, a grey wolf jumped out. It bared its fangs and growled. A red fox appeared to the right of it and it hissed. On the left, stood a large golden haired dog. The three surrounded her.

"Bark. Bark!" the dog said as if to say, "Don't do this!"

The wolf growled. It then sat down and begged as if to tell her not to go on.

"What…" Celeste said in surprise, "You three…"

The fox came forward and rubbed its head against her left leg. Celeste felt the power—Frodo, moving away—far, far away from her now. She knelt down and placed her hand on her forehead. "What is going on…am I…am I losing this fight?" her hand fell and the fox started to lick it. The bandages on her hand were loose. The forgotten black skin now completely covered her entire hand. She shook her head and started to wrap it tightly again. "This is bad…What do I do now?"

The canines started to growl. Celeste stood up and tried to understand what was going on.

She stiffened at the sound. There were cries and among them, to her horror, the harsh voices of Orcs. Then suddenly with a deep-throated call—a great horn blew. The blasts of it smote the hills and echoed in the hollows, rising in a might shout above the roaring of the falls.

"Boromir!" She ran to the direction of the sound.

Celeste came across many Orcs and Uruk Hais. She hacked and slashed them till dead. The horn still blew. _Boromir! Boromir! Boromir!_ Was all that she could think of. _Hold on! I beg of you! Hold on!_ She paused for a moment and her strength grew less. About twenty wood wolves pounced at the unsuspecting enemy. They quickly took down many of its adversary for it was much stronger than before. The half elf continued to run to the sound of the horn. Its sound was near.

The Gondorian blew his horn once more before he slashed down another Orc. Close to him was Merry and Pippin who had their short swords out. "Run! Run! Run!" Boromir commanded them. All three of them ran but the massive army of orcs quickly gathered around them.

"There's too many of them!" Merry shouted.

Pippin shivered in fear, "What do we do? What do we do?"

Boromir breathed heavily. There were only so many that he can take. He looked around to see if he could create a diversion, but none prove to be of any support. Loud growls came from behind and about six wolfs attacked the unfocused Orcs. All of them turned to its new problem. The wolves bit, slashed, and attacked all the orcs. The man and the Halflings used this chance to get away.

"Go! Hurry!" he ordered.

Pippin and Merry got ahead a bit. They turned around. "Boromir! Watch out!" The man turned around but was only able to see an Orc—Lurtz, aim and shoot an arrow towards him. There was no time for him to react. He tried to get away. The arrow flew. And the man was forced back. Celeste stood in front of him. Weapons in her hands. Her breathing was heavy.

"Ce—Celeste!"

She turned her head around and gave him a small smile.

"Are you all right?" she asked him.

On the ground, a black arrow was cut in half.

He gave a soft laugh, "You have excellent timing." The man stood up, grabbed the girl's arm and ran with the hobbits. They were on the move, but once again they were surrounded by Orcs. Celeste felt some of her strength return and under her breath she cursed. Boromir and Celeste stood in a fighting position, their backs to each other. Merry and Pippin did the same.

"Well, this is interesting, don't you think?" joked the Girl.

The man laughed, "I don't think jokes and sarcasm are proper for this moment."

"Well, it's better than feeling gloomy, now is it?"

He smiled, "I suppose."

The Orcs laughed. In one movement, the battle commenced. The four attacked. Each, hacking and slashing. They helped one another with their own battles. Boromir blew his horn again once it was over. The man and the hobbits ran forward. The half elf was about to leave with them, but she was pulled again into another fight.

"Celeste!" Boromir called out to her.

She decapitated her enemy before she was able to answer, "Go! Run! Get out of here!"

Another Orc came dashing towards her with an axe. Celeste parried but the impact was so strong that both her blades were thrown out of her hands. She was defenceless. The girl quickly moved out of the way, but luckily the axe hit a nearby tree and got stuck. She quickly took a heavy rock and smashed it onto the demon's head. It was knocked out, not dead.

The battle elf scanned for her swords. About fifteen feet away from where she was lay one of them. The other as further from it. She made a quick dash for one, but then another enemy threw a dagger towards her. It missed, but she fell back to the ground. An Uruk Hai came running towards her. Celeste searched for a weapon—a tool—something to fight off it off. A bow and a quiver of arrows lay a few feet away from her—unused by a fallen Orc archer. She lunged for it.

_Please hit! Please Hit! Oh Heaven's Please Hit! _She prayed.

The arrow flew.

The monstrosity lay dead before her. Celeste's eyes grew in surprise. "I got it…I actually did it…"

"Celeste!" Boromir called out for her again. She quickly grabbed the quiver of arrows and started to aim at all the orcs. Her focus was steady. The arrows flew and hit their target. The girl was not as good as the Prince nor her Master. She moved quickly to support the Gondorian and the hobbits. They were far from her, but she did the best she could to catch up to them—she found it very hard to run with a bow and quiver. As she ran, laughter entered her mind. "_Time is up."_

"Run! Run! Run!" the man shouted.

Lurtz came into view of the man and he aimed. Likewise, the girl aimed to stop him, but the battle elf's head started to ache. She screamed in pain. She felt her body grow heavy. She felt it her hands move to aim at the man. "No!" she tired to fight back. The laughter grew.

Boromir jerked backwards at the blow to his chest. Three more black arrows hit. Time seemed to stop. The man still hacked and slashed the enemies. Merry and Pippin rush to help, but they were swept of by the enemy. A few more black arrows shot and he fell down to his knees. All of them started to leave. The Uruk hai, walked toward the weakened man. He laughed at the sight as he aimed.

"AHHH!" Celeste shouted as she attacked Lurtz with her two blades. She was swift. Her heart was filled with rage. Tears fell from her eyes as she tried to fight of the demon. In a final blow, she lunged for its heart and sliced it off. Lurtz stood there standing for a moment until it fell to the ground. The girl dropped her swords as the tears flowed from her face.

She turned and raced to Boromir who lay on the blood stained ground. He smiled at her, but it did not stop her endless tears. The half elf placed her hand on his chest. Black arrows pierced his body. But a single brown arrow struck deep in his heart. The man breathed heavily and he lifted his hand to wipe away her tears. "No…" he said, "One thing…One thing I never wanted you to do…was shed…shed tears because of me…"

"It is my fault!" she cried. "I—I should have never…I should have never lifted that bow!"

"Shh…" he smiled, "Do not cry, Celeste…You…you look…much better…smiling…please…don't cry…"

She shook her head, "Boromir! You are not going to die! My vision—I never saw it in my vision! You are going to live! So stop saying things like you are dying!"

He chuckled and he started to caress her head. "Thank you…"

"Idiot! Don't do this to me!" she screamed out, "Don't you dare die on me!"

The man smiled again, "Celeste…dear…Celeste….would you…live…for…m..e…"

…

Aragorn raced down the last slope, but before he could reach the hill's foot, the sounds died away. He turned left and ran towards them, but they had retreated and he heard no more. A mile from in a little glade not far from the lake he found Celeste and Boromir. The man was lying on the ground, as if he was resting. But the ranger saw that he was pierced with many black-feathered arrows. His sword was still in his hand, but it was broken near the hilt. The Gondorian's horn cloven in two was at his side. Many Orcs lay slain and piled all about him and at his feet. Celeste's head lay on top of his chest. As he near the two, he heard her crying.

The man knelt beside the fallen. Celeste lifted her head up to see him. Her face was red and her tears continued to fall. "Aragorn…" Legolas and Gimli ran toward the two as soon as they caught a sight of them. But sudden realization came to them. The prince dropped is sword as he knelt down beside the girl. He place a hand on her shoulder, but the girl lunged herself to him.

"Prince!" she said as the intensity of her tear fall increased. Legolas hugged her to calm her down. No words can ease her pain. No words can make the situation better. The men wept. Celeste cursed herself in her thoughts as the cried out a river. A loud laugh continued to echo in her mind.

_No escape._

_Lle ier haba, Peredhel.

* * *

_

Author Comments: Please Read.

Sorry for the long wait. I have many projects and tests to do. And today is my birthday! Mid-terms are the day after that! What a nice birthday present huh? Well Enjoy!

This is definitely a birthday present to myself! Finishing this chapter! And Ultimately Book 1 of the Trilogy. Lucky for you I won't be doing the entire Trilogy.

I felt very sad writing this. Boromir's death is very, very sad. The movie did an excellent job doing this scene. Anyway, speaking of the movie. I hear PJ is doing the movie version of "The Hobbit"! Isn't that great!

Anywho, thank you for staying tuned with me. Now for Announcements and Questions:

1. This is chapter is absolutely heart breaking for all Boromir Fans! (I know that because I became one while I was writing this Fan fic! hehe)

2. I have a surprise for you later. Stay Tuned to find out. (I am not going to break any laws of science.)

3. Yes, since I am not going to be doing the entire trilogy, the Fanfic is already coming very close to it's ending! I'm so proud of myself! I am actually finishing a story! Yahoo!

4. As usual, I am busy with College. Plus Mid-terms are coming so I won't post in a few days. Give me, again, a week or two. Sorry for this three week delay.

5. Please feel free to ask me any questions! I don't bite! Seriously! I like answering questions and am open to suggestions and Review, People! Review!

6. As I was looking back at the reviews that people have given me in this fan fic, some have a hard time picturing Celeste. I want to know your opinion. I only gave a few descriptions of Celeste, because I didn't want to over describe her that you would get pissed off and name her "Ultimate Mary Sue" or something of that sort. I like leaving room for my readers to imagine a character. So Please tell me, how do you picture Celeste? Is she tall? is she skinny? etc... I have my own picture, but I am sure it is different from yours, so please tell me! I'm curious to know what you think. (Technically, there is no right or wrong answer because I did not describe her so much.) Please do this! ^_^ hehe, please and thank you!


	14. Chapter 13: Honest Lie

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings Trilogy. J.R.R. Tolkien is truly a genius. If you do not recognize some characters, they are most likely mine.

Reminders: Some scenes in this story come from a combination of scenes _directly_ from the movie, the original story and **my own imagination (Please REMEMBER this for there are things and events used specifically for this story!)**. Review People! Review! I want to become a better writer!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Honest Lie

* * *

**

The trees whispered in the icy night. Darkness lingered. Within the shadows, a group of hooded figures gathered in a semi-circle. They waited in silence.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

A strong gust of wind blew and the clouds parted a bit. Light lit a small area in the center. The figure that was once cloaked in darkness stood up when the moonlight had touched her. The familiar woman bowed her head in greeting.

"Lafali," a low voice said sternly, "you are late."

The elf turned to the speaker and bowed to it in apology, "Forgive me. The Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood have kept me busy. Their eyes —especially the Captain's eyes—watched me closely. I would have gained much suspicion if I had left early."

The voice did not approve, "Where does your duty lie Lafali? To whom do you owe your allegiance? Surely, you are loyal to them and not to us."

She violently shook her head, "No! Never! My loyalty is not to them! Never in my life time would it be for them!"

"Really now?"

"Enough." The moonlight spread its range and revealed the hidden. The semi-circle composed of twelve people—hooded and cloaked in robes of different fabrics and colors. But the one at middle—at the head of the semi-circle, still sat in the cover of shadow. The person who sat to the left of the figure—the one clothed in grey continued, "Stop your bickering. My brother did not call a council to hear both of you argue." He turned to look at his sibling who sat to the right of the head.

His brother stood up. The white cloak he wore seemed brighter in the light. He looked at those present and then spoke to the elf, "You are forgiven this time Lafali. I am well aware of your situation in Lothlorien. But see to it that this does not happen again."

"Yes Lord Talin."

Talin looked to the one in black, "You will let this slide, isn't that right, Councilor Rennor?"

Rennor bowed, "If that is what Lord Talin wishes. But do excuse my harsh behaviour. I am after all, a councilor. How am I to be of service and give proper advice to aid the will of the Lord if I cannot uphold the law?"

"Then good riddance to you." announced the one in grey.

"Kain. That is enough." The brothers eyed each other. Silence followed and once more, the council returned their attention to the host. "Lafali, what news do you bring us?"

The woman stood up, "I'm sure that it has been reported to you that the fellowship was on the crossroads. They debated the options of going to Mordor or aiding Gondor. But the half-elf has brought much trouble to herself. Her companions are growing suspicious. She struggles greatly with the Black Touch. Just a few hours ago, she was close to attaining the ring, but the girl proved to be much stronger than we had believed and she let the ring bearer live." She breathed, "But, she is not_ that_ strong. Boromir, son of Denethor—Steward of Gondor, died by her hands."

The wind howled and Rennor spoke, "The girl aided the man's downfall." He sighed, "Pity. That man had much potential."

"Yes," commented, Gaia, the one cloaked in dark green, "That battle was such a beautiful sight. She truly is a troublemaker."

"This would not have happened if she had quickly answered our call." Shu, the one in blue added.

Yor fixed his red cloak and laughed a bit, "Well, she did not. And look what happened. Another one is dead and the ring is far from our reach. So much death and failures tonight."

Rennor folded his arms over his chest, "She has gotten too close to them."

"Or they to her." Spoke the soft voice of Lala, who was small compared to the others and wore a light green cloak.

Gass, a tall man—taller than any of them, wrapped in dark brown clothing placed a hand on the small girl and talked in a deep, slow voice as if he was very old, "Much has changed, yet many are still the same. She is like her mother. Very much like her mother." Most nodded in agreement.

The councilor laughed loudly, "Yes, yes. Much like her mother." Then his voice grew serious, "If it wasn't for her mother, we would not be in this predicament. If her mother would have listened to us then _that_ child would not have been born. Our problems would have been solved! Ha! I, for one am glad she is gone."

"Silence your tongue!" raged Kain, "How dare you talk that way about my sister!"

"Kain…" started his sibling.

The brother continued, "Who do you think you are? I will not let you speak of her that way!" he started to run to attack the man, but Talin ran in front of him and held his brother back.

"Stop this! Kain!"

"No! How can you let him talk about her like that? She is your sister too! I will not let that SNAKE talk about her like that in my presence!" he struggled at the strong grip of his brother. Talin and Kain locked eyes—speaking to each other through that way. A silent battle—Each facial exchange was grim and dark. If looks could kill, Talin would have destroyed his brother. Finally, after a while, the angry brother calmed and returned to his seat.

Talin's attention sharply turned to the offender, "If you have nothing better to say, Councilor, say nothing at all. I will not tolerate this a second time." he then looked at everyone, "Is that clear?"

All those present bowed their head.

"It is as clear as crystal, My Lord." Answered the snake who then glared at Kain.

"Now, Lafali." Started the Host, "Has she told them about what had happened?"

"No." answered the elf, "She has told them nothing about how he died nor has she told them about the darkness within her. Information is something that she will not easily give. But I am sure they will find out about it soon enough."

"I see." Talin crossed his arms over his chest. "Then she does not know the whole truth."

Kain stood up slowly once more, "That is because our niece does not understand the pains of holding the 'Black Touch'. If this goes on, she will be controlled. There will be no doubt about that. However, if she does continue to resist, then it will be her death. Just like her father." He shook his head, "I will never forgive him. He let _her_ die…AND he then he died leaving his daughter to fend for herself. A pathetic definition of a father."

"Oh come now, Lord Kain." Commented the councilor with a slight smirk, "Do not say such things about the child's father. A great Elf Lord he was. You should be so lucky."

The man glared at him, "I do not need to hear that from you."

"Well, you are not any better. You let her die too."

"THAT'S BECAUSE OF YOU!—THE COUNCIL!..." he tightened his fists, "…You did not let me!"

"She broke our law."

"If you would have just—"

"Lord Kain! Councilor Rennor!" interrupted Shu, "I do believe that Lord Talin has warned the both of you. Does he need to repeat himself again?" both kept silent.

The Host let out a breath, "Your help is much appreciated, Honorable Shu." He looked at his brother for awhile. His face was cold and emotionless. Kain lowered his head in shame once more. "I suggest, my _dear_ brother, that you control your constant outbursts." Talin returned to face the woman, "Tell me, where are they headed now?"

"Their direction is to the plains of Rohan." Was her answer, "They are in search of the two halflings that were taken by the brutes that attacked them."

"Rohan you say?" The man thought for awhile, "Is _he_ still there? There in Rohan?"

"Yes My Lord. _He_ is still there. _He_ awaits for your orders."

Most of them smiled, "Then this will be an excellent time to use _him_."

Suddenly, the ground shook. All that were present knelt down before the silent figure that finally stood up. All looked at the one at head—the master of them all.

"My Liege," Said Talin, his head bowed down, "Have you made a decision? What is your will?"

In a deep, heavy voice he answered, "HEAD FOR ROHAN. ALL WILL END THERE."

…

The ranger stopped running. He knelt down on the cold ground and ran his hand over the dirt filled path. The elf slowed to a walk and went towards him. "What is it?"

"It is strange…" started man as he picked up a small item from the ground, "Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." He ran his hand again on the ground, "Look, a hobbit's footprint, if I am not mistaken. It branches out from the main road—but it crossed paths with orc-prints." Both of them frowned at the thought of what happened afterward. "That brooch did not drop by chance…it was casted away as a token to any that might follow."

Legolas nodded, "Yes, and by the looks of it—these footprints were made by Pippin—it is small. I believe he is smaller than Merry. It must be him! I think the poor hobbit ran away from the trail on purpose. I hope he does not pay too dearly for his boldness…"

Aragorn stood up properly, "We must move on. Where is Celeste and Gimli?"

"Arr!" the dwarf tumbled and rolled down the valley. "Gaa…."

"Gimli!" Celeste called out. She started to run to help the miner, but she lost her footing and slipped down the slope. Legolas ran toward the fallen.

"Celeste, are you all right? Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked frantically. Her eyes did not meet his as she shook her head in answer.

"Sure," Gimli frowned as he tried to get up, "Ignore the dwarf."

A hand extended out to help him, "Come Gimli." Said Aragorn, "We need to move. I found a Golden brooch on the ground over there. It seems Pippin tried to run away from the herd."

The dwarf's face lit up as he fixed himself, "Then he is at least alive! That is heartening. We do not pursue in vain."

"No we do not. Let us hope not. Let us go! We have much to travel. They have not yet rested and so must we." The ranger ran off ahead once more.

Gimli scowled, "I'm wasted on cross-country! We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances!" and he soon followed, "Where are they taking them huh? Darn it all!"

The wind blew. "Celeste…" the elf said as he tired to help the girl up, "Let us go."

The girl's heart sank deeper and deeper. She stood up and ignored the help of the prince. He followed her as she started to run after the two hunters—now far ahead of them. He could clearly see how hard the girl tried to run. Her breathing was heavy and uneven. She constantly slowed to a walk or stopped for a short breath before moving on.

The sun climbed to noon and then rode slowly down the sky. Light clouds came up out of the sea in the distant south and were blown away upon the breeze. The Sun sank. Shadows rose behind and reached out long arms from the east. Still the hunters held on. The Orcs were far ahead. No longer could any sight of them be seen. Thru valleys and rocky ways they travelled. The ranger could not be stopped when there was a clear trail to follow.

They soon ended up climbing slowly. What surrounded them were sharp fanged rocks and large shadowy boulders. The man arrived at the top—where he could see most of the landscape—most of Rohan. Legolas walked next to him. The elf squinted his eyes to see far into the distance.

"What do you see?" Isildur's heir asked.

"The Uruks turn Northeast." Was the response. "Their direction is toward Isengard."

"Isengard?" exclaimed the dwarf as he finally got up to the top. He tried to catch his breath, "Confound it all!"

"Let us move now." Advised Aragorn, "If we would have any chance of out running them before they reach their destination, now is the time to do so."

But before any of them could move, a high scream came from where they climbed up. Down below, the half elf lay face down on the ground. The once neat and sophisticated being was now boorish—having dirt colored hair and clothed in a uniform of dried blood. An image of a man.

Celeste shakily tried to bring herself up, but she only managed to get herself in all fours—an image the Prince knows all too well. He ran to her. "Celeste!" she did not respond. Tears flowed like droplets of rain from her face. The elf placed his hands on her shoulders and he felt her shake. Aragorn and Gimli simply stared at the site of the two, but Isildur's heir tightened his fists.

"He's here…" she mumbled, "He's here…"

"Who is here?" asked the Prince, "Celeste, who is here?"

The girl continued, "He…He is coming…he is coming…" she sat down and placed her hands on her head. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "He is coming…He is coming!"

A sound echoed in the area.

All were shocked. Most of all Celeste—who was now quite. Her head was turned to the side forcefully. The girl's left cheek burnt with heat as it turned red. She looked at the Prince. His blue eyes was serious. Frustration was invisible, but the want to understand still lingered. "Stop this." He said to her, "Calm yourself." And in a silent whisper he added, "Please."

The ranger looked at the distant sky. Nightshade quickly approached. "We will not walk in the dark now." he said at length, "The peril of missing the trail or signs of other coming and going seems too great. If the moon gave enough light, we would use it. But no, it is not so." He turned around, "Besides, we cannot go on…" he looked at Celeste, "not like this. If rest is what we need, the blind night is the time to do so." He then walked up to the upper grounds and casted himself on the ground to sleep. Gimli silently watched the prince and warrior for a bit before following.

Celeste tried to avoid Legolas's gaze, but it was hard to do so. He stared at her intently as if to read her thoughts. Both did not speak for the longest time. As the time lengthened, the air that surrounded the two grew darker and darker. But finally, it was the Prince who broke the silence, "Why?" he started, "What is going on Celeste?"

She closed her eyes, "I don't know anymore…I can't even tell what is a dream and what is reality! Everything is wrong! It is not what it is suppose to be."

"Tell me Celeste."

"You won't understand!"

"That is because you would not say anything!" burst the elf, "Why do you keep this to yourself? All of this time, we have been trying to understand! But you keep shutting us out! How are we to help you if you do not let us?"

"No." the half elf shook her head, "Don't help me. Don't help me. Kill me."

Legolas's eyes grew, "What?"

"I give it to you! I give it to you! The task that I gave Gandalf! I give it to you!"

He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him, "What are you saying? How can you throw away your life like that? How can you ask me to do such a thing?"

Tears fell once more. "It is my fault. All of their deaths…our friends…it is all my fault."

The Prince shook his head and wiped away her tears. He looked at her tenderly and softened his voice, "No. No. It is not. Do not be so hard on yourself. Please. Do not think such things." He repeated that to her over and over again. But little did he know that each word stabbed her. She placed her hands up to cover her face from him. She forced herself to stop crying and try to calm down.

The archer let his hands down. "I—I…" he said, "Forgive me. For earlier."

"I deserved it." Answered the girl plainly, "You had a right to do so. I thank you."

Both were silent for a few more moments. Celeste stood up and bowed her head, "I will take my rest now. Please do the same Prince." She started to walk up towards the top. But she stopped mid-way and looked back at him. Her face and tone had no emotion, "Tell me Prince. Why do you care so much for me?" She saw his eyes grow in surprise, but he did not say anything. A few more minutes passed before she continued up the path—leaving him be.

Legolas stared at her. Still surprised at the question she had asked. There was so much that he wanted to say, but he could not find the words to say it. Memories rushed back to him from long ago:

…

_The leaves started to fall on the house of Elrond. Up in the balcony, the young prince of Mirkwood sat down, intrigue in what he saw. Down in the courtyard, he could clearly see a tall, healthy Elf Lord teach his daughter how to use a sword. He could clearly hear every word the lord instructed and the prince mentally took note of them. _

_"Ahh!" said a familiar voice, "There you are."_

_The son turned to look behind him. His father was smiling brightly as he walked toward his son. "Adar…" Legolas greeted._

_"I see you have taken interest in Lord Turin and his daughter." Commented the Elven King._

_Both looked down to observe. Turin smiled at the young half-elf's accomplishments. The girl's sweet laugh echoed in the area. She smiled as she tried to tackle her father. "They have such a harmonious relationship." He added._

_Thranduil smiled, "Yes. Though it is sad to say some do not approve of them."_

_"Approve?" Legolas asked, "I assume it is the rumours that you are referring to. About how that girl…Celeste was it?...About how she is the daughter of a mad elf?"_

_The King nodded, "Many troubles and losses he has faced. Some things that he has done might have cause misunderstandings with others. But he is not mad as people say. He is not tainted. Nor is his child. Really now, do they look as if they are crazed? No. I cannot see anything else other than happiness."_

_Legolas stared at the girl. He observed her movements. He remembered her smile and laughter. "They are under the protection of Lord Elrond. They will be safe here."_

_"Let us hope that they will be blessed and merry till for the rest of their lives."_

…

_"Lord Elrond! Lord Turin!"_

_The prince opened the doors to the Elrond's study. Elrond, Turin and Thranduil looked at the young elf in surprise. Legolas tried to catch his breath before continuing, "Father…Lord Elrond!...Lord Turin! Your daughter…He's hurting your daughter!"_

_Turin's eyes grew. He ran out of the door, "Celeste!"_

_Elrond called a guard and ordered all to assemble. The Mirkwood King called his son over to him, "What has happened?"_

_"Get up!" yelled her instructor, "Get up Half-Elf!" _

_"What did you do?" Turin yelled when he reached the court yard, "Celeste!" _

_"Gwedho hon!" shouted Elrond. The guards came to bind the instructor. _

_Turin held his daughter in his arms, "Menelwen! Tíro nin! Menelwen! Goheno nin. Goheno nin. I should have known." _

_The King and son reached the court yard. It was crowded. The whole place was in an chaos. The two walked toward the two Elven Lords. Turin looked at Legolas, "Thank you. I thank you from the bottom of my heart, Prince Legolas. I am such a fool." He returned to look at the sleeping girl, "My Menelwen. Forgive your Father. Please forgive me."_

"_Turin," Elrond placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "I think it is best if you would consider going to Lothlorien. The Lord and Lady are calling for you. When Celeste is well, both of you should go there. Leave and be in peace for awhile. I will handle the uproar here."_

"_Why did he do this?" asked the girl's father, "He would never do such a thing. But I was so blind to it. Something is wrong here."_

"_Many things of the late have been amiss." commented Thranduil and placed a hand on his son's head._

_The prince stared at the half elf and could not help feel sad._

…

_Legolas sat in the silence. The shadows of the garden covered him well. He listened closely to the conversation:_

_"You do know," Lafali whispered, "She is not an elf, Haldir. If she gives her heart, it does not mean it will be there for long. If you do love her, you have to seal it or else someone will take her away." She then stared at the bushes and gave a small smile to him. The prince backed away a bit._

_"I know." The Marchwarden whispered back. "I won't lose to him." _

_"And what if she decides to be Eldain? What then?"_

_The archer's eyes grew at the statement. Haldir responded, "I leave her in your hands." And he left._

_"Haldir!" she called, but he continued to walk. She sighed and turned to the weary half elf, "Menelwen, can I ask you a question?"_

_The girl turned to the elf, "What is it?"_

_"Oh my goodness! You really are his student! You sound just like him!" said Lafali, "Oops, I got distracted! Sorry. Now let's see…Oh…I forgot! Hehe, Never mind. I'll ask you later then." _

_"Out of all the elves I know, you are the strangest." The girl commented._

_The elf laughed, "But you still love me anyways!" Celeste rolled her eyes, "Anyway, I think it is best to go see your friends! I hear that they've been pretty worried about you."_

_"Yes. I should." But her eyes darted toward the elf, "Don't follow me."_

_"I have nothing better to do! Following you would be a great way to kill time." Reasoned the female. But Celeste was already far ahead of her._

_The Prince quickly maneuverer his way out of is hiding spot and away from the area, but he could hear the elleth say, "Aww, you need to do better than that Prince! Sneaking around won't help you win her heart!" _

…

The Prince looked up into the dark sky night as he stood up from his pondering. No star light up the sky—at least not one that he could see. He repeated the half elf's question in his head. "Is it not obvious?" he whispered, "Or do you really wish to be oblivious to it all?"

Before dawn was in the sky, Aragorn woke and rose. Gimli was still deep in slumber. Celeste who was a few feet away, was also in such a state. He looked around and saw that Legolas was standing, gazing northwards into the darkness—thoughtful and silent as a young tree in a windless night.

He walked up to him and placed a hand on the elf's shoulder, "What is wrong, my friend?"

"Celeste told me nothing." He answered—stilling looking towards the distance, "She keeps blaming herself for our losses."

"If she continues to be this way, then whether she likes it or not, I will send her back to Lothlorien or even Rivendell."

"She is not herself. She is trying to be strong." Commented the Prince, "If you send her away…Doing that will—"

Aragorn interrupted, "I cannot concentrate properly. My focus is to her, not to the task at hand. That should not be. I worry for her too." Legolas eyes closed, "I know that you as well worry. But what of Merry and Pippin? We should not abandon them just so that we can help her solve her crisis. Yes, it is frustrating. I regret not telling her to go back after _he _fell…"

The archer bit his lip, "I do not want her to be her current state. Not again."

"It has to be done. If worst comes to worst." The man patted him and changed the subject, "What of the orcs?"

"They are far, far away," he said sadly, "I know in my heart that they have not rested. Only an eagle could overtake them now."

"Nonetheless, we will still follow." Aragorn turned around and roused the sleeping dwarf, "Come! We must go. The scent is growing cold."

"But it is still dark," complained Gimli, "Even Legolas on a hill-top could see them till the Sun is up."

The elf shook his head, "I fear they have passed beyond my sight from hill or plain—under moon or sun." He looked to the area where the girl had slept. She no longer was there. He scanned for her, but when he turned around, he found her before him. She looked to the distance.

"Let us go." She said coldly, "If we linger here any longer, we would be even further behind."

So their pursuit began again. During all its long hours of cloud and fitful sun, they hardly paused—only to eat a few Lembas before moving on. Seldom did they speak to each other. Aragorn took the lead once more. But it was Celeste who now ran close by him followed by Legolas and Gimli. The group ran through hills and plains. The sun slowly rose up.

"A red Sun rises." Whispered the elf, "blood has been split this night."

Celeste stopped to see if it was true, but her vision blackened. The two hunters called to their leader to stop. Aragorn eyed the girl. She caught his gaze and spoke, "Something is amiss. Some evil is at work in these lands. We do not travel alone." Her hand directed them to the distance, "There are riders. Many riders on swift steeds. They are coming toward this direction."

"Riders you say?" the ranger asked, "That is common here. This is Rohan. Home to the Horse Lords. They are proud and wilful, but they are true-hearted—generous in thought and deed. They are also bold and wise. They have long been the friends of the people of Gondor, though they are not akin to them."

"There are one hundred and five of them," Legolas added as he squinted to see more, "Yellow is their hair and bright are their spears. Their leader is very tall."

"We'll wait over there." Said Aragorn as he moved to the hill's foot, "They are riding back down the orc-trail. We may get news from them."

"Or Spears." Breathed Gimli.

The girl stayed on top of the hill for awhile. She tired to see further, but her line of vision is as clear as a young man hunting in the dark. In the distance, she could see movement. But near the front the group, she saw a small ray of light tried to outshine the sun. The girl watched it slowly come toward her and she felt as if her strength was returning. The headache that kept taunting her day and night was now silent. "What is this?"

From where all of them sat, the cries of clear strong voices came ringing over the fields. Suddenly, they swept up with a noise like thunder and the horsemen swerved, passing by the foot of the hill—the host lead the troop back southward. They appeared not to perceive the four strangers sitting silently and watching them. The host had almost passed when suddenly the ranger stood up and called, "What news from the North, Riders of Rohan?"

With an inaudible command, the riders wheeled and came charging around. Soon the companions found themselves in a ring of horsemen moving in a running circle, up the hill-slope behind them and down, round and round them, and drawing inwards. All four of them stood attentively as a thicket of spears were pointed towards them. Any, who held bows, had already fitted an arrow to the string.

One rode forward to them. He was a tall man, taller than all the rest. Golden hair flowed from under his helm. His sharp eyes eyed the four. He advanced until the point of his spear was within a foot of Aragon's Breast. "Who are you?" he asked sternly, "What business does two elves, a man and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak Quickly!" Celeste felt a sharp gaze on her. She looked from helm to helm, but could not find the soul.

"I am called Strider," answered Aragorn, "I came out of the North. I am hunting Orc."

The Rohirrim raised a brow, "You do not know how to hunt Orc, if you hunt them in this fashion. But Strider is a strange name. That is not your right name now is it?" he turned to the other three, "What of you? Why do you not speak, silent ones?"

Gimli planted his feet firmly apart. His hand gripped the handle of his axe and his dark eyes flashed. "Give me your name, horse-master, and I will give you mine."

The man's eyes blazed, "The stranger should declare himself first!" he seemed to grow as he removed his helm, "Yet I am named Eomer, son of Eomund. Third Marshal of Riddermark." He then gave his spear to another and the men withdrew their spears.

But before Gimli could speak, another one spoke, "It matters not what their names are My Lord," said a man has he rode up beside the marshal. "What bothers me is why a woman would travel in a company of men."

Eomer looked that the man in surprise, "What?" he scanned the four and then finally laid eyes on Celeste. Aragorn and Legolas moved closer to her, fearing the worst. The girl stared at the marshal and then looked at the companion who was beside him. Under his silver helm, hair black as night flowed. His deep sea blue eyes were intently focused on her. "You are a woman? The elf is a woman?"

"Half Elf." He corrected. She glared at him.

The Marshal looked at him again, "How do you know?"

The man raised his hand and pointed to Aragorn, "If that is a man," and then pointed to Legolas, "and that is an elf," he let his hand drop, "Then she is in between." He smirked as he noticed the half elf's facial expression change, "Why do you look at me with such disdain? It is the truth, is it not?"

The ranger stepped forward, "Eomer, we intend no evil to Rohan, nor to any of its folk. Neither to man nor to horse. Will you not hear our tale?"

"I will" said Eomer as he jumped down from his horse, "But wanderers in the Riddermark would be wise to be less haughty in these days of doubt. First tell me your right name."

"First tell me whom you Serve," countered Aragorn, "Are you friend or foe of Sauron, the Dark Lord of Mordor?"

"I serve only the Lord of the Mark, Theoden King, son of Thengel. We do not serve to the evil that continuously haunts our lands! Come! Who are you? Whom do you serve? At whose command do you hunt Orcs in our land?"

"I serve no man." Aragorn threw back his cloak. The elven-sheath glittered as he grasped it and the bright blade of Anduril shone like a sudden flame as he swept it out. "Eldendil!" he cried, "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and am called Elessar, the Elfstone, Dunadan, the heir of Isildur Eldendil's son of Gondor. Here is the Sword that was Broken and is forged again! These are my companions! Gimli son of Gloin, Legolas and Celeste from the Woodland Realm. We hunt orc westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive. Will you aid me or thwart me? Choose swiftly!"

Eomer stepped back and a look of awe was in his face, "These are indeed strange days. Much has happened in small amount of time."

"I am in great need, and I ask for help—or at least tidings." Said the Ranger, "What can you tell us?"

"That you need not pursue them further. The Orcs are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

Gimli became grim, "But there were two hobbits, did you see two hobbits with them?"

The Marshal looked at Aragorn—unfamiliar with the race, "Hobbits are small…only children to your eyes."

"Do we all walk in living legends and fairy tales this day?" said the rider beside Eomer. He took of his helm and let his long black hair fall, "First, a Dunadan, then a Female Half elf…Now Hobbits? This could be some treachery Eomer."

"Peace Aoerl." Said Eomer to his companion. He looked back at the hunters, "Please understand. There is much that has been happening here. Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over this land. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked."

"And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." Added Aoerl as he looked directly at Celeste.

Legolas moved in front of the girl and spoke, "We are no spies!"

The rider continued to lock eyes with the half elf, "Why do you not speak for yourself?"

"_Pedin i phith i aníron, a nin ú-cheniathog" _She answered.

Aragorn and Legolas looked at her, "Celeste!"

"What did she say?" asked Aoerl with upmost curiousity.

The battle elf glared at him, "I said, I can say what I wish and you won't understand me!"

The rider smirked, "Maybe I should teach you some manners!"

The Marshal raised up his hand, "That is enough!" all attention was returned to him, "Aragorn, We, riders, rode north with out the King's leave. For this, my absence in his house is left with little guard. We travelled swiftly, yet silently. No Orc escaped after we sighted them. We reached the forest-eaves before those monstrosities. If any living thing broke through our ring, then it was no Orc and had some Elvish power."

"Dead?" the dwarf muttered.

The ranger and elf looked at Celeste, "Your vision." They remembered, "Your vision…did you see it in your vision?"

She shook her head, "I saw nothing…" and closed her eyes, "If I did, I would have told you."

"Time is pressing," said a rider who rode up to where Eomer and Aoerl were, "We must hasten south, Lord. Let us leave these wild folk to their fancies. Or lets us bind them and take them to the king."

Eomer sighed, "Peace Eothain!"

"But My lord!" he reasoned, But his superior shook his head and silenced him.

"Eomer," started Aoerl, "It is against our law to let _strangers_ to wander at will in the Riddermark until the king Himself gives them leave. It worst now that we are in days of peril."

Isildur's Heir lifted his open hand and gestured the host to make a decision, "Come now, son of Eomund, the choice must be made at last. Aid us, or at the worst let us go free. Or seek to carry out your law. If you do so, there will be fewer to return to your war or to your king."

The man was silent for a moment. Then, after a while he spoke, "We both have need of haste. My company chafes to be away, and every hour lessens your hope in finding your friends. This is my choice. You may go. I will lend you horses. This only I ask. When your quest is achieved, or is proved vain, return with the horses over the Entwade to Meduseld, the high house in Edoras where Theoden sits. Thus you shall prove to him that I have not misjudged. In this I place myself, and maybe my very life, in the keeping of your good faith. Do not fail."

"I will not." responded the ranger.

The riders started to whisper to each other as two horses are brought to the hunters. Aragorn got on Hasufel and Legolas greeted Arod joyfully.

"My Lord!" Eothain voiced out, "Please, do not do this!"

Eomer shook his head, "This is my choice. Accept it." He got on his horse. But before he was to address the other riders, a hand was placed on his shoulder. "Aoerl…"

The man smiled at him, "Then accept mine. I will go with them." All turned to the rider. Celeste jaw dropped. "You are my friend Eomer. I will not let you be the only one risking your life. Besides, the men will feel at ease if I went a long and made sure that our _guests_ do not do anything strange."

"How does this show good faith Aoerl?"

"Trust me. I know what I am doing." In their own tongue he added, "I trust all but the female." In common, he continued, "If you do not let me go, I will nag about this to you until we reach Edoras."

The Marshal frowned. Eothain spoke, "My Lord, we would all be at ease if Lord Aoerl accompanied them."

"See?" he grinned.

Aragorn nodded his head. "We have nothing to hide. If he wishes to go, then he may."

"What?" Celeste mouthed. He looked at the ranger and gave him an uneasy look. "Are you sure about this?"

He nodded again, "Yes." He extended a hand to her, "Come, ride with me."

But before she was able to get a hold of his hand, she was swiftly snatched up and placed on a horse. The rider smiled in amusement. His arms were tight around her waist. She scowled at him as he spoke:

"You are riding with me."

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Oh nutz. I'm so sorry! The reason why I was not able to update was because I got sick.

Because of it, my sister tried to keep me away from my laptop! Sigh...But I feel better now. (She won't hurt you anymore my dear, dear laptop! I just hope that my laptop won't get sick too!)

Anyway,

I was wondering if anyone can help me with **this question of mine: **

About Glorfindel. Can someone enlighten me on why he was reembodied? He died fighting a Balrog...and then Valar revived him? Was it to help Gandalf?

If that is so, why isn't all the other great and powerful...Like for example Turin, not return...well, I'm thinking it is because he is an Man and not elf. But even then, why are not other elves that held great great skill reembodied? Is there like a criteria for it?

And it is different from reincarnation right? Cause, its the same person and body?...

Okay, now I'm even more confused.

...

This is for a new Fan Fiction for LOTR. It's setting is mainly Pre-LOTR. The idea for that new story came as I was writing this chapter. I will post it up as soon as I finish writing Menelwen. Which is soon...

But I need a beta for it though...Anyone interested? :)

Also, I would like it if I had just a little bit more feedback on my story. Please? I hope that is not too much to ask.

(Aoerl, *sigh* my awesome new character! I love you dude.)


	15. Chapter 14: The Horse Lord

**UPDATED AND CHANGED! UPDATED AND CHANGED!UPDATED AND CHANGED!UPDATED AND CHANGED!UPDATED AND CHANGED!UPDATED AND CHANGED!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings Trilogy. J.R.R. Tolkien is truly a genius. If you do not recognize some characters, they are most likely mine.

Reminders: Some scenes in this story come from a combination of scenes _directly_ from the movie, the original story and **my own imagination (Please REMEMBER this for there are things and events used specifically for this story!)**. Review People! Review! I want to become a better writer!

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Horse Lord

* * *

**

The battle roared.

Celeste simply lay there staring at the dark, cloudless sky. Her entire body was numb. It grew colder and colder by the second. Tears gathered in her eyes and guilt ran through her worn out body. Above her, the eagles mimicked the flight pattern of Vultures— eagerly waiting to claim her.

"Celeste!" a far off voice shouted, "Celeste!"

Numerous times it called for her. Each time, the voice grew louder and louder. It grew more familiar, "Celeste!"

_ That voice…_

…_Boromir?_

The half elf felt her upper body lift up and she closed her eyes at the awakening pain. Arms wrapped around her— one hand supported her back and the other held her close to the warm body. "Celeste…" he said softly. The girl opened her eyes slowly and saw a blurred image of a man with golden brown hair and beard. His eyes looked at her with such sorrow and pain. "Celeste," he repeated again as he gently wiped away the hair that covered the half elf's face, "Do not let go…Do not leave the light…" he smiled at her, "Please Stay…Let not the dark take you. Do you remember what I told you? Can you still recall it?"

She shook her head in shame. Celeste looked again at the dark sky—she refused to see his face. Darkness slowly entered her view. But before the final closing, a bright light came. _Feathers_. Feathers—silver in color, fell from the bright sky and a voice called to her:

"_Echuio."_

The light intensified and she closed her eyes tightly.

She heard thunder and then silence. Tears slowly mixed with rain. The girl felt her entire body being lifted up and the pain increased. "Menelwen…" a voice said. Celeste opened her eyes again, but confusion ran through her mind. The one who held her was not familiar. Along with the blurriness, darkness covered the image of the man. But a small, white pendant shined and caught her attention. "Do not worry…" he said to her, "I am here. You will be safe now."

"The villagers are coming back!" a voice behind him growled, "This is the end for Amoth."

The man nodded, "Yes. Let's go! There is nothing left for her here."

_Wait._ Celeste wanted to say. _Please wait! Who are you?_ She tired to move her hand—to reach his face. _Where are you taking me?_ But she fell…

She awoke at impact.

Aoerl wheeled his horse around towards the fallen girl. "What do you think you are doing _Princess_?" he said in frustration, "Are you really trying to get yourself killed today?"

The half elf forced herself to sit up on the grassy plain. She rubbed her aching body and then placed a hand on her head to stop the pounding headache. Aragorn and Legolas quickly manuvered Hasufel and Arod towards Celeste. The Rohirrm jumped down and knelt down beside her. His spear lay close beside him.

"Celeste!" called the elf as he jumped down and ran towards the two, "Are you all right? What happened?" the girl did not answer. Legolas's eyes shifted to Aoerl, "What did you do to her?" he hissed.

The Horse-Lord glared at him, "I did nothing! How dare you accuse me?"

"You are the one riding with her!"

"Peace Legolas!" said Aragorn as he placed a hand on the elf's shoulder. His attention then turned to the Rohirrm, "What happened?"

Aoerl quickly looked at the ranger then avoided his gaze. He opened his mouth, but not a sound came out.

"Please." Celeste said softly. The three looked at the girl. She lifted her head and looked directly at Aragorn and then Legolas's eyes, "Do not blame him. It was not his fault. I am the one to be blamed…"

"Celeste…" The ranger and prince stared into her eyes as if by looking at them all their questions would be answered.

She bowed her head, "Forgive me. Back there…I…I was not thinking straight. But now I am. So please. Be at ease."

Aragorn stood up and sighed, "Aoerl, if you don't mind, she will be riding with me."

"NO!" The half elf cried and he turned to her in confusion. The Rohirrm eyed her. "I—I…you need not do that. There is no need for it…I'd rather you not."

The prince balled his fists and shook his head. Strider placed a hand on his head and addressed the man, "The sun is leaving soon…How far away still?"

"Quite a bit more." Answered Aoerl, "If we leave now, then we all should be able to get there before the sun sets."

Aragorn called Hasufel and readied himself to ride once more, "You have been leading us this far. Please continue to do so."

The Horse Lord stood up and nodded. He motioned his horse to come closer. Gimli, who was far from the discussion, finally brought Arod towards the group. "What in heaven's name is going on?" he asked as Legolas took his place on the horse, "What happened?"

"I do not know." Answered the elf coldly, "…I do not trust him."

The dwarf raised a brow, "Why? Is it because of this? Me seems that it was an accident."

"No…There is something about him…I do not understand. I feel that he is a danger to us."

"Danger?" Gimli repeated, "Aren't you overreacting a bit? Just like how you reacted towards a certain someone?"

Legolas eyed the man as he helped the half elf up to his horse. "This is different…" he whispered to himself, "Completely different."

...

Hours had slowly passed from that moment. Aoerl took the lead once more. His eyes scanned the area as he tried to remember the path he had taken when he and Eomer tracked the demonic orcs. With one hand on the rein, he made his horse speed up. Concurrently, the spear which he loosely held in the other hand, tightened. The man looked back for a moment. The girl held on to his waist firmly so that she may not fall again. He also took note that he was followed closely by the ranger whose grey eyes focused forward—watching the trail. The prince and miner ran a few feet behind them. A short stare down was held by the Elf and Rohirrm before he turned away and refocused on the mission.

"Why?" he heard his passenger say, "Why did you hesitate?"

There was no answer.

"Did you not hear me?"

A smiled crept up to his face, "I heard you."

"Then answer me." she demanded, "Why didn't you tell them? You know what happened."

"What? With you falling asleep and then jolting up as if a nightmare came?" he laughed softly, "What benefit does that do me? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. But since we are on the topic, why did _YOU_ not tell them?"

Celeste bit her lip, "I…I…"

"See? We all have our secrets to keep." Aoerl pointed out, "If you—one who is closer and 'friendlier' with them did not say, then why should a stranger, such as myself, say anything at all? But I admit, I was a bit surprised that you still wanted to ride with me. I thought you _disliked _me, _Princess_. Isn't that right Horsa?" the horse shook his head in response.

"Stop calling me that!"

He smirked, "Then let us bear no fangs against each other. I grow tired of our hmm…how should I call it?…our 'aggressive' relationship?"

The girl raised a brow, "You want to reconcile?"

"Need I repeat myself again?" he asked. The half elf simply smiled. The man continued, "I am Aoerl, Son of Aol. I am under the command of the third marshal of the Riddermark—Eomer, son of Eomund of Eastfold." He chuckled, "At least, most of the time I am. And you are Celeste of the Woodland Realm. A half elf—what a rare spectacle. You travel in hunter's clothing and look like a man—but any fool who has been with women as much as I have can tell that you are not." she scowled, "With the dunadan, elf and dwarf, you search for Orcs to find your friends. By your weaponry, you seem to know how to fight. But with two offensive swords, your defence is quite low. You keep things to yourself and you _love_ being called _Princess_. Hmm…what else?"

"Stop." Celeste pleaded, "I need not hear anymore. You know too much."

Aoerl roared a laugh, "No, I simply _observe_. You are like an open book. Easy to read."

"Really now?"

"Yes. You're quite amusing."

She rolled her eyes, "I do not believe you."

"Tell me," he changed the subject. The half elf felt a sudden coldness surrounding her. The Rohirrm's voice was dark, "_Celeste_, why do you seek an _answer_to a question that _no one_ can answer?"

A long silence followed.

…

"Aoerl!" Strider called, "We must ride slower now! There maybe some trace or footstep that branched out from the road. The Orcs must have been aware from this point they were pursued! They may have made some attempt to get their captives away before they were overtaken."

He nodded, "As you wish." And he slowed down.

Aragorn looked from side to side. He scanned the area carefully. As they rode forward, the day was overcast. Low grey clouds came. A mist shrouded the sun. Ever nearer the tree-clad slopes of Fangorn loomed, slowly darkling as the sun went west. They saw no sign of any trail to the right or left, but here and there they passed single Orcs, fallen in their tracks as they ran—grey-feathered arrows sticking in their back or throat.

The afternoon was waning when they came to the eaves of the tall forests. In an open glade among the trees they found a great fire—still burning. The ashes were still hot and smoking. Beside it were a great pile of helms and mail, cloven shields, broken swords, bows and darts and other weapons of war. Upon a stake in the middle was a great goblin head with its shattered helm that held the white badge. Further away, not far from the nearby river, there was a mound and on it was planted fifteen spears.

All of them dismounted. The ranger walked around. He looked and scanned for any clues or hints. The girl covered her mouth at the sight. "Boromir…." She whispered as she remembered the same image of a battle long past.

Aoerl huffed, "I never thought that I would return to this place." He walked slowly to the far mound as the other three hunters continued to look around. Celeste stared at him as the rider knelt down, took of his helm and bowed to his fallen comrades.

_Who are you, Aoerl?_

_Menelwen..._

Aragorn and his companions searched far and wide about the field of battle, but the light faded and evening soon drew down, dim and misty.

"We can do no more," said Gimli sadly, "We have been set many riddles since we came to Tol Brandir, but this is the hardest to unravel. I would guess that the burned bones of the hobbits are now mingled with the Orcs. It will be hard news for Frodo, if he lives to hear it and too hard for the old hobbit who waits in Rivendell. Elrond was against their coming."

"Do not give up hope yet." Said the Horse Lord as he returned to the group. He did not put his helm back on and he let his black hair flow. "Wait for morning. The sunlight may shed some more light than now. But…" he looked at the males and bowed, "I'm sorry for your loss. If we had known that this…your companions…if we had known that they were here, surely we would have saved them."

The ranger placed a hand on the man's shoulder, "No. It is not your fault. Whatever happened before, it was for the good and not for the evil. Now, I suggest we rest. Waiting for morning is best now."

Gimli glanced at the elf. He was surveying the land once more when he caught eyes with the dwarf, "Where is Celeste?"

The two men immediately looked at them. All they found was the three horses standing side by side. "She was just by the horses!" Aragorn exclaimed.

Aoerl sighed, "Where did that girl run off to?" then his eyes widened at a possibility. He turned to face the tall, dark forest that surrounded the area. The trees chanted a soft, dark warning to him, "She couldn't have gone there…Fangorn…"

Legolas walked toward Strider, "Aragorn, Celeborn warned us not to go into Fangorn!"

"I have heard many tales in Gondor and elsewhere…" he told him, "but if it were not for the words of Celeborn I should deem them only fables that Men have made as true knowledge fades."

"Nay." The Rohirrm looked at the two, "Fangorn is a dangerous place. Darkness lurks in every corner. Not even I have ventured there. Only a fool would do that."

The elf glared at him, "Celeste is no fool."

"Really Now? Then why the distance?" the man demanded, "You have been travelling with her for so long, yet she still keeps secrets from you!"

"What do you know?"

Aragorn placed himself between the prince and horse lord, "Stop it! Both of you! Now is not the time to be arguing!"

A whistle echoed in the field.

"What was that?" Gimli asked them unsteadily.

The four of them glanced at each other and stayed still. The ranger moved his hand slowly to his sword, "Something is not right…"

All of a sudden, a flock of birds that were resting in the trees flew up and away in a hurry. Their heart's pounded louder and louder at the unknown possibilities.

In a split second, a Battle Began.

By nightfall, a large group of Orcs and Goblins surrounded the men. The monstrosities raged at the sight of their fallen comrades. They scanned their adversary and smiled. Legolas aimed and shot five consecutive arrows to his enemies. When they got too close, he brandished his sword and continued to fight. Gimli ran and threw one of his throwing axes. The dwarf attacked the on coming orcs with full strength.

Aragorn, with Anduril, and Aoerl, with is long spear, stood back-to-back. Both men were completely surrounded. Their foes raised their weapons and attacked. Before the hit fell, the two separated and raged at the orcs. The Rohirrm thrusted his spear into a head of a Goblin, then proceed to bash those that came closer. When a pathway was created, he searched for his horse, but the beasts were long gone from the battle.

The dead piled up as the time lengthened. More and more evil seemed to come. Strider managed to move closer to his companions. He threw is sword at an Orc before it was able to slice Gimli with its large sword.

"Don't Kill me too Laddie!" The dwarf shouted. The man nodded as he dodged a blow from another enemy and took his sword.

Another shadow loomed over Gimli. Before the miner was able to turn around, a spear flew a inch away from his face, impaling a goblin before it shot an arrow. Gimli's eye twitched. "What the—!"

Aoerl ran passed him and grabbed his spear. "Pay attention." He advised.

The dwarf shook his head and continued to attack. He hacked a number of demons and banged some on the head with his axe. Another Orc came, a large hammer was ready to smash him. Gimli readied his axe, when a few arrows came and finished the enemy. "GAAA! Are all of you going to steal my kills today?"

The elf sighed as he back up a bit. The four warriors found themselves surrounded again. "There is no end to this!" huffed Aragorn. He was now breathing heavily, as were all of them. They gave a quick glance to each other before they tightened their hold on their weapons.

In the night sky, the clouds started to move slowly. The moon peeked out and watched the on going battle. From the shadows, black wolves jumped out and bit the unsuspecting monsters. The large jaws quickly ripped out whatever they held on to and continued to do so with the rest.

The horse lord's eyes grew in shock, "What are those things?"

A smile appeared in his face, "Celeste…" Legolas whispered.

The girl brandished her sword and slashed her foes. The Orcs stopped their approach to the men and all focused on her.

"What the—!" she dodged an attack and then sliced of another head. Her wolves came running to protect their creator. The elf ran as fast as his legs could take him. He tired to run toward the girl and as he did, he made sure the demons did not come running back. The dead increased. The battle was almost over.

The battle elf parried another blow, but the attack forced one sword out of her hand. The attacker took his opportunity to slay her.

Time slowed as the men heard a high pitched scream.

"CELESTE!" the Prince screamed out.

Life seemed to leave him.

The sight was unforgiving.

As the last few orcs dashed toward him—instinct kicked in. Raged that was confined—chained so that he may control himself…to not let her see—was released. He saw her body fall and felt as if his own life was going to fade away. Legolas looked into her auburn eyes, now lifeless and cold. With his sword, he defeated the killers and he shook his head in defeat as he slowly walked toward her body.

"Celeste…" he shook his head, "Celeste…no."

He dropped down beside her. His breathing was uneven. The Prince wished this away. He wished that it was no more than a dream—a nightmare of his fear. Her body lay there, with eyes open and her hands still held her swords. The wound was deep in her right chest. He shook his head again and lifted his hand to stroke her cold, dead skin.

But His eyes widened. As soon as his hand touched her, the entire body turn to dark brown and broke off like broken clay.

"What?" he exclaimed, "What is this?"

Overhead, a shadow loomed. "Legolas!" Aragorn called, "Watch out!"

One final Orc stood behind the distracted elf. Its large axe swiftly descended. But the pain never came.

A warrior stood between the Monster and its prey. A clean blade—held like a two-handed sword—had parried the axe. The warrior's hands struggled to resist the strong pressure from the large weapon. Legolas could not move. He felt that his eyes deceived him. He heard the being breathe and tightened the hold on the sword.

The Monster became afraid in its lasts moments. Its adversary was small, but was filled with a familiar heavy aura. It closed its eyes as the small being strongly forced the sword against the blood covered axe giving a large opening to attack. In less than a second, a sharp pain entered in its abdomen. Death had come. But all it could remember was the child's image. Small. Short dark brown hair. Bright Red eyes.

She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and loosened her grip on her sword. The battle elf tried to rid herself of the dirty blood on her face. Celeste felt the wind blow. She bit her lip as reality came back to her. Her mind raced at what to say—an explanation was needed.

The half elf opened her eyes to an unwelcoming sight. The Rohirrm stood a few feet away from her. His cold blue eyes focused at her. The face was stoic and dark. Two inches away from her face was his sharp spear.

"Aoerl! What are you doing?" The ranger demanded as he and the dwarf ran towards them, "Put down your weapon!"

The man ignored the order and spoke to the girl, "So you finally show yourself."

"Aoerl!" Aragorn spoke, "Stop this at once!"

"I don't suggest this Laddie!" added Gimli as he glared at him.

The horse lord maintained his pose, "Are you both blind? Did you fail to see what had just occurred? From the shadows, these demons attacked! And from that very same shadow, wolves similar to the servants of the dark lord appeared followed by this girl."

"That is Celeste's ability!" Strider explained.

Aoerl huffed, "Sounds like sorcery to me." All remained silent. Than man then looked at the pile of the broken brown clay, "to even change one's appearance is not…ordinary." He then returned his gaze to the half elf, "Where were you? When you jumped into the battle—You came from Fangorn!"

"That's right." She spoke. Her voice somehow gave them relief.

Aragorn looked at her, "Celeste…"

"But I told you that!" she explained, "Something wasn't right. I told you all that there was something amiss in the forest! But…you must not have heard." She bit her lip then continued, "There was this man…in the forest…Cloaked in white with a wide-brimmed hat… I ran after him. But I then lost sight of him. Before I knew it, I was surrounded by the dark trees. I tried to search for a way out…But all of a sudden I heard noises. I followed it and saw a large group of Orcs and Goblins running toward this area. I was about to warn you, when those lagging behind the mass found me. So I sent a messenger to warn you. I think you know the rest."

"Sounds plausible." The horse lord said unconvinced.

Celeste glared at him, "It's the truth!"

The man looked at the ranger, "Did you not see the Orc's movements? They seemed to be looking for something—rather someone. Their attack pattern changed once she arrived." He eyed the girl, "Why is that? Why are they so attracted to you?" Aoerl looked at her eyes and saw fright and confusion. She tried to avert her eyes from him. "If I knew that this would have happened, I _should have_ killed you when I had the chance."

"You would die before your stroke fell!" answered Legolas as he moved in front of the girl—his arrow was aimed at the horse lord.

"Prince…"she said softly. Her hands trembled.

Aoerl's eyes grew in surprise. He then looked away—biting his lips. The man started to chuckle. This soon became an unstoppable laughter. All of them became confused. The horse lord loosened his hold on his weapon and returned it to his side. There was a smile on his face, "Oh, don't be so serious. I have no intention to do such a thing. I would gain no benefit from it."

"What?" burst the miner and archer.

They were about to attack but Aragorn placed his hand on Gimli's shoulder. Celeste pushed down Legolas's arm. The warm touch surprised him. He looked at her and she smiled, "No. It's alright. Please do not look at him as if he were the enemy. He has the right to be suspicious." The elf nodded unconsciously. Her hand then dropped and he frowned.

She looked at the horse lord once more, "How did you know it was me?"

He smirked, "Like I've said before, I _observe_. It was absolutely easy…Anyone could have seen it if they _looked_."

Gimli was about to jump at the man, but Aragorn stopped him. He sighed, "Aoerl, please, no more. Much has happened today. No more jokes."

The man bowed apologetically, "It will not happen again." When he stood up properly, Aoerl smiled, "Thought, I am glad that I came with all of you. This has become is rather interesting." Then the smiled faded, "We should rest now if all of you still wish to find your friends. The Sunrise is not far off. I think you would need all your strength for tomorrow. We could camp here—I would love to burn all these monstrosities into ashes. The bonfire would give much warmth but the smell would not be pleasant."

"Yes. As much as we need the warm," The ranger replied with a smile, "we should camp elsewhere."

"Then follow me." The Rohirrm started to move. Under his breath he mumbled, "If you still wish."

The dwarf huffed, "That man! I wanna wring his neck!"

A small smile appeared. "I bet he can still hear you." Said Strider.

"Then let him hear it!"

"Aoerl means well…I suppose."

The dwarf grumbled.

"He is an ally."

"Bah!"

Celeste chuckled at the two. Both turned to her. "Lassie…" Gimli mumbled. He lifted his hand and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you crying?" the half elf asked—a bit shocked.

"No." he defended, "there was just something in my eye."

She covered her mouth to hide her laughter.

Aragorn looked at her. His hand stretched out to her and he pulled her into a tight hug. "E-estel!" she exclaimed.

"Never do this again!" he scolded her, "Do you understand me? Please! Do not let me lose you like how I lost Boromir." Celeste saddened at the name, "Please. I was unable to do anything to save him. Please. I do not want to lose you too. So don't do anything foolish again! Are we clear?" He felt her head move up and down in agreement.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, "I'm sorry."

He pulled away and looked at her. He placed his hand on her head and smiled. "Let us go before we are faced with another challenge." With his free hand he took the girl's hand and followed the Rohirrm who was waiting a distance away from them.

The three grew closer to the waiting Horse Lord. The girl looked back. The elf stared at the half elf. His face showed disbelief. He touched his arm and closed his eyes. He breathed and opened his eyes as looked at the night sky.

…

A little way beyond the battlefield they made their camp under a spreading tree. Gimli went off to gather fuel and busied himself with building and kindling a fire. Aragorn sat silent with his back to the great tree—deep in thought as he wiped his sword clean. Aoerl stood alone in the open, he too deep in thought. At times, the group would hear him mumble about the runaway horses and how his superior would not be pleased at the result. Celeste sat across the dwarf and watched him start the fire. She would glance at the men from time to time and worried a bit for none had spoken to each other when they had reached the camping grounds. Her attention came to elf who sat on the ground a bit far from where all of them were at. He was face towards the open field and seemed to look at the night sky once more.

"Celeste," the ranger started. She looked at him and saw that his face was serious, "tell me…during that time…that body—the one that died—it was created by you. It is the same feel as those wolves is it not?"

She looked down, "Yes. Basically."

"I see. Then it was her that we saw that night in Lothlorien wasn't it?"

Shame ran through her body, "Yes."

Strider nodded his head, "It makes sense now. Then all those times before—"

"No." she shook her head, "No. No. That was the only time other than today that I did that."

He closed his eyes, "There are so many things that I wish you would tell me…" he then started to talk to himself, "How was _he_ was able to see it when he just met you?"

"Ah! Finally!" said the Dwarf as a small bright blaze appeared, "It will not last long."

"Let the fire die then." Replied Aoerl as he walked towards the group, "It is perilous to cut bough or twig from a living tree in Fangorn." The miner simply glared at him as he grumbled.

Strider placed a hand on Celeste's shoulder and pointed to the being sitting on the open plain, "Celeste, call him here. He should rest now." She nodded, stood up and started to walk. In a whisper he added, "He has been worried about you. Talk to him."

The moon that had once lighted the early battle has retreated behind the night clouds. Celeste walked toward the elf who was sitting down, staring at the sky. She slowed her pace as the distance between them lessened. There was no reaction as she finally stood beside him.

She tried to find the words to begin a conversation, but none came. Her mind remembered the battle. The way the elf moved as he rushed to the fallen body. She recalled how he screamed out her name. How he's face saddened at the sight. _Prince…_Finally, the girl decided to sit down beside him in silence—staring at the dark distance.

Time lengthened. The only thing that she could hear was his breathing and the blowing wind.

"You are here." She heard him say. The girl looked at him—he was still looking at the sky, "…I thought you died…back then. I could not comprehend it. I tried to understand. I tried to remain calm. But I could not." Then he looked at her. His face had softened—it was full of tender care—for her, " But you are here. Alive. Breathing. I am relieved. So very happy." He smiled, "You're Alive."

"Legolas…" the half elf whispered, "I…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for worrying you."

He shook his head and He reached out and touched her hands. The warmth was calming to her. But his expression changed, "Your hands…they're cold." He examined them again, "They're still bandaged."

He started to unwrap the cloth, but she stopped him, "No." she was scared. _No. Please. Don't see me like this. Please._

"What are you so afraid off?"

"Of losing you." Was her immediate response. She looked down—refusing to see him. The elf's face softened, "…and everyone else…I don't want anyone to die again…because of me…because of me."

Celeste felt his hands leave hers and the warmth moved to her face as he gently lifted her head to look at him. "Celeste…" he whispered to her. He closed his eyes as his head moved closer to hers—their foreheads touched. His eyes were closed. "You need to feel that way. You do not have to take this all on your own. Please remember. I am here. I am here." Slowly, he moved away and his smile brightened.

She had to stop her tears. Legolas laughed softly and looked up to the sky once more. "Look." He pointed to the sky.

The half elf looked up. Her eyes opened in shock. In the dark night sky, a small bright star shined. The girl covered her mouth, "The star…It's back…My star."

The Prince noticed her reaction and spoke, "I've been watching that star for quite some time now. It is so beautiful. Never have I seen as star such as this one. But a few days ago, this same star disappeared from the sky." He chuckled, "I wondered where it had gone. So I waited for it to return. It is a blessing now. It has returned—brighter than what it originally had been."

The sound of laughter came from the girl as she tried to her tears from falling. The elf smiled.

"Thank you." Was her response, " Thank you so very much."

He patted her head, "_Gellon ir i chent gîn calar ir gladhog"_ (I love to see your eyes shine when you laugh)

She smiled and remembered of a memory long past, "When I was little—back in Amoth, I remember my mother and father lying down under the tree in the meadow beside our home. I would lie down beside them and they would tell me the story of the stars. Sometimes, they would tell me stories of how they met." She closed her eyes and imagined that time, "It was under that star, a year after they had met that my father promised to stay by my mother's side. And three years after that day, they had married. I owe much to that star."

"I do too." The Prince whispered.

The both looked at each other. They felt somehow entranced by each other.

_Menelwen._

Celeste looked away. She remembered the deadly warning from her doppleganger. _Boromir…_she shook her head. _Don't take him away too…_

"Celeste! Legolas!" Aragorn called. Both stood up to greet the man. The ranger smiled at the two, "I suggest you two rest now. Do not forget that we are still in danger. We need all the rest that we can get."

"_Henion._(I understand.)" said the Elf, "Do not worry any longer."

The man nodded, "Good. Now, we drew lots to see who would for the watches. Gimli will go first. After him, it is me followed by you, Legolas, then Aoerl."

"Alright."

The battle elf stepped forward, "Let me take a watch too!"

Aragorn shook his head. The girl bowed her head, "Please! Don't treat me like a child needing protection."

"You need your rest."

"So do you! But that does not stop you from doing this. Please!"

The man sighed, "Alright. You will take the watch after Aoerl. Now let us go back before Gimli kills the man in his sleep."

The elf and half elf nodded and followed the ranger back to camp.

…

Aoerl lay on the ground and pretended to sleep. His back was toward the burning fire. He heard the three beings come back to camp and spoke whispers to the dwarf. The girl laughed a bit and then everything quite down. He looked at his hands and remembered the question the elf had asked—a conversation unknown to the rest.

"_Who are you really?"_

He smiled a bit.

* * *

Author Notes:

hehe.

Yes People! I'm still alive!

Gwahahaha!

Anyway, I'm sorry that I haven't submitted anything sooner like I promised. I had to redo this chapter and added more things to it because I was unsatisfied with that one I had originally posted. So there is the better version of it!

Yahoo!

Aoerl! I love Ya dude!

Anyway, hope you like it. And again, I'm really sorry about this loooonnnng update. I'm still working on the story! Don't worry!

By the way, what are your thoughts on Aoerl?


	16. Chapter 15: Whispered Conversation

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings Trilogy. J.R.R. Tolkien is truly a genius. If you do not recognize some characters, they are most likely mine.

Reminders: Some scenes in this story come from a combination of scenes _directly_ from the movie, the original story and **my own imagination (Please REMEMBER this for there are things and events used specifically for this story!)**. Review People! Review! I want to become a better writer!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Whispered Conversation

* * *

**

"Menelwen…" the voice said.

Darkness of the night covered the image of the man as he held her. The small, white pendant shined as if it called out to her. "Do not worry…" he said softly. There was a small smile on his face, "I am here. You will be safe now."

_Who are you?_

His hand lifted and went to her face. Gently, he wiped away the tears that unconsciously fell from her face. "Menelwen…" he whispered. His black hair fell to his face. Her right hand slowly reached out to him. The girl thought that she would fall again, but instead He moved his face to meet her hand. At the touch, he closed his eyes. The pendent shined a bit brighter.

_I know you don't I?_

The glow caught her attention and her hand moved to touch it. Somehow, she felt warm as she held the pendant in her hand. She felt as if the light was a void that sucked all her sadness, frustration, and confusion away and all that was left within her was the reign of peace, the thought of happiness, and a river of calmness. But then, a tear fell to her arm. Another one followed slowly. The girl glanced back at the man and the glow of the pendent grew brighter. Her eyes widened at the sight.

The pale face of the man was in pain. The tear filled eyes stared at her with such sadness and sorrow. As the light of the pendant grew, the half elf could see that his left eye was of golden yellow and the right was bright green. His long hair was jet black. He was young—no more than his early twenties and yet she felt as if he was much older.

_Why do you cry?_

As if he had read her mind, he said, "Please forgive me." He bit his lip, "Menelwen…Celeste."

A strong breeze entered and the scenery changed. She found herself standing in a familiar space. A vast meadow stood before her. Far off, the same dark forest surrounded the area.

There was a small laughter from behind her. She was about to look, but something passed by her. A young girl in a white dress— no younger than ten years old, ran by. Her hair was long and of the color of golden autumn.

"You're here!" the child cried out in joy as she ran to the entrance of the forest.

Under the shade of a large tree sat a young man with black hair and clothed in black clothes. He simply stared at the child—face emotionless. The little girl giggled as she spoke, "I'm glad you're still here. How are you? Did you eat?" the man did not respond. The child continued to smile at him.

"So are you going to tell me your name?" there was no answer.

The girl stayed silent for a while, "Well, my name is Celeste! You don't have to say your name now if you don't want to! But tell it to me later okay?" she smiled. He gave no reaction and continued to stare at her with negativity. To lessen the dark mood, the girl started to ramble, "Oh yea! That reminds me mama made the best lunch today! I was soooo stuffed! I bet you'll like it! Food is the best when shared so I'll bring you food tomorrow, okay? That way you would have something to eat!" she continued to tell him stories of her day.

Celeste watched the two sit under that large tree. She could see her younger self jump around and have such emotion sharing her experiences with the young man. There was a flow of emotion from the child's face that ranged from happiness and excitement to frustration and sadness then back to childish curiosity and enlightenment. There was an action for every story and for every story she would try to gain participation from the listener. But the man would simply sit down and stare at her. At times, if he disapproved of something she did or said, he would sigh or roll his eyes—which in return would make the young girl jump up with excitement due to the reaction—but he never spoke a word to her.

The half elf sat down from where she stood and continued to watch. Time passed by quickly. Whenever the child had to leave the man—time would fast forward to the next day when she would visit the young man again—who seemingly didn't leave his spot under the tree. It would seem as if she would watch the two for months. There was yet to be a greater reaction from the man.

But suddenly, after a loud, upbeat story from the girl, a long silence had come. The man, who was leaning against the tree with his head turned to side and looked as if he was bored or sleeping, looked at the girl with surprise. The younger half elf had both of her knees against her chest. Her hands covered her face. Tears were falling. "I come here every day to see you…I…I…didn't want you to be alone because it is so sad…so sad to be alone and secluded. But…But I just wish you would say something! It's—it's like I'm talking to no one!" she became quite and then her voice softened, "But this is better than going into town." She tried to force a smile, "What have I done? Am I a monster? Why do they say such things? They hurt mama with such cruel words! And Ada! They seem to be nice, but they are not. What have I done to make them hate us so much?" she started to scream out loud.

All of a sudden, the child was pulled into a warm hug. She was surprised at first, but then buried her face into his chest and continued to cry. The young man placed his head on top of her head and stayed silent. His eyes showed regret.

"But—But—" the girl mumbled, "I'm still happy that I met you. This is nothing compared to you! You…you are always alone...ever since then…you would just stay here…isolated from everything else. You seemed so sad and empty…and now…for all this time…I kept thinking you might not want me to visit…to be by your side. That—that you hated me as well! And why you would not speak to me…"

She calmed down after a while and then separated from him. "I am sorry! For you to see me like that!" she tried to laugh it off, "I need to be strong enough to help Mama and Ada! That way they won't have to be so sad!" she then placed her hands behind her neck and unclasped her necklace, "Because of that, I may not be able to see you every day anymore. So…" the young girl placed the necklace on the man's hand, "Wear this." The young man looked at the necklace closely. His eyes widened in surprise. It was a pendant made of a white stone that glowed brightly. "My Ada gave it to my Mama, who then gave it to me. They told me that that the stone is the gift of the stars…The stars…They watch us always at night! But Ada said they also are there in the morning! If you wear that, then you won't be lonely anymore 'cause the stars will look after you! It's my precious gift! So take care of it okay?" she smiled brightly and stood up, "And so...This is good bye!"

She ran off.

The Older Celeste stood up and watched the girl back to the direction of the town. When her gaze returned to the young man, he was standing up—looking at the distance as he clasped the pendant in his hand.

The wind blew. The sky was turning red. Behind her, Celeste could hear a loud threatening growl. She turned around and saw the grey wolf. It bared its fangs and continued to growl. She stepped back in surprised as a red fox and a golden haired dog jumped out from the shadows of the incoming night and joined the wolf.

"Aww. What a nice dream this has turned out to be." Said a familiar voice.

The doppelganger stood before Celeste—a grin was on her face. "How long are you going to keep returning to your past? And why now, after all these years? Oh well. It matters not. The dream world will do you nothing. It'll give you nothing but pain. In reality, you will get nothing done."

She turned to her and asked, "Why don't I remember this?"

The twin laughed, "You chose to forget." She place her hands on her hips, "After the fall of Amoth—you chose to forget everything—about the townspeople, about the town, about their deaths—about that man who saved you from the destruction!"

"You are cruel."

"Yes. Both of us are. See how similar we both are? Yet I find it so humorous that you still try to be good. Stop trying to go against your nature. You are on a losing side now, my dear self." her evil laugh echoed the field. The wolf and dog barked angrily. The girl glared at the two, "Be quiet! You have no power here. Be gone!" she lifted her right hand and moved it as if she slapped someone. Concurrently, the three animals behind Celeste flew back and whimpered in pain. "Disgusting Creatures. Stop trying to taint _us_ with your presence."

The scenery became dark. Celeste placed her hand on her chest. Her heart pounded loudly. "Stop it." The half elf pleaded to her, "Please."

"You're afraid." Stated the girl, "Why are you afraid? There is no reason for you to be so. I do not remember myself being so weak. Stand up and fight! Accept this truth!"

"NO!"

"By denying this, you deny yourself!" the twin rebuked. With an evil smirk on her face she added, "You haven't even told _them_ about who really killed _him_, have you?" Celeste's eyes widened, "You wouldn't even tell them what is really going on!" she laughed, "You Liar."

"No." the girl shook her head.

"Deceiver."

"No. No."

"Murderer."

"NO!" she covered her ears and closed her eyes, "NO! NO! NO!" the half elf tried to drown out the voice. But she could still hear the laughter. Just then, Celeste was pulled into a tight hug. The touch was warm and gentle. She heard the steady beat of his heart as he caressed her head.

The twin glared at him, "You. How dare you stand before me?"

"I will not allow you to harm her anymore." The familiar, yet new voice said intensely. The pendant, which he wore, glowed strongly.

"You are just a mere figment of her imagination. You can do no harm to me."

"Menelwen," he said to the original in a gentle voice as he still held eye contact with her doppelganger, "You need to leave this place. You must go back to reality and finish what you set out to do. Otherwise, all your suffering—all of your hardship will be in vain."

"Don't you ignore me!" the other girl screamed out. In a crooked smile she called out to her twin, "My dear Celeste, don't listen to that thing! It's not like he can protect you! Come now. The Dark Lord awaits you! He's been patiently waiting for you to come!"

The man shook his head, "You have to go. Your friends are waiting for you. They need you as much as you need them. You must continue to fight on—even if it seems like you are losing this battle—you still need to try. Do not give up so easily. You are a strong. A fighter. Just like your father. And just like your mother."

"NO!" the other one waved up her arms and stamped her feet, "BE QUIET YOU FOOL! Celeste don't listen to him! That is not the right path for you! I should know! I AM YOU!"

Celeste grabbed a hold of the man's sleeve. "No. I can't!" the child's voice from within her screamed out, "If I leave—If I leave then I would be locked up again! I don't want to be locked up again in her mind! It's so cold…so dark! My older self has forgotten me! And I feel so alone!" she shook her head, "If I just stay here, then I don't have to worry about this war. In this world, Mama and Ada are alive. In this world, I can live freely. In this world, you are alive and I can keep you company…You wouldn't have to be lonely—I wouldn't be lonely."

He sighed, "You are such a child. It is true that in your reality, I do not exist. Because of that day, I cannot exist. But," he paused a bit, "I am part of your past. You are of the present and the coming future! Stop looking back and dreaming of something that cannot be changed. Don't be selfish. Look at the past for guidance, but focus yourself on the present. How many times must this be repeated to you? How many times do people have to tell you something that you know very well?"

The young man released his hold on her and step in front of her, "Go. Time is running out."

Celeste's doppelganger laughed loudly, "You pathetic fool. You lonely idiot."

He smiled, "Yes. I've been alone since then. But ever since I meet you…_Menelwen_, my days were filled with happiness. From a far, I would watch you live your life. I knew of your ability then. I knew at that time that you were different and the people despised you for they did not understand. Yet, you welcomed an outsider like me—even in your situation you still came back time after time." A hand clasped over the pendant, "Now, I am never alone." He then raised his hands and readied a stance.

The twin grimaced, "You fool. Do you think you can stop me? You have no power over me! I will not allow her to leave!" she ran to attack, "I will kill you _again_!"

"GO!" the man commanded the half elf. He ran to intercept his adversary.

Celeste's hand shot out to him.

_Wait._

She wanted to stop him.

_Wait. _

But her body was stiff and she watched as the two were about to fight.

"NO!"

…

A few feet away from camp, Legolas stared at the night sky once more. He felt the wind blow and the clouds slowly covered the Moon and stars. The company slept relatively close to the fire. Its flame was now small. He could hear the others breathe as they would shift their sleeping position in reaction to the cold breeze. The half elf, who slept with two cloaks, seemed to sleep warmly.

"Are you not cold?" the horse lord asked as he walked up to where the elf was, "Or are you just so immune to the cold that you would freely give your cloak away to the girl." The prince gave no response. "I can see that you are still upset with me."

"No." Legolas corrected him, "I am not upset. I am just simply troubled."

"Is that so? Then how may I ease this feeling?"

The elf looked at the man sternly, "If you truly wish to ease my mind, then answer my question."

Aoerl smirked, "So it has come down to this again. Elves are so demanding." Legolas glared and the man continued, "Well then, in response to your question, I say—I am as you see me now. I am Aoerl, the first and only son of Aol. I was born and raised here in the blessed lands of Rohan. I serve under the command of Eomer, son of Eomund of Eastfold— third marshal of the Riddermark."

"You are not like the others."

"Ahh. Such personal information to you are trying to extract." He smiled as he touched his long black hair, "Yes. I am like your friend over there." He tilted his head and motioned to the sleeping girl, "My Father is of pure Rohirrim Blood. My Mother, however hails from the lands of Gondor. I carry the color of her hair, but I have the eyes and built of my Father." Aoerl looked at his listener, "Why do you seem surprised? The dunadan did not react as such."

The elf was caught off guard, "I—I suppose I misjudged you. I thought that you…"

"Might be a foreigner as well." The man finished.

Legolas bowed his head, "Forgive me. I should not have judged."

He laughed a bit, "You are too uptight." He patted the Prince's shoulder, "No worries. I do not take offense that easily. But since we are on the topic," Aoerl's voice became serious and he bowed his head low, "I would like to ask pardon from you. It seems that my attitude and actions have offended you the most." He stood up properly, "At these times of distress, it is better to gain allies than enemies. Really, much as happened in the past few days that my emotions are all jumbled. There is so much that we do not know and the shadow of the enemy grows longer, stronger, greater than ever before. Trust is hard to give to strangers. But I was wrong to distrust you all. I have seen that now. Eomer truly does know those who have a good will."

The Prince stared out into the dark distance. "I can feel that much struggle has come upon this land. All of you are trying your best to combat this evil."

"It is not as simple as fighting though." The man said sadly, "What Eomer has told you is only the surface of our terrors." He sighed, "Darkness grows, Battles rage on, spies and enemies come and go as if it was their own land. Even from within the Golden hall, the shadows wrap and choke the light. It is hard to breathe." The man paused for a while, "Five days ago, The First Marshal of the Mark—our crown prince Theodred—along with his company went off to battle. We didn't know it then, but it was a trap—ours scouts have been deceived. When Eomer learned of this, he rushed us out—at full speed we ran into the Fords of Isen. But the battle was over." His face saddened, "Seven hundred Calvary and four hundred infantry were dead. Many were wounded. Theodred was dead." Aoerl tightened his fist, "And beside him lay my loyal father who died trying to protect him." Legolas eyes widened with shock. He placed a hand on the man's shoulder, but he could not summon up any words of wisdom nor comfort. His touch made the horse lord slightly jump, but then the man smiled, "It seems I have been rambling. It's an old habit that I need to fix." With his hand, he patted the Elf, "You better get some sleep—or however you elves rest. It's my turn to watch."

Legolas nodded and started to head back. However, Aoerl called to him. There was a grin on his lips, "I still hope that I can be in a good relationship with you all. But the dwarf is another story."

The elf laughed a bit, "I suppose." And then continued to walk on.

…

Celeste sat up from where she slept. The sky was still dark and the moon still hid behind the clouds. She looked around and found that the three hunters were still asleep. The fire had now died. Far off, she could make out the image of a man sitting on the grass—looking . Quietly, she walked towards the watcher.

"Isn't past your bed time, Princess?" he asked her without turning to her.

His voice surprised her and she stumbled a bit. "It's my turn to watch."

"Really? I wasn't aware of that." He said plainly, "Go back to sleep."

"Don't lie. I know you were still awake when we came back."

Aoerl chuckled, "Oh. It seems that I have been caught. Oh Well. Go back to sleep."

She sat down beside him, "Don't treat me like I'm a child. I'm older than I look."

He smirked at those words, "I'll be the judge of that."

There was a long silence as the two stared at the darkness. The half elf pleaded with him to return, but to no avail. "You are very Stubborn, Princess." He laughed softly, "Your teacher must have had a hard time dealing with you. I feel so sorry for him. He probably gave up—."

"Do not talk about Master Haldir like that!" she said sternly, "Master Haldir…Master Haldir was the best teacher any elf could have! Don't you dare talk about him! You don't know…you don't know anything."

_Master Haldir…_

She remembered his last words to her: _"Menelwen…Gen melon." _and closed her eyes.

_My Star…_

The Rohirrm bit his tongue and scolded himself. "Forgive me. I was only passing the time. I meant no harm." His companion said nothing. He sighed and tried to change the subject, "I think you should really go back to sleep. I know you were awake when I was talking to the Elf."

"How did yo—"she started, but then stopped for she knew what he was about to say, "But how?"

The man simply smiled and then returned to gaze on the unknown darkness. "You are like my little sister." He began, "She is just thirteen, yet she is stubborn and hard-headed. She wouldn't even listen to me anymore. Then she tries to be strong and brave—but it ends with me cleaning up her mess….Finally wanting to take up arms and fight." Aoerl sighed, "That crazy girl." He shook his head, "But I suppose I take up some responsibility for the way she acts. Oh how, sweet and cute she used to be. Where have those days gone?" Celeste smiled a bit. But she heard him mumble to himself, "Gone. All gone." The cold wind blew and the air around them became dark, "I am only twenty-six, yet I am now the head of my family. Mother…Ena…" He placed a hand on his head and in an inaudible whisper he said, "What am I doing here?"

For a moment, they both sat there in silence. When the man relaxed is pose he gave a soft laugh, "Ah. I must have ranted again. I should stop doing that."

"I'm sorry." Celeste mumbled.

He turned to her with a quizzical look on his face, "And why are you apologizing?"

"Uh…" she was caught off guard, "I-I-um…"

The horse lord smiled and poked her forehead with his forefinger. "You are getting too sentimental to a stranger."

"Stop that." Said the girl as she tried to stop him from poking her. He chuckled as he stopped. The half elf pouted as she covered her forehead with both her hands.

"Yes." He nodded, "You really do remind me of Ena."

The two became quite once more. Celeste felt the wind blow and she shivered. But instead of going back, she studied the man, who paid attention to the surroundings again. Aoerl noticed her gaze, but said nothing. He closed his eyes for a while and began to ponder. It was silent for a long time. The Half elf started to become very sleepy again, but she tried to fight off the temptation to sleep.

"It's so quite…" she mumbled, "…it is strange."

A few moments passed, when she finally realized what was different.

_The voice…that voice…it's gone!_

The moon peeked out from the clouds and the view of the land became a bit clearer. Just then, a light glowed softly beside her. She gazed to her left. Aoerl held in his hand a white glowing pendant that hung from his neck. He gently glided his thumb over the stone. The Rohirrim looked at it with such kind eyes.

"That necklace!" the girl looked closer. She looked at him, "Where did you get that?"

The man raised a brow, surprised at the sudden reaction of the girl, "It was a gift to me." He then looked at it once more, "From a girl whom I once loved." His eyes became gentle as he stared into the glow, "It was a long time ago. Both of us were just children then. She and I would spend countless of hours together. She was crazy and outgoing. The things she would get herself into—pure trouble. I would always end up solving them for her." He closed his eyes, "But I was cruel to her. I didn't understand why I did all those things to her. She hated me for it. However, she persisted to stay by my side…and I found myself thinking how my life would be so empty without her." Celeste listened to him quietly, but she felt as if that this was so very familiar. The Rohirrim shook his head, "But I had to leave my home. There were so many complications at that time—as a child, It was something that I didn't understand until now... And before I left, she gave this to me. We told each other that we would meet each other again once I return. And I…I promised to become a man that she would be proud of." He became silent.

"What happened…Afterwards?" The half elf whispered.

Aoerl's eyes widened at those word and then cursed himself in his own language, "I need to stop rambling. I could have given a secret to an enemy and didn't even know it."

"Wait. Please. Continue." She pleaded with him, "Did you meet again?"

He sighed and silently debated whether or not to speak. Finally he continued, "Yes. After a long time I had returned. She became beautiful. Wise and Strong. A rose among flowers. I was overfilled with emotion when I finally came to meet her. But she did not look nor talk to me. There was a distance between us." He closed his eyes, "She had forgotten about me and had moved on." The man then kissed the pendant and then let it drop, "I continue to wear this gift, so that I would not forget the moments that are now lost." Celeste looked at him. She tried to study his face and the way he moved. But her eyes would always end up looking at the glowing pendant. _Why is this so familiar?_

The horse lord stretched out his arms and then stood up. He grinned at her, "Alright, since you are not going to sleep, I am. Good night Princess. Don't fall asleep now." Then started to head back.

"Wait." Celeste called to him. The man stopped, but he did not turn around, "I know this may sound strange, but…who are you really, Aoerl? Have I met you before?"

There was a short pause before he spoke, "Yes, that does sound strange. Why are you asking me such a thing?"

"The pendant…In my childhood, I gave a pendant, just like the one you have, to someone whom I cared for. Yo—"

He interrupted her, "You are assuming that I am that person? That is quiet an assumption, Princess. Tell me, in all your long half elven life, have you ever met a being like me before?" there was no answer. The air became dark again as the silence grew, "Stop looking back and dreaming of something that cannot be changed. The _answer_ you seek can be answered by _no one_." He then started to head back again.

The battle elf watched him go. She sat there on the grass and pondered. _Am I wrong? But why? Why does it still seem so familiar? _She looked at her trembling hands. "Its impossible right?" she said to herself sadly, "because _she_ killed _him_…didn't _she_?"

_Liar_

_Deceiver_

_Murderer_

…

_It's time. _She thought. _ To take things into my own hands. No one is going to save me now. I won't let them.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Author Notes:**

Yellow! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

It's been a long time hasn't it! I so sorry.

But I am seriously going to finish this story. I just wish time would slow down sometimes! TT_TT

I have great news. The Climax of the story is coming soon. Very soon (meaning- after the next chapter or so.) _

Hehe. I'm excited! As always.

So, is the puzzle pieces coming together now? Can you see the picture? Hehe I wonder what you guys think! Please tell me! I get an ego boost when I read comments. It might make me write faster. Who knows? haha.

I still love you guys. If you have any stories/fanfics you want me to read, I'll read and comment on them too! Let's all be friends!

This year has been great! Let's make the next year even better!

...

_Gen melon -_ Its an elvish word meaning "I love you"

I wonder if any of you noticed that Menelwen is the elvish version of the name Celeste which means Sky or Heaven. _  
_


	17. Chapter 16: Unexpected Traveler

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings Trilogy. J.R.R. Tolkien is truly a genius. If you do not recognize some characters, they are most likely mine.

Reminders: Some scenes in this story come from a combination of scenes _directly_ from the movie, the original story and **my own imagination (Please REMEMBER this for there are things and events used specifically for this story!)**. Review People! Review! I want to become a better writer!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Unexpected Traveler  


* * *

**

"My very bones are chilled!" said Gimli as he flapped his arms and stamped his feet, "I despise this cold!"

Dawn had come at last. The dwarf, elf and horse lord tried the best they could to make breakfast. But they had a hard time in doing so. Gimli had to control himself whenever the Rohirrim commented on the miner's skills.

Celeste let the morning breeze fill her as she stood up from where she sat, "Everything was calm. There was no movement." She said as Strider stopped beside her, "There is no sign of the horses either."

"What of the old man in the forest?" he asked. She shook her head in response, "hmm. I am worried. The man you saw was in white with a brimmed hat…A hat…Eomer said that there was a man of the same feature, but he was hooded."

"Do you think it that this one is different?" she wondered.

Aragorn shook his head, "I cannot say." There was a sudden whistle. Overhead, a bird flew in circles before it landed on the half elf's hand. She closed her eyes and the bird disappeared, "What is wrong?"

Her face saddened a bit, "It circled around the area looking for Merry and Pippin, but it could find nothing. All I found out was that the dark forest of Fangorn stretches long and wide. My bird would revert to the wind if it ventured any further away from me."

The ranger placed his hand on her shoulder, "I see." His eye gazed to the sky and a frown came upon his face, "There won't be much light today. Dark clouds are coming in. It will rain."

She looked up and shook her head in disbelief, "No. That cannot be. It's not supposed to rain today…I never saw it in my vision…What is going on?"

"You go eat." The man patted, "I already had my fill. Since the sun will not stay for long, I will start searching. I will begin here, near to our camping-ground, and then work up the slope towards the forest. If those hobbits escaped by some chance, then they must have hidden in the trees or they would have been seen. If I find nothing between here and the eaves of the wood, then all of us will make a last search upon the battle field and among the ashes. But there is little hope there—the horsemen did their work too well. Tell the others." He then began his work.

After a quick meal, all of them began the search. However, the horse lord wondered what he was searching for—but refused to ask. Focused on the hunt, the group did not notice the man simply sitting down and observing them. For some time the companions crawled and groped upon the ground. A tree stood mournfully above them. Its dry leaves now hung limping and rattling in the chill easterly wind. Aragorn moved slowly away. He came to the ashes of the watch-fire near the river bank and then began to retrace the ground back towards the knoll where the battle had been fought. Suddenly he stooped and bent low with his face almost in the grass. He called to the others and they came running up.

"Look," he said as he pointed to the ground, "a hobbit lay here." With his other hand he glided over an adjacent patch of grass, "and the other…" He started to move slowly— following the tracks. The others followed behind him as he narrated, "They were bound." The ranger then picked up a broken cord that hid under a small pile of grass and soil, "Their bonds were cut…" he turned his head to the side and picked up a dull object, "This is the knife that cut it…" he placed it down and continued to search. Rain started to pour, "They ran over here…" he looked around and noticed something strange, "But they were followed..." he scanned a bit more and then stopped and gazed upon the entrance to the dark forest, "The tracks lead away from the battle into Fangorn."

"What madness drove them in there?" exclaimed the dwarf.

"The same madness that will drive us there." Answered Aoerl as he placed his helm on. The rain began to strengthen, "Protection, shelter…" and in a sarcastic tone he added, "Shade from the rain." Gimli glared at him.

"Let us go!" Aragorn announced, "It's our task to find our friends and help them before we return to Rohan. We must not be daunted by Fangorn since need drove them into that dark place!" He put on his hood as he walked forward into the forest. The other man followed.

"I do not know which daunts me more…Fangorn or the thought of the long road through Rohan on foot." Gimli grumbled as he followed the two men.

Celeste hands trembled. "Give me your hand," Legolas said as he extended his hand to her, "I don't know what you've seen inside that forest to make you this frightened. But I am here." _I know you are._ The girl silently took his hand and both of them ran into the forest as the harsh wind came upon the area.

_Menelwen._ The wind called out.

_You may have not regretted your decision. But your friends will._

It was long before Strider found any clues again. The heavy rain seemed to wash out all signs and tracks. It seemed as if it did not want him to find any. The Horse Lord followed the ranger closely. He stared into the man's back for a long time. The group went deeper and deeper into the forest and the rain did not lessen.

Behind, the girl breathed heavily, "It is hard to breathe here. The trees…they all dark and angry. So very tense. I hoped that we didn't travel here."

The elf tightened his hold on her hand, "The trees are filled with memory. So much memory. But they are not evil." He shook his head, "Or what evil is in it is far away. I catch only the faintest echoes of dark places where the hearts of the trees are black. There is no malice near us. The trees are just old, very old…So old that almost I feel young again…"

"I worry about that old man that Lassie saw in these woods." The dwarf said, "Gaa. I bet that this rain is his doing."

Far off, Aoerl accompanied Aragorn. He could clearly see that the dunadan was having a hard time searching for clues. He smiled a bit and then spoke, "Tell me, Isidur's heir, why did the orcs take your friends? From what I remember, you told Eomer that the demons took your friends, but failed to tell him why." The man stopped walking, "What were you doing before? You told nothing to him. You tell nothing to me. As I recall, you said to me that you have nothing to hide, but that is not so. I think a reason is needed if not an explanation of the entire situation."

"Wait a moment." Strider said as he turned to him, "I must find our friends. I will explain everything then."

The Rohirrim gripped his spear tighter in his hand, "All of you are in Rohan. I am an Eorlingas and a Rider, thus I have higher authority here. I suggest you tell me what is going on." Aragorn looked at him cautiously. Aoerl noticed his look and lessened the tone in is voice, "Do not take offense. I do trust you all. Really I do. I simply need an explanation. Besides, I am lost in these woods just as you are. If there is even a chance for me to get out of here, it is with you. A Quick ex—" he stopped and looked around. The group became nervous at the man's reaction, "The rain…it stopped…" he scanned the area and said, "That light."

The girl slowly moved her hand to her back and drew out her sword. The Prince came to the two as the girl walked to Gimli, "Aragorn, something is out there." Said Legolas softly.

"What do you see?" The dwarf asked loudly.

"Hush!" the elf warned, "Speak more softly! Look! Down in the wood, back in the way that we have just come. It is he. Cannot you see him, passing from tree to tree? He moves swiftly trying to go unnoticed. You saw him too didn't you, Aoerl?" the horse lord nodded.

Celeste tried to concentrate and summon a wolf. "What?" she exclaimed, "I can't call them! It must be the rain!" she tried once more, but then her entire body started to ache—in the areas of blackened skin.

The girl winced and Gimli took notice, "Lassie…"

The Ranger looked and beheld a bent figure moving slowly. It was not far away. It looked like an old beggar man, walking wearily, leaning on a rough staff. His head was bowed and he did not look towards them. All of them stood silent, each feeling a strange expectancy.

Gimli gazed with wide eyes for a while, as step by step the figure drew nearer. Then suddenly, unable to contain himself longer, he burst out, "Your bow, Legolas! Bend it! Get ready! It is Saruman. Do not let him speak or put a spell upon us!" The elf took his bow and bent it, slowly and as if some other will resisted him. He held an arrow loosely in his hand, but did not fit it to the string. Aragorn stood silent—his face was watchful and intent.

"Why are you waiting? What is the matter with you?" hissed the dwarf.

"We may not shoot an old man so," Islidur's Heir said quietly, "whatever fear or doubt be on us, we must not shoot yet. Watch and Wait!"

Aoerl smirked, "An old man in the forest like this? How could it not be suspicious?" he tightened his hold on his spear.

At that moment that old man quickened his pace and came a few feet before them at surprising speed. They could not see his face. He was hooded and above the hood he wore a wide-brimmed hat. All of his features were overshadowed except for the end of his nose and his grey beard. "Well met indeed, my friends," he said in a soft voice, "I wish to speak to you."

_That voice…_

"Now!"

The Four males started to attack. But Celeste cried out, "No! Wait!" but Legolas shot his arrow, Gimli and Aoerl threw their weapons. Aragorn swung his sword. Just then, a bright light filled the area and all attacks were made futile. All four of them fell back to the ground.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits, are you not?" said the White wizard, "They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you? Show yourself!" demanded the ranger.

"Gandalf!" Celeste screamed out, "Gandalf!"

The light dimed. Gandalf smiled at the girl, "Well met, Celeste. But it has been awhile since one has called me by that name."

They all gazed at him. His hair was white as snow in the sunshine and gleaming white was his robe. The eyes under his deep brows were bright—piercing as the rays of the sun. There was power in his hand. Between wonder, joy and fear they stood and found no words to say.

"Gandalf!" the dwarf exclaimed as he bowed for forgiveness, "Gandalf! Forgive me! I thought you were Saruman!"

"I am Saruman." Said the Wizard, "Or rather Saruman as he should have been. I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide."

The three hunters looked at each other with joy and started to ask about what happened after the old man fell in Moria. He continued to tell about the fates of Mary and Pippin. The companions rejoiced. Celeste and Aoerl listened as the Wizard explained. Then Gandalf gaze at the girl and he came before her. He lifted her hands and smiled, "You have been through much, Celeste. Your hands are cold. _He_ is growing stronger." He placed a hand on her head, "Please do forgive me. I have broken my promise to you."

She smiled back at him, "But you're alive! I need not be sad anymore."

"How did you know it was him?" the Rohirrim asked the girl.

"I _observe_." Joked Celeste, "It was absolutely easy…Anyone could have seen it if they _looked_." She smiled slyly as she imitated the horse lord's voice.

The three hunters laughed a bit. The man huffed, "Very Funny."

The White Wizard turned to face him, "Ah. Aoerl. It has been awhile."

Aoerl bowed in greeting, "Yes. It has been awhile. The last time I saw you, you were in Edoras. I had to throw you in the dungeons under My King's orders." he grinned, "I am sorry for that. But you escaped. And 'borrowed' our horse! No Matter. However, what's this I hear? You fell? How sad."

Gandalf laughed, "Ahh, keen as always. One could mistake you for an elf."

"Hardly," the man smiled and changed the subject, "Gandalf, Maybe you could clarify some things with me…It would give me an idea on whether or not I should let you continue running about on this secret and speedy mission." There was slight sarcasm in his tone.

"How much do you know?" the old man asked as the he started to walk with the Rohirrim.

…

All of them continued to follow the White wizard for hours. At the front, Aoerl listened closely to the old man. He was silent and only nodded at a few words. At the back Aragorn and Gimli whispered to each other. Celeste, at the Prince's request, held on to his cloak so that she may not be separated. Legolas pondered at length as they walked. He needed to speak with the old man privately.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins." Gandalf said to all of them, "War has come to Rohan. We must leave to Edoras with all speed."

"I hope My King would listen." The Eorling said sadly, "He is under constant control from Grima Wormtongue. We all are. He would not listen to us. I remember some time ago that there was a Council in Imladris—Rivendell. They were requesting our presence, but Grima refused to allow any to leave. Later that day, he ordered no one to neither leave nor enter the Mark without authorization. "

"Our Errand is not to Wormtongue!" the old man reassured him, "You need not worry. Theoden King will hear me."

"Edoras?" Gimli asked, "That is no short distance! We have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank tree-infested…" The trees started to rumble, "I mean charming, quite charming forest."

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains. A thing is about to happen here that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong."

"Strong?" the dwarf repeated, "That—that's good."

Aoerl snickered at his reaction. Gandalf sighed, "Stop your fretting Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be." He looked at the half elf, "Celeste, come walk with this old man."

The girl left the elf's side and went toward the White wizard. Being by his side, Celeste remembered of the times she and Gandalf would simply sit down at chat in the nice, cool night in the Imladris Gardens. _I miss those times…_ "Celeste," The old man started once they were a bit further than the rest of the group, "Your hair has grown longer now, I see." The girl touched her hair—it was chest-long. She smiled and he continued, "And your scar has now healed. That is wonderful. But your hands." He held her left hand, "They're so cold. It seems the darkness now has spread to your hands, which is why you bandaged them…" the wizard became sad, "Before _they_ sent me back to live this life, I asked _them_ how to cure you." The girl's eyes brightened, "But _they_ said nothing." Celeste frowned and continued to listen to him, "I know what you did Menelwen." The half elf heart pounded, "On that day, before all of you separated. I know it." She bit her lip, "Why are you still keeping this a secret from them? Especially about him? About his death? How long are you going to not tell them?"

"One," she whispered, "I only told one. But He does not know. He does not know about _him_."

"Who is it?" Gandalf asked. There was silence. The wizard sighed, "You are dangerous now Celeste. Very dangerous. I know you are trying to control it. It is hard. But I cannot take chance anymore. Once we reach Edoras, you shall stay there and help the townspeople. I forbid you to fight in this battle."

"WHAT?" the battle elf screamed out, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

Those at the back looked at her with uneasiness and concern. They started to wonder what the two were talking about. The old man linked arms with her and sighed as they walked a bit farther, "I know you do not approve. But Celeste, if you do not fight, then there is no chance for that to happen again. Please understand. Think about them." She bit her lip, "I will send for you once this war is over…Now, I need to think of how to convey this to them."

Her eyes grew, "Gandalf! Please don't tell them! Please, Please! Don't tell them!" She begged.

The wind blew and the sun shined. Celeste found herself standing at the end of forest. Green grass lay beyond the eaves of Fangorn. The old man smiled at the breathable air and the warm sun. He then looked at the girl and ended, "They need to know."

"Ganda—" she started but was interrupted by the elf as he came to the wizard's side, "The horses have not returned. It will be a weary walk."

"I shall not walk. Time presses." Replied the wizard. Then lifting up his head he gave a long whistle. So clear and piercing was the note that the others stood amazed to hear such a sound come from those old bearded lips. Four times he whistled. And then faint and far off it seemed to them that they heard the whinny of a horse borne up from the plains upon the eastern wind. They waited wondering. Before long there came the sound of hoofs, at first hardly more than a tremor of the ground perceptible only to Aragorn as he lay upon the grass, then growing steadily louder and clearer to a quick beat.

"There is more than one horse coming," said Islidur's heir.

"Certainly," answered the caller, "We are too great a burden for one."

"There are four!" cried Legolas joyfully as he gazed out over the plain, "See how they run! There is Hasufel! And there is my friend Arod beside him!" Aoerl smiled as he saw the proud horses coming. He grinned when he saw his own horse, Horsa. "But there is another that strides ahead! A very great horse. I have not seen his like before."

"That's because he is a Mearas." Replied the Horse Lord, "He is the one Gandalf 'borrowed' from us. How nice to see him again. Such a wonderful Horse he is."

The old man laughed, "Yes. Shadowfax has been my friend through many dangers. Not even Theoden King has even looked on a better. Does he not shine like silver and run as smoothly as a sift stream? He has come for me—the horse of the White Rider. We are going to battle together." Even as the old wizard spoke, the great horse came striding up the slope towards them. The three others who followed, now are far behind. As soon as Shadowfax saw Gandalf, he checked his pace and whinnied loudly, then trotting gently forward he stooped his proud head and nuzzled his great nostrils against the old man's neck. Gandalf caressed him, "It is a long way from Rivendell, my friend. But you are wise and swift and come at need. Far let us ride now together and part not in this world again!"

Aoerl came slowly toward Gandalf and the Mearas. Shadowfax saw him and started to shake his head and stamp his feet. The horse lord stepped back and grinned, "Hmph. I can see that you are still angry at me. You never really like me, now did you?" The horse neighed in agreement.

"He cannot be tamed." The Wizard commented.

The Rohirrim sighed, "Yes. I know. I have the scar to prove it."

Soon the other horses came up. Aragorn greeted Hasufel and Arod circled around Legolas. Gimli stayed behind the elf, being careful not to be trampled by the excited horse. Horsa came to Celeste and neighed happily at her. She smiled as came close. The girl caressed him.

"_Lû and gwannant, Horsa_" She said, "It is nice to see you again." The half elf looked at Shadowfax, but still addressed the horse, "You must have known he was here. So you ran to greet him. Such a smart horse."

"I should have known you would do this me Horsa!" said Aoerl as he came up to his horse, "You always do this to get away. I should feed you half of your meal when we get back." Horsa shook his head in response and came to his master. Aoerl smiled and patted him, "Why is it that whenever you come back, you go to the women, huh? You crazy horse. I bet Ena feeds you more than she should." He neighed and the Horse master laughed softly.

Once all were ready, they set out to Edoras. Celeste, granted permission by Shadowfax, rode with Gandalf. As they rode, She felt the enjoyment as the land pass by. But the half elf would always look back at the men who rode behind and feel saddened.

_Liar_

_Deceiver_

_Murderer_

She shook her head and looked forward. Shadowfax set off at a good pace, yet not beyond the measure of the others. After a little while he turned suddenly, and choosing a place where the banks were lower, he waded the river and then led them away due south into a flat land, treeless and wide. The wind went like grey waves through the endless miles of grass. There was no sign of road or track, but Shadow Fax did not stay or falter. For many hours they rode on through the meads and riverlands. Often the grass was so high that it reached above the knees of the riders and their steeds seemed to be swimming in a grey-green sea. They came upon many hidden pools and broad acres of sedge waving above wet and treacherous bogs, but Shadowfax found the way and the other horses followed in his swath. Slowly the sun fell from the sky down into the west and it was time for them to rest.

Gandalf stood a bit far from the group as the company fell asleep. Once Aragorn had fallen asleep after his conversation with the old man, Legolas stood up quietly, so as to not awaken the sleeping half elf who had fallen asleep beside him. The elf maneuvered his way to the wizard's side and both of them stared into the vast darkness. Beyond, they could see an area—red and smoky.

"What is wrong Legolas?" asked the old man as he leaned on his staff, "What troubles your mind?"

"Please explain something to me Gandalf." Started the Prince, "There are two choices that one must make. One is the most obvious and safest choice and the other is completely irresponsible and deadly, yet why does one still chose the latter than the former?"

The wizard thought about it for a while, "Let us change the question. Why did you come on this journey?"

The elf raised a brow, "What?"

"You could have stayed and not volunteered to go on this journey. You could have let someone else take your place. That is the most obvious and safest choice. But you did not do that. You chose the latter. Why is that?"

"I know the answer to that question Gandalf." He responded, "but that is not the answer I am seeking for."

"Then what answer are you seeking for?"

The elf looked at him seriously, "Celeste told me that she gave you a task. But she is now giving that task to me." He shook his head, "A task that only you can do and yet she gives it to me. Why? Why Gandalf? Why did she ask this of you?" in a whisper he added, "…of me?"

The White Wizard sighed, "So you are the one she asked." He looked out into the distance, "I find it interesting that she asked you."

"Gandalf, why is she this way? You know something don't you. Please tell me."

"Everything shall unfold in due time." He turned around and looked at the sleeping girl, "You will know then what you must do when that time comes. And so will I. All we must do now is take care of her. A battlefield is no place for her. It has never been a place for her."

…

The sun was in the sky when the company reached the wide plains that held Edoras. As they ran, Shadowfax was closely followed by the proud Horsa. Behind Hasufel and Arod watched the two horses race, but it was obvious who the winner was going to be.

All of them slowed down when they reached the city walls. Aoerl proudly explained its history and the summaries of Rohan's great battles. The rest simply listened and took note of the world that is of the Rohirrim.

By the gate, there sat many men in bright mail, who sprang at once to their feet and barred the way with spears. "Stay! Strangers here unknown," they cried in the tongue of the Riddermark.

Aoerl rode up and glared at them, "Do you dare deny me entryway into my own home?" he demanded in his own tongue, "Please think about this wisely." He pointed his spear at them.

The men backed up. Their eyes grew in surprise, "Lord Aoerl?" the cried out, "Lord Aoerl has returned!"

In common, the Horse Lord spoke, "What is going on? Why will you not let us pass?"

A man stepped forward and bowed, "Lord Aoerl, it is the will of Theoden King that none should enter his gates, save those who know our tongue and are our friends."

"Then what is the problem?" he demanded, "All of them apply to these terms."

"But—"

"Let us through!"

All of the men looked at each other silently. Then after a while, they parted and opened the gates. The company strode into the town, led by Aoerl. They found a broad path paved with hewn stones, now winding upward, now climbing in short flights of well-laid steps. Many houses built of wood and many dark doors they passed.

The people were in surprise as Aoerl passed them by. Celeste could hear them say, "It's Lord Aoerl! Lord Aoerl has returned!" She looked at the Horse Lord before them. She noticed him glance from side to side.

"Something is not right…" he whispered to himself. He felt uneasy. As they passed by, the group would notice that the people with gather behind and slowly follow them.

Beside the way in a stone channel a stream of clear water flowed, sparkling and chattering. At length they came to the crown of the hill. There stood a high platform above a green terrace, at the foot of which a bright spring gushed from a stone carved in the likeness of a horse's head. "Here." the man stopped, "This is Meduseld. It is where your mission lies."

They got off their horses. The Rohirrim patted his horse and took of his helm, when some of the townsfolk came towards him, "Aoerl!" One man gave him a hug, "You are well! Thank goodness!"

Aoerl smiled, "Peer!" he returned the hug, "Of course I am well. Tell me, what is going on? Where is Eomer?"

Peer looked at his friend sadly. He was about to speak when a child's voice screamed out, "BROTHER!"

From the crowd, a thirteen year girl made her way through. She had long Golden hair and light brown eyes. She ran to him and hugged him. "Ena!" the brother said happily.

"Brother! You're alive!" she looked as if she was about to cry, "It's terrible. Absolutely terrible! Lord Eomer…Lord Eomer, he's been banished!"

The man's eyes grew in shock, "What? What happened?"

The little girl shook her head, "I don't know! I don't know! It's just that when he returned. The guards…guards would not let him inside," she pointed to Meduseld, "Then he started to argue with them. Then, then! Wormtongue came out and announced that he and everyone else under his command are banished from Rohan!" she hugged him tighter.

Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Celeste looked at each other in disbelief.

Peer placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "When Lord Eomer came back, we had heard that fifteen men had died…" he shook his head, "They were thrown out of Edoras so fast that we thought that you…Your mother… she…"

Ena released her brother. "Mother!" she exclaimed and then stood up, "I need to tell Mother!" and then ran off.

Aoerl tightened his fists, "How could have this have happened?"

"This is the work of Saruman and Grima Wormtongue." Gandalf said to him.

Air around the man became dark. The Half Elf could feel the anger and frustration rise up from within him. It seemed that he wanted to punch something when he glanced to Celeste. There was a sudden change in his expression and he calmed himself. Aoerl touched his pendant and closed his eyes, "All of you stay here." He told the company calmly, "My King would not meet you if I do not go first and meet with him." He opened his eyes, "Please save my King."

Gandalf nodded. Aoerl looked at the girl again. He gazed into her eyes for a moment before he broke the stare and left to the Golden Hall.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Yahoo! Another Chapter Up! Yay!

I'm so happy!

Now, there isn't much here. I'm so sorry about that.

Is it a filler chapter? I think so... I don't know. If it is, it is a long filler chapter. _

Man. I need to finish this story soon!

**I want to know what you guys think of Aoerl.**

Also Please Review, Review, Review! Its easy! just press that button right there!

And don't forget to tell your friends about this story! I love you all.

One more thing...I'm stuck on a writers block. I don't know what they are going to do after this...ideas anyone?


	18. Chapter 17: Unwanted

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings Trilogy. J.R.R. Tolkien is truly a genius. If you do not recognize some characters, they are most likely mine.

Reminders: Some scenes in this story come from a combination of scenes directly from the movie, the original story and my own imagination (Please REMEMBER this for there are things and events used specifically for this story!). Review People! Review! I want to become a better writer!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Unwanted  
**

* * *

Someone called out to her.

It was a child's voice.

But it was not the same high pitched voice she had heard in her dreams. It was of a young boy.

The voice resonated within her.

The expression—the name…She could not remember what had happened before_. The war. What happened in the war? Was it over? The ring. Frodo…Did he destroy the ring? I don't know anymore._

"Mother!" the child called out to her again, "Mother!"

"She's asleep. Don't bother her." Another said another child. Another boy.

"Awww. But Andrew…she's been sleeping for two hours now." he complained, "You're the eldest! Find me something to eat, I'm hunnngaaaarrryyyy!"

"It's 'hungry'. Not 'Hungary'! Get your words right, Vincent!" The older brother scowled, "And what does being eldest have to do with anything, huh? You were born five minutes after me, you go get food!"

Vincent pouted. "Mother!" he started to shake the sleeping woman.

"Gek! Vincent!" the boy tried to restrain his brother, "Don't—wake up—mama!"

But it was too late.

"Huh?" The woman rubbed her eyes, "…Am I…dreaming?"

The world showed her the bright blue sky and the growing green grass. The meadow she had seen in dreams past was before her. Under the shade of a large, old tree she gazed at the two similar boys who looked no more than ten years old. The eldest held his brother in a headlock.

Andrew, the older of the two, had short chestnut brown hair. He looked at her apologetically and awkwardly smiled hoping that she would not be angry at them. Vincent, however, had a longer light brown hair which _was_ neatly tied at the back. He grinned in accomplishment as his eyes sparkled with joy at the sight of the awakened woman. Despite this, she could see a familiar resemblance: her own fair skin, her auburn colored eyes, and a feature of a person…a man that she knew, but name escaped her.

"Mother!" Vincent smiled.

"Ahhhh…Mama… Good morning!" Andrew turned his attention to his brother and smacked him on the forehead. Instead of complaining, the younger brother laughed, "You just had to wake her! Gaah! What am I going to do with you?"

Vincent wiggled his way out of his brother's hold and sat beside his mother, still maintaining his mischievous grin. Then he cocked his head to the side and his expression changed, "Huh? What's wrong Mother?"

"The war…" the woman managed to say, "…and the ring…what happened?..."

_This is a dream right?_

The two boys blinked. "Huh? War? Ring?" Vincent repeated, "What are you talking about?"

Andrew sat down across from his twin. He crossed his arms over his chest, "Mama must still be lightheaded. It's your fault Vincent. You couldn't have just waited until father came back."

"You wanted to wake her up too!"

"No I didn't"

"Yeah you did! Don't lie to yourself!"

Andrew snorted, "Yeah right!" just then Vincent threw pebble at his forehead, "What the heck was that for?"

Vincent cupped his mouth as if to convey a secretive whisper, but instead it created a much louder opposite effect, "You're not helping! I'm trying to make mother laugh here!"

"Eh?" there was guilt on the twin's face, "Sorry." He turned to his mother and laid his head on her stomach. The other followed. Both smiled at her, "We're always going to be here for you!"

"I love you!" laughed the younger twin.

The eldest shook his head, "I love her more!"

Vincent stuck out his tongue. Andrew mocked him.

She lifted her hands and slowly, but hesitantly placed them on their head. They stopped and looked at her. The softness of their hair, the warmth of their skin and their synchronized breathing all felt so real to her. "This…this is real…right?" she mumbled to herself. A smile dawned on her face. "It's so peaceful."

"Yup!" responded Andrew. Vincent nodded his head.

_If this is real…Then…then was the war all a dream? Was it really? Did I just imagine it all?_

However, before she could do anything, another voice called to her.

"Celeste!"

The two boys suddenly stood up with excitement. There was a grin on both their faces. "It's Father! Father's back!" they both started to run to the direction of the voice.

She wanted to move, but her body felt so heavy. Yet the deep, manly voice kept calling. The woman looked for him. Yearning to know. To remember. She could see that the twins were joyously pulling the man closer to her, but the bright sun prevented her to see his face. The man's laugh echoed and harmonized with the surroundings. Closer and closer, she could make out his image. It was there. That familiar smile.

And then he looked at her.

His eyes filled with tender care and love.

"Celeste." There was that warm smile she had seen so often.

And she remembered him.

"It's you." She mumbled, "It's you."

…

Fifteen minutes had passed since Aoerl left to the Golden Hall. Gandalf waited patiently for any word, but restlessness was getting to him. He took out his pipe and lit it. The wrinkles on his face were all knotted into one place. The old man was deep in thought and possibly engulfed in worry for the Rohirrim. The others were in a similar state.

The ranger moved close to the prince as spoke in whisper, "He is taking too long. Something must have gone awry."

Legolas scanned the area. The townsfolk huddled in groups and whispered in their own tongue about the strangers. They glared at the company like a pack of wolves surrounding its prey. The town had darkened with the feeling. "If nothing is happening now, something else will. These people…it is like they are choking the air…It is hard to breathe." Aragorn nodded with agreement. There was silence again, when the man tapped the elf's shoulder and pointed to Gimli. The dwarf paced around. He held his axe tightly and grumbled.

"What's wrong Gimli?" asked the concerned ranger. The dwarf mumbled his response.

The Elven prince raised a brow, "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

Gimli stopped moving, "I said 'You'll find more cheer in a graveyard'! You better clean your ears Master Elf!"

"Now, now Gimli," intercepted Aragorn before anything got out of hand, "You need not scream it out to the entire world."

The dwarf sighed, "This wait is eating me whole. I wished we just do something. Anything. I want to just break down that door of theirs and tell them what we need to tell them."

"I'd second that." Commented the prince with a grin, "but if we act to hastily, somebody isn't going to like that." He motioned the dwarf to look at the people, now looking darker due to the dwarf's outburst.

"Well, at least someone else isn't stressing about this." Said the miner as he tried to calm himself. They looked at the half elf. She sat by the lower wall of the Golden Hall. If there was not a war going on, she would have looked like a young defenceless girl taking an afternoon nap. "I told Lassie to sit down earlier. But I didn't think she would actually fall asleep. She must have been more tired than she had let on."

Aragorn started to walk towards her, "We can't leave her like this…" But Legolas walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder. The ranger stopped and let his friend go forward.

The elf bent down, "Celeste," the touch of his hand on her shoulder awoke her, "Celeste, _Echuio_, Celeste."

The half elf opened her eyes slowly, "Le…golas…"

Legolas smiled at her as helped her stand. She rubbed her eyes. Her body was felt heavy, still tired from the long journey, "It was…a dream…" the girl saddened a bit from those words, "Just…a dream…"

The Elven Prince looked at her curiously, "A dream?"

Celeste shook her head, "Don't mind me."

"Celeste…"

Suddenly, The door from Meduseld opened.

A guard came running down from the hall, "Hail, comers from afar!" he announced. He bowed to them in greeting, "At the request of Lord Aoerl, son of the late Lord Aol, your presence is required. Please follow me."

The men looked at each other and proceeded to follow the guard. The female followed them slowly. She wasn't paying any attention to surroundings when Gandalf, who was in front of her, abruptly stopped.

"Gandalf." She bowed in apology.

The old man raised a brow, "Celeste."

"What is wrong?" The others, who were now on the top of the stairway, stopped at the sound of question. They glanced at each other unsure about what happened. "Gandalf?"

"Celeste," The wizard started, "You stay here."

The half elf glared at him, _"Man? __Am man theled?"(What? Why?)_

"You know why."

She balled her fists to control her anger. "You're kidding me right? Gandalf!"

The old man placed his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. In a clam, yet stern voice he said, "_Lasto nin. Posto hi._ That is an order." (_Listen to me. Stay here.)_ Celeste was about to speak when there was this strong energy coming forth from Gandalf. In her eyes, he seemed to grow and tower over her. She bit her lip and looked away, "You have no choice in this. Do as I say." He patted her before he left with the others. Aragorn tried to talk to him. But the wizard avoided the topic.

And from where she stood, the half elf saw them enter Meduseld. It was shut. She was locked out from them as they were locked in from her. The feeling of uselessness and regret dawned upon her. She could feel the stares of the guards and the townspeople. She could hear their foreign whispers. The nightmare of her childhood in Amoth, the isolation she had received for being the daughter of a "Mad Elf", and the terror of being alone. All the things that she had once forgotten had now returned.

…

What were only minutes, felt like hours to her. The half elf sat on the last step of the stairway away from the hall. She tried to avoid any eye contact as well as not to get in any way of anyone else. The sun slowly moved from the sky and her companions still had not returned. There was no reaction from the guards nor the townsfolk, who some had now returned to their homes—bored of watching the lonely half elf.

A little ways off, she could see Hasufel and Arod be taken into the stables by the young stable boys, however the strong Shadowfax refused to be touched. The proud Mearas seemed to enjoy frustrating both the young and old stable hands that after a while the men stopped trying. Beside him, she could see Horsa. A young girl ran up to him and the horse was overjoyed to see the basket of apples that she was carrying. As she tried to bribe the poor hungry horse into the stable, she caught the stare of the stranger. Both girls stared at each other, until someone frantically ran out from the Golden Hall.

"STOP HIM!" the guard commanded, "STOP WORMTONGUE!"

_What the—_

A group of guards, who were leisurely relaxing in their post, were caught off guard by the sudden command and stumbled getting themselves and their weaponry ready. Grima took this event as an opportunity to escape.

"STOP HIM! DON'T LET HIM GET A HORSE!"

He ran to the stables and tried to get the nearest horse he can find. Ena, who was too shocked to move was pushed down by the evil snake as he tried to get a hold of Horsa. Horsa, unpleased with Wormtongue, fought back and tried to shake off him. He started to jump from side-to-side and stamp is feet in anger. Frustrated, Grima ran to the next possible candidate, but the Mearas raised his front legs to stop him. Shadowfax then proceed to kick the man, but Grima fell to his back. A long sword in a scabbard clasped with gold and set with green gems flew out of his hands.

"THE SWORD! GET THE KING'S SWORD!"

The man struggled to get up and take the sword that was now a bit further from where he was. The commotion had now brought the attention of the people inside out. From the Golden Hall, more guards, Aragorn, Gandalf, and all the others ran out.

_What should I do? What should I do?_

Celeste, who was closer to the stolen sword ran and reached out for it. Concurrently, Grima did the same. With one hand she aimed for the hilt of the weapon, but she missed a step and grabbed the scabbard. And Grima held the hilt. The two looked like two children playing tug of war. With all their strength, the two pulled the sword hoping to get it to their side. But the blade and scabbard separated. Celeste found herself facing an armed opponent.

The creepy snake swung the sword, but it was heavier than he expected. This gave the half elf time to dodge it and draw out her sword. The man struggled to swing another time, but this time Celeste was able to parry the blow. One move after another, she aimed to knock the sword out of his hands. She finally found an opening and lunged for it. The sword was not in his reach anymore. Seeing this losing battle, Grima fell back to the ground as the experienced stranger moved closer. With a swift movement of his hand, he grabbed sand and soil and threw at her face. The battle elf screamed as she fell back. Rough particles had entered her eyes and she tried to rub them off. Quickly, the man drew out his dagger and aimed to draw blood from her.

"I don't think so."

When sight had returned, Celeste saw Grima's frustrated face. His dagger was stuck in the interceptor's arm. Blood was quickly rushing out. Aoerl smiled as he kicked the snake on the stomach. With Grima knocked off balance, the surrounding guards—amazed at what they had seen, quickly snapped out of their wonder and ran to capture the traitor.

Celeste went to her saviour, "Aoerl!" the man smiled at his name. He winced at the pain as she touched his wound, "You're bleeding…" the half elf moved her hands to pull the dagger out, but the horse lord grabbed on to it and pulled it out. "Aoerl!"

He laughed softly as he tore a part of his underclothing and wrapped it around his wound, "It happens. Don't be such a worrywart." He laughed a bit more when the half elf made a face, "It's just a flesh wound. It will heal." He spotted one of the healers, Peer, who was running toward him, "And here comes my hero. I'm saved."

Peer did not take his teasing too lightly, but he smiled at Celeste, "Are you injured, Lad?" She shook her head, ignoring the latter part of the question. The man nodded and proceeded to work on the injured Rohirrim, scolding him because of his brash and carelessness.

Theoden stood outside, standing tall as any king should. Beside him was his niece, Eowyn. Very fair was her face, like her Uncle, and her long hair was like a river of gold. Slender and tall was she as she stared out into the chaos created by Wormtongue. Her eyes laid upon the battle elf. They both stared at each other curiously.

"Now, lord," said Gandalf, "Look out upon your land! Breathe the free air again!"

"Dark have been my dreams of late" answered the healthy King, "but I feel as one new-awakened. I would now that you had come before, Gandalf. For I hear that already you have come too late, only to see the last days of my house. What is to be done?"

"Much," the wizard responded. "Doom hangs still on a thread. Yet hope there is still if we can but stand unconquered for a little while."

Loyal supporters of the King of Rohan gathered and bowed to him. They whispered joys and relief to see their king, who had lock himself in Meduseld for a long time. A group of guards brought a struggling Grima before him and forced him to kneel. Another guard named Hama came to meet a man that held the King's stolen sword. Hama took it and presented it before Theoden King.

"Come now," said Gandalf, "Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword."

Hama knelt down, "Here, lord, is Herugrim, your ancient blade," he said, "Hail! Theoden King!"

For a moment, there was silence. Theoden stood looking down at the man. Slowly the King stretched forth his hand. As his fingers took the hilt, it seemed to the watchers that firmness and strength returned to his thin arm. Suddenly he lifted the blade and swung it shimmering and whistling in the air. All those present smiled at the site. There was a spark of joy in the King's eyes as he remembered the triumphs and glory that the sword had brought. His attention then changed to the cowering snake as he pointed the sword at him, "Your leechcraft would have me crawling on all fours like a beast!"

"Mercy, lord!" ached Grima as he begged for forgiveness, "I've only ever served you my Lord! I care for you and yours as best I may! Have pity on one worn out in your service. Send me not from your side! Do not send your faithful Grima away!"

The King raised the sword and was about to strike when Aragorn stopped him, "No! No, my Lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account." He turns to the pitiful man and holds out his hand to him.

Grima ignores this gesture as he slowly rose to his feet. He looked at them with half-closed eyes. Last of all he scanned Theoden's face and opened his mouth as if to speak. His eyes glittered. Such malice was in them that the guards guarding him stepped back. Wormtongue bared his teeth and then with a hissing breath he spat before the king's feet. He darted to one side and fled.

"After him!" commanded Theoden, "See that he does no harm to any, but do not hurt him or hinder him. Give him a horse if he wishes it."

"If any would bear him." Coughed Aoerl. In a soft voice he added, "You are too merciful, my lord. Too merciful indeed."

Gandalf gripped his staff, "I wonder how far back his treachery goes…He was not always evil. Once I do not doubt that he was the friend of Rohan."

"I do not deny it." Said Theoden, "Saruman will pay for this. I promise you that."

Theoden then turned his attention to five foreigners, "You—my guests—truly you said, Gandalf, that the courtesy of my hall is lessened." He looked at Celeste, "You, young one, what is your name?"

"Celeste, My Lord" she said as she knelt down.

This surprised him, "A female warrior? Gandalf?" Eowyn's eyes focused on the half elf.

The old man nodded, "She has been traveling with us and has been much help."

_Much help? It does not seem like that…You don't think so…now…_

The King laughed, "I see. I see. Well then. Thank you, child." He addressed all five friends, "You have ridden through the night and the morning wears away. You have had neither sleep nor food. A guest-house shall be made ready. There you shall rest. We will talk once more after that." He laughed, "Never again shall it be said that Gandalf comes only with Grief!"

Before any other movement or word was said and done, a voice cried out: "My Lord!" Aoerl stood, but he cringed for Peer was still bandaging his wound, "My Lord! Please send for Eomer!"

The Rohirrim King saddened at the name, "He must have been three hundred leagues from now…"

Eowyn slowly took her Uncle's hand and pleaded, "My Lord. Let my brother hear this news. Please let him return to your side."

"Let me go to him My Lord!" added the Horse Lord, "I will return him to you!"

Theoden shook his head, "I will call for him. But you will not go, Loyal Aoerl. You have been through much. Grima's words and deeds were unkindly to one who has helped and brought these folks to me. No. You shall stay. Haelm will go at in your stead. Are we clear?" The royal guard named Haelm straightened himself and saluted his king.

Aoerl knelt back down in defeat. He scowled as he bowed his head, "Yes, My Lord."

Celeste looked at Aoerl and she felt his frustration. Her eyes wandered and she found herself looking at the white pendant, glowing softly. The brightness of the glow seemed as if it was calling out to her. The Prince gazed at her and notice her stare at the Rohirrim. He suddenly remembered his childhood of watching her on the balcony of Imladris. She was so close, yet so far. And then there was _him_. Aoerl.

…

The Half Elf stood outside the guest house after a long, nice bath. She stared into the distance as the sun slowly puts itself to sleep. The town was quite once more. There were few who saw her and greeted her with kind words now. The girl glanced to the entrance of the guest house. Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Gandalf had retreated into their rooms after Theoden King refused to speak with them—saying that they should at least rest, if only for a while. She has not seen them leave the household since that time.

_They are holding a meeting of their own._ She thought to herself as she frowned, _and they do not want me to know about it._ The breeze blew and she let it fill her. Everything seemed peaceful, but she knew that peace would not last long.

"You are going to catch a cold if you stay there for long." A girl's voice stated.

The half elf watched the thirteen year old girl walk toward her. She smiled as she handed her a cloak, "Here. I thought you may need this. The night is even colder here." She said. Celeste bowed in thanks and placed it over herself. "My name is Ena. It's nice to meet you."

"I am Celeste. You're Aoerl's sister, correct? I saw you fall when that man pushed you down to get a horse. Are you all right?"

"Yes. I'm not afraid of that scary man. Thank you for your concern." She shuddered as the memory came back, but she smiled as she changed the subject, "You are a half elf correct?" Celeste looked at her quizzically, but nodded her head. Ena grinned, "Brother told me that you are. But I knew that the moment I saw you! The others think you are an elf. A handsome one at that. Only a blind person would not know that you are a female!"

Celeste smiled awkwardly, "You are definitely his sister…"

The girl giggled. She then proceeded to circle around the half elf and examine her, "How did you do it?" she placed her hand under her chin and thought for a moment, "How did you get permission to travel? And with the company of all men? Isn't that hard? You weren't thinking thoroughly about that were you?" the elleth didn't know what to say. She just laughed softly as the young girl continued to ask her examination "And the way you fought earlier! Yaaaa! It was breath-taking! To master that form and to draw your sword in that short of a time without stumbling must have taken years!" she grabbed her bandaged hand, "I'm right! Your hands tell it all!" the girl looked up at her, "You must teach me! Please, Please! Brother won't let me hold a sword! I always have to steal it from him when he's not looking! But if you are here, then I can learn!"

"Ha?" the battle elf did not know what to do with the situation.

Ena started to pull on her arm and laughed, "We're gonna be the best of friends! I know it!" she smiled. But then the child suddenly stopped pulling the half elf and glazed to the distance—to the city entrance. A familiar horse lord—now dressed casually— and a young woman with golden hair were walking back to the central area. There was tenderness, sadness and deep concern in his eyes as the two of them were talking to each other.

"Brother…" Celeste heard the child say, "He's finally coming back from father's tomb…" there was a sudden change in her tone, "has he always looked this sad? It's so frustrating. He doesn't say anything! Doesn't he know that we are affected too?" Ena started to wipe away the tears flowing from her face, "You are not fair brother…" She sniffed. Celeste wanted to say words of wisdom to her, but then girl's tone became cheery and joyous, "Oh! You know, you know!" she pointed to the female beside her brother, "Her name is Eowyn! Our King's niece! She's been teaching me sword fighting! But she's been really busy these days. But you know, you know? She's gonna be my sister someday! Brother really, really likes her!" the girl placed her hands on her hips and then pouted, "I just wished they would hurry up and get married!"

_Married…_For some unknown reason, the thought saddened her.

"Ena!" Aoerl called to her as he walked up to meet the two. The sadness in his face had faded away. Celeste searched for Eowyn, but she had already left the area.

The sister left Celeste's side and ran to hug her brother, "Brother!" she giggled.

There was an annoyed look on his face, "What were you two talking about?"

"Oh nothing," said the sister sheepishly, "It's a secret between us!"

Aoerl raised a brow and with a grin, he started to tickle the girl, "Oh, is that right? Maybe, I'll just tickle the answer from you!" the child laughed uncontrollably. The horse master looked at Celeste, "I hope my sister did not say anything strange to you. Her mouth tends to run unchecked."

"Oh. No." the half elf answered as she smiled at the two, "She was…nice to me. You are very lucky to have such a family member."

Aoerl seemed unconvinced, "Is that so? Well then, that is news to me." He smirked, "Oh, my little Ena is growing up. Maybe I should go on a journey more often."

"By the way, how is your hand?" there was regret in the half elf's voice, "You were injured because of me…"

The man laughed, "I'm fine. I told you that earlier. Stop making problems for yourself."

Ena smiled, "Yeah! No evil snake can kill him." she pulled on his injured arm to show the elleth. The Rohirrm yelped in pain, "See? He's fine." The little girl smiled innocently. Aoerl, crossed, tried not to take is anger out on his sister.

"Don't push it, Big Brother." The child grinned, "Oh, Celeste, did you know every so often, my beloved brother leaves the house in the middle of the night."

The brother's eyes grew, "I do not." He defended.

"You do so." Said Ena,"I bet you go skinny dipping when we are not looking. Or better yet you and Eowyn were—"

Aoerl quickly covered the girl's mouth before she said anymore. Celeste tried to stop her laughter as she looked at the man who struggled to keep his sister quite. His face was turning red, "Be quite. I told you to keep this to yourself."

The girl's eyes smiled at her brother's embarrassment. She then tried to remove his hand and added, "He also keeps a pile of gold pieces under his pillow and sleeps with them."

"Ena!" the man growled. He looked at half elf and bowed, "Please. Ignore what my sister has just said."

Little girl laughed, "But you know, I still love him!"

Aoerl raised a brow, "Okay, what are you getting at?"

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to let random strangers know how much I love you."

"Really? First you try to annoy me, next you spout loving devotion. What are you after?"

She grinned, "You know what I am after."

"A story." He sighed.

The Half elf awkwardly smiled at them, "A story? What?"

Ena moved from his brother to her new friend, "My brother tells the greatest stories! You see, he always goes riding off for days on end and because of that I don't get to annoy—ahh—see him that much. So I made him promise to tell me stories whenever he comes back."

Celeste looked at the tired Horse Lord to confirm this truth. He sighed, "Yes, well. Are you sure you want me to say it now?"

His sister nodded, "I want her to hear it! That way all my bragging wouldn't be a lie."

The man was dumbfounded, "You brag?" Ena looked away as she whistled innocently.

"I don't mind." The Elleth smiled.

He folded his arms over his chest, "Of course you don't." He gazed at her as his smile was slowly etched in to her memory. The woman remembered how much she bothered him as they travelled to Edoras. Aoerl looked around for a comfortable place to sit and sat down. Similarly Celeste sat down close by him. Ena went and sat on his lap. She giggled at her success. Her brother patted her head. There was a peaceful smile on his lips, "Let's see. What story should I tell you? Hmm…" he thought for a while, "Ahh…I know." And then he began:

…

A long time ago, during the Second Age of this World, there was a dragon.

As most dragons, he was feared, powerful, and cunning. He showed immense intelligence, great physical strength and a love of treasure. However, he disliked all others that lived in Withered Heath, the breeding place for dragons. So he flew away and searched for his new home.

Far from any other human contact, there was a small village that was in the middle of a mountain range. Here, the mountains seemed to reach the sky and black clouds settled with the village. Now, there was a large dragon that lived in a cave, on the top of the highest mountain. He had lived there for thousands and thousands of years. At times, during the dark, the demon would come down from his resting place and devour crops and steal cattle, horses and other farm animals that were not safety kept inside. If it was angry, many farmlands and buildings would simply be destroyed by the morning. To combat this, the villagers believe that if they sacrificed a beautiful maiden to the monster, it would stop attacking the village for a time. For years they have done this and many young girls were taken away and left at the mercy of the demon.

However, there had been a strange rumour. It told that if a maiden, taken to the lair of the beast, would play the demon's game, it would not kill her. And if she had succeed, she would be given one wish. The villagers saw this as a chance to ask the dragon to leave. If not, they would kill it.

And so, when the next sacrifice came, a young woman with autumn colored hair was sent to the lair. The cave was dark, but the only thing that lit that cold world was the piles and piles of gold. By the entrance, she saw another pile of corpses and bones. They were either picked clean or burnt to crisp.

On the tallest, largest pile sat a dark figure. It was larger than any house. Bigger than any tree she had seen. It stared at her with its complete heterochromia eyes. One, golden yellow and the other bright green. It's large black scaled body slowly moved down. The woman, petrified at what she saw, fell back.

The dragon moved its head curiously at its visitor, "Are you scared?" it's voice was deep, but monotone. She did not respond. He made his voice louder, "Answer me. Are you scared?" there was still no emotion in the voice.

"No…" she managed to say.

"Oh? Then why are you shaking?" he closed his eyes and returned to his gold pile, "Why are you here?" There was again silence. "You don't know how to speak to a dragon, do you human?" It turned around, its back faced to her. "You bore me. Go."

"Go…" She repeated slowly. When she realised what that meant, she stood up and shook her head, "What? Go? NO."

"I am telling you to leave. You are no use to me." Yawned the Dragon, "Leave already. You're bothering my sleep."

"NO!" she repeated again.

The dragon turned its head, one eye was open, "What do you mean 'No'? Leave."

The woman firmly planted her feet on the ground, "NO!"

With that answer, the dragon's tail was raised up. It slammed the mountain wall three times. Suddenly, the cave shook and rocks at the entrance started to fall. The woman jumped out of the way—going deeper into the cave. When the dust had settled, she saw that the entrance had caved in. "Be quite now." It mumbled. Frustrated, the woman raised the bow that she had brought with her and fitted an arrow. He was not impressed, "Oh, now what? Are you going to kill me?"

"Yes." She responded.

He sighed and stood up again. It faced her with both eyes open, "Go ahead." He said, "The stomach of any dragon is easy to pierce." He fixed himself properly to show her his stomach, "Go and shoot. But if you do, how will you get out? Those stones won't magically disappear after I die."

The human, after a long thought, lowered her weapon and sat down in defeat.

"Ahhh…" the large reptile yawned again and returned to his sleeping pile, "You make things so very complicated, human. I think about this, Let me sleep and I'll talk to you properly when I awake. If you entertain me, I might consider releasing you." Soon it fell asleep. And the woman sat in the dark, contemplating what she should do.

…

Aoerl's arms grew heavy. He looked at his little sister. Fast asleep. He sighed, "And she fell asleep. She asks for a story and yet she's the one knocked out." He turned to Celeste, "I am sorry for this. My sister can be a handful."

The half elf shook her head, "_La la_. You both are very lucky to have each other. She is much like you."

"Alright. Ena, go home. Mother is waiting for you." He patted her, but Ena snuggled closer to her brother, "Ahhh…what am I going to do with you? Come on. Wake up." Groggily, the little sister stood up and started to walk. The two watched Ena walk home.

Aoerl was about to follow when the curious elleth asked, "So what did happen?"

"In the story? I was wondering when you'd ask me that." the Horse Lord grinned, "Hmm…let's see. Ahh. So the dragon woke up and the woman tried to entertain him. But she had no skill in any instrument nor any skill in singing, So she told him about life. She told him about the lives and stories of the people she knew and what she had seen. Somehow, her tale telling interested the dragon. Every time he awoke, she would tell him stories and as a reward, he let her use anything in the cave." He breathed for a moment before he continued, "Then she told him about a man. Before she was sent to the lair, she had been in love with a man from another far away village. The woman described to him about the love she had felt for the man and how she would never be able to see him again. Somehow, the dragon felt sorry for the woman and he asked her if there were any more stories that she would tell him. She had none and she was scared. The woman thought that she was going to be killed. But then the Dragon said that since he was pleased with her he would her any request."

"Just like that?" Celeste questioned, "That's unrealistic."

"Of course the story had to be change because of my little one." Answered the man, "The real story is very long and very boring. Ena would tear my hairs out if I told her that one. Then again, she would squeeze that story out of me sooner or later" He sighed as he stood up, "Stories through word of mouth tends to change from the original. From Teller to Listener and from that listener to the next. Sometimes it has to be changed so that it sounds more interesting. But then, it is like a piece of history being forgotten. Obviously, the last known dragon was Smaug and he was killed of who knows how long ago. Anyone in their right mind wouldn't want to get in contact with a demon like that."

The wind blew softly as the two realized time had slipped away. The sky was darkening, but the sun still held on the earth.

"Thank you." He smiled.

Celeste cocked her head to the side as she stood beside him, "For what?"

"For being with Ena. And…and for listening to my story. My sister over exaggerates what is real most if not all the time." The elleth shook her head and he gave a small laugh, "By the way, how are you feeling? I forgot to ask you that before Ena went on a story rampage…It seems that your true hair color has come out after your bath." In a sarcastic tone he added, "You look more feminine now."

The half elf ignored the latter part of what he said and answered, "I'm all rested now. Thank you for your concern. I especially had any enjoyable time listening to your sister. Skinny dipping now is it?"

The Horse Lord turned his head to the side in discomfiture, "Ahem. Please do not say that. Why in the world would I do such a thing?"

Celeste giggled.

Aoerl glanced away for a bit, "hmm…someone is watching us." He mumbled.

"Did you say something?" his companion asked—apparently not paying attention. He simply shook his head and smiled.

There was silence as the two gazed at the distant sky, "It is so beautiful. Who knew the sun could produce such colors? It seems so peaceful...this scene." She mumbled.

The wind blew again. The birds that sat on top of the houses took this chance to leave,

"Yes." He responded, "It would be nice to be like a bird and fly into it. Ahh…_if _that _was_ only possible _now_."

His companion grinned as she rose up her hands, "If you can fly, you can catch a star and be blessed a thousand times. You wouldn't need to worry about anything. The stars are always watching and protecting us! I would want to fly! Fly high in the sky!" she turned to him and flashed a warm, carefree smile.

But she noted a change in his facial expression. He stared at her as if her action had reminded him of something…someone. It was like he was in a trance. His hand reached out to touch to touch her cheek. She wanted to move away, but she couldn't. Something within her compelled her to stay. A glow from his pendant slowly grew. "Anura." He muttered.

Celeste slapped his hand away and the man blinked. "How do you know that name?" she demanded.

The horse lord stepped back and touched his pendant. Celeste repeated her question. Aoerl looked away from her. "I—I need to leave. Excuse me." He said as he walked away.

"Wait!" the half elf tried to run after him, "Wait!" she was about to grab his sleeve when a voice called out to her:

"_Echuio, Menelwen, Echuio."_

Her vision blackened.

The beating of the heart pounded just as loud as the screech in her head.

…

The sky darkened in the mind. There was a field with blackened hills. Remains of a massacre. The smooth terrain was tainted with dark, wet blood mixed with stone, mud and grass. Many men—Eorlingas—lay dead. Their heads were bashed and faces unrecognizable. Limbs scattered about along with torn pieces of flesh of the once violent wargs. A few lengths away, were endless piles of corpses soaked in red. Horses and cattle did not breathe. The women cried for saviour in their last breath. The children's agonizing expressions lingered.

No being was left alive.

"Why?" a familiar voice choked out.

In the middle of the muddy red lake, a blood stained warrior stood. Head down, she looked at the pathetic soul who tried to move his broken body. The ranger clung to her legs, "Why? Celeste? Why?" he asked again.

She kicked him away as she laughed loudly. The doppleganger proceeded to seductively licking her fingers, "Oh My." She grinned as she indulged herself in drinking the red of her blades, "Blood tastes so…DELICIOUS!"

Aragorn struggled to stand, but was too weak to do so. "Celeste…"

"Do you want me to take pity on you?" the twin said darkly, "Do you? Better yet, do you want me to tell you the truth?" a crooked smile appeared, "Beg. Beg for your life! I want to hear it from your lips!" from a pouch the girl lifted and caressed a dark red irregular shaped lump—it was soft and slightly bounced at the touch, "Yes." She said softly, "Just like he did. He screamed it out so many times."

Aragorn balled his fist at the memory. The fake one smiled, "Oh, that face. His beautiful face. I want to see it again. Just once more, but haha, I cannot even recognize it anymore after what I did to him. Such a waste." She brought the lump to her cheek and rubbed against it. Blood started to pour out of it again, "Ah, My dear. We will never be apart now."

The red eyed battle elf laughter echoed the field.

"Oh My Prince. My dear Legolas."

…

The half elf jolted up.

"Celeste!" said the Ranger stunned at the sudden movement.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Aragorn…" the girl looked around and realized she was back in her room. She breathed and tried to calm her pounding heart. Celeste laid back down on the soft comfy bed. Her friend tightened the hold on her hand as his stunned expression was replaced with deep sorrow and worry for her. He had held her hand and stayed by her side as she slept. Strider sat down on the bed and remained silent.

"What time is it? How did I return here?" the half elf said finally, "I…I—I don't remember…"

The man lifted his free hand to her forehead and with a cloth, he wiped her sweat away, "It is about seven in the evening." he said sadly, "You…We believe you had a vision. It…you…" he struggled. She looked away from him—the image reminded her of his face in the future sight, "It was different. If you did had a vision, it was strange…You screamed out as if you were in pain and your body shook uncontrollably." He shook his head, "You just collapsed afterward. It was frightening. Aoerl, the townsfolk, me, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf…everyone—you scared us all half to death."

Celeste bowed her head in apology, _"Díheno nin"_ _(I'm sorry)_

"I know you did not mean to. You have been pushing yourself too hard lately." Her friend smiled weakly, "Please, tell me what happened. You know that I will listen. _Telassen an gin eithad_" _(I am here for you.)_

The half elf shook her head. "_Aníron peded__, Gandalf_"_(I need to speak to Gandalf) _

Aragorn tightened his hold, "Have I lost your trust? Have we all lost your trust _Menelwen_? Why won't you tell us? Why do you keep keeping secrets from us? Your own companions?"

_Because I do not want you to know._ She wanted to scream out, _You will hate me for it. You already do._

"_Aníron peded, Gandalf_." She insisted.

The man let go of her hand and stood up. He let out a breath in defeat, "If you refuse to do so, then I will no longer force you. Besides, if it was a vision—it would most likely be a warning of war." there was reluctance in his voice "War is coming swiftly. It is during these times that we must be strong and stable." He became silent. The man seemed to search for the appropriate words to say to her. Finally, he cleared his throat and said, "The time of travel for you is over. You shall stay here as we prepare for battle."

"What?" the battle elf shouted angrily at him, "You cannot do—"

"Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli and I have debated upon this for a while now. I know that this is hard for you. Elleths were never discouraged to take up arms. But…they—you were never intended to take up such an ordeal. I am sorry, but we have decided that this for the best for both you and us. You will be of much assistance if you stay here."

"Do not tease with me _Estel_! I am not in the mood!"

Aragorn earnestly looked into her eyes, "I am not."

The girl pounded her fists on the bed, "_Û! __Avon gared i iest gîn!_ (_No! I refuse to do your wish_) I have been fighting by your side! I have been training extensively to help you! Do not send me away! _Gin iallon! (I beg of you) Estel Dhen iallon! (Aragorn I beg of you) _What then was the point of me coming here? Why did you let me continue on?"

"I wonder about that sometimes." He said sadly. But then he looked away. Celeste tightened her fists in frustration, "The world does not revolve around you, Menelwen. This has been decided whether or not you would have told me your vision. Your cooperation thus far has been sufficient. And I thank you. But the situation has now changed and a greater need arose." He paused, "Do not fill yourself with thoughts of coming. We all would not allow it." He started to move toward the door, "It would have been best to send you back to Lothlorien. But it cannot be." He mumbled.

Celeste hissed, "What did Gandalf tell you? What did that old man say!"

Aragorn looked back at her and ignored her question, "At your request, I will send for Gandalf. His words pierces you deeper than mine. _Posto vae (Rest Well)_ Menelwen." the half elf did not meet his gaze.

Strider opened the door. He was surprised to see a man standing before him holding a dinner tray, "Gandalf…"

The old wizard came in and with one hand, patted Aragorn on the back. "I'll take over Lad."

Estel looked at him and then at Celeste and back. He was silent, but then proceed to leave and close the door behind him.

Gandalf placed the food tray on a nearby desk and sat on a chair by the bed. Both of them did not speak to each other. Celeste glared at the old man. On the other hand, the wizard kept a calm expression. Seeing that they would get nowhere, the half elf, tried to calm herself, but struggled to do so.

"What did you tell them, Gandalf?" she asked him as smoothly as she possibly could.

"Only what they needed to know." Was his reply.

She balled her fists, "So they know."

"Only what they needed to know." He repeated.

She raised her voice, "Gandalf!"

"Celeste," The old man started, "cannot continue to do this. Do you know how much you are hurting them? You brought this upon yourself. Since you continue to excluded them from what you know, they have resorted to this measure."

"But!—"

"Galadriel." He interrupted her, "The Lady has asked me to tell you this: 'Remember my Mirror'" Celeste looked away from him. He continued, "You have forgotten what you saw, didn't you? She has told me what she has seen. So far, all of the visions have been correct." the girl's anger was replaced with sadness, "She is scared for you Celeste. I know what vision you saw earlier. Galadriel told me so. It is our deaths Is it not? By your hands." Tears fell down from her face, "There is still time. And there is no shame in being left behind. You have done all you can. Leave the rest to us now." He placed his hands over her guilty hands, "I promised your father that I would protect you. To guide you. And I promised you, that I would help you. Even if it is not what you wish."

"I understand…" she mumbled in reluctance, "I…I will stay…Please…leave me."

Gandalf stood up and move toward the door, "I left your dinner there. You need to eat." He was about to leave when he stopped again, "I have also spoken to Theoden King about your circumstances. He has agreed to let you stay here." There was silence again before he closed the door.

Tears started to uncontrollably fall. She knew what she had to do. But, in the deepest depths of her mind she still wished to go. Celeste felt as if her purpose was taken from her. _Purpose? _The half elf asked herself, _my purpose? What is my purpose now? _She tried to recall the old memories. Searching in the depths of her mind_, it was for my father…I travelled—no—forced Lord Elrond in the name of my father to let me go on this journey…no…_she shook her head, _no—that's not right…I wanted to help…the people in my visions…Frodo...Yes! Frodo! I wanted to protect him—to be of use to him! Despite everything, I wished to help him! I swore to him!_ Her eyes opened in a realization, _But, he left…Frodo left. He is travelling to Mordor and left me—us behind! My purpose lies with him!_

The girl balled her hands, "Then, all this time. I've been doing this on my own accord? My own selfishness?" she remembered her vision, "and they—they are all going to be killed because of me?" and her chest tightened, "I have no more purpose."

…

Gandalf slowly walked back towards his room. He was sad, but he had done what he must. However, he did not know if it that was the correct action to take. No one knew what course of action to take with the half elf for she should not have come in the first place. The old man sighed again and had an urge to light his pipe outside when he saw Aragorn standing by his door.

"What is wrong Aragorn?" he asked the man.

The ranger looked at him with seriousness, "I need to speak to you Gandalf."

The wizard nodded and led him into his room. Gandalf sat down on a nearby chair and offered the man to sit, but he refused.

"What is this about?" the old man questioned him, "Celeste?"

Aragorn shook his head, "The man we know as Aoerl." The name of the man raised Gandalf's brow. He continued, "When one of the maidservants told me about what happened to Celeste outside, I rushed to her room. And the man was already in her room as she slept. He apologize to her and asked her to forgive him among many things. But he had noticed my arrival and left the room before I was able to question him."

"That would make sense." Gandalf said to him as he scratched his head, "As I heard, He was with her during the time that she fell unconscious. Aoerl believes he was responsible for the event."

The ranger shook his head, "It is not what he said that I am worried about. It is how he said it."

"What?"

_"Aoerl __Pêd edhellen" (Aoerl speaks Elvish)_

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Yellow! Animadeus is back again after a long time.

Yes. the story is long. I'm planning to end with Chapter 20 or 21 or 22. I can't decide yet. But it's very close.

I've been packed with exams and projects times 10.

Luckily, I'm on summer break so I can work on this. Unluckily, I only have 3 more weeks left of summer. -sigh- I am working ya know. I am.

To show that I am, I have this long chapter to prove it.

As usual, Please Review, Review, Review! I have Anonymous Reviews enabled so anyone, even those without fanfiction accounts can review.

And tell people about this story please! nyaa~

I love you all.

I hope to finish this story before I get back to school.

_Another note_: I don't randomly put things or details in the story, each character, act, scene, etc...Is **important **and** essential** to the story.


	19. Chapter 18: The Latter Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings Trilogy. J.R.R. Tolkien is truly a genius. If you do not recognize some characters, they are most likely mine.

Reminders: Some scenes in this story come from a combination of scenes directly from the movie, the original story and my own imagination (Please REMEMBER this for there are things and events used specifically for this story!). Review People! Review! I want to become a better writer!

**-sigh- There has been a major lack in reviewers. Ahh…this makes me sad. –sigh-**

**Well, here is another chapter. Hopefully I can get feedback this time. –sigh-**

**Important Note: There will be a point in this chapter (only) that two different scenes will occur at the same time. The start of this will be when you see a line instead of the usual dots. (If you don't understand, you'll know when the time comes.) I have not figured out a way to properly transition this from one paragraph to another, but when I do, I'll fix it. For now, this is how it is going to be. If you see the words turn **_like this_ **it means that the setting is in the ****mind****, whereas if you see the words stay **like this **it means that setting is in ****reality****.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Latter Choice**

* * *

**(Read my message above first before beginning.)**

There, out in the wide, dark, open sky were the stars. The Elven Prince found himself, once again, looking at this splendor a few lengths away from the guesthouse. Edoras, at this late hour, was quiet as all were trying to get a good nights' rest. Only the watch guards stood awake, lanterns by their sides.

Legolas strolled around for a bit more until he sat down by the stonewall that separated the higher areas of the city. The night was beautiful, though it was not as spectacular as the nights in him beloved Mirkwood. He tried to let himself relax and breathe the sweet, cool breeze that passed by. He hoped that he could shut out the thoughts of the chaos that erupted earlier in the day. But no matter how much he tried—no matter how much he thought of other things, his thoughts still returned to her. Off to the right, in the night sky, shined a small star. Celeste's Star. Memories flooded back to him. He knew that she had been acting strange after Boromir's death. He wanted to help her somehow. To ease her burden. Her pain. It seemed that every step that the company took forward, she took another step back away from them. From him.

He recalled all what she had said to him:

_"I don't know anymore…I can't even tell what is a dream and what is reality! Everything is wrong! It is not what it is supposed to be."_

_"You won't understand!"_

_"Don't help me. Don't help me. Kill me."_

_"I give it to you! I give it to you! The task that I gave Gandalf! I give it to you!"_

_"It is my fault. All of their deaths…our friends…it is all my fault."_

_"What are you so afraid off?" he had asked her._

_"Of losing you." Was her immediate response. She looked down—refusing to see him. "…and everyone else…I don't want anyone to die again…because of me…because of me."_

There are so many questions he wanted her to answer. "Why are you asking this of me? What task did you tell Gandalf to do that the old wizard finds it interesting that it is me? Was it to kill you?" he shook his head and buried his face in his hands, "Why are you acting this way? Why?"

The young Elven archer tried to find the answer within him. He searched his memories again and again by recalling every action and movement she has done and each gesture and word that she has said. He felt that the answer that he sought was in his memories, but he also knew that it was not so simple. "The meeting earlier…" he recalled once more, "Gandalf's meeting…":

…

"_What is the matter Gandalf?" spoke Aragorn._

_Gandalf sat down in the chair and motioned the three friends to sit down in his room. They did so as the old man lit his pipe again. A sign of frustration and distress. _

"_Lassie is not here." Commented the dwarf, "We should wait for her."_

_The old man shook his head, "No. This meeting is regarding Celeste. She would not like to hear this. So I did not invite her."_

_Strider raised a brow, "if this is about her, then at the very least she should hear this."_

_Gandalf looked at him. There was a sharp look in his eyes, "Do you know why I told her to stay outside when we went inside Meduseld?"_

"_No." the man answered._

"_The answer to that question is the same as the answer to Gimli's question." The wizard explained, "I did not want her to get involved. I am sure you know the reason why. You have seen the way she has acted in the last few days. No…not even then. Rather, in the last few weeks or months. Have you never wondered why she is this way?"_

"_Of course we have wondered." Answered the Elf, "We have wondered this many times. She has become so distant from us. It is as if she is afraid of us."_

_Aragorn nodded, "Gandalf, tell us. What do you know about this?"_

"_What have you observed from her?" he asked him._

_The ranger thought about this, "Many things. Like how she isolates her herself from us and how she omits some information."_

"_She seems to always be in pain." Added Gimli as he recalled their time in Fangorn._

"_There was a time, during our meeting in Amon Hen…She…" the man started as he folded his arms over his chest, "She was bent on going to Mordor and she told us that she was running out of time." He shook his head, "What did she mean Gandalf? Running out of time? What does it all mean?"_

_Silence fell in the room. The old man bit his pipe and closed his eyes as he tried to form a proper answer. The three waited and tensed as the Wizard opened his mouth to speak, "Celeste…She has this…" he paused to choose his words, "…illness that cannot easily be healed by resting or digesting any herb or medicine. It causes her pain and makes her..." he paused again as he tried to find the right word to describe it, "…unstable. It was the same with her father, Turin. It is the very reason why he was called a Mad Elf."_

"_What?" Gimli's eyes grew in shock, "then why did she come?"_

"_Her visions, her want to be useful, her father's dream fulfilled, or even answers to questions that she has been asking herself," Gandalf answered, "The answer, unfortunately, keeps changing. Celeste tries to convince herself that she can go on somehow." He puffed out some smoke, "As many things, this is something Celeste did not want you to know about. She must have been distant with you because she did not want any of you be hurt…because her abilities can…" he thought again, "…berserk, if that is even the proper word to put it in."_

"_Just like in Amoth." Mumbled the Prince._

_Gandalf nodded, "Unfortunately so." He sighed and noted the three men's gloomy and deep expressions, "However, after the event in Amoth, Celeste was able to keep it in check for years. But somehow, as she travelled with us…something changed."_

"_Changed?" Aragorn repeated, "What do you mean?"_

_The old man shook his head, "That, I do not really know. But she has been struggling to keep herself and her abilities in check ever since."_

"_Isn't there anyway to cure her?"_

"_The ring." Was the old man's answer, "She believes that through the ring's destruction, the madness within her will vanish."_

_Aragorn's face became even more troubled, "Her illness is closely tied to the ring? That makes no sense at all!"_

"_Like many things that concern her." Added the Wizard. _

"_Is that all about her Gandalf? Is there nothing else?"_

"_That is all that you need to know for now."_

_Strider stood up, "For now?"_

_Gandalf sighed, "Even if I did know anymore, I cannot explain it to you. Any theory that I can give might make the situation worse than it already is."_

_There was a long silence before Gimli spoke, "So what now? What shall we do the Lass? Even though she is like this, she has been useful. A good companion at times…when she…you know…loosens up."_

"_Celeste has gotten to the point of high instability. This is especially seen in prolonged combat. Similarly, there is a higher chance for her to be stable from being inactive," started the old wizard, "I've watched your expressions for some time now. You have been considering the option of leaving her, have you not?" all were silent, "I believe that it is now the time to consider it fully."_

…

He looked up at the sky once more and sighed. The stars twinkled in the sky. The prince remembered his childhood in Mirkwood. How he spent his nights in the company of his mother. She told him stories of creation of the Elves and about Menelmacar, Valacirca, and the beloved Elbereth. His eyes wandered around the sky. In his mind, he would name all the constellations that he could see and recall the teachings of old. But his eyes still strayed to that one star. The memories would flood back to him again of the time he had spent with her. Her smile, her laugh, her childish expressions, everything.

Legolas shook his head in frustration and stood up. Silence was his only companion as he slowly walked back to the guesthouse. He reached for the doorknob, but his hand did not move from it. A question had struck him again. It was one he had many times asked himself and had once asked the wise wizard, "There are two choices that one must make. One is the most obvious and safest choice and the other is completely irresponsible and deadly, yet why does one still choose the latter than the former?" An answer was what he wanted though he knew that if one was answered, another one would arise. He understood that he cannot help her. _"I find it interesting that she asked you." _Was what Gandalf told him. What can he do? The Prince turned the knob and pushed open the door. However, as door made way, the being behind it stepped back.

"Celeste." He mumbled as her figure came into view.

Surprise was in her eyes for she was unaware of his approach, "Legolas…"

There was an awkward silence between them. It came to his realization that she might have heard what he said. Panic rose up, "What are you—No…Uh, Did you hear that?"

"Uh?" she looked at him questioningly. Her eyes told him that she was oblivious to her surroundings, "Hear what?"

He looked away from her a bit, "Oh, no. It is nothing…" but then turned again and looked at her, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting?"

The half elf removed her eyes from him and responded, "I was. But I was getting restless and wanted to get some air."

"I see. I…well…I," He said as he tried to converse with her but the topic was scarce, "I heard what happened earlier." He noticed the girl tense as her hands started to crumple the side of her tunic, "I came by your room to see how you fare. But Aragorn stopped me. He told me that you were speaking to Gandalf."

She gave him a weak smile, "I bet he did."

"Then you know…" the girl nodded. "I see. _Ni nûr angina._" (I am sorry)

Celeste looked into his eyes, searching for an answer, "Why are you apologizing? You—" But something had caught her eye outside, "What was that?"

She pushed him aside as she rushed out. In the vast deep blue sea, flashes of light ran across the sky. The stars seemed to glow brightly, then suddenly stream down to the edge of the world. Some were small and others were large. Each ran a race. Each captured the attention of the girl.

"Wwhat—what are they doing?" she exclaimed, "Why are the stars crying?" she shook her head in disbelief. Celeste wanted to look away. But she couldn't. It was a strange feeling of amazement, wonder, shock, and sadness that blended and rose within her. "I don't understand. The stars…Why? Why?"

Legolas took his place at her side as he too was captured by the sight. Far off, he could hear the watch guards whisper the same mixed feeling. But the prince knew better and smiled, "Why are you sad? The stars are not crying." The half elf looked at him and tried to argue, but he stopped her, "Look." He pointed to the sky. More stars appeared and flew across the sky, "I had seen this before. Back when I was a young Elfling. Just like you, I too said the same to my mother. But she explained to me that the stars were giving blessing. She said that before, Eru was pleased with all those who lived in Arda. To prove this, he sent chariots of light to fly across the dark sky. So, once every few hundred years, the stars would move and dance from one end of the sky to another. Anyone who sees this is blessed and granted hope."

"Eh?" she gazed back at the beautiful night sky, "I didn't know. My father never told me of this. During nights of starry skies, He would only sing of the stories of Elbereth and speak tales of his adventures when he was a young elf. I didn't know that there was more to the stars." The girl looked at him and smiled brightly at him. The burden and sadness that she once held faded away.

"We, Elves, are called Eldar, the People of the Stars." the prince said as he recalled his history lessons, "the stars were created by the Elbereth Gilthoniel. She made them by using collected light from the Silver Tree, Telperion." He pointed to some bright stars, "See?"

Celeste cocked her head to the side and squinted her eyes to see where he had pointed, "Huh? Where?"

The prince moved beside her and took her hand. He guided it. There was awe and joy in her eyes. "See?" He continued, "They contain the unsullied light of creation. It was said that the Elves first awoke under stars for at that time the Sun and Moon had yet to exist. And the very first thing that they saw was the stars."

The half elf watched the showers of light, still amazed at what she saw. She could feel Legolas breathing behind her. And his warm hand still held on to hers. Slowly, she turned her head to look at him. Both their eyes met. They stood there for a moment. The elf's face was close to hers. Her heart pounded and she wondered if he had felt it too. A cold breeze rushed in and the half elf's hair flew in her face. With his free hand, the prince brushed away the fallen hair. _She is not an elf… _Legolas recalled, _If she gives her heart, it does not mean it will be there for long. If you do love her, you have to seal it or else someone will take her away. _His warm stayed by her cheek.

_Menelwen._

The voice echoed in her mind and she looked away. The girl pushed him back and tried to walk away from him. But he still held on to her hand. She tried to break free from his hold, but in one strong pull, the prince pulled her into a hug.

"Let go." She pleaded with him as she tried to push him away, "Prince, please!" but he resisted.

"I won't let you go, Celeste," He whispered to her, "I won't let you go."

She shook her head. "No. Please! I beg of you." Once more she tried to break free. In response, the elf held her tighter.

_ "__Manen pedin i gi melin? N'uir thiad gîn 'ell" (How can I tell you that I love you? Whenever you are here, I am happy.)_He whispered, "I want you to be safe. I want you to trust me._"_

"No. No. You can't. You are a fool Prince! A fool!" she pounded her fists to his chest.

"Yes I am. I am such a fool."

She shook her head, "You're not thinking straight! You're a prince! And I…I am a tainted commoner! I don't deserve your love!" she continued to pound him.

He hugged her tighter, "My status does not matter. It does not matter at all. I would do everything and anything to keep you from harm's way. Even if it is something that you don't want. I would do it because I—"

"NO!" she interrupted him, "Don't say it! Please don't!" she bit her lip as some of her tears fell, "No, no, no. You're going to throw everything away! What about your Kingdom? Your Home? What about the elves who love you? And your Father? Don't throw it all away!"

"My Father will say something, I am sure of it. But no matter what he says, my feelings for you are the same." The prince assured her.

With all her strength she tried to pull away from him. The contact broke. Celeste stared at him. Tears escaping her eyes. Legolas looked at her tenderly. His eyes filled with care for her. "Legolas, you can't! Take it back! Take it all back! Gandalf told you what I have. He told you want I can become didn't he? You just can't!"

"My feelings for you are still the same." He repeated.

_Kill him._

_Menelwen._

_Kill him._

She looked down and shook her head as the pain started to rise. "No! No! NO!" she did not know who she was answering. _Why? Why? Why?_ In her mind, a familiar laughter echoed. "All of you are just going to leave me! Just stay away!"

Legolas shook his head as he ignored what she said, "Celeste, if you chose to be Eldain, I would follow you till the ends of this world and the next! No matter what! No matter how hard that journey may be, I will be with you!" he moved closer to her and wiped her tears, "This is why I have agreed to leave you here. You need to be safe. And when this is all over, I will come back for you. I promise. _Gi melin, Celeste. Gi melin." (I love you, Celeste. I love you.)_

_KILL HIM!_

From within, there was this strong desire to wrap the prince's throat and choke him._ No! NO! Don't hurt him!_ Celeste pleaded with herself. But something compelled her to do so. Slowly, the half elf could feel her arms move. Her twin was controlling her. She tried to resist. _No! NO! Legolas! No!_ The elf could see the half elf struggle for her hands were shaking. Legolas wanted to touch her. _No, Please! _Celeste tried again to resist, "NO! Stay away!" she screamed out, "Leave me!" with all her might she stood up and ran. The girl dodged him as she tried to get a hold of her.

"Celeste!" she heard him call, "Celeste!"

The shower had faded away into darkness.

…

The watch guard shift was about to end. The guards, who were out that night, grinned as they were able to see such a spectacular and impressive sight unfold in the night sky. They were too occupied gazing at the stars to notice their guests' conversation. As time soon came to an end, the other men started to come and change places. However, one of them peered out into the dark distance. He could make out two figures riding on two horses.

"Who is that?" one asked.

The other shook his head. He raised a lantern and moved it side-to-side.

As the figures approached, one of them raised a spear and signalled to open the gate.

…

Theoden King sat on his throne. Some of the guards straightened themselves as Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas entered the hall. Aoerl stood by one of the posts. He eyed the group before he returned his focus to his King. Eowyn glanced at them before she returned her attention to the two small children who were doggishly eating the food. Before his king, Haelm, the royal guard who was sent to find Eomer knelt down. His head was bowed down in defeat. The Rohirrim King tapped his finger on the arm of the throne before he motioned Haelm to leave.

"My Lord," his niece stood up, "They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wildmen are moving through westfold, burning as they go, every rick, cot and tree."

Gandalf glanced at the children. He then addressed the troubled Rohirrim King, "This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven mad by the fear of out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight."

"My Lord," Aoerl stepped forward and knelt down, "If I may speak."

"You may." His superior answered.

"Haelm has returned from the search for he cannot leave these children to starve in the cold. Though the mission has failed, Lord Eomer still rides on. Thousands of leagues he must have now crossed, but I can find him for you. Let me bring him back to aid you, My Lord. He is loyal to you. He will not abandon his King. He will return and fight for you!"

Theoden stood up and walked around. He thought for a moment and then shook his head, "Even if I were to send you, there will not be enough time to aid us. No. Eomer cannot help us."

"But My Lord! You must at least—" The horse lord reasoned, but the king held up his hand.

"I know what is that all of you want of me. But I would not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

Isildur's heir addressed Theoden, "Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not."

The Rohirrim king walked towards the man and looked at him unkindly, "When lasted I looked, Theoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." There was a stare down between the two.

"Then what is the King's decision?" asked the White Wizard.

Theoden sighed and returned to his throne. Aoerl stood up. He said nothing when he eyed the half elf standing in the shadows, listening to the outcome.

"We head to Helm's Deep."

…

It was early morning when the royal guards ran to each house in Edoras and called every abled-bodied man to prepare for war. Families woke up in fear as they saw their husbands and sons be taken away into the armoury. The city was unusually crowded now as all men aligned and waited for the coming order of their King.

Inside the hall, guards heaved up many spears and shields that were to be brought out to the men. Eowyn moved towards a chest by a post and opened it. She glided her hands over the sword before taking it out. The maiden prepared herself in fighting position and swung the sword, practicing her swordplay. It was not long before another sword collided with hers. The King's niece saw the shined blade and the golden hilt that held it.

"You have some skill with the blade." Celeste told her, "But your form is lacking."

They parted. Eowyn glared at the half elf, "Oh, is that so? Hmph. Yes, you should have known that. You should have known that very well." She raised her sword again. The Half elf was taken aback by the woman's hostility toward her. "Women of this country learned long ago that those without swords may still die upon them. However, unlike the women here, I feel neither death nor pain."

Eowyn lunged and Celeste blocked it, "Why are you acting this way? Why are you attacking me?" she questioned as she parried another blow.

"You are just like me." The maiden answered, "You are frightened to be locked in a cage! To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them! All chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire! You have that chance! And you are wasting it!"

She raised her sword again to strike and the half elf prepared to block. However, the impact never came as a spear intercepted the two. Aoerl twisted his spear and the two females separated. He sighed, "Why are the two of you fighting? If both of you have time to do this, why don't you go out there and help or at least wave a farewell!" He eyed the two. Both stayed silent. None made eye contact. The Rohirrm relaxed his hold and returned his spear to his side. "Eowyn, Celeste has her reason why she cannot go. The decision was forced upon her, Alright? I know how you feel about this. About everything. But please, act like the lady that you are supposed to be. You are a daughter of kings, Eowyn. A shieldmaiden of Rohan. Dying on the battlefield is not your fate." He addressed the half elf, "It is not yours either. But please do forgive my Lady…She does have great admiration for you."

_Aoerl…you…_

"Aoerl!" Eowyn scowled.

He turned back to his childhood friend and grinned, "I should take away that sword of yours. But you may need it. You will be leading Rohan while everyone is away, though there will be a few guards at your disposal. And no, you cannot dismiss someone from duty."

"What? How do you know of this?"

The man patted her head, "I just came out of the war room. Your Uncle will formally announce this to everyone later." She looked down and avoided his gaze as she nodded. The horse lord rolled his eyes, "Tell me _My Ladies_. What can a woman do on the battlefield?"

The question made both females look to him. He waited for a response from them. "If one is trained, then she—" started Eowyn but she was stopped by him.

"You are not answering my question. I asked what can _a woman_ do on the battlefield. **Not** what can a _trained_ _woman_ do on the battlefield." He shook his head again, "Try again."

Celeste thought about the answer. Time slowly passed as Aoerl awaited for them. "Nothing." She mumbled, "Nothing at all." The man nodded in agreement.

"No." the Shieldmaiden stamped her foot, "That is not right! How can you say that? Aoerl!"

Aoerl placed his hands on her shoulder, "Lady Eowyn. Even if it a woman as skilled as you, you should never partake on the bloodshed that comes out of war. It would drive you mad." He eyed the half elf, "To the point where you would lose all sanity." He let her go, "Even if an untrained man entered this chaos, he would do everything that he can to protect his family. He has a duty to protect _His_ woman and his children. No matter what the cost may be. Behind every great city, there is a leader and behind him is his woman—our salvation in case all else has fallen."

A horn blasted and echoed.

"It is time." He whispered. The man bowed to the two again and rushed out.

…

Gandalf walked toward the stables and greeted Shadowfax. Aragorn stood by the old wizard as he open the door. "He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defences have to hold." He told him. The man nodded. "The Grey Pilgrim. Haha. That is what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now, I have no luck. My search will not be in vain."

"Gandalf!" a man called out to him. He was on a proud horse, outside of the stables. His silver helm glistened as the sun started to rise in the sky. His jet black hair swayed and the man grinned, "Let us go! Time is running out and Eomer still runs at full speed to who knows where!"

Strider glanced at the Wizard, "Be cautious of him Gandalf."

Outside, Aoerl stood waiting for the old man when he heard, "Brother!" Ena ran towards him. There was anger in her eyes, "Brother! You're an ARSE!" and stuck out her tongue at him.

The horse lord glared at his sister, "What? Who taught you that word?"

There was an evil grin on her lips, "You're a complete and utter arse! So you better come back! Or Else—Or Else I'll tell everyone what a big ARSE you are!" the man tried to control is irritation, frustration and anger.

"Aoerl." Gandalf call as he was riding out with Shadowfax, "Let us go." The Mearas then started with a sprint out to the city gates.

Another voice called to the Horse Lord. He saw her standing with the half elf on the edge of the golden hall. There was worry on her face. The man looked at his sister, then back at the two. He stared into Celeste's eyes for a moment before addressing Eowyn, "I will find Eomer!" he cried out with a smile, "Take care of my mother and Ena!" with a pull on the reigns, Horsa ran after his companion—increasing speed as time passed.

There was chaos in the gathering of men in the square. Fear was in their eyes, yet they put on a face of strength and courage. Many women ran to their husbands, brothers and sons. They wished them luck and tried to smile though tears kept falling from their eyes. The half elf ran down when she caught sight of Aragorn preparing his horse.

"Estel!" she called him.

Her friend turned to her. He smiled as he spoke her name. She could do nothing but copy all the other women as she hugged him, "I am sorry Estel. I am sorry." She whispered, "Be safe. Arwen would never forgive me if you were killed. Please."

Aragorn returned her hug. He looked at her and smiled, "Take care of yourself." They separated and he got on his horse.

Hasufel sneezed as Arod strode by his side. The Prince together with the dwarf greeted the half elf.

"You be good now Lassie!" Gimli smiled.

"Be safe." Legolas whispered. He gazed into her eyes, but she looked away as she remembered what happened the night before. The elf's face saddened and the miner patted his back.

Soon, another set of trumpets sounded. The horses reared and neighed. Spears clashed on shields. Then the king raised his hand and with a rush like the sudden onset of a great wind, the last host of Rohan rode thundering into the west.

Far over the plain, Eowyn and Celeste saw the glitter of their spears grow smaller and smaller until all had faded away into the distance. Edoras stood still. Silent and Alone.

…

Morning waned and afternoon came to the quiet city. There were still guards keeping watch, but they were not as many as before. The men grumbled miserably for their shift was even longer than normal. It was like a disease—the sorrow—that befell Edoras. Glum was the state of the other women, but they still tried to do their duties like nothing was wrong.

Celeste sat by the stairway to the Golden hall. She simply watched the world again. But she was frustrated and restless. _How am I supposed to help them? _She wondered, _what kind of help can I give them?_

She looked around like an eagle searching for its prey. The half elf pulled her hair back and listened closely to any sounds of disruptions and discords. She squinted her eyes and scanned the distance for any trouble. For thirty minutes, she searched and stayed. At the slightest sounds, she would jump up and run toward it. Most of the time, it would be an small animal looking for food and it would run scared at the sudden appearance of the girl. If it was someone, they would politely reject her offer of servitude or (in most cases) it was children. They would run away scared because of the stranger that she is. After all was said and done, the half elf would slowly return to her seat by the stairs and wait again.

Another hour had passed when she just screamed out to release frustration. Any who passed by slowly backed away from her. She buried her face in her hands. Celeste grumbled at her uselessness and remained there. "What am I supposed to do?" the girl continued to sink in depression when she heard a bucket fall down and echo. She sat up straight and searched for the problem.

By the well, Ena and an elderly woman tried to pull their bucket out from the well. They pulled on the rope again and were doing well until the older woman lost strength and accidentally released the rope.

The half elf ran to them, "Are you alright?"

The old woman turned to face her. Her long black hair had streaks of white and her face was worn and tired. Her brown eyes were still filled with grief. Celeste glanced at the woman's old wrinkly hands and she could clearly see that they were turning red from rope burn.

"Let me help you!" the elleth came over to the well. It was large, but very deep.

The old woman came to her, "No, it is alright. You don't have to do this."

Celeste smiled at her, "No, its fine. I can do this!" She turned to Ena who stilled held the rope. The girl struggled greatly as she tried to hold on to it. The half elf positioned her hands carefully and pulled on the rope. It took her about three pulls to raise the large bucket of water.

Ena was awed by her strength and clapped, "I can't believe you were able to do that! It would have taken me longer!" she looked at the Elder woman, "Isn't that right mother?"

The woman laughed in agreement, "Yes, you are strong indeed."

"Thank you." Was her response as she unhooked the bucket. She then lifted the water-filled container and tried to measure its weight, "This is quite heavy. Let me carry it for you."

Ena's mother shook her head, "Oh no! I couldn't. Not to our guest. You have done so much already!"

Celeste smiled a bit, "No, it's fine. Really. I don't mind at all."

Ena tugged her mother's sleeve, "Don't worry mother, she's been sitting around doing nothing all day along! We could use the help anyway." She grinned.

"Ena!"

"What? It's the truth!"

_You are definitely like your brother. _Celeste thought. _Aoerl…_

…

"Ahh!" Screamed Ena as she slapped Celeste's hand away from the pot, "Look what you did! It's burning!" she glared at the elleth before waving her hand away, "Shoo! Out!"

Her mother laughed at Celeste's gloomy expression as she took her place beside the woman. The Half elf crossed long, winding paths to reach that Rohirrm Home, carrying the large bucket of water. The Elder woman offered her to stay for dinner as payment for her services. Her daughter, excited because of a guest, volunteered to cook. However, wanting to help in any way that she can, Celeste asked to help prepare the food. Little did Ena know that her guest had no knowledge in the art of cooking. Even before the girl said anything, Celeste was already chopping unevenly some vegetables with a dagger that she pulled out of her sleeve. Horrified, Ena sent her to boil the soup that had already been prepared. But it had also ended in a disastrous result.

"Ahh," said the mother, "Don't worry yourself. Ena can be a nightmare when it comes to cooking." She patted the half elf, "You don't cook much do you?"

Celeste shook her head, "I don't understand. Sam made it seem so easy."

"Sam? Was he your companion?" the half elf nodded, "I see. Well, I must say, I have never seen an elf nor met a half elf like yourself. Tell me, how was it in your home?"

Celeste thought for a while, "It has been so long…I didn't need to cook much…there were usually servants who had done those things. I only trained and studied history." She cocked her head to the side, "But I remember listening to my mother sing as she prepared the food. I recall asking to help her and it ended badly. I suppose if they did not concern weaponry and battles, I would do horrible at it."

Ena's mother giggled, "I see. So then, you are of nobility?"

She shook her head, "I do not think so. My father was a General, however he lived a simple life after he married my mother. I…I chose to take up the sword and entered the service of another Lord."

The woman smiled, "Oh my. And all this happened within a span of a few hundred year. How wonderful!" she placed a hand on her cheek, "Oh, I wonder what I would have done if I had that long to live? You are so fascinating my dear!"

_ Fascinating? _The word struck her. _That is a first. Those people…never associated that word with someone like me. _She smiled a bit. "Thank you."

"Ahh! Finally!" Ena said as she placed a bowl of soup on the table. She turned to her guest and glared, "Learn how to cook. You gain more benefits if you do so. That way you are not dependent on others!" she sat down and smiled, "Okay! Let's eat!"

And so they ate. It was usual to the battle elf how these women can live such a life. She wondered how life had been if she did not take up the sword. If she had simply learned how to be a proper elleth. _Would I feel the same way as they do? Would this be the feeling I would have when everything is over? Is this how it feels to settle down? _

After a while, Ena began sprouting stories about her own adventures. She would wave her hands and re-enact some scenes. The child would go on and on about the world around. She would even tell a step-by-step procedure on how to annoy her brother. Her mother would either laugh with her or scold her for her deed. But the girl would still go on.

"Ena," started her mother, "You should take her back to the guest house now. It is late." She picked up the bowls, "I will do this. Hurry along now. And Ena, come straight back. You hear me?"

"Yes Mother!" the little girl smiled.

With one hand she took Celeste's hand and left her home. At first, they started off in a run, but slowed to a walk when Ena felt that she might have to throw up. "Yah! I'm stuffed!" she looked at the half elf and smiled, "Thank you for coming! Mother hasn't been at the best of moods ever since…" her voice saddened a bit, "ever since father died. And she's worried about brother."

Celeste patted her back, "Your brother is strong. He won't fall to anyone."

The girl furiously agreed, "OF COURSE HE WON'T!" she grinned, "My brother loves me too much to die. I won't forgive him if he does. Besides, he still needs to scold me for calling him an arse." The girl laughed.

And there was silence. For a moment, the two had forgotten that there was a war. That there were fathers, brothers, sons, and friends who were all fighting to protect them. _It is terrible. This war. No matter what I do, I still become useless. I want to fight. I still want to fight with them._

There was a tug on the half elf's sleeve. Ena looked down as she watch where she stepped, "Celeste. My brother told me that you had the gift of foresight. Is that true?"

"Yes." Was her response.

The little girl turned her attention to her, "Then, then, you can see how this war ends right?" Celeste shook her head in sorrow. Ena looked down again. The elleth could feel her sadness as the girl tightened the hold on her guest's hand. But she looked at her again and asked, "Then, what are you going to do after all this has ended?"

Celeste stopped walking. She thought about the answer to this question a thousand times over and yet no answer came. "I…I—I do not know." But she suddenly remembered what she told Boromir in Lothlorien. _The shire, Mirkwood, the caves…Minas Tirith…I wanted to travel. To all of them. Boromir…move and re-join the society of men in…in Minas Tirith. It is not possible now._ She then remembered what Legolas had told her, _"__And when this is all over, I will come back for you. I promise."_ She shook her head. _No. It is not possible. _

"Celeste?" Ena looked at her with worry.

"No. It's nothing." She responded with a smile, "…Why Ena? What do you plan to do when this is over?"

The girl grinned, "I'm going to get married!" she laughed, "just so I can annoy my brother."

The half elf broke into laughter as well, "Yes. That is an excellent plan!"

"hehe. Just kidding. He might kill my poor groom. But I can't wait to see the look on his face! Ahh."

The two continued to walk until they had reached the main road. Celeste told her companion to go home for she can find the way back. Happily, the child ran back but waved a goodbye before she left. Up the hill she walked. The night sky did not show the beauty it once held. There was no moon, but one star lit the dark sky. Soon, the view of the guesthouse came into sight. The memory of the night before still lingered. She turned around and gazed into the distance. _How far they must have been now._ She tightened her fist. _It's all because of this…this darkness within me._ She shook her head. _No. It was all because of my selfish want. I am to be blamed for my failures and uselessness._

She turned to face the door. However, she heard another door open. A white lady came out from the Golden Hall. She stared out into the distance and felt the loneliness of the night.

"Eowyn?" the half elf called to her.

The woman looked down and saw her guest walk toward her, "Celeste. What are you doing out here?"

She raised a brow, "I could say the same thing to you."

Eowyn looked down, "It just feels strange." She sat down and Celeste sat beside her, "Somehow, I wished this day did not come to pass. But it has." she sighed and looked to her companion, "I'm sorry…for what happened earlier. Aoerl was right. It was not proper to raise my sword towards you." There was a pause, "It is also true. What he said. When I first found out that you were female…how you were able to journey on…How you could fight together at their side…I was so happy. You were just like me. Caged up, but you were able to break free. I hoped…I truly hoped that if they could see you then I too will get my chance."

"I understand how you feel." She responded, "However, female elves were never discouraged to take up arms. It is just that…most of them become healers."

"I see. So there is a difference between us then." She stared into the distance once more, "hmmm…I wonder how they fare? Aoerl and Gandalf go off to find my brother while my Uncle has gone marching to battle."

"They will be all right." Celeste answered, "They are strong. And they have Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. I know in my heart that they will succeed."

The Shield maiden smiled. But her smile faded as she recalled what happened earlier, "Celeste, tell me. What is your relationship with Lord Aragorn?

"My relationship? With Aragorn? " the half elf straightened herself up and folded her arms over her chest, "I've known him ever since he was a child. Aragorn is like a brother to me."

There was joy in her eyes, "Really? Is the true?"

Celeste raised a brow, "Why? You're fond of him aren't you?"

Panic replaced joy, "Eh? I—I—" she looked away as her cheeks became rose red.

"You do know that he is engaged, right?"

"What?" Celeste rolled her eyes at her reaction, "It can't be!"

The elleth sighed, "Forgive me that I am the one to bear you this news, but he is."

"Who is this woman?"

The half elf pretended to think for a while, "hmm…Let's see. She has long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She is tall and has soft pale skin. Her voice is sweet as the birds in the spring and her step is as graceful as a cat. And like me, she is also half elven. Hmmm…what else?" Celeste glanced to the woman—depressed._ Another woman thwarted._ Celeste sighed. _Aragorn, why do you have to attract so many women, huh? _

But instead of feeling down, Eowyn smiled, "No Matter! I just have to work harder!" she laughed a bit.

"Uh…Whatever make you feel better." Mumbled Celeste, "but wait…I thought you were interested in Aoerl?"

Eowyn looked at her, "Aoerl? Where did you hear that?"

"Ena…"

"Ahh. That makes sense." She sighed, "I know Aoerl has been interested in me ever since we were young. But I feel nothing towards him. He is a good friend to me and to my brother. But that is how far our relationship goes." She smiled a bit, "That outgoing man…he always knows when to say the right words and do the right things. But he was not always that way. I remember when we were little, he would run and hide from all the rest of the boys. He was very shy. Yet he was able to befriend my brother. But something changed…" Eowyn shook her head, "It was during my eight birthday where he just suddenly disappeared. For a week we searched for him. He couldn't be found. But then, he suddenly appeared at the gate. He was cold to us and he isolated himself. Eomer found it hard to even speak to him. If I recall, he only responded to very few topics. He wasn't able to open up until Ena was born." she giggled, "Soon after that, he became the Aoerl I know today." There was silence until Eowyn realized that Celeste was still listening, "Oh. Forgive me. I was just talking to myself. I suppose it's Aoerl's influence on me."

"hmm…He does have that effect on people." Celeste commented.

"If any, It is you he is fond of."

"Me?" the half elf looked at her companion questioningly, "That can't be." She thought for a while, "Well, he did tell me I resemble Ena."

"Ena? Hmmm." She ran her hand through her hair, "Well, you do have some similarities. But no. He is fond you Celeste. Ever since he came back from his last quest, his eyes turn to you."

"You're just imagining it." Celeste told her. _…Aoerl…_She recalled the time she spent with him. _Anura, you said. How do you know that name?_

"I suppose so." Eowyn stretch out her hands and then stood up, "You're an interesting person to talk to. I'm glad that fate led us to meet."

The guest stood up and smiled, "Likewise."

Eowyn gazed back towards the dark distance, "Though…I truly wished that I could have done something." She balled her fists, "I want to fight. No matter what they say. I want to fight by their side. Don't' you?"

_You want to fight?_

"Yes," Celeste answered, "It is what I know how to do—Argh!" and she fell. Celeste looked to the darkness around her. _I want to fight. No matter what they say. _Those words echoed in her mind. "I want to fight." She repeated, "I want to fight."

"Celeste!" Eowyn panicked, "Help! Someone help! Celeste! What's wrong? Celeste!"

The battle elf recalled the motion of her swinging blades. The power and satisfaction she had felt when her enemy had fallen. The blood spattered all around. The faces of her victims. "I want to fight." There was a deep pain in her heart. It was as if someone was twisting it from within.

_Then why are you still here?_

She bit her lip as the pain increased. "I promised them."

_I recall no such thing. _

_You lie._

"I won't leave!" she cried out, "I won't betray them!"

The woman beside her shook head in confusion, "What are you saying?"

_Your time is up._

_You no longer have a choice._

"NOOOO!" the half elf's body fell down as if unconscious.

"Celeste?" Eowyn hesitated to touch her.

Slowly, she guided her hand to touch the elleth's arm, but then it suddenly grabbed the woman's hand. The body pulled her until the shield maiden's face was close to hers. Blood Red eyes gazed at the frightened woman.

The doppleganger grinned at her, "What fresh meat I have here."

* * *

It was an ambush.

The sky had darkened as the battle raged on. Limbs of the unlucky ones scattered all around the blood-stained field. Arrows sang. Spears flew. Swords clashed. But still the wargs and their riders kept reappearing from the shadows of the hill. Aragorn slashed down another rider before he threw a spear to the next. He tugged on Hasufel and the horse responded as he ran to aid the others.

The screams of the dying kept echoing in his ears as the Elven Prince made his way through the disaster. Isengard's wolves ran to him as they were bent to eat him alive. He quickly dodge out of their way and shot an arrow to their skull. There was still no end to them. Gimli made effort to fight his way through, but he found himself under a pile of dead wargs not long after.

"Stand your ground!" Theoden commanded, "Stand your ground!" his voice gave a some strength to the other Eorlingas. The men screamed a battle cry as they placed all their strength in the attack. But deep in their minds it was a losing battle.

Just when another set of Saruman's pets joined, ten large jet-black wolves, about two meters high, jumped out from the east. They howled and another five joined its brethren. The pack attacked the warg riders. Under the blow of one paw, both warg and rider were crushed. The men backed away from this new found devilry.

Aragorn rushed to Legolas's side. "What are those? You don't think…she—"

Legolas eyes felt as if they were being deceived. Not far from where the large monsters appeared, a being, slowly walked into the battlefield. Autumn was her hair. Her clothes were stained in red. In her hands, two shined blades with golden hilts.

There was a crooked smile on her face, "Kill the enemies."

As if the wolves heard the command, their eyes fell to red and went on a rampage. The warg riders started to flee, but the wolves were in hot pursuit.

"Why is she here?" Strider mumbled.

"Celeste!" the woman caught eyes with the calling elf. He could clearly see that there was cruelty and darkness in her eyes. she raised her sword and pointed at him. "No…" he shook his head, "CELESTE!"

* * *

_The half elf opened her eyes from the darkness around her. "Someone is calling me." But there was silence all around her. She rubbed her eyes. As soon as the blur faded away, Celeste found herself standing in the middle of a blood red sea. Dark was the sky. It thundered. Lightning flashed. _

_ A familiar laughter echoed in the area, "You should see your face." She laughed again. Celeste stared at her mirror image. Anger was in her eyes. The smile on her twin's face faded. "You know where we are don't you."_

_ The original stamped her foot, "Why did you bring me here!"_

_ A crooked smile appeared, "He told me, Kill the enemies. So I will kill the enemies." She placed her hand on her hips, "you didn't let me kill those horse people. You had your fun, now I will have mine."_

_ "Stop doing this! You are me! You should understand!"_

_ "NO!"__she raged, "__**You**__ should understand! I have waited and waited for you to realize what the truth is! I have waited for you! __**He **__has waited for you! I did everything to make you see!" she screamed, "Even when they found out! Even when they left you! Do you really think they will come back? Do you really think that __**ELF **__would want a __**sinner**__ like you? YOU'RE __**NO ONE**__!"_

_ "I KNOW WHO I AM!"_

_ "NO YOU DON'T!" the twin charged at her. Celeste tried to dodge, but she was too fast. The shadow woman grabbed her throat and raised her into the air. The original was losing air._

* * *

The elleth fell down. Legolas could see her clutch her throat as if she couldn't breathe.

"Celeste!" he cried out. He ran to her.

Aragorn tried to stop him, "Legolas! Wait!"

"Celeste! Aragorn let me go!" he pulled, "Celeste!"

The surrounding wolves howled in pain.

* * *

"_YOU'RE __**NO ONE**__! Even in the face of __**truth**__ you still do not believe me! Do you remember what you told them?" she tightened her hold. Celeste gasped for air, "You told them that your past was long behind you! You broke your promise to Frodo! You tried to Kill him and take the ring! YOU __**LIAR**__!" there was a smile on her face, "You __**MURDERED**__ Boromir! Even though you care for him! He died by your hands! You still go on, even though you can't! You even told them that you were fine! Yet you __**DECEIVED**__ them! And yet—and yet you still keep lying to yourself! You defy your own nature! You __**REGRET**__ it all!" _

"_No." Celeste coughed out, "I do not."_

_Her twin grinned. With one hand, she threw the original away from her. The half elf coughed as she tried to regain lost air. The shadow woman laughed, "That is the only truth you have ever said." She ran her hand through her hair, "Despite everything, you still hold on to values and honor. Do you really think they will honor you? That they will still act the same? Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf—Everyone! They won't take pity on you. Once they find out everything, they will kill you! They will kill you because you killed a steward's son! They will kill you for hurting all those people! They __**WILL KILL**__ you for siding with Sauron!"_

_ Celeste tried to stand, "No…It was you! It was you who did all of it!"_

_ "Anything I do is reflected to you."_

_ The original slowly laughed, "That's right." She laughed again. The sound was maniacal. "Yes. Yes, you are right! They can't see you. They only see me...Only me." Celeste stretched out her hand. A sword appeared, "Haha. I've been searching for how to stop this darkness—this madness within me. I thought that the destroying the ring would cure me! Ahaha! I was wrong. The solution to my problem was right before me." she grinned. "One of us must leave to get what we want right? This is __**my**__ world. I can do whatever I want."_

_ The shadow woman copied her, "Is that so? Might I remind you that this is __**our**__ world, Celeste." She licked her lips, "So what are you going to do? Kill me?"_

_ She raised her sword to attack, "I will take responsibility for what __**I**__ have done. I won't let you hurt anyone else." _

_ "Unfortunately for you, __**I**__ want to live." Swords clashed._

* * *

The half elf let out a cry.

A large shock wave of uncontrolled energy was sent throughout the battlefield. It knocked of everyone in its surrounding area off their feet.

There was an unearthly cry of pain from the shadow wolves as they collected the scattered energy. They grew and grew.

* * *

_Celeste chased after her shadow. She lunged for her, but the woman dodged. _

_ The water rippled wildly as the two clashed swords again. None showed each other any mercy. None proved to back down._

_ Each attack the original made, the shadow would counter. Both matched in strength. Both matched in speed. They knew each other too well to land blow._

* * *

Legolas tried to stand. But the force of another shock wave brought him down. The ground started to shake. He stretched out his hand, "Celeste!"

**Gandalf's voice echoed in his mind, "I find it interesting that she asked you…Everything shall unfold in due time…You will know then what you must do when that time comes…****A battlefield is no place for her. It has never been a place for her"**

He tried to call her once more, "CELESTE!"

* * *

_She stopped. _

_Celeste scanned the area. _

_She looked for the voice. _

_For him._

"_Legolas?"_

_ Her doppelganger jumped at this opportunity, "DIE!"_

* * *

The ground started to shake violently.

The land started to crack open.

The Prince used all his strength to stand. Slowly, he moved towards Celeste. He bolted to a run, when he realized that the area in which led the half elf started to slip down. He called out her name. He wished for her snap out of her trans.

Aragorn rushed after him.

He reached for her. "Celeste!"

And she turned to the sound of his voice. Along with the land, she was slipping into the rapid waters below.

His hand was so close. It was merely inches away.

His beloved smiled at him.

She slapped his hand away and mouthed, "Thank you."

Aragorn pulled the prince back before he tried to jump in after her. "Legolas! Stop! Stop!" the elf tried to push him away, but the man resisted. "She's gone." He repeated, "She's gone."

In a final howl, the shadow wolves faded and returned to the grass, mud, and rocks that they were before. The energy that once controlled them was now lost.

The remaining Rohirrim, Theoden, and Gimli slowly gathered to look at the destruction.

What was once a passageway was now a sickened graveyard.

What was once land had now become a cliff side.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Yellow! Another Chapter for this month.

This is uber long! This is because I have people knocking down my door due to the fact that I update really, really slow. Sigh.

Hopefully, now I can get some feed back.

And I'm sorry about how messy the last part turn out to be. I'll fix it when I know a better way to transition parts. But like I said, there are people knocking down my door with pitch forks. so blame them.

And like always, Review, Review, Review. No Flames. Just review.

Nyaa~ XD

edit: OMG! I didn't realize that today is also the day that marks the first year that I first published this story on fanfiction dot net !

Sweet~

...wait...so I've been writing a story for a year and still not done yet? AHHH! that's sad.


	20. Note from Author

Hello,

This is Animadeus.

I'd like to take this time to thank you to all the readers and reviewers. All of you have a special place in my heart.

If any of you didn't know, this is my first fan fiction as well as my first fan fiction that I will seriously finish.

Due to my current circumstances and person problems, I am unable to finish my story at this time. However, I will be working on it and the next time you will see me post again, I will have the entire story finished— with epilogue and all extra chapters.

Again, thank you so much.

If you have any comments, suggestions, or advice, please don't hesistate to tell me. I'd like to make new friends, *cough cough* cause I'm a loner. jk *cough* so I'd be very happy if you could be my friend!

Follow me on Twitter! (and pest me for stories!) twitter(dot)com/#!/CC_Sama

Yahoo!

Love,

Little Me.


End file.
